When a Lion Loves a Mongoose
by Meggie-Hen
Summary: A Hannigram high school AU (goes thru Will's college years) where their relationship develops slowly. Hannibal is an English teacher and secretly a cannibal, Will is a senior hoping to have Dr. Lecter write his recommendation letter. They begin a tentative friendship and it grows from there. Rated M for torture, and smut in later chapters. Franklin and Abigail are pets.
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters are mine, I'm just happy to borrow them.

Ch.1 Monday

Will clutched his coat around himself on his way down the hall. Someone had just left the building and let in a draft that went straight to the slight boy's bones. He stopped outside Dr. Lecter's classroom and took the time to straighten his teacher recommendation form before knocking on the door. He almost decided to run the other way and ask some other teacher for a recommendation, but he had already asked Dr. Bloom and Mr. Crawford and he needed a third recommendation. English was one of his better classes after all. No other teacher would be able to write something honest about him; he was too reserved in other classes. English allowed him to be expressive and he felt that Dr. Lecter appreciated his contributions to class discussions.

Will's contemplation was interrupted as Dr. Lecter opened his door and stepping back, invited the boy into the room.

"Will, good to see you. Please have a seat." Dr. Lecter pulled a seat over to the front of his desk for Will before taking his seat on the other side.

Will sat down and couldn't help fidgeting in his chair as he tried to casually avoid Dr. Lecter's eyes. Dr. Lecter studied the boy briefly before leaning forward. "Surely there is a reason for your after-school visit, will you tell me what it is?" Will bowed his head feeling nervous as he pushed the recommendation form across the desk.

"I was hoping you would write my third college recommendation letter." Purposely avoiding Dr. Lecter's face, Will could only listen attentively to the slight scrape of Dr. Lecter's cufflinks on the desk as he pulled the paper closer to himself. After a minute of relative silence Will risked a glance up to try to judge Dr. Lecter's reaction. As if he has been waiting for that moment, Dr. Lecter smiled and pulling a fountain pen out of his desk, signed the form before pushing it back across the desk.

"I am very pleased you asked me Will, you know that most students see me as too strict to give them a good recommendation. I have enjoyed your presence in my class thus far; I can't imagine I will have anything bad to say about you." Will looked up with a start as he put the form back in his bag. Dr. Lecter smiled calmly at Will's shocked expression. "You seem surprised Will. Yet you know you are the best contributor in class, and you are a polite student. The last is key to my good opinion." Dr. Lecter chuckled a bit at the last part and Will smiled shyly in reply.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter, I should really get home now." Will stood quickly and walked to the door. He never heard him get up, but Dr. Lecter was there beside him in an instant, opening the door for him.

"I have one small condition Will, you must join me at some point each day of the school week to talk. If I am recommending you, I feel I will need to know more about you than what I can glean from your class discussions."

Will panicked a little trying to think of a time when he would be able to talk to Dr. Lecter that wasn't after school. He had be home in time to feed and walk his dog, Frank, before it got dark, and today he was late enough it couldn't be repeated.

Dr. Lecter knew the boy was socially awkward and wouldn't be missed by any friend at lunch, sensing his distress Dr. Lecter invited Will to join him in his room at lunchtime.

"I don't want to keep you from eating with the other teachers." Will felt strangely about Dr. Lecter sacrificing his student-free mealtime to talk to him.

"I would not have suggested it if I was not willing to make the sacrifice. Since today is Monday we can begin our talks tomorrow and they will go on until I have sent off your letter. Agreed?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you again Dr. Lecter. Will rushed down the hall and out to his old car, anxious to get home and take care of Frank.

Tuesday

The next day Will passed by the college advisor's office and gave the elderly woman the signed recommendation forms. She glanced up at him quickly when she saw the one signed by Dr. Lecter but said nothing and filed them away.

Later, in class, Will couldn't decide how to act. Lunch was a class after English and Will wasn't sure why, but he felt like he was carrying some big secret. He had a little trouble focusing in English because he kept thinking about having lunch with Dr. Lecter and how no one else in the room knew they'd be eating together. Will wasn't accustomed to eating with anyone at lunch; he usually ate on a bench far from the lunch tables set up outside the cafeteria. He wondered what Dr. Lecter ate, if they would have to finish eating before talking, or if they'd talk throughout the meal.

After a particularly long moment of silence Will reemerged from his thoughts, embarrassed to find Dr. Lecter watching him. While the rest of the students were using their in-class-reading-day to catch up on the latest chapters of Crime and Punishment, Will had sat there staring into space. Dr. Lecter tilted his head to the side and blinked. Will felt like that blink was very purposeful, but not knowing what it meant he blushed and rushed to pull out his book.

Will was relieved when the bell rang; he had felt Dr. Lecter's eyes on him the entire time he had been trying to read. He was feeling tense and uncomfortable as he left for his next class, calculus with Dr. Bloom. Will couldn't help worrying that he had ruined any good impression Dr. Lecter had of him. He was so wrapped up in his anxiety that he ran into his desk and fell to the floor.

Dr. Bloom rushed over to him and helped him up. She studied him closely as he readjusted his glasses after taking a seat. He glanced up quickly to give her a rushed smile and she hesitantly turned away from him to walk back to the front of the room. The rest of class passed fine and Will was able to immerse himself in the equations and temporarily forget his anxieties. Only when the bell rang and he had his things packed away did his thoughts come back to crush him.

He could feel the sweat pooling and drenching his clothes as he make his way towards Dr. Lecter's classroom. He paused before knocking, wishing he could will away his embarrassing sweat patches, luckily his sweater was dark and didn't show much, but he felt it all and he wasn't sure if he smelled or not. Just a few seconds after he knocked, Dr. Lecter opened the door and gestured him in. Will could feel his teacher's eyes on his back as he made his way to the chair that was waiting for him. He really hoped he didn't smell.

As soon as Will was seated, Dr. Lecter began speaking.

"Will, I hope our…sessions…have not made class awkward for you in some way. You seemed to have trouble focusing in class today. It's very unlike you."

"Oh no, of course not." Will wasn't sure why he lied, but it just came out that way. He couldn't help tucking his chin down a bit more as he pulled his food containers out of his lunch box.

"Will, I hope you will refrain from being dishonest with me in the future. If these discussions are to be a successful look into who you are you shouldn't lie to me." Dr. Lecter sat down with his own lunch box; a deep burgundy that struck Will as perfectly suited to the man sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Yes, I was somewhat uncomfortable in class. It just felt odd, I'm sorry." Will raised his eyes to Dr. Lecter's face and focused on the bridge of his nose. Dr. Lecter opened a container to reveal some vegetables and a piece of meat that, to Will's untrained eye, looked something like a tongue.

"Will, you must not apologize for feeling uncomfortable. I should place some boundaries immediately that should help you feel surer of how to act around me in class. If you like, you can think of class as a precursor to our discussions. I would suggest separating class completely from our discussions, but I think that may prove difficult. I am your teacher Will, you cannot think of us as equals, but you may think of me as an older friend, given time. I will demand respect but I also want to gain your trust and I would like these discussions to be something you look forward to."

"Of course, thank you." Will was stunned, Dr. Lecter was one of the most intelligent people Will had ever met, he couldn't help the small burst of pride that he felt. Dr. Lecter just gave Will another one of his calm smiles.

The rest of lunch passed quickly, mostly with Will answering a few questions posed by Dr. Lecter. Will talked extensively about Frank, and explained how his father made them move a lot so Will never learned to make friends. Dr. Lecter was sincerely interested in Will's answers and his eyes were almost constantly focused on Will's own, though Will only made fleeting eye contact. Will enjoyed the feeling of having someone value what he had to say. It was an unusual occurrence; the only other creature that paid such close attention to him was Frank.

Both Will and Dr. Lecter were startled by the bell signaling students had five minutes to clean up and get to their next classes. Once packed up, Dr. Lecter walked Will to the door and bid him good-bye. Will smiled and thanked him for his time before rushing to US government with Mr. Crawford.

That afternoon at home, Will was feeling unusually happy and hummed as he helped his dad put away their leftovers from dinner. He was already planning what he'd take for lunch tomorrow.

Wednesday

When Will woke up the next morning and was getting dressed he caught himself trying to pull out an old blazer he kept hidden in the back of his closet before he even realized he was looking for it. It usually felt too nice to wear for school, but Will couldn't help feeling like a slob in comparison to the classy suits worn by Dr. Lecter. Matched with his usually worn jeans and plaid shirts the blazer didn't seem too dressy, but it was also a small improvement on his lumpy old sweaters. Will packed last-nights mac n' cheese along with a peanut butter sandwich for lunch and grabbed a juice box on his way out the door. Frank trotted along next to him until he got in the car and Will rubbed his dog's head before shooing him back towards the house and driving to school.

Will was afraid he'd repeat yesterday's folly in English, but he was pleased to find he felt at ease in class. Even with Dr. Lecter giving him a particularly bright smile when he walked in the door. English went well but it was Calculus, afterwards, that turned out to be a problem. He tried to absorb the lesson as easily as he usually did, but he couldn't get himself to focus on the problems as much as he used to. It wasn't a big difficulty; he still got all his work right, he just didn't offer up solutions in class as usual. If Dr. Bloom noticed, she kept it to herself, but she did give him a curious look as all the students filed out of the room for lunch.

Will didn't pause outside the door today, and Dr. Lecter opened the door immediately after the knock. Will thought that was strange, if Hannibal wasn't waiting by the door, how could he get there so fast? But Will didn't dwell on it. They sat down to eat and Dr. Lecter began their conversation asking about Frank. Will smiled and told how he had to shoo Frank away from his car so he could leave in the morning and Dr. Lecter chuckled at Frank's antics.

"Your dog is very fond of you. You know, animals are usually good judges of character." Dr. Lecter smiled at Will over another one of his fine looking meals.

"Usually, but then I am the one who feeds and cares for him. He was a stray, so I think he's extra grateful to me." Will smiled fondly as he picked at his mac n' cheese. Dr. Lecter glanced at Will's lunch and frowned. He had assumed leftovers were a normal food for most students who brought their lunch, but this was the second time Will had mac n' cheese. Dr. Lecter couldn't help his distaste, Will happened to look up and catch the look. Feeling unsure of himself, Will followed Dr. Lecter's gaze to his food. Will couldn't help a laugh escaping; he found Dr. Lecter's distaste childish. Food was food; Will didn't have time or money for meals that resembled Dr. Lecter's.

Dr. Lecter's gaze moved from the offensive food to Will's face when he laughed. He looked confused and surprised; Will couldn't help laughing a little more. Dr. Lecter's lips twitched in reply to the boy's amusement.

"This is the first time I have been laughed at by you, I suppose you think I'm being snobbish. I am very particular about my food Will, I hope you'll allow me to cook for you tomorrow. You will see then why I reacted the way I did."

"You don't have to cook for me, that's too much to ask." Will felt anxiety creeping up on him.

"Nonsense, I have offered and I will follow through. I enjoy cooking, I'd be glad to have someone else appreciate my food." Dr. Lecter cut a sliver of meat and extended it towards Will. "Tell me if you like it, if not I won't cook for you tomorrow." Will wasn't sure if he should eat off of Dr. Lecter's fork, but his face was so nonchalant that Will went ahead and ate the slice. He was shocked by how much flavor the meat held. His eyes widened and met Dr. Lecter's as he chewed. Dr. Lecter smiled, pleased.

"That was very good! Was it pork?" Will wiped his mouth with his napkin to remove any leftover juices.

"Yes…so I will bring you lunch tomorrow then?"

"Please." Will couldn't help a small blush that heated his cheeks. Dr. Lecter was already being so kind to him, he wasn't sure how he could show his gratitude. Dr. Lecter's smile brightened his whole face and Will couldn't help making brief eye contact. They passed the rest of their meals in companionable silence as they finished their respective meals. Once it was time to go to class, Dr. Lecter waved him goodbye from the doorway.

Thursday

Will used his extra time from not packing a lunch in the morning to choose a nicer shirt and one of his nicer sweater vests, which he then coupled with a warm coat due to the winter chill. His dad gave him a strange look as he headed out to school but Will paid him no mind. Frank didn't think anything was strange, and that was enough for Will.

The day flew by and Will couldn't wait to eat what Dr. Lecter brought. Will had been amused when Dr. Lecter had casually moved his lunchbox to the top of his desk in English, as if to assure Will that he had not forgotten. Will's excitement was not unnoticed; Dr. Lecter had to turn away from his class for a second to hide his amusement at the boy's eager expression.

Later, in Dr. Bloom's class Will again did well on his work, but hardly contributed in class. Dr. Bloom wasn't sure if she should talk to Will, he never did anything wrong, but she felt that something was different. She decided to wait a little longer and see if things would return to normal. She watched the quiet boy smiling to himself as he nearly skipped out her door to lunch, and wondered what his secret could be.

Will was smiling so much his cheeks hurt by the time Dr. Lecter beckoned him into his room. Dr. Lecter had arranged their respective food onto plates after he had heated the meals in his microwave in the corner of the room. Well-arranged silverware glittered at Will as he took his seat. Will smiled across the desk at Dr. Lecter as he seated himself.

"Bon appetit Will. Don't worry about what fork to use, I have only supplied them in case you should want to use them." Dr. Lecter's eye's crinkled with amusement as Will nodded back before going to take a bite of the liver on his plate.

Will sighed contentedly as he worked through the meal Dr. Lecter had made. It was like no food he had ever eaten before. Not even the one meal he had as a small boy with his father at a nice restaurant could rival this meal. Will was so involved with finishing his meal Dr. Lecter waited until they had both finished eating to talk to him.

"Well we've finished our lunches in record time Will. Is it safe to assume you have enjoyed your lunch?" Dr. Lecter put away the silverware and dishes to clean when he got home.

"Yes. I've never had a meal like that in my entire life." The boy's sincere expression caused Dr. Lecter's mouth to quirk with a pleased smile. Will hoped he wasn't being too personal, Dr. Lecter needed to learn about him, not the other way around, but he asked when Dr. Lecter took an interest in cooking.

"Hmm…after I quit medical school my appreciation for anatomy and skill with precision cutting lent itself well to preparing meals. I have always been particular about my food; I found it only natural that I should teach myself to prepare my own." Will nodded along as if he understood. At least, he could understand the desire to have a meal like that more often. As if Dr. Lecter could read Will's mind he offered to cook for Will for as long as they shared their lunchtime.

"That's really generous…are you sure it isn't too much trouble? I'm also doubling the amount of cleaning you have to do." Will winced thinking of extra dishes to wash after meals. Dr. Lecter chuckled.

"My dishwasher does the extra work Will, not me." Will flushed; he had forgotten Dr. Lecter was better off than him and his father. After the old dishwasher in the house broke, Will's dad refused to have it fixed. He said it was cheaper to have Will clean after meals. "Now, Will, we have a few minutes, what would you like to talk about."

"Oh, I'm not sure. I could talk about Frank for ages, but I don't think you want to hear me tell the same stories over and over. Is there anything you want to talk about more?" Dr. Lecter readjusted his coat and leaned back in his chair. He knew Will didn't eat with other students at lunch, but he wondered if the boy had anyone to talk to at all.

"Would you tell me about your social life? Any good friends?" Dr. Lecter leaned forward a bit to focus on what he could see of Will's downturned face.

"Friends? Hah, no. That would require that I be sociable. This is the longest I have been at one school so far, and I've only been here a year and a half. I'm not sure how to make friends. I get along with my lab partner, Beverly katz, but I don't think we are friends." Will picked at his sleeve, feeling self-conscious.

"Beverly, I recall her being quite bright from my other English class. She's a good student, you are sure you don't wish to be her friend? If you can't see her as a friend, you aren't perhaps interested in her romantically?" Dr. Lecter turned his head slightly to judge Will's reaction better.

"Beverly! No, she's a nice girl…but I don't think my interests lie with her. I just, I don't mind not having friends. I have my dog and that's enough." Will steeled himself and looked Dr. Lecter in the eyes quickly, as if to show his sincerity.

"Well then, I won't pry into your social life more if I can help it, but I am your friend now, remember. Although we differ, you should remember you may rely on me if you need someone who can do more than bark." Will's face split into a grin and he couldn't help the mental image of Dr. Lecter with dog-ears that popped into his head.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter, I do appreciate your kindness. I have to be honest though, I am struggling to see you as my friend. You're too much of an authority figure, I feel like I'm being disrespectful." Will tapped his fingers on the edge of the desk and glanced up occasionally at his teacher. He hoped he hadn't insulted Dr. Lecter somehow by admitting that.

"Perhaps then Will, it would be better if you called me Hannibal. Being comfortable using my first name may help you see me as less of an authority figure. Though, in front of other adults at least, it may be better to refer to me by Dr. Lecter. Is that ok with you?" Hannibal leaned closer and studied the boy's face, pleased by the light blush in Will's cheeks.

"Ok…Hannibal." The bell interrupted Will's inner turmoil at this development. He gratefully rushed from the room, and tried not to think too much about _Hannibal _until he was out of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

At dinner Will felt a stirring excitement and kept almost telling his dad about his lunches with Hannibal. He quickly realized his father might not understand and decided to keep his friendship to himself. Will hadn't had a friend to talk to his dad about during dinner before though, and it was a feeling Will really liked. He had imaginary conversations with his dad instead, telling him all about his new friend. In his mind, Will's father congratulated him on having such a sophisticated friend and they both began to have dinner at Hannibal's house. Will went to bed that night with the mental image of having dinner with Hannibal with a warm fireplace in the background.

Friday morning, Will woke with a shiver and realized February had changed its mind about starting to warm up from the heavy winter. He decided to forgo his attempts to dress nice and pulled on his fluffiest sweater and a thick coat. He cuddled Frank before rushing through the door; he didn't want Frank to follow him out into the cold since he'd just have to send him back into the house. Even in the relative warmth of his old car, Will didn't feel like he had thawed from the cold blast that had struck him as he left the house.

Will shivered his way into school and was so focused on keeping his hands warm that he jumped when a deep red scarf was placed around his shoulders. He froze and turned to see who had startled him. Hannibal was smiling fondly at him and seemed amused.  
"Will, you have classes that require you to cross to some of the buildings separate from this one, correct?" Hannibal neatly wrapped the scarf around him better. Oblivious students, smacking gum and shouting at friends across the hall, passed them, occasionally bumping into Will.

"Well, yes…but I can't take your scarf." Will really liked the extra warmth the scarf provided, but he felt strange taking it. Hannibal's eyes narrowed at a larger boy who had slammed into Will on the way to hang out with his friends by the lockers. The boy had nearly knocked Will's glasses off. Hannibal's eyes turned back to Will.

"Will, you are shivering even in the building, you are not warm enough. Clearly I am, I am not shivering. Consider my scarf yours until it gets warmer. I can't have a friend freezing to death." He gave him a small smile and turned away into the crowd of students, disappeared into his class.

Will felt warm, as if ten scarves had been bundled around him instead of just one. He felt so strange as he walked to his class, Hannibal had called him his friend in the middle of a bunch of students and they had no idea how special Will was. _Special,_ Will thought, _Hannibal treats me like I am special._ He tried to shake the thought from his head but couldn't stop the giddy feeling he had. He spent most of his first few classes watching groups of friends. He wondered if the other student's friends made them feel special. _Is that what friends are supposed to do_, he asked himself, and puzzled over the answer.

English finally came around, and Will was relieved. He felt like he had been holding his breath all day until he got to Hannibal's class. Will eagerly joined the class discussion on Crime and Punishment but his focus was really on the man leading the discussions. Hannibal made sure the class kept their topics on course and would provide them with insight to help with essays later, and yet he never told any student their ideas were wrong or discouraged them from participating. Will really appreciated that, it was one of the main reasons he was so willing to participate in class to begin with.

When Will started staring at Hannibal, though he was replying to his fellow students, Hannibal mirrored him and spoke the rest of class looking directly at Will. Will didn't realize, but he made eye contact with Hannibal for the majority of class. Hannibal noticed, he relished the new development. It was good progress in his opinion; Will was really comfortable with him.

As Will walked to Dr. Bloom's class he kept thinking of a pair of maroon eyes framed by thick blond lashes. The eye's twinkled with laughter and stared at him in his mind. Will couldn't remember where he had seen the eyes before; they seemed so familiar to him. He used his notebook to doodle the eyes. First he drew them staring straight ahead, then laughing, and then glaring at something off to the side.

Dr. Bloom had watched Will enter class with a distant expression. The bright red scarf artfully wrapped around his throat startled her. She instinctively knew it wasn't his, but she didn't know whose it could be. Alana knew she had seen it before. As she went through the lesson she noticed Will scribbling a little too much to just be taking notes. She didn't mind him being quiet in class, but if he was starting to lose focus in class, she wanted to know why.

By the time class had ended, Will had sketched multiple facial features around the sets of eyes in an attempt to find whom they belonged to. He only just matched a set of high cheekbones and parted bangs to the staring eyes when the bell rang. He was startled to find Dr. Bloom standing over his shoulder. She smiled down at him with a slight crease across her forehead. Will thought she seemed worried.

"Will, would you mind staying after class a little bit? I'd like to talk to you. You're not in any trouble, I just want to learn some things." Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but he nodded his assent while casually trying to cover up some doodles in his notebook. Alana's eyes caught on the drawing of the staring eyes before Will could efficiently hide it with his hands. She sucked in a breath. _Hannibal, the scarf was Hannibal's, _she thought with sudden realization.

_Poor Will, _thought Alana, _he's so innocent and never spends time with other students, he probably doesn't realize he might be gay. I don't condone student's infatuations with their teachers, but it happens. At least I know Dr. Lecter will be able to handle the infatuation with tact, Will could have chosen a worse first crush. Actually, Hannibal is a very good role model; Will is so socially stunted that he could benefit from Hannibal's influence. _

Dr. Bloom's thoughts were interrupted by Will standing.

"Dr. Bloom, may I go now? I don't want to be late to lunch." Will pushed up his glasses out of habit rather than out of need and his hands shook before he finally stopped them by clutching the ends of the scarf.

"Oh, of course Will, I'm sorry I got distracted. Have a good day." She waved at him as he left the room in a rush. She hoped she hadn't frightened him, though he seemed more worried about being late than about her.

_Why would Hannibal have given Will his scarf?_ Alanawondered about the possible answers as she made her way to the teacher's lounge. She realized she hadn't seen Hannibal at lunch this week. Curious, she glanced into Hannibal's classroom as she passed by. Sure enough, Hannibal sat eating across from Will. _Hannibal is such a gentleman_, Alana smiled, _I bet he caught on to Will's crush ages ago and has taken him under his wing. Poor boy needs to learn how to interact with other people, and maybe some of Hannibal's confidence will rub off on Will. _

While Dr. Bloom made her way to lunch, Will was frantically apologizing to Hannibal for being late. Hannibal had simply raised an eyebrow and asked him to have a seat. That was when Will realized why those eyes had seemed familiar. Hannibal's maroon eyes glimmered at him from across the desk. Flecks of red in the irises reminded Will of the scarf he was wearing. Will gulped, Dr. Bloom had seen his drawings! He really hoped she wouldn't tell Hannibal, if Hannibal thought he was being a distraction to Will's studies he might not want to be his friend anymore.

Hannibal allowed Will to have a little time to work through his panic before he interrupted him.

"Will, please calm yourself. Our lunch is not spoiled because you were detained. Eat and relax, we have to make the most of the time we have left." Will nodded, grateful that Hannibal dismissed his slight tardiness. Will eagerly tore into the beautiful meal before him. When Will tilted his head to the side while trying the meat Hannibal chuckled and told him it was rabbit.

They finished eating in record time and, after putting away plates and utensils, Hannibal began his questioning.

"So, Will, what do you want to do with your life? If you don't have a real plan don't panic, there's nothing wrong with not knowing yet." Hannibal rested his arms on the desk and interlaced his fingers. Will smiled sheepishly and rubbed his knuckles along his almost imperceptibly stubbled cheek. Hannibal's eyes traced the movement. Will exuded a vibe of such innocence it was sometimes difficult for him to connect the image of the young man seated before him with his personality.

"I think I'd like to be in law enforcement. I mean, I don't have to be FBI or a cop, but I like to right wrongs and I care about justice. I could teach people to be better at their jobs if I couldn't be a regular officer, or I could be a private detective. Ok, well, I haven't quite figured it all out yet, but I have an idea of what I want to do." Will had made eye contact with Hannibal through most of his reply, but towards the end his eyes moved to focus on Hannibal's tie. Will had to fight the urge to reach out and touch the silken object. Hannibal gave Will another one of his blinks that seemed to have a meaning that surpassed Will's understanding.

"That's very noble of you Will. I think you could succeed at whatever you want to do, but if you want to be a protector of humanity then I will do what I can to assist you. However, are you sure you wouldn't prefer doing something with animal rescue?"

"I have considered it, but I think helping people kills two birds with one stone. Any bad people put away are people who can't hurt animals, and any people who reemerge into society after being reformed will be able to provide stable homes to animals in need." Will fiddled with the tasseled ends of the scarf while he spoke, only occasionally meeting Hannibal's steady gaze.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck on your dream. I hope my recommendation will help you achieve it. Ah, and there's the bell." Hannibal walked Will to the door. "Have a good weekend Will."

"You too Hannibal. Thanks again for the scarf." Will grinned at his friend and ran off to Mr. Crawford's class.

That afternoon when Will got home, he kept the scarf on. Since his father wanted to avoid using the heater as much as possible and their fireplace didn't warm the house nearly enough, Will was glad to have the extra comfort. His father eyed him curiously over dinner, but said nothing. He made a small "hmph" sound that Will couldn't decide how to interpret. He first thought his dad might think he was being frivolous having such a fine looking thing for warmth, but then he thought it had sounded sort of approving. Finally, Will gave up trying to decide and went to help clear the table.

Will spent the majority of his weekend doing homework and playing inside with Frank. At first, Will had tried to keep Hannibal's scarf from getting dog hair all over it, but eventually he admitted defeat. He'd just have to wash it before he gave it back. Surely Hannibal would understand, he had told him about Frank after all.

Will was glad for Monday to arrive, unlike other students, he couldn't hang out with friends on the weekends. Will's only time with his only friend was at school. Even when he did something normal, like make a friend, it would be under abnormal circumstances. Will chuckled to himself; he tried not to let his differences make him feel bad about himself. He disliked social interactions, but it wasn't because he had low self-esteem, he just didn't like what he saw in other people most of the time, and didn't often feel welcome.

Will worked his way through his classes on autopilot, impatient to get to English. He watched the clock in his last class before English, counting down the seconds. Once the bell rang he lunged out of the room and rushed down the hall to Hannibal's class. Will was early and Hannibal smiled at him as he sat down. There wasn't time for them to talk, but as Hannibal passed him to hold open the door for the oncoming students, he placed his hand on Will's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

As the other student's filed in, Will sat rigid in his seat. Hannibal had just touched him. Will couldn't even remember the last time his own father had hugged him or patted him on the back. Other people found it normal, but the only physical signs of affection Will received were from Frank. For the rest of class Will stared into space, Hannibal's handprint seared into his skin.

_Was this normal? _Will wasn't sure. _Does Hannibal expect me to touch him too? How can I do so casually? I don't want him to think I am uncomfortable treating him like a friend. I pet Frank to show him I care about him, but I can't just pet Hannibal! _Will resolved to study other people's interactions with their friends and try to imitate those actions later, possibly at lunch if he could work himself up to it.

When the bell rang, Will realized he had spent the whole class lost in thought. His eyes turned to find Hannibal and see what his reaction to Will's behavior was. Hannibal seemed calm, and maybe a little pleased, so Will assumed he hadn't minded Will's zoning out.

Leaving class Will studied the other students. Some of the boys would punch and shove each other; Will knew that was out of the question. He saw a group of girls giggling and blowing kisses at each other as they went to their separate classes and mentally checked that off of his list of possibilities. He saw many people hugging, but that seemed like too much for his first display of friendship. Will wished he could just let Hannibal sniff his hand and then pat his head like he would if he were meeting a new dog. Life would be so much easier.  
Will arrived in Dr. Bloom's class with no good ideas for how he could approach Hannibal. For a moment he worried she'd want to 'talk to him' about his sketches from Friday, but a class began he settled down. Dr. Bloom's class passed normally, except for all the extra smiles Will was receiving from her. He wasn't sure why, but she seemed to be trying to show she was happy with him. Or maybe for him, Will wasn't sure. Will felt bad for being relieved to leave her class when the bell rang, Dr. Bloom was kind to him, but lately she seemed to be watching him more closely than other students and the extra attention made Will uncomfortable.

Will sighed as he walked to Hannibal's room for lunch, he still hadn't thought of how to reciprocate Hannibal's friendship. When Hannibal held the door for him, Will walked through with his head hanging and his feet dragging along the floor. He really wanted to show Hannibal he appreciated his friendship, if only he knew how. Hannibal watched Will curiously, he was acting very sullen. He had expected Will to be affected by his actions, but he had not expected this. Hannibal wasn't sure what exactly was bothering Will, but he wanted to fix it.

Hannibal pulled out Will's chair for him and pushed it back in once the boy was seated. He set the desk and put down their respective plates before he tried talking to Will. Hannibal pulled his chair around to sit next to Will, tilted towards him.

"Will, is something bothering you? You don't seem quite yourself, and I don't believe you were in this state during class." Hannibal leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. Will only glanced up at him in silence and chewed his lip. Hannibal tilted his head and peered up into Will's face. Will gradually brought his eyes to rest on Hannibal's maroon ones. Will's hands unclasped from his lap and he slowly moved his right hand to rest on his knee, closer to Hannibal. Will's eyes turned to stare at his hand, as if he could will it to move. His fingers twitched towards Hannibal, but didn't reach out.

A light bulb went off in Hannibal's mind. Will wanted to reciprocate his touch from earlier, but didn't know how! A smile found its way onto Hannibal lips as he realized how he might be able make Will feel more at ease. It was a calculated risk, Will would either respond as Hannibal hoped, or be very freaked out. Hannibal leaned further into Will's space and sniffed the back of his hand. Immediately Will's other hand reached up and brushed Hannibal's hair back as if he was stroking a dog's head.

Right after he petted Hannibal's head, he realized what he had just done. Will froze and stared wide-eyed at Hannibal. Hannibal simply smiled as he sat up. Will began to smile and it quickly turned into a huge grin, he had trouble containing his laughter once it began. Will thought he was fortunate to have a friend like Hannibal who understood him so well. As Will attempted to catch his breath after his laughing fit, Hannibal reached out and brushed Will's curls back with his hand. Will smiled contentedly as he closed his eyes and leaned into Hannibal's large palm. Will thought he understood now why dogs loved to be petted.

"Well, now that that's settled, shall we eat?" Hannibal moved back to the opposite side of the desk and they commenced their meal. Will felt like he was glowing, and had to stop eating now and again just to smile at Hannibal. Hannibal was as pleased as Will. His methods might be strange, but he was gaining Will's trust. Hannibal couldn't explain why, but he was very fond of the young man unknowingly eating human liver across from him.

"Hannibal, do you have any pets?" Will put his dirty knife and fork on his plate and got up to put it in Hannibal's lunchbox to take home.

"No, I don't mind animals themselves, I just don't like having unnecessary messes in my home. Maybe one day I might change my mind, but for now I like my house to myself." Hannibal watched Will nod and walk back to his seat.

"I'd like you to meet Frank, but I don't know if you would like him getting hair and drool all over your nice clothes. Would you like to see a photograph of him?"

"I would meet your dog, Will, if you wanted me to. But I think a photograph will suffice for now." Hannibal leaned over the desk to admire the photo of Frank that Will pulled up on his phone. A medium sized brown mutt with jowls and a friendly face was running in the photo. Hannibal was pretty sure that the dog was running straight for Will when he took the photograph.

"How long have you had Frank? I don't know very much about dogs but he seems young." Hannibal admired how Will's eyes lit up as he began to talk about Frank. Will became more animated and open.

"I guess he is around four years old. He was at least one when I found him abandoned and I've had him going on three years now. He's such a good dog, and he travels well which is good since we move so often." Will smiled to himself thinking of how Frank had grown attached to him, and even to some extent, attached to his father.

"You care a lot about dogs and other animals. Do you find them easier to relate to? Animals don't expect you to behave as society deems appropriate, and they inspire trust, is that why you prefer them to people?" Hannibal leaned over the table and peered at Will. Will scrunched his face up in concentration.

"Yeah, I suppose that could be. I do feel more comfortable around them, they don't expect me to be anything I am not. Animals either trust you, or they don't. But they don't betray you." Will fidgeted with the end of his sleeve while waiting for Hannibal's reaction.

"I won't betray you, Will. Do you trust me?" Hannibal kept his face neutral as his eyes drank in Will's reaction.

"You know, you remind me of a lion who's made friends with a smaller prey animal. You have every reason not to be my friend, and yet you choose to be, against all reason. I trust you, if I shouldn't have you would have eaten me by now." Will chuckled, feeling at ease despite the seriousness he felt from Hannibal.

"I suppose you're right, Will. Now that we have established that I am a merciful lion, what animal would you be? I don't think you are such a small prey animal as you believe." Hannibal tilted his head and tried to think of what animal Will could be.

"Well, I'm not trusting enough for a dog, and I am not vicious enough for a predator." Will studied the grain on Hannibal's desk as he tried to think of an animal. The bell rang suddenly, causing Will to jump. He was standing up and hefting his backpack over a shoulder when Hannibal spoke again.

"No, you're not vicious, but you did say you wanted to do something with law enforcement. You are protective, even if you prefer to be more solitary. I think, Will, that you are a mongoose." Hannibal smiled at Will as he let him out of the room. Will gave him a baffled smile and waved goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday morning rolled around and found Will struggling to get out from under his covers. The chill was so terrible that Will finally motivated himself to get out of bed by telling himself that it wasn't warm enough under the covers to warrant being late. Also, if he was early he might see Hannibal in the hall before classes began. It didn't offer much opportunity to talk but it was nice to start the school day with an acknowledgement from Hannibal.

Will was pulling on his corduroy pants when he caught sight of his calendar. It was February the twelfth, two days until Valentine's Day. Will usually disliked how the holiday made people act and how even most teachers would make a big deal out of it. He hoped Hannibal wouldn't do that in his classes. A small drop of disappointment trickled into Will's mind; he realized that he wanted to do something for Valentine's Day with Hannibal, just not as a class. Hannibal was his friend. _Do friends give each other Valentine's? _Will wasn't sure. He felt like it should be ok to show you appreciate how special someone is to you, even if they are only special as a friend. A friend was special enough for Will.

Will shivered his way into school, earlier than most students, and kept an eye out for Hannibal. He finally saw him entering from the end of the hall and talking to Dr. Bloom. Will was hit by a wall of uncomfortable feelings. On one hand he was so glad to see Hannibal, on the other hand he felt watched by Dr. Bloom. Will also felt embarrassed to approach Hannibal in front of another person, especially an adult. This was the time when Will would have to pretend they weren't friends, he would have to call him Dr. Lecter, like they had agreed. Will felt regret and then a bit of resentment for Dr. Bloom, but she was so nice and as soon as she saw him she gave him a little wave. Will attempted to smile back while he mentally panicked about how to approach Hannibal, or if he should at all. Will's feet did the thinking for him, and led him up to the pair.

"Good morning Dr. Bloom, Dr. Lecter." The words felt foreign to Will, as if someone else had said them. Dr. Bloom smiled at him and asked him how he was. "I'm fine, how are you?" Will asked because it seemed polite to do. Dr. Bloom smiled wider and replied that she was well. Then, she turned to Hannibal and giving him a gorgeous smile, turned and walked to her own classroom.

Will fidgeted in the silence that followed her absence. He had wanted to talk to Hannibal alone, but now he was giving him such a piercing look that Will felt he had disappointed him. Finally Hannibal's expression relaxed and he smiled gently at Will.

"I'm sorry Mongoose, I had forgotten our agreement and was temporarily hurt by your use of my title. Please forgive my hasty judgment." Hannibal admired the slight blush that graced Will's face. "Actually, Will, I wouldn't mind if you were to refer to me as Hannibal all the time, if anyone questions you please direct them to me. Besides, you are graduating in approximately three months, soon you will be a respected adult beginning university.

Will was pleased by Hannibal's suggestion, but then he realized that Hannibal might not want to continue their friendship once he graduated. Will grew solemn and his face darkened so quickly that Hannibal was startled.

"Will, what is the matter? I'm sorry if my suggestion is offensive to you." Hannibal watched Will closely to try to understand why the boy's face had changed so quickly. Unfortunately, before Will could answer, the bell rang. Will had to go quickly in order to arrive in his class on time; there was a sea of students to get through. He spared Hannibal a parting glance but he couldn't explain that he feared the loss of Hannibal's friendship with one look, so Hannibal remained confused.

Will fretted his way through his classes until English. He considered all the social media sites and other forms of keeping in touch, but Will really enjoyed spending time around Hannibal. Will didn't think that an occasional email or text could be enough to continue their friendship. He wished he knew what would happen to their friendship after he graduated. Will was used to not having many friends, but now that he had one, he knew he would feel the loss of Hannibal severely.

Will rushed to English so he might have a chance to talk to Hannibal, but a girl who had been struggling in the class had also arrived early to talk to Hannibal about extra credit. Will stared at Hannibal, wishing he could channel his thought to him so he could understand. Hannibal felt Will's eyes burning holes into his skin as he talked to his struggling student. Eventually, Hannibal raised his eyes to stare back at Will as he spoke to the girl. By the time the girl was done talking, the rest of the class had filtered in. Hannibal assigned an in-class reading day and went to his desk where he pulled out a piece of stationery and began writing with one of his fountain pens.

Will tried to read, but his eyes kept being drawn to the form of his friend as he scribbled away on the stationery. Hannibal was such a handsome man, Will couldn't understand why he was not attached to anyone. Many of the single female teachers had made their interest apparent and Hannibal had apparently turned them down. Will started to doubt that such a fine man like Hannibal would want anything to do with him once he had sent off Will's recommendation letter. Will's gloomy mood only became darker. He had convinced himself by the end of class that Hannibal was just such a good man that he had taken in poor Will out of the kindness of his heart and not out of any real affection for Will.

Hannibal finished writing and was folding up the paper that he had written on when the bell rang. Will made his way to the door quickly and felt like he wanted to cry. A hand on his arm held him back and pulled him from the pack of students exiting the room. Will cowered from Hannibal's steady maroon gaze. Once the last of the students had left, Hannibal calmly pulled out his handkerchief and wiped a few stray tears from Will's cheeks. He casually slipped the tear-stained cloth into his breast pocket and tucked the folded stationery into Will's hand.

Will took it as his signal to go and rushed from the room, both eager and afraid to read what Hannibal had written on the paper. Will couldn't risk being late to Dr. Bloom's class so he hurried down the hall and hoped he could read the note once he arrived. His eyes were puffy but at least his tears had stopped once Hannibal had wiped them away with his silken handkerchief. He burst into Dr. Bloom's class with a minute to spare and flopped into his seat. He arranged what he would need for class on the desk and then unfolded the note. He started reading it and then felt self-conscious so he hid it under his desk as he read.

Dr. Bloom had seen how frazzled the boy was when he entered her room, now she wondered what the note Will felt he had to hide might say. She felt bad for Will, he looked like he had been crying, but if he kept reading his note when she started class she would have to take it from him. Too many other students saw the note and seemed curious who Will could have a note from, Alana couldn't pretend she hadn't seen it, she tried not to play favorites in her classes.

Will read the note, oblivious to his surroundings once he began. It read,

"Dearest William,

I do not know what happened this morning to offend you. I saw your face change in an instant and it was like you had shutdown and built a wall around yourself. Will, I am your friend and I want you to trust me. Remember our conversation, I am a merciful lion. You are precious to me, Will, I do not want to hurt you. If my suggestion that our friendship be something we do not hide from others has somehow offended you, please let me know. I thought we understood one another; perhaps I was too eager to believe it. If something else has hurt you, please tell me so that I may find a way to remedy it. It is your choice however, Will, to talk to me again or not. If you do not wish to continue our friendship then you do not have to feel obligated simply for me to write your recommendation. I sent it yesterday and I will not resent you if you are done sharing your lunchtime with me. If you would like to be my friend then please come to my room for lunch and we can work through whatever has so darkened your mood." Will admired Hannibal's beautiful handwriting and the fancy looking, "H.L" he signed at the bottom. Belatedly Will realized Dr. Bloom was beginning her lesson for the day, he crushed the note into his pocket and tried to act natural in spite of the eyes of his classmates boring into his pocket where the note was stashed.

Dr. Bloom slapped a ruler across the board to get everyone's attention and continued her lesson. Alana was relieved Will had finished his note just in time, and his face had warmed as he read it. She hoped it was the good news Will needed to lift him out of his gloom. Dr. Bloom was glad she was able to regain her students' focus, Will didn't like being the center of attention. She noticed Freddie Lounds, a curly red head still eyeing Will's pocket now and again. Alana hoped she wouldn't cause any trouble for Will as he went to lunch. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

The red head slid up next to Will as he was packing and plucked the note from his pocket. Will hadn't even noticed until she began reading it.

"Dearest William," she began and snickered as the other students turned and gave her their attention. Will panicked and stared in shock at Freddie as her voice carried around the room. "I don't know what happened this morning to offend you," she paused for emphasis and gave Will a pointed look. "What happened Willy, did you and your sweetheart have a lover's quarrel?" The rest of the class giggled and some guys shook their heads in shock at the idea of Will having a lover. Will could only stand their turning red, then white as he lost his ability to function. He couldn't even remember to breath he was so embarrassed. Fortunately, that was when Dr. Bloom finally managed to get through the sea of students and retrieve the note from Freddie. She turned to hand it back to Will, but he fainted. Alana tucked the note into his pocket again before getting his bag and carrying him, with some trouble from the room. Some students trailed behind curiously, but most went to lunch after Dr. Bloom gave them an intimidating look.

As she got out into the hall, Hannibal was just exiting his room. She saw his eyes darken and his lips became a thin line. Hannibal hurried to her side and took the limp boy from her arms. He turned and carried Will into his room, Alana wanted to protest, but for some reason she didn't. She followed behind him and moved the stacks of books that usually littered a small couch Hannibal kept on one side of the room. Once Hannibal had arranged the boy on the couch Alana sat on the armrest near Will's head and reached to brush the curls from his sweat drenched brow. She never did touch him though, She remembered the way he leaned away from her at parent's night when she tried to put her hand on his shoulder.

Hannibal, it appeared, had no such reservations and he wiped Will's brow with his silken handkerchief before running his fingers through the curls. Will's eyelids fluttered and finally opened. His eyes moved from Dr. Bloom's face, unrecognizing, before settling, with a small flickering of something Alana couldn't place, on Hannibal's worried face.

"Will you have fainted, but you will be alright now. What happened to cause this?" Hannibal retrieved a bottle of water from somewhere behind his desk and held it for Will as he adjusted himself into a sitting position on the couch. Will took the water and drank eagerly. Hannibal's eyes followed a stray drop as it rolled from the side of his mouth down his throat before soaking into the scarf. Dr. Bloom answered Hannibal's question.

"Will apparently had a love letter, and Freddie Lounds stole it from him and read the beginning aloud to the class before I could retrieve it from her. I will have to go report her behavior to the principal after I leave here." Alana was already standing when Hannibal spoke.

"A love letter. For Will?" Hannibal watched Will try to hide his blush. Alana was confused by the hardening in Hannibal's eyes as he watched Will.

"He had a folded note on some stationery that he was reading before class, it began with 'Dearest William,' if I recall." Alana watched Hannibal's face relax and his eyes sparkle. Little crows' feet appeared as Hannibal chuckled.

"Freddie Lounds was mistaken, that was not a love letter. But no matter, please go report Miss Lounds, I will take care of dearest William." Hannibal chuckled a little more as Will tried, and failed, to hide his blush even more. Alana was confused by the pair, but left to report Freddie without another thought.

Once Dr. Bloom left, Will attempted to stand. Hannibal gently pushed him back down. Hannibal propped up some pillows against the armrest and Will realized Hannibal wanted him to lay back against them. Will was still too embarrassed to protest so he propped himself up on the pillows and extended his legs down the length of the couch. Hannibal brought Will's plate from his desk and set it on Will's lap. As Hannibal brought his chair next to the couch, Will tried to cut into the "lambs tongue" but his hands shook too much and the knife clattered onto the plate. Will reached for the knife again and brushed hands with Hannibal whose large warm fingers plucked the fork from his other hand and then picked up the knife.

Will sat with his arms feeling useless in his lap; he eventually moved them to steady the plate as Hannibal sliced up his food for him. Hannibal didn't look up at Will again until he had finished cutting up all the food. Will reached for the fork to begin eating, but Hannibal lightly batted his hand away before lifting a forkful of food to his lips. Will's embarrassment only increased, but he allowed Hannibal to feed him until almost all the food was gone. The silence, broken only by the silverware and Will's chewing finally became too much for Will.

"I want to be your friend." Will felt silly now that he had blurted it out, but he was glad to get it over with. "I'm sorry, it was just that this morning you reminded me I would be graduating and then I thought that you wouldn't want to stay in touch after I had graduated and I didn't know what to do."

"I told you, you are special to me. You are my little mongoose, are you not?" Will took the last bite of food Hannibal raised to his lips. Hannibal seemed to take that as his answer and continued talking. "I will only stop being your friend when you wish me not to be." Will smiled at Hannibal as he put away Will's plate. When he returned to sit next to Will and hadn't brought his food with him, Will asked if he was going to eat. "Yes, I can eat later. Now is our time to talk, we only have about five minutes left." Will nodded and twiddled his thumbs as he thought of what he should say.

Will was so relieved he was not going to lose Hannibal, and he wanted so badly to show him that he has happy to be his friend. Will wondered if this was the correct moment to hug Hannibal for the first time. Will looked at Hannibal who sat waiting for Will to speak. Before he could let himself rethink it, Will reached out and wrapped his arms around Hannibal; burying his face in the wide paisley tie at his throat. As if he had known Will would hug him, Hannibal wrapped one arm around Will's back pulling him closer, and the other hand went to hold his head in place and pat his curls.

Will had only meant to give him a brief hug, but he ended up latching on to the older man and not wanting to let go. Hannibal made no move to pull away and calmly petted him as Will clung to him. Finally, Will's back protested the position, but rather than pull away, Will brought his legs off the couch to settle next to Hannibal's. All too soon, the bell rang and Hannibal gently disentangled Will from himself. Will felt guilty as he saw how he had wrinkled Hannibal's suit, but Hannibal ignored it and brushing Will's hair back one more time before helping Will to stand and gather his things that Dr. Bloom had left him. Will gave Hannibal a small smile as he exited the room and Hannibal waved goodbye.

The rest of Will's day passed with relative ease, only a few students stared at him but luckily no one teased him. Beverly and her friends were nicer than usual to him in lab even and made sure to arrange their seats so Freddie couldn't sit near him. When Will got home he spent as much time as he could playing with Frank before doing his homework, and while his dad wasn't around he told Frank about Hannibal. That night Will fell asleep remembering the feel of Hannibal's fingers running through his hair.

Wednesday

It wasn't until the next morning when Will was getting in his car that he realized he had forgotten to think of what to do for Hannibal for Valentine's Day. He spent the drive to school trying to think of what to do. Will thought getting him a card would be silly but maybe a gift would be okay. The problem was, what could he buy for Hannibal that he wouldn't already have or that would be something Hannibal wanted that was within Will's price range?

Will walked down the hall and peeked into Hannibal's room since Hannibal wasn't out in the hall. Hannibal was sitting at his desk with a charcoal drawing pencil and a large sheet of paper. Will knocked lightly on the door. Hannibal looked up slowly but smiled when he saw Will and beckoned for him to come in. Will slipped through the door as Hannibal apologized for not rising to meet him. Will shrugged of the apology and took his usual seat on the other side of the desk.

Will didn't want to be rude and pry, so he carefully avoided looking at the drawing. Hannibal put some finishing touches and then put away the scalpel and pencil he had used. He smiled up at Will before turning the drawing around and pushing it toward Will to have a look. Will smiled and looked down at the drawing. His breath caught in his throat. Hannibal had drawn Will smiling and Will couldn't believe how realistic it looked.

Hannibal understood Will's intake of breath for the compliment it was and chuckled as he rolled up the drawing.

"I am fond of drawing, you make a good subject. I hope you won't mind if I keep this for myself, I would like to draw you something later." Will grinned and nodded his agreement. He felt a little bashful but he was so pleased that Hannibal thought he was worth drawing. "Now Will, I do like to spend time with you, but is there any specific reason you are in my class so early before school begins?"

"I just, I wanted to spend time with you and get to know you a little better. Now I know you like to draw, and draw very well." Will smiled and tried to casually study the room for any hint of something that would give him ideas for what to buy Hannibal. Hannibal watched Will curiously as the boy's eyes moved around the room.

"Will, is there something specific you are looking for or are you trying to memorize the layout of my classroom." Hannibal smirked as Will's face showed he'd been caught.

"I want to get you something for Valentine's Day, but I'm not sure what your interests are well enough to buy you a meaningful gift." Will bowed his head shyly after his confession and waited to hear what Hannibal's reply would be. A shifting of clothing and then the squeak of Hannibal standing from his chair alerted Will to his movements. Hannibal's footsteps were silent but his clothes rustled as he kneeled next to Will's seat. Hannibal took Will's hand between his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Will, if you gave me something it would be meaningful no matter what is was. Simply because you gave it to me with the right intentions would be enough." Will thought about how anyone else saying that would have sounded trite, but Hannibal made it honest. Hannibal stroked the top of Will's hand once before going back to his seat. They sat in silence while Will affectionately noted the way Hannibal's eyes were gleaming red in the morning sunlight streaming through the window. Will was pleased to see a twitch in Hannibal's lips as if he was trying to hide how happy he was. "As much as I enjoy your company, Will, don't you think you should be on your way? Now is a good time to get to class and avoid the mob of students sure to come in last minute." Will nodded his agreement and waved goodbye to Hannibal, who had walked him to the door as usual.

As Will made his way to his first class, his determination to find Hannibal a gift increased. He noticed the stalls set up around the school where little gift packages could be bought for Valentines day to be delivered to their recipients in class, but Will knew those were not an option. Will sat in his first class of the day and made a mental list of the things he knew Hannibal liked, which Will eventually ended up simplifying into two words, "Finer things". Will's biggest issue was thinking of a "finer thing" he could afford. By the time Hannibal's class rolled around, Will was desperate to think of something he could give to his friend.  
Will was jittery in class, but Hannibal didn't seem to mind. Will was relieved, and he was also touched to see how much Hannibal was smiling in class today. It was a strange feeling for Will, to be able to cause another person to be happy. He liked it. Will was eager to make Hannibal smile as much tomorrow, his gift had to be perfect. Will continued to consider gift options as he went to calculus. He paid attention in class, but his focus was more on Hannibal. Will couldn't help sketching Hannibal's smile throughout his notes. Will's artistic talent wasn't great, but his attention to details allowed him to make his drawings recognizable.

Dr. Bloom was pleased to see Will looking normal when he came to class, she had been worried his faint would have affected his health or that he would be embarrassed to appear in class. Will looked like his mind was miles away; he was oblivious to the curious glances from his peers and Freddie's black looks. Alana was relieved that he was well, but she couldn't help wondering what was on his mind. She wondered if Will was still crushing on Dr. Lecter, or if they had already worked through that. After yesterday, how good Hannibal was with caring for Will, Alana thought Dr. Lecter must have taken young Will under his wing. _ He couldn't have a better role-model, that's for sure, _Alana thought as she watched Will doodle alongside his notes throughout class.

Will was making his way to Hannibal's class for lunch when he got an idea for what to give Hannibal. Will loved to fish, it was one of the few things he and his father did together. Hannibal loved to cook, so Will decided to bring Hannibal fresh fish to cook with. It wasn't until Hannibal and Will greeted one another that Will realized he might have some trouble bringing fish to school. _It isn't impossible, _Will thought as he began eating the dish Hannibal place before him, _but I won't have time to fish until Friday afternoon._ This realization disheartened Will, and he considered that Hannibal might not like fish. At least, Will noticed Hannibal had yet to bring any seafood for lunch. Will was back to zero ideas.

"I won't ask what has made you frown all of the sudden, but I would like to ask if I may get you a gift as well." Will looked up, startled. Hannibal admired the deep blush that spread across Will's face as he nodded and ducked his head with a smile.

"Just…please don't make it anything too great, I haven't even decided what to get for you yet." Will felt panic sneaking up on him as he admitted to his loss of ideas. Hannibal smiled and put his utensils down. Will tried to avoid making eye contact, but eventually he sought out Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal waited for Will's blue eyes to settle on his own maroon one's before speaking.

"Will, if it's ok with you I have a possible solution to your dilemma." Hannibal waited for the slight nod from Will to continue. "If it is acceptable for you, I'd like to request my own gift." Will looked confused but nodded again. "I'd like, for my gift, to ask your assistance in an important matter. I have come to the decision that it is time I try becoming a pet-owner. I'd like you to accompany me after school tomorrow to a few pet stores and animal shelters to advise me. Would that be ok?" Will stared at Hannibal in shock. Finally he snapped himself back to the present and dismissed the image of Hannibal surrounded by over-eager dogs from his mind.

"Yes, of course! I'd love to help you pet shop, I hope I can be useful." Will's undisguised eagerness endeared him to Hannibal even more. The two continued eating and put away their plates before discussing anything further. "So, do you have an idea of what animal you'd like?" Will was curious to know what animal could tempt Hannibal to change his mind about pet ownership. Little did he know that Hannibal only sought a pet so that he and Will could bond over something Will was comfortable with.

"I was considering a cat. I know you have a fondness for dogs, but I'd prefer something small, that doesn't drool, and can use a litter box." Hannibal's lips quirked when he saw the slight twitch in Will's lips. "Something amusing to you, Will?"

"Sorry, it's just that I should have suspected. I mean, I did say you were like a lion. Of course you'd favor a fellow feline." Will chuckled and then laughed freely as Hannibal huffed and then grinned at him. The bell rang, only temporarily interrupting their mirth. As Hannibal walked him to the door, Will couldn't resist turning to Hannibal and meowing.

Hannibal stopped before opening the door; he quickly spun Will around and glared at him. Will smiled sheepishly up at him and rubbed the back of his neck. Will almost flinched at the sharp cool gaze, Hannibal's eyes looked more black than maroon.

"Cheeky boy, you should never tease a lion." Hannibal gave him another glare for good measure before he allowed himself to smile at Will again. Will felt as if dark cloud had moved away from him. Hannibal was holding the door as he reached out and ran his hand through Will's curls. Will turned just slightly into Hannibal's hand and Hannibal took it as a signal to rub gently behind his ears as if Will were a dog. Will hummed his appreciation for Hannibal's ministrations and leaned farther back towards Hannibal. Hannibal quickly stopped his petting and acted casual as Will turned to him with a slight frown. "Go to class Will, you'll be late." As if on cue, a rush of students filled the hall. Will narrowed his eyes at Hannibal as he made a little shooing motion with his hands. Hannibal grinned at Will and pushed him into the crowd of passing students as he called out, "good boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Thursday morning Will woke up eager for the day to start. He couldn't wait to go pet shopping with Hannibal, this would be the first time they would spend time together outside of school. Will knew this was an important development in their friendship and hoped he would be able to help Hannibal find the perfect cat. He knew he didn't have to dress up for the occasion, but Will found himself brushing his hair back and using a little gel to make his curls more smooth. Besides that, Will didn't make more effort to look nice, he chose instead to stick with his plaid shirts and jeans. Since Hannibal had chosen to be his friend already, Will doubted Hannibal would mind if Will continued dressing as he always had.

As Will made his way into school a few minutes early, Hannibal waved him over from his doorway. Will had to keep himself from skipping over to the older man, allowing himself instead, a large grin. The light in Hannibal's eye's danced as he smiled at the slightly-stubbled-face of the young man in front of him. Hannibal noted the light gel serving to soften and relax the usual mass of curls on Will's head. There was no need to take more care with his appearance than normal, but Hannibal found himself flattered by Will's extra grooming.

"Teachers have to stay a little after school in case student's need help. Once I can leave I will pick you up from your home, is that ok? That way you also have time to care for Frank before we leave." Will nodded his approval of Hannibal's plan and bounced from foot to foot. He was having trouble containing his excitement; Will hadn't made plans with a friend before.

Hannibal couldn't help thinking Will was acting like an over-grown puppy, Will was slight, and short compared to Hannibal, but average height compared to his peers. He was lanky looking due to his light build; Hannibal hoped his meals would help plump Will up a little. Even with his hair brushed and gelled, Will's prickly cheeks made him endearingly scruffy-looking. Will was 18, an adult in the eyes of the law, but Hannibal knew how innocent his mind was and couldn't help seeing him as younger than he was.

The bell broke through Hannibal's thoughts and Will's fidgeting. Will waved goodbye and rushed off to class after Hannibal gave a shallow bow. Will was surprisingly undistracted in his classes, although he wished they would pass quickly. Since in was Valentine's Day, most classes were a waste anyways due to teachers unable to keep their students from being overly focused on their Valentines. Hannibal's class was one of the exceptions, Will was glad.

Hannibal chose the topic for class discussion specifically for Valentine's Day. He knew most of his student's would be preoccupied with love, so he used that to their advantage and had them discuss amongst themselves what they thought of Raskolnikov's treatment of Sonya throughout what they had read so far in the novel. It was surprising how many student's suddenly had opinions they were willing to share. Hannibal noted with respect how Will held his own opinions back when he saw students contributing who were normally reluctant to speak in class. _Such a good boy, _Hannibal thought with a smile.

As Will was leaving Hannibal's class, he lagging behind his classmates and easing over to Hannibal. Hannibal noticed Will staying behind and smiled to himself. As Will edged towards him, Hannibal admired the man he could see Will turning into. He'd be a very handsome man; not that Will would probably realize. Hannibal was so distracted by his imagining of older-Will that he was startled to find young-Will standing in front of him peering into his face.

"Hannibal, I've been trying to get your attention. Is something wrong? I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your teaching methods." Will's cheeks became pink as Hannibal's eyes shifted and focused on his own.

"Thank you Will, I am really glad you do." Will smiled and gave a little wave as he turned to go. Hannibal suddenly found the sight of happy Will with his red scarf too similar to a gift tied with a bow, and had to stop himself from dragging the boy back and licking his cheek to see if he could taste the light blush and smile that recently graced them. He let out a sigh of relief once Will was safely on the other side of his door.

Will unknowingly narrowly avoided the rasping tongue of the lion as he rushed to Dr. Bloom's class. He stumbled into class and took his seat just before the bell rang. Dr. Bloom looked startled by his entrance, but didn't look displeased so Will just gave a little smile and pulled out his notebook. Will hardly had to take any notes in the end since many students were having gifts delivered to them throughout class. Dr. Bloom was irritated but could do nothing, the student council people were approved to deliver gifts throughout the day to the students whose Valentines bought them gifts at the stands set up around school.

Will was used to not receiving anything for Valentines Day and was shocked to find a student council member holding a gift basket out to him. Will frowned in confusion at the basket held out by a pimple-faced freshman representative. He hesitated to take it, but eventually did, if only to see whom it was from. Will felt like the teddy bear with a heart embroidered on its chest was mocking him from its nest of chocolates and other candies. He tried to ignore the eyes of his classmates as he turned over the tag attacked to the handle of the basket and read,

"Dearest William, I am sorry for the atrocious basket, but the student council gives the money they raise to seniors for prom. The past few proms have been pitiful, I'd like to think yours wouldn't be such a bad experience. I have taken the liberty of buying you baskets to be delivered throughout the rest of the day since the council wouldn't just accept a donation on my part. I hope you understand and find a use for all that candy. H.L." Will had to fight to keep from laughing; he should have suspected it was Hannibal. He wasn't sure why Hannibal thought he'd be going to prom, but maybe he would reconsider now that Hannibal had gone through such lengths to try to make it a nice experience.

Alana watched Will read the note on the card attached to the basket handle. Will looked amused and pleased, but not like she would assume he'd look if he had received a confession of affection. She wasn't sure what was going on in Will's life but he apparently had a friend no one knew about. She hoped for his sake that he or she was a good friend. Alana wished the friend might be Beverly Katz or one of the boys in her group, but she had the feeling it wasn't.

The bell rang and students rushed from the room to meet their sweethearts for lunch. Will took the basket with him to Hannibal's, Will could drop it off in his locker on the way to Mr. Crawford's class after lunch. Hannibal's look of disdain as he let Will in his room and caught sight of the basket was endlessly amusing to Will. Hannibal's facial expressions were usually so subtle, unless he was disgusted, so Will loved to see the alteration in his face.

"After all the trouble I have gone through, I do hope you will go to prom." Hannibal set Will's plate down before him and watched the boy's face. Will cringed.

"I hadn't planned on it. If they really do make the tickets a decent price then I suppose I may go, if only because you bought me the ugliest gift basket in existence." Will couldn't help chuckling as he set the offensive teddy bear on the desk. "Since you claim to be sending more, I think it only fair that you keep this teddy bear for yourself." Hannibal looked affronted but then his face relaxed just slightly and he placed the teddy bear in the crook of his arm and held it gently it to his chest.

"I am naming this bear, Will, just so you know. And since I have been generous enough to accept this little bear you must go to prom. Even if I have to dress you, drive you, and drag you there myself." Hannibal's eyes hardened as he dared Will to argue. Will looked perplexed by Hannibal's obsession with making him attend prom, but thought it was harmless enough to indulge him.

"I'll go then, I will go. But I won't go with a date, that's an absolute no. I also won't dance, I have no idea how." Will dug into his food as he finished talking. Hannibal paused his eating to give Will a 'look'. Will paused with his mouth bulging like a chipmunk and gave Hannibal a nervous look when I saw the expression on his friends face.

"Will, I can teach you to dance, and it would be no trouble at all for me. Also, I won't make you go with anyone, but you should consider going with a group of friends. Plenty of girls go with friends, why shouldn't you?" Hannibal tucked into his food again, savoring the rude shop boy's lung.

"Hannibal, you are my friend, and I can't go with you." Will was completely confused, he didn't understand what Hannibal was thinking.

"Actually I was thinking you might be able to go with Beverly and her two friends. They are a nice, intelligent lot. Plus, there are three of them; it's always nice to even out numbers. You should talk to them about it. Also, I will be there already, as a chaperone. You can, of course, talk to me there. No one would think it strange since you will be graduating the following weekend." Will looked thoughtful and nodded, Hannibal understood that to be his way of saying, "point taken."

Hannibal stood and walked to the bookshelf next to his desk. He placed the teddy bear on the second shelf from the top, just even with eye-level. He turned to Will, "Do you think this is a decent spot to leave Will-bear, Will?" Will struggled not to choke around a mouthful of lung. Hannibal actually keeping the bear in plain sight was strangely amusing and flattering to Will. He finally swallowed and was able to form a reply.

"You can leave him wherever you like, he's your bear now. But are you sure you want to risk being questioned about it by anyone observant enough to see it? Your dignified image may be tarnished by that bear." Will chuckled some more as he finished up his meal and watched Hannibal's face for any change in expression. The corners of Hannibal's lips curled and his eyes lit up.

"If I find my image may be tarnished, I will simply say that it is a gift that I couldn't bare to part with. A show of sentimentality will surely excuse unusual behavior." Hannibal seated himself again and finished his meal while Will sat across from him in contented silence. Eventually, Will felt the need to do something and began rummaging through the candies in the basket. He finally found what he was looking for, a dark chocolate. He grinned at Hannibal before he popped the chocolate in his mouth.

"Mmmmmm! So delicious! Do you like dark chocolate?" Hannibal put away his plate and silverware before turning back to Will.

"I eat it on occasion, though usually not in the form of a bar. I prefer to melt it on to my deserts. It's good that you like chocolate, there will be plenty in the gift-baskets-to-come. "

"You should have one then! Here try this." Will thrust the chocolate towards Hannibal. Hannibal only raised an eyebrow at Will and shook his head. "Oh come on, you said yourself I would have plenty. Please, I'd like you to have one. Here, try it." Will unwrapped the chocolate and held the bar across the desk near Hannibal's lips. Will almost gave in and dropped his hand, but Hannibal slowly raised his hand and wrapped it around Will's wrist. Once Will's hand was steadied he took a bite of the chocolate bar. Hannibal hummed his approval and continued eating the chocolate. One he finished, he calmly licked Will's thumb and first two fingers clean.

Will was in a state of shock as Hannibal's tongue licked away the remaining chocolate from his skin. He was sure Hannibal could feel his pulse racing due to the tight grip he had on his wrist. Will might have protested the strong grip, but his arm had become a limp noodle and he feared that when Hannibal released him, his arm would fall off. It felt like an eternity to Will that he sat there watching his friend calmly clean his fingertips. He used the time to think about his friendship with Hannibal.

Hannibal was different; Will knew that no one could even come close to being like him. Not only was he willing to be friends with Will, but he went out of his way to be kind to him. Hannibal could understand Will, and didn't think he was a weird loser. He'd even acted like a dog so that Will would feel comfortable touching him. Will had to wonder if Hannibal could read his mind at times. He knew their friendship was strange by anyone's standards, but Will found that he didn't mind. Will was always an outcast; it only made sense that his friend would be unusual too. While many wouldn't protest their friendship once Will graduated, he knew without it being said that if anyone were to know all the details of their friendship that they would say their friendship was strange, maybe even wrong.

Hannibal was surprised to find the cheap chocolate was actually quite good, though he thought his appreciation for it might have more to do with it's serving than actual taste. Will's wrist felt delicate in his hand, but he couldn't help gripping it tightly. Hannibal had to sturdy Will's hand, and also remind himself not to bite the boy's fingers off along with the chocolate. It was very taxing. He was pleased to see the chocolate smudges on Will's fingers that gave him an excuse to taste the boy's skin. In Hannibal's opinion, the chocolate was greatly improved by Will. As Hannibal savored each taste, he felt Will's pulse change; it was like a small bird fluttering in his hand. _Dear William, what is this? _Hannibal wanted to chuckle as his eyes settled on Will's face. Will was deep in thought and staring, unseeing, at Hannibal. _Time to regain consciousness mongoose, _Hannibal thought with a smile. He checked once more to be sure he'd wiped away all traces of chocolate and then very gently nipped the pad of Will's pointer finger with his canines.

Will was jolted out of his pondering by a nip at his finger. He stared confused at the well-dressed man beaming at him across the desk. Hannibal had an expression of innocence that was obviously false. Will wasn't sure how he should react, but he ended up laughing a little and trying the fight the blush that decided to spread over his face.

"Did you really just bite me?" Will rubbed his neck nervously as he felt the heat return to his face. The question felt so strange to him. Hannibal cocked his head to the side and studied Will calmly.

"No, Will, I only nipped you. It's not quite the same. You had zoned out, I thought it time I brought you back to awareness." Hannibal smiled casually at him and picked an imaginary speck of dusk off his sleeve. Will wasn't sure how to reply and was relieved that the bell rang. He rose and lifted his bag over his shoulder and carried the gift basket on his arm. Hannibal held the door for him and gave a small smile. Will was out of the doorway when Hannibal leaned out of his room a little and tapped Will on the shoulder. "I'll see you later this afternoon, Will." Will grinned back and rushed to put the basket in his locker before going to Mr. Crawford's class.

Hannibal hadn't been joking about the many gift-baskets-to-come. Will had three classes left after lunch and he received two more baskets in each class. Will was startled after class when Mr. Crawford pulled him aside and patted him on the back. Mr. Crawford meant well, but his pride in Will 'finally stepping out of his comfort zone' just made Will feel a little humiliated. Will could feel the eyes of fellow students and some nosy teachers watching him as he carried the seven baskets to his car after class. Everyone wondered who would give Will a Valentine, let alone seven of them.

Will drove home and was glad to be able to unpack the baskets without his dad around. He hid them in his closet and took Frank for a walk in the woods of the surrounding area. Will was surprised to see a moving van pulling into the driveway of the neighboring house. He tried not to stare as he and Frank continued their walk, but he couldn't believe someone was actually moving in to the old house that had been empty for a year or so.

It wasn't until they were returning home that Will saw the new neighbor, he caught a glimpse of a smartly dressed man carrying a case that looked like it should hold a strings instrument. The man caught Will looking at him and smiled before ducking into the house. His eyes were so dark they were black, and his teeth were so white they were blinding in comparison to his dark skin. He had smiled, but Will couldn't help thinking he was strangely sinister. Even Frank had seemed suspicious of the man and had given a low growl.

Will returned home and fed Frank while he made himself a sandwich. He had just finished eating and cleaning his plate when there was a knock at the door. Will assumed it was Hannibal and hastily dried his hands on a dishcloth. He swung open the front door and had to grab Frank as he lunged forward to confront the stranger. The new neighbor stood on Will's front step and smiled at him, completely ignoring Frank, though he was growling softly.

"Hello, I'm Tobias Budge. I just moved in to the house nearby. I thought I should introduce myself since I saw you out walking your dog." He stepped forward and Will stepped back out of instinct. Tobias took it as an invitation and followed Will into the house. Frank had given up and slunk under the table to wait for the stranger to leave. "This is a nice little home, do you live alone? Forgive me for prying; you just seem a bit young. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to stop by my house." He smiled at Will, as if Will should be bowing down before his generosity.

"Thanks, but I live with my father." Tobias nodded and asked for a glass of water. Will filled a glass and brought it to him. He wasn't sure what he should say or do. He didn't feel comfortable with Tobias in the house. Will found himself wishing Hannibal would arrive and make Tobias leave. Suddenly, Will heard the unmistakable crunch of tires on the loose gravel driveway. Tobias finished his glass and left it on the counter in the kitchen. Tobias had walked back into the living room when a knock sounded at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Tobias's sharp eyes studied Will, and Will just nodded and went to the door. When he saw Hannibal standing in the doorway, Will had to fight hard to resist hiding from Tobias in Hannibal's thick coat. Hannibal looked surprised by Will's nervousness at the doorway and peered into the room.

"Come in please, Hannibal, um, this is my new neighbor, Tobias." Will gestured vaguely at the man standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Hannibal stepped into the room and folded his coat over his arm. He gave Tobias a hard look and then stepped forward and extended his hand. Tobias took it and then both men stood facing each other in silence. Will wasn't sure what he should do so he walked over and stood next to Hannibal.

"Um, do you want anything to drink, Hannibal?" Will fidgeted as he watched the two men studying each other.

"No thank you, William. If your neighbor is willing to leave then we can be on our way. I don't want to keep you out late on a school night." The whole time Hannibal spoke he never removed his eyes from Tobias. Will wasn't sure what to say to get Tobias to leave, and he didn't want to be rude. As if sensing Will's distress, Hannibal calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. Tobias's eyes finally moved from Hannibal and settled on Hannibal's hand on Will's shoulder.

"I apologize William, I hadn't realized you had a date tonight, I forgot it was Valentine's Day. I will come visit you another time then. " Tobias gave a sharp nod and let himself out of the house. As soon as he was gone Will let out a sigh of relief. Will couldn't bother to care that Tobias had assumed he and Hannibal were going on a date, he was just glad he was gone. Frank was too; he slunk back out from under the table and glued himself to Hannibal's leg, as if to thank him for chasing off Tobias. Will was glad Hannibal was gracious enough to ignore all the dog hair coating his pants.

Hannibal walked to the window and watched until Tobias was out of sight. Then he turned and walked back to Will. Frank followed like a second shadow. Hannibal looked Will over, assessing for any possible physical injuries. Will fidgeted uncomfortably, not understand what Hannibal was doing. Hannibal placed his hands on Will's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Will, I need you to look at me. No, Will, look." Hannibal's stern tone overrode Will's wish to avoid eye contact. "Good. Now please tell me truthfully. Are you ok? Has Tobias hurt or threatened you in any way?"

"What…no. No, he just came over to introduce himself I think. I mean, yeah he made me feel uncomfortable, but he didn't try to hurt me. I'm ok. Hannibal, why are you so worried?" Will felt like he was missing something very important.

"Nothing, I just didn't like the vibe he was giving off. Avoid that man in the future if you can. Do you understand, Will? You must keep away from him." Will nodded, stunned by the urgency in Hannibal's tone. "Good, now we should get going, I don't know when your father gets back, but I should like you to be home before then."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5.

Will is worried when he gets in Hannibal's nice car that Frank's hair will stick to the upholstery and make it smell like dog. As if he senses Will's apprehension, Hannibal makes a show of getting behind the wheel with no concern for the dog hair stuck to his pants. Will smiles and relaxes into the seat. Hannibal speaks little during the drive, but that's ok with Will; he studies Hannibal and listens attentively to the classical music flowing through the speakers.

The first place they stop at is the local shelter. Will hopes Hannibal will find an animal here; it breaks his heart to go in and not bring an animal out. Hannibal must have picked up on Will's sorrow because he purposely brushes the back of Will's hand with his fingertips – trying to give some comfort – as they walk in to the shelter. An elderly woman is behind the counter as they enter, causing a little bell at the door to jingle. She smiles at them and welcomes them to the shelter. Hannibal and Will both greet her in return and her eyes keep bouncing between them.

"I'm Heidi, what can I help you gentlemen with today? A Valentine's Day puppy perhaps?" A puppy strikes Will as a good idea, but he resists the temptation. Hannibal glances at Will knowingly.

"No, actually I am looking for a cat." The woman looks surprised and nods.

"Of course, please follow me." She leads them down a hall and to a room full of cats. Will can hear his heart shattering with each pair of feline eyes peering at him from behind bars. "You'll be wanting a cat that's accustomed to dogs already, correct?" Heidi turns to Hannibal expectantly.

"It doesn't matter if it is or not, I don't have other animals." Heidi looks confused and glances at Hannibal's pant leg, coated with Frank's hair. She then glances over at Will, who has telltale dog hair scattered all over his clothing.

"Well, I don't mean to pry into your personal lives, but if you ever move in together you will want your pets to be compatible too. It is important to find the right pet for you and whatever your future may entail." Will was confused and looked to Hannibal for some clarity. Hannibal looked shocked, and then amused.

"I appreciate your concern, it shows you care that these animals end up in good homes. I must correct your misunderstanding though, William and I are not together; his dog is of no concern. William is here to assist me since I have never had a pet before, it is a new experience." Poor Heidi looked so embarrassed, but Will's innocent confusion and Hannibal's calmness soothed her and she carried on as normal.

Will couldn't stop thinking about what Heidi said. He couldn't believe someone would think Will was the kind of guy that a man like Hannibal would want to share his life with. He decided it must have been the hair gel that made him look suitable for Hannibal, who was always perfectly put together.

Heidi began at the far end of the room, showing them cats and their traits listed on little whiteboards attached to the cages. Every cat was a perfect match in Will's mind, but he knew that the friendliest cats would actually be the worst fit for Hannibal. He would need a cat that was good being on its own for the majority of the day and not be super clingy when Hannibal was home. It would also need to have shorter hair; anything too hairy would probably offend Hannibal's sense of cleanliness.

They were half way down the room's right side when a man came in the room carrying a new cat in a temporary crate. He went to move the little calico from her crate to her new cage and she started fighting him. His gloves didn't help much and she got out of his hands and ran, not knowing what else to do. Will tried to coax her to him but she only stopped to stare at him and hiss. Heidi and the man tried to coax her back to the crate with a little cat treat the man had, but the calico ignored them. Hannibal stood in the center of the room watching Will's slightly more successful coaxing tactics. The calico watched Hannibal curiously, probably wondering why he didn't try to call her back to the cages.

Hannibal admired the slight little creature's determination and beautiful coloring. She had a dark patch that was so long and thin on her neck it looked more like a cut. Hannibal felt a strange pull towards the little cat. He squatted next to Will and extended his hand, curious to see if she would run away or come investigate. He was not disappointed, and Will was shocked when the calico slowly slinked forward and sniffed Hannibal's fingertips. Hannibal smiled and scratched lightly under her chin when she crept closer and rubbed against his hand.

Will stared at Hannibal in shock, but eventually began to grin and couldn't stop, though his cheeks ached. Heidi dismissed the man from the room and walked over slowly. Hannibal turned to her and smiled as the calico walked closer and climbed up onto his thigh to stare up at his face and sniff at him. Hannibal cradled the small cat in his arms and turned to Will. Will nodded at him, unable to speak for how perfect the calico looked cradled against Hannibal's suit.

"I believe I have found my cat. What papers will I need to sign?" Hannibal stroked the cat as he spoke. Heidi led the way back to her desk and pulled out the necessary papers. Hannibal signed where he needed to and handed the folder of the calico's records to Will to hold while he paid and balanced the cat on one arm. Heidi offered a box to carry the cat in, but Hannibal refused. Fortunately, the cat behaved as she was carried to the car.

"Cat, you need to sit with Will now so I can drive us to the pet store to buy supplies for you. Don't fight with him." The calico settled calmly in Will's lap but ignored his attempt to pet her. Will felt rejected by Hannibal's cat, but he couldn't help liking her. Hannibal smiled all the way to the pet store and Will couldn't help smiling as well.

When they entered the pet store, Hannibal took the cat from Will and cradled her against his chest. They roamed the store picking up a small light blue collar, some food, treats, flea shampoo, a litter box, cat litter, and a few cat toys. Hannibal spared no expense. Regardless of price, his cat would have the best of whatever she needed. They were almost ready to check out when they got to the nametag machine. Hannibal eventually settled on a small heart tag, but was stumped when it came to naming the cat.

"How about we go through the alphabet thinking of our favorite names for each beginning letter and then choose from those?" Will felt ridiculously pleased when the cat leaned towards him and allowed him to stoke her head. "Let's start with A names so we go in order and don't skip any letters. What A names do you like? Maybe start with A followed by B and then go through the alphabet like that too."

"An A names that begins with 'Ab'…Abelia, Aberdeen. I don't know if there are many girl names beginning with 'Ab', maybe 'Ac' will be more promising." Hannibal stroked the cat as if to apologize for not giving her a name yet. Will laughed.

"You forgot Abigail. It's a pretty enough name I think to suit her." Will grinned when the cat bumped his hand with her silky head. Hannibal chuckled.

"I think she agrees with you. Abigail she is." Hannibal typed in the name and added his cell number in case anyone found her wandering around. They proceeded to the checkout where the cashier gave them a strange look but didn't say anything. They put Abigail's new collar on once it was all paid for and they were settled in the car. Hannibal placed Abigail in Will's lap once again so that he could drive back to Will's and drop him off.

Will felt honored when Abigail allowed him to stroke her back and he found himself wishing he didn't have to go home just yet. Hannibal seemed to pick up on Will's mood shift and watched him from the corner of his eye when he could spare the road his attention. Will was so comfortable in Hannibal's car, surrounded by classical music, Hannibal's cologne, and Abigail's warmth; he really didn't want to leave. Just the thought of stepping out of the car had Will unconsciously burrowing into the seat and clutching Abigail in his arms. Fortunately, she tolerated the attention and even went so far as to bump her head against his chin. Will sighed and patted her head fondly.

"Will, I hope you will consider coming to visit Abigail from time to time. Perhaps you can join me for dinner when your father can spare you. You could play with Abigail while I prepared the food." Hannibal turned into the gravel driveway and parked the car. He turned to Will, concerned by his silence. Will stroked Abigail and fidgeted under Hannibal's gaze.

"I'd love to visit you, I just, I don't want to get you in trouble. I don't know the rules but I don't think the school would think it was appropriate." Will knew their relationship was unusual, and most people wouldn't be able to understand it.

"William, the students and staff cannot know unless we tell them. Besides, they have no control over whom I welcome into my home. I want you to have dinner with me and visit Abigail from time to time. If you want to then you should, if you don't want to I won't pressure you. I understand if you don't want to spend more time with me." Hannibal watched Will; waiting for the desired affect his words would have on Will. Will's eyes widened and he rushed to assure Hannibal that he did indeed want to spend more time with him.

"No, oh Hannibal, no I didn't mean to imply that I didn't want to spend time with you! I do! I love being around you. You're my best friend." Will felt guilty and wanted to do something to reassure Hannibal that he enjoyed spending time with him. Placing Abigail in Hannibal's lap, Will undid his seat belt and leaned over into Hannibal's space.

Hannibal watched the boy lean towards him with some confusion. He expected verbal affection and some bashfulness from Will but not any physical contact. Will tucked himself under Hannibal's chin and hugged him tight. Will had gotten his arms around Hannibal under his coat and Will's arms felt like hot brands burning Hannibal through his vest and shirt. The boy's warmth felt like it was shooting straight to his heart, and the feeling was strange to Hannibal. Heart-warming moments weren't a normal occurrence for Hannibal and he wasn't sure how to handle the affection he felt bubbling up for the boy snuggled against him.

Hannibal allowed himself to savor Will's natural scent that he could barely make out due to harsh soap and a disgusting lemongrass and coconut shampoo. He wrapped his arms around Will to hold him in place; it helped to keep him in the moment. Hannibal knew he needed to ground himself, if he didn't keep himself in check he might give into the temptation to cut Will's heart out and eat it. He had a strange thought that it might cure his own heart of the odd feelings it kept having. The mental image of a smiling Will offering his own heart on a platter was enough to make Hannibal grit his teeth to keep from taking a bite out of Will.

A disgruntled Abigail eventually meowed her annoyance with being trapped between the two humans and they untangled themselves. Hannibal stroked back Will's hair and got out of the car. Will felt self-conscious and rushed to follow suit. Will didn't like leaving Abigail in the car, but it was cold enough she should be fine for a little bit. Will led the way to the door and pulled out his key to unlock it.

"I think I should say goodbye here, I don't want to leave Abigail too long." Hannibal smiled at Will as he opened the door.

"Oh, of course. Um, thanks for letting me go with you today, it was really fun. I'm so glad you found Abigail." Will rocked on is heels not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, thank you for accompanying me. Have a good night Will, I will see you tomorrow." Hannibal gave in to a small impulse and pressed a kiss to Will's forehead just below one of his curls that was escaping the gel. Hannibal felt Will freeze but he relaxed almost immediately after. Will had a puzzled expression when Hannibal pulled away, but Hannibal's casual calm settled Will. He waved to Hannibal and slipped through the door, closing it softly behind him.

Hannibal went home and got Abigail settled in. He was amused to find that she seemed to enjoy sitting on the counter and watching him cook. She also liked the slivers of organs he offered her. _Oh Abigail, if you were human you would be my perfect daughter. _Hannibal couldn't help the image that grew in his mind of a pale girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. _Blue eyes, just like Will's. _The thought startled Hannibal and he quickly dismissed it, focusing on preparing his late dinner.

Will was glad his father wasn't back yet, and when he shut the door he ran to his room and threw himself on his bed. He buried his head in his pillow, but promptly pulled away in a rush when he realized he'd smudged the kiss Hannibal had left on his forehead. At the time Will was only confused, then calm, but once he was away from Hannibal's calming influence he panicked. Will couldn't remember having been kissed before, ever. His stomach was full of butterflies and he felt like he was ill; it was a strange sort of happy sickness. He couldn't keep still and his heart was racing. Will set to pacing around the kitchen until his dad arrived. Mr. Graham eyed him curiously when he got home, but went straight to bed after telling Will he'd eaten with some friends already.

Will wanted to scream or maybe just bounce around until he collapsed. He wished he had someone to talk to, but no way was he going to tell his dad. Will settled for telling Frank about the evenings events in a hushed whisper as he laid in bed trying to sleep. Despite Hannibal's kiss, Will's mind preoccupied itself with Tobias Budge and led to disturbing nightmares for Will.

Friday morning greeted Will with a screeching alarm and not enough sleep. He rolled out of bed feeling like crap and not nearly ready enough to go to school. Will threw on the first clothes he found and remembered his scarf right before leaving the room. He ate his breakfast hoping it would liven him, but he had to go back to his room and splash some cold water on his face before he dared try driving to school. Will was so out of it he was only vaguely aware of Frank's unusual behavior. Frank didn't try to follow him out the door to the car and Will turned back to cuddle him in the doorway before he left.

"Oh, is it too cold for you? Poor boy, I'll see you later. Be a good boy." Will stood and turned back to the car once he'd locked the front door. He walked to his car and was just opening the door when he felt someone was nearby. Confused, Will glanced around. He didn't see anyone but he had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. Unnerved, Will got in his car and drove to school.

Will hadn't gotten ready soon enough to arrive at school with time to visit Hannibal. He entered the building with the masses of students, feeling like they might trample him to death. He passed Hannibal's door and was disappointed Hannibal wasn't waiting outside it so Will might at least tell him good morning before his classes. Will's morning was not bad, but Will felt like he was under water or separated from reality by a glass wall; he felt off. He arrived in Hannibal's class, finally, with an enormous sense of relief.

Will had been worried he would feel strangely around Hannibal after the craze he had been in last night because of his kiss, but he only felt at ease for the first time all day. Hannibal noted the circles under Will's eyes and his lagging step as he entered his class. He wished he could speak with Will, but he would have to wait until lunch. The class was filling up around them as Hannibal studied the haggard, but seemingly relaxed, boy. Belatedly, Hannibal noted the bell had signaled the beginning of class already. He cleared his throat and began the day's lesson, trying not to let his gaze linger too much on Will.

Once class ended, Will was disappointed to have to leave. He dragged his feet as much as he could, even packing his bag as slow as he could. Hannibal caught Will slowing himself down intentionally as he packed; he knew something was strange with Will today. Seeing that all the other students were gone, Hannibal slipped up behind Will as he finished zipping up his bag.

"William, are you feeling unwell or has something happened? You are not yourself today." As Hannibal placed his hand on Will's shoulder, Will turned towards him, instantly reaching out for a hug. Knowing he had about a minute before other students began showing up, Hannibal pulled Will close and stroked his hair. "Will, we don't have time to talk now, but please let us discuss this at lunch. I want to be sure that you are ok." Will nodded and Hannibal released him, just in time for a student to walk in for the next class. Will finally seemed to realize how late he was going to be to calculus and gave Hannibal a half-hearted smile before rushing off to Dr. Bloom's class.

Will was shocked when he arrived in Dr. Bloom's class to find her missing. Apparently he wasn't going to get in trouble for being late after all. Will would have been relieved, but it was very unlike Dr. Bloom to be late and Will felt worry building up. She rushed in a few minutes later apologizing for her tardiness and explaining that she had a small emergency she had to take care of. The rest of class passed normally, and Will was glad that Dr. Bloom was too focused on getting through the lesson to notice he wasn't well. He was willing to talk to Hannibal, but Will wasn't ready to open up to Dr. Bloom.

When the bell rang, Will hurried to Hannibal's room, eager to again feel his earlier peace of mind. Hannibal opened the door without a word and had the desk already set with food. As Will walked to his seat, Hannibal stuck close behind him, like a comforting shadow. Before Will could sit, Hannibal removed his backpack and placed it on the ground. Hannibal turned Will and pulled him tightly to his chest, allowing himself to relish the soft dark curls against his cheek. Oh how he wished Will would change his shampoo. Hannibal had the urge to bathe Will himself and use his own array of shampoos, soaps, and lotions; Will would be delicious.

A light sniffling from the boy he cradled against his front brought Hannibal back to the present. He stroked Will's hair and rubbed gentle circles on Will's back. Will settled down after a few minutes and pulled back just a little. Hannibal now held Will at arms length and studied his face for any clues. Will clearly didn't sleep well and he seemed twitchy. Hannibal hoped Will hadn't had trouble sleeping due to the light kiss he couldn't resist leaving on Will's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I just had a horrible night. I had nightmares and didn't get enough sleep, and then this morning I got really freaked out before I left the house. I haven't been able to really calm down since." Will felt silly once he had admitted to his nightmares, but they had been very troubling. Hannibal worried for a moment that Will had a nightmare about him.

"Tell me about your nightmare, Will. Maybe I can help you be less afraid of it." Hannibal helped Will sit and then went across to his own seat.

"Well, You remember Tobias, my new neighbor, he made me feel…uncomfortable. When I fell asleep I guess my earlier fear stuck in my mind because I had a nightmare where he was playing a violin and it was bleeding from the strings. Each time he drew the bow a cut was made across my stomach. It was my blood dripping from the violin! My guts started spilling out from all of the cuts and soon there was nothing left to cut and when he drew the bow the next time…you…you were there and you were cutting your own heart out. I woke up before you could finish." Hannibal leaned across the desk and took Will's hands in his own.

"Will, I am sorry you had such a nightmare, but you must try to forget it. You are safe, and I am alive as well. I believe you should avoid Tobias, as I said yesterday. But Will, rest easy, I am safe and I will make sure you are safe too." Hannibal scribbled something on a notepad and handed it to Will. "Here is my number. If you ever need to talk, please call, I don't care what time of night or day. Ok?" Will took the paper and nodded. "Now, shall we eat or was there more you wanted to discuss?"

"No, it's fine. I'd like to eat now." Will and Hannibal both began their meals and were barely able to finish before the five-minute bell rang. Will helped Hannibal pack the dirtied dishes and he lifted his bag to go. Walking to the door, Will tugged Hannibal's arm lightly. Hannibal turned to Will, questioningly. Will gently pulled Hannibal's head down, and rising up on tiptoes, he pressed a light kiss to Hannibal's forehead. "Thank you, Hannibal, for listening." Will blushed and scrambled from the room before he could embarrass himself further.

Hannibal allowed himself to relish the lingering feel of Will's lips on his forehead before he prepared for his next class. Once he had his students set up with their assignments, he sat at his desk and planned how he would deal with Tobias Budge. Eventually, Hannibal decided to pay a visit to Tobias, and if that warning went unheeded, then, and only then, Hannibal would get rid of him. Allowing Tobias to live kept Will afraid. Having Will so on edge was convenient for Hannibal, he liked seeing how dependent the boy was, it made his heart warm.

Will passed the rest of the school day feeling more comfortable and added Hannibal to speed dial so he could reach him quickly. Will drove home feeling relatively safe as well, until he got home. He saw Tobias Budge standing on his doorstep. Tobias smiled and waved when he saw Will pulling up. Will sat in his car afraid and unsure about how to proceed. Should he act casual and see if Tobias would leave, or should he call Hannibal and get him to make Tobias leave? Will had a brief panic in his car until Tobias knocked on his window, startled him into action. Not knowing what else to do, Will stepped out of the car and gave Tobias an awkward acknowledgment.

"Hello Will, I noticed your father was not home yet. I thought you might like me to keep you company until he returned." Tobias smiled and began walking toward the house. Will rushed ahead and got to the door, trying to block it.

"That's ok, really, I'm fine on my own." Tobias frowned and began to walk slowly closer and crowd Will against the door. Will slipped his hand in his pocket and called Hannibal, glad that he had thought to put Hannibal on speed dial.

Hannibal was feeding Abigail when his phone began to ring. He walked over to the table where he had left his cell and picked it up, noticing Will's name on the caller I.D.

"Hello, William." Hannibal waited, listening to the silence on the other end as he absentmindedly stroked Abigail. Suddenly, he could hear Tobias's muffled voice as he spoke to Will.

"Will, this is not up for discussion. I am going to stay with you until your father returns. I worry about you, Will, you shouldn't be alone out here, it's rather remote." Hannibal stopped petting Abigail and quickly strode to his car, keeping his phone on speaker so he could monitor the proceedings at Will's house. Hannibal didn't worry about the speed limit as he rushed to Will's house, he always noted where the police liked to hide, and avoided those roads now. Fortunately the road noise wasn't bad in Hannibal's car so he was able to hear Will and Tobias.

"I'd like you to leave, please. I'm happier on my own." Hannibal heard a light thump as Will backed up flat against the door. Tobias reached out and stroked Will's cheek.

"Oh Will, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. You're such a pretty boy, I'd hate for something to happen to you." Tobias brushed Will's hair off his forehead. Will flinched and hit his head against the door again. Tobias grinned and reached into Will's jacket pocket to take his house key. Will tried to push Tobias away and grab his keys back. Will managed to get his keys back, but Tobias took the opportunity to trap Will in his arms. He rubbed his face against Will's curls, humming his pleasure as Will struggled to pull away.

Hannibal parked at the end of the driveway, not wanting the gravel to announce his arrival. He managed to stalk up behind Tobias without being noticed. Tobias was in shock when he was pulled backwards off of Will. Will cowered on the ground, curled up against the front door. Hannibal pulled Tobias around to face him, Tobias looked pleased once he saw it was Hannibal.

"Hannibal, was it? You and I seem to have some things in common. We might be good friends given the chance. You and I think alike." Tobias grinned and leaned close to whisper to Hannibal. "I have seen you, at night stalking your prey. Very impressive. Does little Will know you kill?" Hannibal became very calm and straight faced. Tobias began to feel like he had made a mistake.

"Tobias, I have no interest in being your friend." Hannibal leaned closer to Tobias. "You are putting me at great risk, I won't tolerate that. If you come near Will again I will kill you." Hannibal leaned back and straightened his suit. "Now leave, and don't return." Tobias frowned and looked back and forth between Hannibal and Will. Finally, he sighed and walked across the lawn and up the small hill to his house.

Will watched Tobias leave from his crouched position and didn't dare stand up until he saw Tobias disappear behind the trees around his house. Hannibal walked over and helped Will stand.

"William, are you hurt?" Hannibal brushed away a few stray tears and straightened out Will's rumpled jacket.

"Um…I think I…I just feel sort of…shocked…but I am ok. I'm not physically hurt. I'd like to go inside and relax now I think, will you come in?" Will unlocked the front door and stepped through, holding the door for Hannibal. Hannibal nodded and stepped in. Frank came out from a room and rushed over to meet them, when he saw Hannibal he went and groveled at his feet. Hannibal ignored him and Frank got up and went to be cuddled by Will. Hannibal couldn't help thinking that, for a big dog, Frank was pretty useless. He wished Will had a good guard dog.

Will led them to the living room and took a seat on an old lumpy couch; Frank followed him onto the furniture. Hannibal kneeled tentatively at Will's feet.

"William is there anything you'd like to discuss. Perhaps talking about what happened will help you get over it. I don't think it would be very good of me to leave you when you are recovering from your shock." Hannibal put his hand on Will's knee and watched the boy's face. Will tried to avoid eye contact and focused on petting Frank, but eventually he allowed his eyes – still moist from his earlier tears – to meet Hannibal's.

"I don't know what he wanted, but he scared me. He crowded me and touched my face and hair and said weird things to me. I really don't like him." Will felt embarrassment creeping into his face, being called pretty made Will uncomfortable.

"Will, I did try to listen on the phone, but I need you to tell me what he said to you. So I can be sure I understand completely." Hannibal clarified. He watched Will blush again.

"He said I was a pretty boy, and he'd hate for something to happen to me. Why would he say that to me? I'm not pretty, and the only person making me feel unsafe is him!" Will felt ashamed and petted Frank more to distract himself from Hannibal's gaze.

"William, you must know that there are men who admire other men." Hannibal continued once Will gave a hardly perceptible nod. "Well, Tobias seems to have taken an interest in you. Now, Will, I know you don't focus much on your appearance, so you will have to trust my judgment. Will, you are going to be a handsome man when you grow up, and until then, you are still quite endearing. I would go so far as to say you are pretty. Like a Botticelli angel with your curls and pale skin." Hannibal worried for a moment that he may have said too much, but his appreciation for beauty, no matter what form, couldn't be helped.

Will looked up at Hannibal, startled. He thought it was flattering coming from Hannibal, who Will knew appreciated very fine things, and who Will trusted. Flattered or not, Will was extremely embarrassed by the attention and ducked his head to hide his flaming cheeks.

"But, but how do I get him to leave me alone? I don't like him." Will plucked at all the dog hair on his sleeves.

"Unfortunately, Tobias is like most other men functioning under the delusion that they deserve whatever they want. He won't care what you think of him, Tobias is interested in you and, like most guys, will only back off if he thinks you have a significant other you won't be persuaded to leave. I suggest you avoid him as much as possible, I have spoken to him and he should leave you alone. If he doesn't you must contact me immediately. Understood?" Will nodded somberly, and then his face suddenly turned red. Will was blushing so hard Hannibal thought he could feel the warmth radiating off of Will's face. "Will, what is it?"

"Um…it's just…did you tell Tobias you are my significant other? Is that why he is going to leave me alone?" Will looked confused and he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

Hannibal stilled, and became vaguely aware of soreness in his knees. Hannibal realized Will had not tried to move away from his hand on his knee or heard his threat to kill Tobias when they were outside. Hannibal made a quick decision.

"Yes, Will, I implied that you were my lover and he should leave you alone. I hope you aren't upset, I just thought it was for the best at the time." Hannibal watched Will from under his lashes, trying to gage Will's reaction. Hannibal was pleased to catch the little smile that graced Will's lips and the way he tried desperately to avoid looking at Hannibal as his face grew an alarming shade of red.

"No, that's ok…I mean I don't mind. Thank you for protecting me, I'm sorry you had to lie for me." Will slowly reached his hands out and took Hannibal's hand from his knee, enveloping it in his own. "You're my best friend Hannibal."

"Of course, and you are mine. I am glad I can help you, I don't want you to come to any harm." Hannibal gave Will's hands a gentle squeeze and stood up, ignoring his knee's protests. "Now, I believe it is my responsibility as your best friend and your pretend-lover to ensure that Tobias hasn't returned and then I must go home. Abigail is probably wondering where I have gotten off to." Will laughed and nodded. He walked Hannibal to the door and they both looked towards Tobias's house. Sure enough, Tobias stood on his porch watching them.

Will flinched back and wanted to hide in his house, but Hannibal's hand on his elbow stilled him. He watched Hannibal curiously, waiting to follow his lead. Hannibal smiled at him and stroked his cheek. Will was relieved to find that Hannibal's hand on his face didn't make his stomach churn like Tobias's had.

"We should do our best to convince Tobias we are a happy couple. I hope I won't make you uncomfortable Will, but it's all I can think of. May I kiss you?" Hannibal ignored the part of himself that was begging Will to agree.

"Oh!" Will flushed and ducked his head, when he finally raised his head he gave an almost imperceptible nod. Hannibal ran his hands through Will's curls soothingly before settling his hands on either side of Will's face and leaning in slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Rather than cause them to be awkward around each other, the kiss only served to make Hannibal and Will more comfortable around each other. They were always within a few feet of each other given the opportunity. Even during English, Hannibal made a habit of standing near Will's desk and Will would subconsciously lean towards him. When they passed in the halls Hannibal had a tendency to let his fingers brush Will's hands, as if on accident, and Will always flashed him a large smile in return.

Despite his happy friendship, Will continued to have nightmares now and again about Tobias. He sometimes felt like Tobias was watching him when he was home alone, but he couldn't find evidence so he didn't tell Hannibal. Will did talk about his nightmares with Hannibal, it became a normal part of their time together, and it always helped Will feel at ease. If it weren't for those talks, Will might have been afraid to fall asleep and see what other horrors his mind could invent.

February passed quickly, and by the middle of March, Will had joined Hannibal and Abigail for dinner eight times. Will's dad was always busy and didn't mind that he went to visit a friend, even if he stayed out late. Mr. Graham was pleased to know his son had finally made a friend and Will was glad to be able to spend time outside of school with Hannibal. Seeing Will getting picked up by Hannibal and dropped off later in the evening also helped keep Tobias away.

Tobias's anger grew over time, and his desire to make Will and Hannibal pay for their disinterest in him became an obsession. He would spy on Will with a telescope to begin with, but he took to following Will when he took Frank on walks and peaking through windows at him. Tobias decided he would hurt Will first, to make him suffer for rejecting him, and then he would hurt Hannibal for keeping Will from him and not accepting his offer of friendship.

It was a sunny March Sunday, Will drove to Hannibal's house for a visit and to return the red scarf he'd borrowed through the lingering cold from February. Will made sure to lock Frank in the house so he wouldn't get lost exploring while no one was home; Mr. Graham was out fishing with some buddies for the weekend.

Will parked in the large circle drive and walked up to Hannibal's front door. After the first ring of the doorbell, Hannibal welcomed Will inside while he held Abigail to keep her from running outside to terrorize birds.

"Good morning Will, how are you today?" Hannibal took Will's light jacket and hung it by the door. Will wiggled out of his shoes and followed Hannibal to the living room where Hannibal already had some finger foods set out on the coffee table.

"I'm not too bad, my nightmare last night wasn't nearly as terrifying as any of the others. I got a decent amount of sleep, and I have to admit, I'm more comfortable when my dad isn't home on weekends since I'm accustomed to him hardly being home during the week." Will didn't bother to mention that he was hearing extra footsteps on his walks with Frank; he assumed it was only paranoia.

"That's good Will, maybe the nightmares will leave completely sometime soon." Hannibal hoped not, he liked that Will was eager to discuss what his mind produced when he had little to no control over it. Hannibal liked to imagine he would see the nightmares play out like a movie if he were to open up Will's head and pull his brain out.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought your scarf back. It's warm now so I think it's about time I returned it to you. I washed it to get rid of the Frank hair, but I'm afraid all of it hasn't quite come out." Will sheepishly held the scarf out to Hannibal who put his hands behind his back and shook his head.

"No Will, I'd like you to keep it. When you go to college what will you do when it becomes cold and you have no scarf? Keep it, a token to remember me by." Hannibal smiled and took a seat on his very fine leather couch. Will grinned and put the scarf on the hook with his jacket before sitting down next to Hannibal. They ate through the food Hannibal had set out and petted Abigail. The calico was most fond of Hannibal, but she liked to crawl over into Will's lap for attention every once in a while. Will was always honored when she did this and made sure to pet her as much as he could before she changed her mind and sauntered back over to Hannibal.

Once they had finished eating and Abigail had her fill of attention for the day, giving them both the cold shoulder and slinking off to nap on Hannibal's desk, they moved to Hannibal's library. Hannibal read from a thick volume in a language Will couldn't recognize as he stroked Will's hair. Will was curled up on his side, his head resting in Hannibal's lap.

They began their after-meal-cuddling soon after Will began coming for visits. Will liked to sit with Hannibal, it was one of the few times he was able to fully relax, and oftentimes Will would enjoy a short nap that was more restful than most of the sleep he got in a week. Hannibal loved to see how trusting Will was, and he enjoyed the cozy warmth from Will's smaller body next to him while he read. Often, when Hannibal was so near a body, it was no longer living. Occasionally, while Will slept, Hannibal would hold his hand above Will's mouth and feel the little puffs of breath that escaped him, marveling at the young man who had wormed his way into Hannibal's life.

Suddenly, Abigail trotted into the library and hopped into Hannibal's lap, not minding that she stepped all over Will's face. Will sat up quickly, slightly disoriented, and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Hannibal put up his book and helped Will stand.

"It is nearly three in the afternoon, I think it would be a good time for you to return home. I've cooked for you, I'll send you with the food so you can have a proper dinner tonight." Hannibal went into the kitchen and pulled out a couple Tupperware jars he brought to Will who was putting his shoes back on. Will took the jars once Hannibal had helped him into his jacket and headed to his car. Hannibal made sure Abigail stayed in the house and then followed Will out. Will put the jars on the passenger seat and turned back to Hannibal who waited next to the open car door. Once Will was facing him, Hannibal pulled Will gently forward and they exchanged a chaste kiss. Neither questioned why their good-bye kisses that were meant as an act for Tobias became their normal farewell routine, it seemed like a natural development in their strange friendship.

Will drove home feeling well rested and happy. He looked forward to eating Hannibal's food for dinner and taking Frank for his afternoon walk. He pulled into his driveway and parked. Will balanced the Tupperware jars and pulled out his house keys. He started walking towards the house but paused when he saw the front door agape. Will's mind blanked and he saw white. He dropped the jars and kneeled on the ground until his breathing returned to normal. As he stood and approached the door slowly, he could patch together a hodgepodge image of what might have happened.

Will could sense anger and a deep satisfaction when the man (Will wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew it was a man) found the spare key under the doormat. Will felt embarrassed to have left it somewhere so obvious, even though no one else was around to know of the folly. The man had opened the door cautiously Will decided – there was no dent in the wall from the doorknob like there would have been if he flung the door open. He must have known there was a dog in the house Will realized. Suddenly, Will knew who had entered his home. It had to have been Tobias. When Will made the connection he was bombarded by the emotions and thoughts that Tobias was experiencing at the time of the break-in.

Will was overwhelmed by feelings of betrayal, anger, and jealousy. Tobias had thought he would be able to win over Will, given time, but Will had chosen Hannibal over him. Hannibal, there was a can of worms Will wasn't quite understanding. There was something there, a lot of anger but also a lot of admiration, and something dark – a shared experience that Tobias believed bound Hannibal to him – but Hannibal had rejected that bond. Will shook his head and focused on Tobias's thoughts of him. Tobias's mind became clearer to Will. To Tobias, Will was a piece of art, like a beautiful piece of music. He wanted to appreciate Will; he wanted to play the notes over and over until he knew Will by heart. But Will was, as of yet, unfinished, Will was going to be his masterpiece. Tobias wanted to complete the composition but Will and Hannibal wouldn't let him.

Will tried to push aside the feelings and focus on what Tobias had done once he opened the door. Will looked around the room; nothing looked out of place, except the throw from the couch was in the middle of the floor. Will could picture Tobias entering the room, Frank would have remembered him and cowered on the couch. Tobias must have gone and dragged Frank off of the couch, sweet Frank would have reluctantly gone along, but in the process he dragged the throw off of the couch until it came untangled from his legs and stayed behind on the floor. Now Will had to find out where Frank had been dragged to from there. Nothing else was disturbed, so where had he gone? Will remembered the front door was still open. Tobias had dragged Frank from the house, his desire to hurt Will for rejecting him leading him to lash out at the dog, knowing how much Will cherished him.

Unexpectedly, Will heard the unmistakable cry of a wounded dog. Will rushed out of the house and in the general direction of the woods where he would walk Frank. Sure enough, Will spotted tracks in the dirt that looked a lot like Frank's footprints as he was pulled along behind a man in heavy shoes. Fortunately, Will had the clarity of mind to call Hannibal as he rushed along through the woods. Hannibal answered on the first ring.

"Will, did you forget something at my house?" Hannibal paused his preparations for dinner, moving a set of lungs to the side as he started chopping a liver.

"Tobias has stolen Frank! He's dragged him into the woods between our houses; I'm following the tracks now. I have to go now, please come. I'm scared and I don't want to deal with this alone!" Will ended the call and stashed his phone in his pocket as he ran, his biggest concern was Frank's safety and not his own.

"No! Will do not follow…he hung up." Hannibal quickly removed his apron and left the organs out on the counter as he ran to his car and sped to Will's house.

Will rushed through the usual trails he walked with Frank until he was forced to slow down and follow the tracks through heavier brush. He listened closely and thought he heard a whining, but it could have been his imagination. Will finally burst through into a clearing, but turned away immediately to throw up. Frank was strangled with what looked like wires, and his belly had been cut open with no attention to what stayed in or oozed out. Will crawled towards Frank's body, trying to avoid looking at it as he cried.

He would have been more on guard, but he could sense that Tobias had left, feeling satisfied and eager to plot his revenge on Hannibal. Will loosened the wires that turned out to be strings for an instrument, and remembered the violin that he had seen Tobias holding when he first moved in. Will cradled Frank's head in his lap and cried, not caring that Frank's blood was soaking into his clothing and making it stick to him. A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him.

"William, oh dearest William, I am so sorry. Please, let me help you move him, we can burry him. Then we need to get you into clean clothes and figure out what to do from there." Hannibal nudged Will and tried to pull him away from Frank's body. "Will. William! Stop this, Frank is dead. His body is cold and sniff. Let us burry him and then proceed from there." Hannibal's commanding tone finally sparked Will into motion. He slowly loosened his arms and let Frank's body slip from his hold. Once he let Frank go, Will turned into an unresponsive heap as he wept for his dog. Hannibal sighed and scooped up the boy; he was glad that Will was slight enough to carry all the way back to the house.

Hannibal deposited Will on the couch – but realizing it was the couch Frank had been dragged from and that Will was filthy – Hannibal lifted him again and carried him into what he assumed was Will's room and into the adjoined bathroom. Hannibal got a warm bath running and slowly pried the layers off of Will; the caked blood and vomit making it a difficult process. Once he reduced Will to his boxers, he turned off the faucet and led Will to the tub. Will was in shock and just stared ahead at nothing. Hannibal placed Will in the tub and made sure he was propped up so that he couldn't fall over and drown while Hannibal went to retrieve Frank's body. He threw the dirtied clothes into a hamper he saw in the corner of Will's room as he headed back outside.

Frank's body was almost heavier than Will so Hannibal decided against taking the body back to the house for burial. He returned to the house, bringing in the Tupperware jars Will had dropped outside when he first saw the door was left open. Then Hannibal checked briefly on Will who was still sitting as Hannibal had left him – but in filthier water –and went to find a shovel in the garage he could use to dig Frank's grave. Fortunately there had been some rain earlier in the week and the soil wasn't as tough to get through as it could have been. Hannibal still had to roll up his sleeves, and he decided he'd throw away his dirtied clothes once he got home. He wished he hadn't left the house in such a rush and left his coat because he left his handkerchief in his breast pocket, and it would have been nice to help mop the sweat from his brow. Hannibal dug the grave just deep enough that no wild animals would dig up Will's precious dog, and then dumped the body in and covered it.

Hannibal was a healthy man, and in shape from killing, but he was still weary after burying Frank. He walked quickly back to the house despite the protest in his legs, he didn't want to leave Will alone for long when he was in such a vulnerable state. When he walked into the bathroom, Hannibal was surprised to see a relatively clean Will wobbling his way out of the dirty tub. Will was just as caught off guard by Hannibal's arrival, and slipped. Fortunately, Hannibal caught him before he could hit the floor. Will held onto Hannibal, who tried to help him regain his balance. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get Will to stand on his own, Hannibal caved and allowed the wet boy to cling to him. Will's despair made his legs weak and Hannibal lowered himself to the floor to cradle Will once his sore muscles couldn't sufficiently support the boy anymore.

They sat together in a puddle of water until Will stopped shaking from crying and began to shiver with cold instead. Once Hannibal noticed the goose bumps spreading across Will's skin, he helped the boy to stand and dried what water remained on his skin. Will became overly conscious of his state of undress and his ears turned red as he rushed to put space between himself and his friend. Hannibal picked up on his embarrassment and asked to borrow Will's shower while Will changed into fresh clothing. Will readily agreed and fled from the bathroom.

Hannibal was glad to peel off his sweat and dirt coated clothing, even though he knew he'd have to put it all back on once he'd cleaned himself. A shower was too good to pass up though, even when he had to smell like Will's cheap soap until he was able to shower in his own home. Hannibal kept the shower short – though he loved to feel the water cleansing him – since he didn't want Will to be alone for long. He stepped out and used the remaining clean patches of Will's towel to dry himself enough to put on his ruined clothing. The clothes felt like an insult on his clean skin, but he had no choice. Hannibal knocked on the door to warn Will that he was entering the room, Will made no reply so Hannibal assumed he was dressed.

Will sat on his bed, dressed in fresh clothes, clutching the scarf Hannibal had given him; the scarf that Frank's hair had become woven into so much that it was near impossible to remove. Will glanced up through tear-obscured eyes and didn't move as Hannibal walked over to join him. Hannibal stroked Will's curls and the boy immediately turned and clung to him once again. Will no longer cried but his eyes were red and puffy and hiccups shook him now and again. Hannibal was surprised when the first words Will spoke since Frank's death were not about Frank.

"You don't smell the same…I miss your cologne." Will couldn't even find it in himself to care if he sounded silly, he missed the comfort Hannibal could usually provide. Not that Hannibal wasn't helping Will at the moment, but being surrounded by Hannibal and by his distinctive cologne always helped block out any thought of what was bothering him.

"I'm sorry Will," Hannibal replied, rubbing circles into the boy's back, "I'm afraid I smell like your soap mixed with whatever foul scents remain on these clothes. Now Will, listen, I buried Frank for you in the clearing in the woods. We need to decide now how you will explain Frank's disappearance to your father." Will looked up, startled.

"What? Can't we tell the police of Tobias's cruelty? I'm sure they could take care of it." Will's confusion was apparent on his face; Hannibal looked regretful and shook his head.

"Will, I already buried Frank. You and I have both touched him, any evidence is now contaminated. Not only that, but if you went to the police they would want to know why Tobias felt the need to be so cruel to your dog. If other people found out about Tobias's fascination with you, they might try to blame you. Society looks down on people who are admired by bad people. Society would like to blame you and say that you asked for Tobias's attention. For some strange reason people refuse to accept that bad things can happen to good people for no reason at all. I don't want to see you subjected to public scrutiny and I don't want you to have to explain and justify yourself to strangers. People would undoubtedly learn of our friendship as well, and they may try to keep us apart because they cannot understand our bond. Do you want that to happen?" Hannibal was pleased to see panic flash in Will's eyes at the thought of being separated from him.

Hannibal knew the things he had mentioned were a true possibility, but his real reasons not to involve the authorities were very simple. Hannibal wanted to keep Tobias around so that Will would continue to depend on him for a sense of safety, and so that Hannibal could eventually enjoy killing Tobias himself. There was no need to involve the authorities and overcomplicate things.

"They wouldn't keep us apart! Would they?" Hannibal's solemn nod caused Will to clutch the older man tighter as he considered his options. After a few minutes of silence as Will thought of how to explain Frank's disappearance, he made a decision. "I can tell my dad Frank ran off. He was a stray anyways, I'm sure my dad will think it's likely Frank had a habit of running from his homes. But I don't like Tobias getting away with murder!" Will was conflicted, he really wanted Tobias to pay for what he did. Hannibal soothed the boy and made a point to look contemplative.

"Tobias killed Frank to hurt you – and he succeeded – but he doesn't need to know that. Will, you will struggle with your loss, but I will be here for you. All you have to do is put up a front for Tobias, as we already are. Whenever it becomes too much for you to endure please let me know. Will, you can trust me. I am here for you." Will nodded and loosened his hold on his friend.

"Since I don't have a dog to walk anymore, would you join me for an early dinner. I feel exhausted from crying and I'm starving." Will shuffled into the kitchen, passing through the living room and pointedly avoiding looking at the couch Frank was taken from. Hannibal followed behind and heated the food in the containers he had given Will. Once the food was warmed and moved to plates, Hannibal set the table, as much as he could with what the Graham home provided. They sat and ate in silence. Will shoveled down his food in a manner Hannibal would have found deplorable given other circumstances, but it could be forgiven since Will was in mourning. Hannibal cleared the table when they were done, and even washed the dishes, while Will sat at the table absorbed in his own mind.

Hannibal dried his hands after putting away all the dishes and walked back to Will. Will was crying silently, no doubt thinking of happier days with Frank, and was oblivious to his friend's presence. Hannibal allowed Will to cry for a minute more, but eventually he put his hand on Will's shoulder and gave him a light shake. Will snapped out of his memories and stared at Hannibal.

"Sorry, I was just remembering some of my favorite moments with Frank. He was such a good dog." Will began to sob again and Hannibal kneeled next to Will's seat so that the boy could cry into his shirt. "You know, he was my only friend before you. I can't believe he's gone." Hannibal patted Will soothingly until Will calmed down again. Hannibal wiped away what tears he could with his thumbs and then stood up.

"Will, I'm sorry to say this, but it is six thirty and I have to return home. Abigail will want to be fed and I must salvage what I can of the food I was preparing when you called. I wish I didn't have to leave you here alone, but I can't stay and you can't stay with me – I don't think your father would be happy to return home and find you and Frank gone." Hannibal held Will's elbow as he stood up to walk with Hannibal to the door.

"No, that's fine, of course you have to go. I'm sorry you had to come all the way here to help me with this." Will avoided looking at the couch as he walked Hannibal through the living room and to the front door. He hesitated before touching the handle and opening the door for Hannibal; Will was reminded of how he felt when he saw the door lying open. Hannibal stepped through and walked to his car, Will trailing behind. Hannibal turned around once he got to his car, Will waited expectantly.

"Will, I am serious about you calling me whenever you need. I don't mind what time of night or day you call; I want to be here for you. Be on your guard, we can't know what Tobias will do next." Hannibal tugged Will close and kissed him, surprised by the delicious taste of Will's tears. An idea suddenly grew; if Hannibal ever had to kill Will, he'd use Will's tears as flavoring. It would be the most delectable meal he'd ever prepared. Hannibal licked his lips thinking of the feast he could prepare, realizing too late that Will had noticed.

Will was staring at his lips as if transfixed, Hannibal thought of how to play off his actions; it would serve no purpose to let Will know he was a cannibal yet, or ever. Fortunately for Hannibal, Will didn't suspect anything sinister, and instead, leaned in and kissed Hannibal again. Hannibal felt disoriented when Will pulled away, the kiss had been different than their usual chaste goodbye and he doubted Will was in the proper frame of mind at the moment to understand the significance of the difference in the kiss. He realized Will might not even know about different kisses in any way other than intellectually to begin with. This new affection from Will was a shock to Hannibal, mostly because he was accustomed to thinking of Will as a boy and not the young man he was. This was a direction their friendship could not take, not yet. Hannibal took the initiative and pulled away, giving Will's arm a gentle squeeze for comfort and then got into his car.

When Hannibal got home, he immediately stripped and tossed his dirty clothes in the trash. He was so relieved to be rid of the grimy clothing that he relished their absence as he walked to the kitchen to see what had to be done about the organs he'd left in his rush. He noticed Abigail had made short work of the organs and decided that was enough food to last her through breakfast. She looked smug as she sat on his chopping board, and he couldn't help being amused by her antics. _That's my girl,_ he thought as he gave her chin a scratch. Next, he padded over to his room and pulled out his favorite blue silk robe and his white night shirt and pants, leaving them on his bathroom counter.

Once Hannibal had showered and dressed, he felt restless, he chalked it up to killing withdrawals; it had been two weeks since he butchered someone. Tobias had angered him, but Hannibal wasn't going to kill Tobias just yet. Hannibal settled for killing a businessman who had run into him on the street, causing them both to fall, and then stepped on him in the process of getting up and offered no apology or assistance. Fortunately for Hannibal, the man had dropped a business card.

Will watched Hannibal drive away, and only once his car was out of sight did Will go back into the house. He ran through the living room to avoid the couch and went to his room to sit on his bed. Will hugged the red scarf to his chest and thought about the kiss to avoid thinking about Frank's absence.

Will felt strange, he wasn't sure why he had been so overwhelmed by the need to kiss Hannibal again after he saw him lick his lips. Now, Will was starting to feel like he had done something he shouldn't have. Will didn't think Hannibal was upset with him, he had kept a straight face, but Will couldn't deny the niggling thought that he had somehow crossed a line. At the time, Will just knew that he wanted to be near Hannibal, his closeness had felt like the only thing that mattered. The kiss had been different, Will conceded, but that didn't mean it was bad. Will decided that the reason it felt different was that he had never kissed Hannibal twice in a row like that, and by doing so it had made his lips feel funny. And that was all.

Will waited until his dad came home and knocked on his door, in lieu of wishing him a goodnight, before allowing himself to try to sleep. The thought of Tobias still out and about made Will's blood run cold. Will was pretty certain that Tobias wouldn't bother him for a while, he'd want to watch Will in mourning before striking again. Tobias probably saw this as his way of adding notes to an incomplete composition he wasn't being allowed to finish. The thought didn't comfort Will much; it would only be a matter of time before Tobias did something else. Needless to say, Will didn't sleep well.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Will woke up for the fifth time when his alarm went off, and he sprung out of bed to avoid the pool of sweat he'd created in the night. Will was surprised that he couldn't remember his nightmares from last night, but he was also relieved because this time they couldn't haunt him during the day. Once he'd had a shower, Will dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. While Will knew Frank was gone, it still felt like a punch to the gut to not see Frank waiting to be fed. Instead, Will's dad sat drinking coffee at the table.

"Morning son, have you seen Frank anywhere? I haven't seen him today and he didn't greet me when I got home last night." Mr. Graham stood and put his empty mug in the sink.

"Uh, well, Frank ran away. I let him run around and he went after something and hasn't come back." Will started to tremble and tried in vain to keep his tears from spilling over.

"Oh Will, I'm sorry boy. That's a damn shame, he was a good dog. Well, keep an eye out, he may find his way back. I'm off to work, I'll be back late." Mr. Graham headed out the door before Will could say anything.

Will couldn't help the sorrow that clung to him like a heavy cloak, dragging his mood down, down, down. Half way through his breakfast, Will lost his appetite and dumped his scrambled eggs in the trash. He brushed his teeth and headed to school a few minutes earlier than usual. Will's mind was preoccupied with adjusting the Frank's absence and made it difficult to focus on the road, so it was fortunate that there were few people on his route to school and he managed to avoid any accidents. When Will got out of his car, he found himself wishing he had pretended to be sick. Will didn't want to be at school, surrounded by people who didn't know or care that he had just lost one of the most important parts of his life. He felt more alone than he had in a very long time. His suffering only making him feel more isolated than usual.

Will realized too late that he was crying as he entered the building. Luckily, few students were around yet and he got to his locker before anyone could see his tears. He found some crushed napkins in a corner of his locker and roughly dried his face. Suddenly, Will realized a girl's voice was calling his name. He looked up to see Beverly and her two friends, Brian and Jimmy rushing over to him.

"Will, I've been calling to you. Did you not hear me?" Beverly didn't wait for a reply before she continued talking. "Will! You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?" Beverly patted his shoulder awkwardly as Will shut his locker and tried not to insult her by showing his discomfort. Brian and Jimmy looked at Will in confusion.

"Shit, Will, you look like crap!" Brian received a punch in the arm from Beverly. Brian turned to Jimmy looking for support, but Jimmy just shrugged at him.

"My dog…Frank ran away. I know he's never coming back." A sob wrenched itself from Will's chest against his will. All the students in the hall turned to stare. Beverly pulled Brian and Jimmy around Will like a shield and tried to console him.

"Hey, that's really negative. Maybe he will come back, he might have just found a really good scent to follow or maybe someone accidentally locked him in their garage or something." Beverly tried to smile and lighten Will's mood. He just sobbed more openly.

"No, no, he's never coming back. He's gone!" Beverly realized it was above her ability to comfort Will.

"Will, is there someone we can take you to talk to? Do you want to go see the counselor maybe?" Will focused on taking deep breaths so he could stop crying and talk.

"Can you help me to Hannibal's class." Will grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hannibal's? Uh, ok, sure we can do that." Beverly kept her friends in a huddle around Will as they escorted him to Hannibal's room. Some students still stared at Will and tried to peer at his tear-streaked face, but most lost interest. They arrived outside Hannibal's door and Will knocked.

Hannibal was surprised to hear a knock at his door, but he figured it was Will. Actually, Hannibal was surprised Will hadn't called last night to discuss his loss further. He was also confused as to why Will hadn't seemed worried about what Tobias might try to do to him. It almost seemed like Will could tell that Tobias wasn't going to attack him for a while, but Hannibal wasn't sure how Will could be certain of that. Hannibal could understand Tobias's desire to watch Will suffer for a bit and let his guard down, but that's because they were similar. Will wasn't like them, as far as Hannibal was aware.

He opened the door and saw Will looking broken and haunted. Hannibal knew Will had nightmares and hadn't slept, and clearly he was still feeling Frank's loss keenly. What Hannibal didn't understand was why Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy were huddled around Will and looking at him expectantly.

"Please bring Will inside, you can sit him on the couch over there." Hannibal trailed behind the huddle of students as they walked Will to the couch. Will settled himself on the couch and looked to Hannibal, clearly hoping to be comforted. Hannibal turned to the three other students and gave them his most calming smile.

"Thank you three for bringing Will here, I am already aware of the circumstances that have led to this display. I will take care of him; feel free to be on your ways to class. There are only ten minutes to spare, and I can write Will an excuse because he needs my assistance." Hannibal gently ushered the three confused students from his room. "Thank you again for watching out for him, it was very good of you three. Have a good day." Hannibal waved them away to their first class.

Will sat on the couch and watched the three other students leave. When Hannibal shut the door and walked back to the couch, Will rose to meet him. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will as the tears flowed freely down the boy's face. The whole front of his suit was soaked; Hannibal lamented the waste of such delicious tears.

Will's tears had subsided by the time the bell rang, signifying students had five minutes to get in their seats or be counted tardy, and students began wandering into class. Hannibal pulled away and did what he could to make his suit look less hugged. Will flushed, feeling guilty for the tearstains and wrinkles on Hannibal's suit. Hannibal wrote Will a pass, in case he couldn't get to his first class before the bell. Curious students eyed the pair as they lingered saying goodbye.

Hannibal stood close to Will, wanting very badly to lean in and sniff the boy before he left the room. Will wanted to cuddle up to Hannibal and never be separated from him, but the eyes of his fellow students made him self conscious so Will just stuck close to Hannibal as they loitered in the doorway, silently watching each other. Both felt strangely not exchanging their usual goodbye kiss, but, given their audience, it wasn't an option.

Will finally turned and went down the hall to get to his first class. Both felt as if they had left something important incomplete; perhaps forgotten to turn off the stove or forgotten to put on pants.

The feeling of walking around without pants on followed Will most of the day. He was embarrassed to admit to himself the number of times he casually reached a hand down to scratch his knee when he was really checking to be sure he had pants on.

Hannibal had a similar problem, and kept being distracted during his lessons by the panicked thought that he might have forgotten to turn off the stove after breakfast. Fortunately, Hannibal was confident enough in himself that he didn't have to drive all the way home to double check.

The horrible doubt of the existence of his pants only served to stress Will even more than having to act like a normal functioning human being after the loss of Frank. Will was withdrawn, even for his antisocial-self, but Will was usually quiet in his classes so most teachers didn't notice, and his classmates were oblivious and uncaring. By the time English rolled around, Will was sinking into depression. Will was increasingly tempted to skip school and cry in his car, but seeing Hannibal was just enough motivation to keep him from walking out of the building.

Hannibal assigned another reading day; the class only had a few chapters left to finish Crime and Punishment. It also allowed him to stand near Will and provide silent support while other students were focused on reading. Will sat with his book open on his desk, pretending to read as he thought about Frank. Hannibal stood to one side behind him and casually placed a hand on Will's shoulder. Will bowed his head and let tears fall silently while Hannibal remained stoic to avoid drawing the attention of the other students.

Will managed to compose himself in time for the bell to ring, and stood shakily. Hannibal steadied him as students poured out of the room around them. Once the class was empty but for them, Hannibal tucked Will under his chin and gave him a tight hug. Will hugged back and then pulled way. Hannibal glanced to the door quickly, and seeing no one approaching, gave Will a quick kiss and walked him to the door. Will felt more at ease now, and gave a half-hearted wave before going to Dr. Bloom's class.

Alana was upset to see Will shuffle into her class looking haggard and sullen. The rings under his eyes and puffiness of his whole face convinced her that all was not well in Will Graham's life. If class wasn't starting she would have liked to sit him down and have a talk with him. She considered sending him to the counselor, but decided against it because she knew Will was selective about whom he opened up to. She only hoped Hannibal could help him get through whatever it was that had him so down. Alana was really glad Will had accepted someone so dependable and sane like Hannibal into his life.

Will was somewhat comforted by Dr. Bloom's recognition of his sadness, and was grateful that she respected his privacy and didn't try to find out what upset him. It was nice to know one of the teacher's he respected cared enough about him to know when something wasn't right with him. Will left calculus feeling marginally more capable of functioning like a normal person, at least until he got home and could let out his feelings.

When he got to Hannibal's room for lunch, Hannibal was pleased to see Will was coping better. They sat down to eat in silence and, though Will was no less sad, they both enjoyed their meals. Will took his time getting through the food, but did finish it all, despite his lack of appetite. He balked at the thought of leaving anything Hannibal made uneaten; it would be like a direct insult to Hannibal.

Once they'd eaten and packed away the dishes, Hannibal sat on his couch and invited Will to sit with him a little before lunch ended. Will was glad to cuddle up next to Hannibal and leaned his head on his friend's shoulder. Will allowed himself to relax and tried not to think about losing Frank for the first time all day. He wasn't very successful at forgetting his pain, but he knew eventually it would fade. Will knew that he needed to let go of Frank, and that getting over the pain didn't mean he had to forget Frank. But it didn't make the process go any quicker.

Hannibal had to nudge Will and bring him back to the present when the bell rang. Will sat up, feeling sleepy and wanting to stay curled up against Hannibal. Hannibal smiled fondly down at Will's fluffy dark hair as the boy tried to nuzzle back into his shoulder and ignore the bell. Finally, Will accepted that he needed to go quickly, or risk being late to Mr. Crawford's class. Will pulled away and rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up for his next class. Hannibal took Will's face in his hands and leaned close. Will leaned forward, as much as Hannibal's hands allowed, and whined when he was kept just far enough away not to reach his lips.

Will laughed when he realized Hannibal had caused him to fully awaken due to the disappointment that stabbed through him for being kept from the kiss he had expected. Once Hannibal was sure Will was fully awake and focused on him, he closed the gap and kissed Will. It was a chaste kiss, like most of their kisses, but Hannibal found himself wanting to linger and kiss Will again. Will was thinking along the same lines and Hannibal had to make up his mind quickly.

He opted for the safer option, and placed feather light kisses on Will's face. Hannibal could tell Will was somewhat confused, but he smiled at Hannibal when he pulled away. Finally they made their way to the door, and Hannibal waved Will goodbye before his students started to arrive.

Mr. Crawford annoyed Will after class; he made Will stay behind a bit to ask him if he was having problems. Will was touched Mr. Crawford cared, but he wished he would mind his own business. Mr. Crawford was one of those confident leader type men, like Hannibal, but unlike Hannibal, he was not in tune to other's points of view. Mr. Crawford only knew he saw Will suffering and believed it to be his responsibility to find out what the cause was and make Will talk about it. He never considered that Will would be better off coping with his problems on his own or seeking his own confidante.

Will was relieved when the day finally ended and he could head home. The drive wasn't too bad and Will arrived earlier than he had in a while. He wandered in to his house, only pausing momentarily outside the front door, remembering the horror he felt when he saw the door lying open. He quickly brushed the image from his mind and ran to his room to flop on his bed. Will was emotionally exhausted and fell asleep before his head even hit his pillow.

A couple hours later, Will awoke to the orangey sunset making his room glow eerily. He felt disoriented and uneasy; knowing he was alone in the house did nothing to comfort him. Will rubbed his eyes and stood up. Feeling dizzy; he got a glass of water from the kitchen. Once he was hydrated, Will felt more awake and his house seemed more welcoming despite the lighting. Will didn't have any homework that day, and without Frank to play with, Will wasn't sure what to do. Finally, Will decided to call Hannibal.

"Hello Will, how are you coping?" Hannibal stroked Abigail as she napped in his lap. Hannibal had been in the middle of an interesting novel, but it could wait for Will.

"Hi, I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to walk through the woods alone and I can't play with Frank around the house anymore. I don't know what to do but sit and think about how much I miss Frank." Hannibal listened to Will's sniffling on the other side of the phone and wished he could be there to gather those precious tears in a vial.

"Don't worry Will, I will come over and visit you if you like. I can bring Abigail if you think she will be a welcome distraction." Abigail purred in Hannibal's lap and stretched out, hoping to have her belly petted. Hannibal didn't disappoint her.

"Oh yes please bring her, I'd love to see her again. My dad is going to be out late as usual, so you don't have to worry about having to leave in a hurry." Will listened closely and thought he could make out Abigail purring in the background.

"Very well Will, we will see you in a little bit. Goodbye, until then." Hannibal waited for Will's "goodbye" to follow and then hung up. He picked up Abigail and carried her to the car cradled against his chest. She settled into the passenger seat and waited patiently for Hannibal, who returned to the house briefly to grab a bag of ingredients. He figured he aught to go ahead and cook for Will while he was visiting, it was such a pleasure to watch Will appreciate his food.

Will sat at his kitchen table, waiting for Hannibal to arrive. When he heard Hannibal's car pull in, he ran out the door to greet him. Hannibal stepped out of his car with a bag on one arm and Abigail cradled in the other. Will smiled and rushed over to take the bag and led the way into the kitchen. Hannibal passed Abigail over to Will and washed his hands in the sink.

"Play with Abigail while I make us a small dinner. It shouldn't take too long." Will nodded and sat on the living room floor and petted Abigail. He would have preferred to sit on the couch and pet her, but he wasn't ready to sit there yet, if he ever would be. It was too much of a reminded that his dog had been taken from this home and murdered.

Abigail became playful and started nipping at Will's hands as he petted her belly. Will wouldn't have tolerated such rude behavior, but he knew she was just playing, and she wasn't his cat to reprimand.

Hannibal leaned in to the room and let Will know the food was ready. Will looked to Hannibal and nodded while absentmindedly wiggling his fingers for Abigail to bat at. She hooked her claws into his finger and bit down, startling Will. He couldn't help the little yelp that escaped, though she'd only done a little damage. He inspected his finger, just a few punctures and drops of blood to match, not overly painful, but he found himself feeling upset by Abigail's disrespect for him.

Hannibal rushed into the room upon hearing Will's yelp. He saw the boy sitting on the floor staring at his finger, catching sight of a few drops of blood. Hannibal didn't care for blood so much, but the thought of Will's blood made Hannibal feel like he was burning. He rushed to Will's side and scooped Abigail up, plopping her on the armrest of the couch. Will's eyes had followed Abigail, and he flinched when he saw her placed on the couch. Hannibal ignored that for the moment and took Will's injured hand in his.

It really was only a few small scratches and some teeth marks, but even the tiny little red droplets had Hannibal dreaming of drinking all the blood from the boy's body. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Will, he just wanted to have piece of Will with him and become a part of his existence. It brought to mind a passage from Khalil Gibran's _The_ _Prophet_,

"And when you crush an apple with your teeth, say to it in your heart,

"Your seeds shall live in my body,

And the buds of your tomorrow shall blossom in my heart,

And your fragrance shall be my breath,

And together we shall rejoice through all the seasons."

Hannibal couldn't think of a valid excuse to lick Will's cuts, so he finally got a hold of himself and led Will to the sink. He helped Will clean the cuts, but didn't bother bandaging them. They were small enough that in a few minutes Hannibal doubted Will would even remember they existed. Once Will was clean, Hannibal decided it was time to make Will confront his fear.

Hannibal led Will back to the living room and to the couch. Will complied until the last second, and refused to sit. He stared at the floor and gripped Hannibal's hands tightly in his. Hannibal let Will stand there and pulled his hands away before going in to the kitchen and bringing back their plates. Hannibal sat down and put the plates on the coffee table he pulled closer for ease.

Will still stood in front of the seat next to Hannibal, staring at the ground. Hannibal was patient, and waited until Will began to shake and he could tell that Will was considering sitting down.

Finally, Hannibal placed a hand flat against Will's stomach and pushed him down onto the seat beside him. Will looked shocked, and somewhat angry, but then it all faded and Will curled up into himself and avoided looking at Hannibal. Hannibal gave Will some time to work through things in his mind before he pulled Will close to his side, similar to how they would sit when in Hannibal's library. Will was stiff at first but finally he settled and cuddled closer to Hannibal.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Frank, Will, but you can't let everything associated with him continue to affect you. You will never move on that way. I want to help you cope." Will nodded against Hannibal and tried to hide a sniffle as Hannibal stroked his hair. "Come, let us eat." Hannibal reached for the plate he meant for Will and put it on his lap. Will sat up a little and leaned on Hannibal's shoulder as Hannibal sliced up the food into bite size pieces.

Hannibal was pleased when Will offered no more resistance and accepted the food Hannibal held out on the fork. As Hannibal fed Will, he placed an arm around the boy and held him close to his side. Will leaned heavily on Hannibal and curled his feet up under himself as he accepted forkful after forkful.

Half way through with the meal, Will paused before taking the next mouthful and buried his face in Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal put the fork down and pushed Wills hair off of his forehead, Will was very warm, but not quite feverish.

Hannibal couldn't resist tasting the little beads of sweat that lingered on Will's forehead, and placed little kisses all along his brow to mask the little licks he allowed himself. Hannibal tasted fear, confusion, and sadness; so delicious a mixture in his opinion.

If Will felt the light touches of Hannibal's tongue on his forehead, he gave no indication. He sat still and let Hannibal shower him with kisses as he clung to his side. When Hannibal pulled away and ran a hand through Will's hair again, Will propped his chin on Hannibal's shoulder and whined. Will might have been embarrassed by his odd behavior, but he was in a daze, and couldn't find the energy for embarrassment. Hannibal understood Will, and began to feed him again.

Abigail became jealous of all the attention Will was getting and walked over, rubbing against Hannibal's side, and then moving to nap in Will's lap when Hannibal ignored her to keep feeding Will.

Hannibal put Will's plate on the table once he'd finished all the food, and pulled his own plate into his lap. Will napped with Abigail while Hannibal ate; Hannibal hoped the nap would help Will catch up on some of the sleep he was missing due to nightmares. He wanted Will receptive to him, and vulnerable, but he didn't want Will to require serious medical attention from lack of sleep. When Hannibal had finished eating, he gentle separated Will from his side and took the dirty dishes to clean in the sink.

Will was awake and looking around for him by the time Hannibal reentered the room.

"Can we go for a walk? I need help…I don't want to remember how scared I was last time I was in the woods, and I want to show Tobias that he hasn't changed me. He can't mold me." Will stood up and walked to the front door. Hannibal only paused for a second before scooping Abigail into his arms and following Will out of the door.

"Will, what did you mean by Tobias molding you? And if you don't mind me asking, how did you know Frank was taken and how to find him?" Hannibal looked innocently curious, but inside he was very serious. Will seemed to have a sort of sixth sense for criminals, and it could prove ruinous for their friendship. Will linked arms with Hannibal as they walked and took Abigail to pet as he spoke. Hannibal followed the worn trails he'd noticed the other day, and led Will through the woods as the boy explained Tobias's motivations.

Hannibal was surprised by the little details Will had picked up on and how he was able to empathize with Tobias from the evidence left. He mentally relaxed; as long as Will could only understand a killer's mind by seeing a crime scene, then Hannibal could continue as his friend. There was no reason for Will to see one of his kills, if he did it would already be too late for dear Will.

Once Will finished explaining what he had learned about Tobias, they passed the rest of the walk in easy silence. They alternated who got to cuddle Abigail, who was soaking up the attention like a sponge. Will was really grateful Hannibal went on the walk with him, and had helped him talk through his horrible ordeal from the day before. He knew it wasn't healthy to keep things inside, but he only had Hannibal to talk to anyways.

They were getting back to the house when Will glanced ahead and saw Tobias was on his porch, watching them. Will froze, and Hannibal soon followed Will's line of sight to Tobias.

Hannibal was shocked by his own protectiveness when he saw Tobias staring down at him and Will. He pulled Will closer to him and stared back at Tobias. He could feel Will's anger and fear bubbling just below the surface, and dreamed for a second that he could incite Will to take revenge. The picture of Will bathed in Tobias's blood, handing the organs to Hannibal came to mind, but he quickly pushed the image to the side and focused on the present.

Will's fear was taking over, and Hannibal could feel him quivering in his grasp. He pulled Will to face him, so Will was looking away from Tobias, and Abigail could be hidden between them. Hannibal wasn't about to let Tobias know there was another animal he could kill.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him close, but not too tight so Abigail wouldn't be uncomfortable. Hannibal wanted to show Tobias that Will was his; the little flicker of jealousy Hannibal hadn't wanted to admit to feeling when Will described Tobias wanting to make Will into his masterpiece came back full force.

Hannibal looked directly at Tobias and smiled. Will was watching Hannibal, waiting for a cue to follow, and was confused by the dark look in Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal's teeth glinted between his red lips, making him look predatory, and Will instinctively flinched as Hannibal leaned towards him. Hannibal caught the slight movement from Will, and relaxed his face to appear calm.

"Don't worry Will, we just have to put on a little show for Tobias. You must trust me." Will was embarrassed for having been frightened of his best friend, and nodded quickly. Hannibal kept one hand around Will and used the other to hold the back of his neck. He glanced up at Tobias again before placing tender kisses all over Will's face and lingering on his mouth. Hannibal did his best not to get carried away, and pulled back when he felt Will's knees buckle. Holding Will steady, he steered the dazed boy back to the house and helped him inside.

"I'm sorry Will." He said as he placed him on the couch, "I hope I didn't overwhelm you, but we must be sure Tobias thinks he has no chance with you." Despite clearly being miles away, Will nodded. Abigail wiggled out of Will's grasp and fuzzed Hannibal's leg before trotting to the door and meowing. "I think I should leave now, take care Will. Let me know if Tobias still bothers you, ok?" Will seamed to snap out of a trace and stared at Hannibal.

"Oh, right, ok. I'll walk with you to the car. Let's go." Will led the way and Hannibal kept Abigail tucked under his arm on the side Tobias couldn't see. He tucked her safely in the car before turning to face Will again. Will blushed when he met Hannibal's eyes, and focused on Hannibal's tie instead. He felt ashamed of how Hannibal's kisses made him feel; he wanted to melt into a pile of goo on the floor and cling to Hannibal and never let go, all at the same time. It was overwhelming and he wasn't sure that was how kisses were supposed to feel. He didn't think Hannibal was affected the way he was.

Hannibal gave Will a considering look and gripped his shoulder.

"Will, kissing isn't something you should be embarrassed about. But if you don't want me to kiss you again, you can tell me so, ok?" Will looked up, panic stricken, and shook his head, unable to even express himself verbally. Hannibal chuckled and pulled Will towards him. This time he was sure to only give a chaste kiss and pull back before Will could tempt him into a second kiss. Hannibal watched to be sure Will got back into the house safely, before driving back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Tobias watched Hannibal and Will's interactions closely, he had to find out if there were any problems in their relationship that he could take advantage of. He doubted there was; Hannibal's influence over Will was just too great; Tobias knew he couldn't turn Will into his masterpiece with Hannibal rewriting all the notes. If only Tobias could find a way to force Will to interact with him when Hannibal wasn't around, then he might be able to alter Will behind Hannibal's back. Hannibal could have co-composed Will with Tobias, if he'd accepted his friendship, but now Tobias wanted to take all the credit for his masterpiece. For now though, Tobias decided to stay in the shadows and simply keep the couple on edge.

Will spent the next couple weeks being withdrawn and crying himself to sleep at night. Hannibal visited Will when he could, and Will would stop by and visit Hannibal and Abigail on weekends, but during the school day when Will wasn't near Hannibal, Will had a rough time. Most of the people in his classes couldn't care less that Will was suffering, much less cared why he was so sad. This knowledge of his classmates', and by extension, societies' disinterest in him only served to make Will more despondent. Also, conveniently, it made Will more dependent on Hannibal's companionship.

Not that Hannibal minded, in fact, it was just as he hoped. He was becoming accustomed to Will's presence in his life, and didn't like to think that he was becoming too attached to the strange boy without Will being equally, if not more attached to him. Fortunately, no one at school was picking up on their strange friendship. Alana came the closest, but she believed Hannibal was a sort of mentor for Will, and made a habit of smiling meaningfully at Hannibal whenever she saw Will walking over to him.

Soon enough, it was April, and Will was coping better. He still had nightmares and constantly sought Hannibal's company, but the ache of Frank's death was no longer so acute. Will didn't lose himself in memories of playing with Frank, or ask to go to the bathroom so he could hide a surprise burst of tears. Despite his loss, Will kept his grades up so is father would never worry, in case his father ever thought to look at his report cards that is. And, once he started coming out from the shadow of Frank's murder, Will's grades only improved. During lunch one day Hannibal was pleased to divulge that Will was salutatorian, and Beverly was valedictorian.

When he heard the news, Will was pleased. He knew Hannibal was glad for him, and that in turn made Will value the honor more. He also followed Hannibal's advice and asked Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy if they'd join him as a group at prom. Will was surprised, and happy, when the trio readily agreed. He felt bad for not realizing sooner how much they cared for him, and that they considered him a friend. But Will had a best friend, Hannibal, and he really didn't have much time for anyone else.

It was Hannibal who ended up taking Will shopping for, and buying him a perfectly suited tuxedo for prom. Will had balked at the price, but Hannibal insisted, calling it a premature graduation gift. In the end, Will had agreed, he found it difficult to deny Hannibal anything. Hannibal also caused Will to agree to join the trio in renting an atrocious Hummer-limo for prom. Hannibal curled his lip, calling it disgusting, but had admitted that some things should be tolerated for the sake of experiencing high school fully.

Hannibal knew Tobias might strike at anytime, now that Will had recovered from Frank's death, but he allowed himself to trust in the protection of an audience. For that reason, Hannibal didn't suspect Tobias would show up at prom. Neither did Will, who had begun to relax, even when alone at home. But it was at prom that Tobias chose to put the final step of his plan into action.

Prom night found Will fidgeted in front of his mirror, tugging at his cuffs and checking to be sure the gel was still holding his hair back in frizz-less waves. He ran a hand along the stubble decorating his lower jaw and momentarily doubted his decision not to shave. But he liked that it made him look older, and he thought that might make him look more worthy of Hannibal's friendship. He heard his dad shout that his friends were here in the limo, and took a deep breath. Adjusting his glasses out of habit, he walked out into the living room.

Mr. Graham had come home in time to see his boy off, and Will couldn't help the happy feeling that gave him, though it didn't make up for his dad's absence most days and nights. Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy stood in the living room and ran over to him. Brian and Jimmy were in simple black and white tuxedos, and Beverly wore a bright red gown with gold trim that was designed to look oriental while still being a fluffy prom dress. Beverly gave him a look.

"I know, I know, but my mom liked it and I couldn't find anything better. And anyways, look at you all fancy, who'd have thought." Beverly punched Brian when he snickered.

"I think you look very nice Beverly. Besides, I think we all know Brian only teases you because he's had a crush on you for as long as I've been at this school." Will chuckled at Brian's red face. Beverly laughed it off, but she blushed too.

"Alright kiddos, get in a group, I want a photo before you all go." Will's dad took photos of the group on everyone's' phones and then they got into the limo. They waved at Mr. Graham as they drove away, and then turned back to each other to talk.

"So Will, anyone in particular you are hoping to see at prom? You sure made a lot more effort than these two idiots when you got dressed." Jimmy and Brian both glared at Beverly, but they were more curious to find out if Will had a crush. Will didn't pick up on Beverly's tone, or what it implied.

"Well, besides seeing y'all, I'm looking forward to spending time with Hannibal." Will studied the confused faces that stared back at him. "Dr. Lecter, Hannibal, he's my friend. We don't get to talk much at school since I'm a student, but now we are almost done, so it's ok for us to be friends." Beverly nodded and smiled, and the boys followed her cue, but they were still confused. Beverly assumed Will must have known Hannibal before he had him as a teacher, and that's how they were friends; he could be a family friend.

"Right, so anyways, are there any songs we are all hoping to get to dance to?" The trio discussed the pros and cons of various songs for the rest of the ride, and Will did his best to join in the conversation. Will was too excited to see Hannibal to feel left out of the group whenever they discussed music he wasn't familiar with, and Beverly was good about asking Will questions to keep him involved.

The limo stopped outside the building the school had rented, and the group climbed out. After some confusion, they found the elevator that led up to the room where their high school's prom was being held. Before they entered, a guard checked their breath for alcohol. They waited until their little group was all cleared, then Beverly linked arms with Jimmy on her left and Will on her right. Brian held on to the ends of a bow that flowed down the back of her dress as if it were a train.

"Come on my boys, let's get this party started." She marched into the room, surrounded by her friends. The room was pretty full, and the lights were dim. They smiled and nodded at the few students they considered acquaintances and went to find a table for themselves. Beverly spotted an empty table for five and dragged them purposefully towards it. They were only a yard away when Freddie Lounds stopped in front of them and took a photograph with her camera.

"Oh look, a group of losers. I can't wait to put that photo in the yearbook. I'll title it, "nerd queen and her surfs". Good, don't you think?" Freddie laughed and made to walk away, but Beverly wanted the last word.

"Say what you want Freddie, but the fact remains that I have three dates, and you're here alone. I guess that makes you the loser." Beverly dragged the boys behind her and they pushed past Freddie to sit at the table Beverly had chosen.

Will disliked Freddie a great deal; she was the school gossip and she didn't hesitate to put the most embarrassing photos in the yearbook or on Facebook, but he caught a flash of pain on her face and couldn't help but empathize. The trio sat around him, already talking and digging into the table snacks. Will fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with feeling Freddie's isolation and desire for attention. Isolation was something he could easily associate with. He stood quickly, almost knocking over his chair, and walked back to Freddie. He admitted she was sort of pretty; her green gown went well with her red curls.

"Freddie, you're welcome to sit with us if you want. We have a spare chair at our table. " She turned and scowled at him, but Will could tell she was afraid he was just trying to make fun of her. He smiled and tried to look harmless. "Really, I'd rather you sit with us than someone else desperate to feel included, like a one of the lowerclassmen that are known for sneaking in." Freddie regarded him closely and walked over to stand closer to him.

"I don't need your pity Graham." She tried to look angry, but Will sensed that she wanted to sit with them, her eyes kept going to the empty seat. Freddie had a reputation that she had built carefully so that no one ever bothered her, but being mean is lonely business. Prom isn't a fun night for a mean girl; no matter how many unflattering photographs you take. Will summoned up the last of his patience.

"You look very nice Freddie, will you please sit with us." He managed to keep eye contact long enough to show his sincerity, and Freddie finally nodded. Will let out a sigh and followed her back to the table. The group eyed him strangely as he and Freddie sat down, but they acknowledged her and she was nice enough for the rest of the evening that Will felt he'd made a good decision.

Will kept an eye out for Hannibal while food was brought out to the students. The meal was good, but not like anything Hannibal could have made. It wasn't until all the dishes were cleared and students were getting up to dance that Will spotted Hannibal standing off to the side next to an exit to a balcony. The first song played was some pop song Will didn't recognize, and he excused himself as Beverly, Brian, Jimmy, and even Freddie joined the mass of students on the dance floor.

Hannibal saw Will heading over to him and smiled. Will stopped beside him and leaned back against the wall.

"You look very nice Will, I'm glad you let me get you a graduation present." Will tugged uncomfortably at his tie and looked at Hannibal. Will was struck by how handsome Hannibal was; most teachers dressed up a little to chaperone prom, but Hannibal was always well-dressed, he didn't know it was possible for Hannibal to dress up more than usual.

"Yeah, I suppose I look as I should for prom, but you look like royalty. What is with you and fancy clothes? It's like you expect to be crowned king every day." Will absentmindedly reached a hand out and stroked Hannibal's sleeve, curious to see how the fabric felt. It was light and smooth. Hannibal chuckled and leaned back against the wall with Will.

"Well, considering you have already told me I am the king of the jungle, I saw no reason not to bolster the idea. What about you, channeling your inner mongoose? I do believe you defeated a snake with Freddie Lounds. Last time I checked she wasn't friendly with you or anyone." They both laughed and watched the students jumping around to the music. "Hmmm, I said I'd teach you to dance, didn't I? Or have you learned already?" Will ducked his head and studied his shoes.

"I don't know how, but I didn't plan on dancing anyways." Hannibal observed Will with a frown.

"Ah, but it would be rude of you not to dance with Beverly and Freddie for at least one of the slow songs since you are a part of the group. Come out on the balcony with me and I can teach you quickly. Don't worry, I'm supposed to keep students from coming out here, so no one will see us." Will nodded hesitantly and slipped out on to the balcony with Hannibal.

The first slow song of the evening started as Hannibal took Will's hand in his and put his other arm around Will's back. Will was flustered and unsure of what to do with his hand that wasn't being held, but Hannibal kept his face calm and brought Will's hand to his shoulder. Hannibal then led Will along with small swaying steps waiting for the tension to leave Will's body.

"This isn't anything complicated Will, relax. If you want something to be tense about I can teach you to tango some other time." Will looked startled, but laughed when he saw the faint smile on Hannibal's lips. As the song, and their dance progressed, the rigidness left Will's body and he leaned closer to Hannibal. By the time the song had ended, Will's cheek rested against Hannibal's shoulder and Hannibal was nestling his face in Will's hair, discreetly trying to catch Will's natural scent underneath the hair gel and aftershave.

Will was happy and comfortable dancing with Hannibal and ignored that an upbeat pop song was now playing. Hannibal considered stepping away, but he knew he might not have a chance to dance with Will again, instead, he slowly lowered his head so his cheek was pressed to Will's and he could discreetly sniff Will's neck. It was tempting to take a bite out of Will's neck, but Hannibal held back. He allowed himself to casually press his face closer, so that when he pressed a light kiss to Will's skin, it could be disguised. They stayed dancing for two more songs, until a slow song played and Hannibal encouraged Will to go dance with Beverly or Freddie.

Will slipped into the crowd of students and found Beverly just as she punched Brian for saying he was tired.

"Beverly, I'll dance with you if Brian wants to rest for a song." She turned to him, surprised, and agreed readily. Will remembered how Hannibal had held him, and copied his actions with Beverly. As they danced, Beverly kept a couple inches between them, which Will was grateful for, and she gave him a curious look.

"I didn't think you'd dance, Will. It's a pleasant surprise, honestly, I was afraid you'd sit the whole evening and not spend any time with us." Will just laughed and spun her before the song ended. She grinned and punched him lightly. "Look at you, Will Graham, being all suave and mysterious." Another slow song began and Jimmy took Beverly away from Will. He noticed Freddie lingering nearby and asked her to dance.

Freddie was stiff in Will's arms, and he realized how tense he must have felt to Hannibal when they had been dancing. He did his best to appear relaxed, and slowly she relaxed as well. They didn't talk, but he felt that Freddie was gradually growing less defensive around him, which was nice because he didn't want to fear her lashing out at any given moment. As the song drew to a close, Will realized Freddie had probably seen him spin Beverly, and wanted a chance to twirl in her gown too. Will tried not to let it show on his face that he understood how badly she wanted to be treated like Beverly as he spun her with as much of a flourish as he could muster. When Freddie actually giggled and gave him an honest smile, Will felt like he'd successfully made her evening. Or as Hannibal described it, he'd beaten the snake.

Another pop song played next, and Will excused himself to finish his glass of water left over from dinner. He sat at the table and rested his feet as he finished the glass. He caught sight of Hannibal talking with Mr. Crawford and his wife Bella as they kept an eye on the dance floor. Hannibal met Will's eyes and nodded in his direction, Will smiled and gave a small wave as he stood. He walked out of the room and down a long hallway to the restroom. All the water he'd drunk was getting to him and he preferred not to prolong the discomfort of a full bladder.

As he entered the restroom he had a funny feeling that someone else was there, though no feet showed under the stalls and no one else was in sight. There was a gym bag on the floor near the door, but anyone could have forgotten it. Will dismissed his paranoia and emptied his bladder.

He'd just finished washing his hands when he looked up at his reflection in the mirror over the sink and caught site of Tobias standing on top of the toilet in the stall behind him. Will's stomach dropped to his feet and he threw the paper towel he'd been drying his hands with at Tobias as the man lunged for him.

Will ran for the door but Tobias got to him first. Tobias slammed Will into the door and laughed when Will cried out in pain. Will could feel a bruise forming on his cheek where it had taken the brunt of the impact. He tried to yell for help, hoping the guards on the other end of the hall, or anyone coming to the restroom would hear him, but Tobias had come prepared. Tobias clamped a hand over Will's mouth as he dragged Will to the gym bag he'd seen earlier. Tobias unzipped the bag and brought something out that Will couldn't see, but he heard a light tearing sound before a piece of duct tape was placed over his mouth and longer strip bound his hands behind his back.

Will struggled as much as he could and tried to kick Tobias, since his legs were still free, but Tobias stayed behind him and easily avoided the poorly aimed kicks. Tobias tripped Will, who fell painfully without his hands to catch himself. Tacking advantage of Will's pain, Tobias pinned Will to the floor and bound his legs with more tape; tacking care to bind his ankles and his thighs so it would be harder for Will to get away. With Will thus bound, Tobias went to the door and jammed a trashcan under the handle so no one could get in easily.

Will tried not to cry, but he couldn't help a few tears that escaped to run down his cheeks as Tobias walked over to stand in front of him. From Will's vantage point, he could only really see Tobias's shoes, but he could hear the grin in Tobias's words as he spoke.

"Hello again William. It has been a long time since we last spoke. It was quite rude of Hannibal to keep you all to himself, but I like the clothes he got you. He did buy them for you, didn't he?" At Will's confused expression, riddled with tears, Tobias chuckled. "I thought so. He didn't know he was dressing you up for me, but no matter. I'd don't mind a gift so finely wrapped, even when it's unintentionally given." Will flinched when he felt Tobias's hands on his side as he was rolled over to stare up at Tobias's leering face.

Tobias walked over to the bag again and returned holding a knife, which he waved in front of Will's face while he laughed. "Don't worry little William, I won't kill you just yet. First I'm going to test you out; see what key you're in, and if I'll need to tune you. Then I'll make you into my instrument and masterpiece, and finally kill you." Will's blood turned to ice in his veins and he felt as if the connections from his brain to his body were severed. He was paralyzed with fear. "You have your darling Hannibal to thank for your death. If you had only learned to love me then I would have let you live. You would have become my most precious instrument. I would have been able to keep you around for multiple compositions, but since you chose him over me, and he won't share you, I have to kill you to finish the piece and keep him from altering you."

Tobias sat down and dragged Will into a sitting position by his hair. He pulled Will's back flush against his chest and exposed the boy's throat by winding his fingers deeper into Will's curls and yanking his head back. Will's glasses had started slipping down his face when he'd been tripped, and now they clattered to the floor. Tobias pushed them away and chuckled as he watched Will gasp unsuccessfully into the duct tape and squirm to ease the stinging on his scalp. Tobias put the knife on the floor beside him and started to undo the buttons of Will's jacket, vest, and then his shirt.

Will began to thrash when Tobias pulled his shirt open and ran a hand down his bare chest. He felt exposed and frightened, but there was no one to help him. Tears pooled around his eyes until the sheer amount caused them to run down into his hairline. Will's throat was sore from all the screams he couldn't utter and he worried he might choke on his own saliva before Tobias even touched him with the knife. Suddenly, Tobias yanked the tape off of Will's mouth.

A sobbed escaped him, and Will momentarily forgot the uncomfortable numbness of his hands crushed behind him in favor trying to ignore the burning over his lips and where some facial hair had been tugged out. Tobias's hand quickly moved from his hair to cover his mouth.

"You're not allowed to scream too loud. You wouldn't want me to have to kill anyone who came to your rescue, would you? I want to hear you, but no one else must. Is that clear? This is going to be my masterpiece. MINE!" Tobias snarled, glaring down into Will's eyes. Will's poor vision was only more blurred by tears as he nodded against Tobias's hand. "Good, good boy." Tobias eased his hand from Will's mouth and stroked his hair off of his damp forehead.

Will couldn't see, but he felt when Tobias laid the cool blade across his abdomen. Curious, Tobias tentatively poked the tip of the knife against Will's skin in various places. The light little touches didn't hurt, but when Tobias poked the delicate dip between Will's collarbones, Will couldn't hide the whimper that escaped.

This struck something in Tobias because he grinned and gripped Will tighter. Tobias brought the blade to rest over Will's stomach and just held it there for a second, allowing Will to think Tobias might not cut him after all, before applying pressure and slicing across Will's belly.

Will forgot that he wasn't supposed to be loud, and he screamed as he felt the blade sliding through his flesh. It wasn't a serious cut in terms of how deep it was, but it was enough to leave a bright red line across the milky expanse of skin. Tobias had the knife at Will's throat in an instant, reminding him to be quiet. Will squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the next cut, and was just barely able to keep his scream a strangled whine. Tobias massaged Will's scalp with his fingers before gripping a handful of hair again. He trailed his other hand across Will's stomach, dragging blood along his fingertips.

When Tobias saw the red smears on his fingers he couldn't resist tasting them. He moaned at the delicious coppery taste and forewent using his hands to lick the blood directly from Will's skin. Will convulsed and let out a muffled cry when he felt Tobias's tongue follow the cuts across his skin. The saliva made the cuts tingle and when Tobias's tongue pried at the wounds for more blood, they began to burn. As Will struggled against his bonds, Tobias pulled him so that he was lying across Tobias's lap on his back, and his belly was perfectly exposed. When Will tried to roll off on to the floor, Tobias smacked him across the face.

Will cried when he was struck, and then fell silent, afraid to anger Tobias more. Tobias could feel Will quivering in his lap and relished the scent of fear on him as he made another cut, this time just above Will's navel. Will did his best not to be loud, and Tobias cherished the little screams and whimpers that escaped Will's lips. It was a symphony like no other.

Curious to test out other notes, Tobias tried slicing Will's skin above his shoulder, on his bicep, and across his chest. Will was better able to withstand those cuts though, and Tobias didn't care for Will's silence. He began to unbutton Will's pants, and Will immediately screamed and tried to get away. Tobias struck Will harder across the face, adding to the mottled bruise spreading across his cheek. Will still whimpered when Tobias tugged his pants down as far as the duct tape allowed, and his tears began to flow.

Tobias relished the little coughs and whimpers that escaped the boy as he wept. A bit of skin between the end of Will's boxers and where Tobias had bound Will's thighs glowed at Tobias like empty staff lines, waiting to be filled with notes. He sliced the lines into Will's thigh, and used his tongue to write the notes. Each pained gasp and strangled sob that escaped was music to Tobias's ears.

When Tobias finished with both of Will's thighs, he dragged Will up by his hair again to sit in his lap. Will cried freely and kept his eyes shut to avoid seeing what Tobias would do next. He was startled when Tobias wrapped one arm around his back and the other held his face gently.

Tobias stroked Will's cheek and smoothed his hair back while Will did his best not to flinch every time Tobias touched him. Will's tears still dripped down his face, but he stopped shaking and his whimpers eased away. Will refused to open his eyes, not wanting to know when Tobias decided to kill him. Will expected a blade at his throat at any moment now, and gasped when he felt warm lips press themselves to his mouth.

Will wanted to flinch or recoil, but Tobias's hand held him in place. Will kept his eyes shut still, and his tears dripped down to pool along his collarbones. Tobias continued to kiss Will's mouth and then place kisses all over Will's face; a mockery of Hannibal's treatment of Will. Tobias began to lick and suck the tears from Will's cheeks and followed the trail of tears down his neck to the little pool that had formed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Tobias swirled his tongue around the hollow of Will's throat, cleaning every tear and replacing it with his saliva. Will could feel the cool air of the bathroom drying the saliva on his skin, making his skin feel cold and tight. Finished with cleaning tears, Tobias returned to pressing kisses all over Will's face. The arm that had been wrapped around his back now held the back of Will's head, and the hand that had cradled Will's face began to trace over Will's torso. Will sat rigid, trying not to flinch too much and anger Tobias. He couldn't help the goose bumps that rose in the wake of Tobias's fingers. Though Tobias was certainly warm and living, Will felt like the icy fingers of death were clawing at him.

"You are so lovely Will, so lovely. You have no idea how beautiful you are. A perfect masterpiece! You will be the best instrument I have ever made once I put the finishing touches on you. I'm sorry you have to die Will, I really am. It's regrettable, but I will preserve your beauty. I will display you so no one can forget your beauty, and just by seeing you, everyone will be able to hear my best composition!" Will cringed more at Tobias's words than the deceitfully tender kisses bestowed across his face.

Tobias placed one last, more forceful kiss on Will's lips as he picked up the knife. Will had hoped keeping his eyes shut would help him not know when the time had come for him to die, but the sound of the blade sliding across the bathroom tiles denied him that small comfort.

A newfound panic motivated Will to fight harder since Tobias was going to kill him no matter how well he behaved. Will knew he couldn't wiggle away from Tobias, and his limbs were useless; even if he was unbound his limbs were all asleep and frighteningly numb. Will's eyes flew open and he focused on the blurry image of Tobias's face, Will found himself incredibly grateful that he didn't have worse eyesight or he'd never have be able to defend himself.

Tobias smiled at Will when he saw him open his eyes. He hadn't suspected retaliation from Will at this point, and held off hurting Will a few seconds more so he could admire Will's eyes. Will waited as Tobias leaned a little closer to better admire his icy blue eyes, and when he thought Tobias was near enough, Will leaned back as much as he could and then slammed his head forward into Tobias's face. Will heard a crunch and felt Tobias's blood splash onto his forehead.

Crying out in pain, Tobias's hands flew to his face to tentatively prod at his broken nose. He wiped the blood from his face and scrambled to grab Will as the boy rolled off Tobias's lap and squirmed for the bathroom door. Will had no idea how he'd move the trashcan and then open the door, but he wiggled desperately towards the door nonetheless, leaving blood in his wake as his cuts opened from the exertion. Will could hear Tobias standing, and then the telltale heavy trod of Tobias as he stormed after him.

Will thought he could feel the knife sinking into his back, even as he inched closer and closer to the door.

Both Will and Tobias froze in shock when the bathroom door flew open with a loud bang. Will subconsciously noticed the trashcan had spilled, and felt bad for the janitors who'd have to tidy it up later. Only when Will was lifted carefully and placed against the wall near the door, and then had his glasses slipped onto his face, did Will realize he was being rescued. Will felt like there was a curtain over his eyes, and it took a voice to let Will see that Hannibal had come to save him. Will sobbed with joy.

"Tobias, you have done precisely as I warned you not to do. You know the consequences." Hannibal lifted the trashcan and replaced it under the door handle before stalking over to stand in front of Will. Tobias was shaking, suddenly unsure of the situation he had gotten himself into. He lunged for his bag and pulled out a coil of wires, much like the ones Will had found around Frank's neck, and swung them in a wide figure eight. Hannibal eased forward, dodging the swinging wires.

Will forgot his pain as he watched Hannibal approach Tobias, anxious for his friend's safety. Hannibal studied Tobias's movements and then sprang forward, blocking Tobias's arm and slamming his elbow into Tobias's temple. Tobias tried to back away as he clutched his head in his hands, but Hannibal pulled his arms from his head and gripped his shoulders as he thrust his knee into Tobias's gut. Hannibal quickly followed up with another knee, this time to Tobias's face.

Tobias sank to the ground with a groan as blood gushed from his face. Hannibal contemplated how to kill Tobias so that Will wouldn't be as likely to learn anything about Hannibal that he didn't want Will knowing.

Unfortunately, those brief seconds gave Tobias time to find the knife, forgotten on the floor, and stab it into Hannibal's thigh. Tobias held the knife in Hannibal's thigh and laughed up at him.

Will cried out when he saw the knife thrust into his friend's leg. He wanted to close his eyes and block out the horrible scene, but he couldn't take his eyes off Hannibal.

Tobias's moment of elation was short lived. His grin quickly disappeared, to be replaced by an expression of fear.

Hannibal's only recognition of the attack was a small grunt of pain. He calmly placed his hand over Tobias's and jerked the knife from his flesh, crushing Tobias's hand against the knife's handle.

Cringing, Tobias tried to slip his hand out from under Hannibal's. He finally succeeded, but had to release the knife. Tobias stumbled back a few steps, the momentum from tugging his hand free setting him off balance. Hannibal retained control of the knife, and, wasting no more time, leapt forward slitting Tobias's throat.

Tobias's body fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Blood flowed freely from his throat and pooled around him. The sound of Tobias's body, large and thick, but soft, hitting the tile echoed in Will's ears, filling his head. He watched, numb, as Hannibal stood over Tobias, assessing his handiwork.

Will was in shock and couldn't analyze the scene; he had never seen a dead person, let alone one killed in front of him before. Will wasn't sorry that Tobias was dead, he thought it was justice for what he did to Frank, but Will wished he could wash the past hour or so from his mind, particularly the sound of Tobias's body falling.

Hannibal leaned over Tobias's corpse and wished he could have drawn out his suffering, but it would have been too risky. He suddenly remembered that he had left Will still bound. He limped away from the corpse and kneeled next to Will.

The boy was pale and shaking. He was coated in sweat, tears, and blood. Hannibal retrieved the blade he'd killed Tobias with and used it to free Will from the duct tape bindings. He then helped Will pull his pants back up but waited to rebutton his shirt, vest, and coat. Will's arms had lost most of their circulation, and Will cringed when they were moved to lie in his lap. Hannibal ignored Will's whimpers and rubbed Will's arms between his hands until Will cried out and began to get feeling back in painful bursts.

Only when Hannibal was certain Will wouldn't lose any of his arms or fingers, did he return to Tobias's body. He mentally planned how he would butcher the body to best disguise the meat and feed it to Will. Pleased with his plans, he returned to help Will stand. Will shook in Hannibal's arms, but he managed to get to the sink.

Will flinched, and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out when Hannibal wiped damp paper towels over his cuts and cleaned his stomach. Hannibal paused and decided to clean Will from top to bottom so no grime could drip down to an already cleaned area. Hannibal temporarily removed Will's glasses so he could better clean Will's face. Will was pliable as Hannibal rinsed his face under the sink and dried him with paper towels. Hannibal stroked Will's cheek softy, barely touching the bruises Tobias had placed there, and replaced his glasses. Then, Hannibal took towel upon towel to Will's skin until he had wiped away all the blood and tears reaching to Will's waistband.

Hannibal hesitated before undoing Will's pants and letting the trousers pool around the boy's thin ankles. He had seen the cuts on Will's thighs, but he couldn't be certain that was the extent of the harm Tobias had caused Will below the belt. Hannibal hated to ask, but he didn't want Will to suffer in silence if the case was otherwise. Will shifted, feeling uncomfortable in his underwear as Hannibal frowned distractedly.

"What is it, Hannibal?" Will fidgeted and studied Hannibal's face.

"Will…did Tobias do anything else to you than what I have already seen?" Hannibal amended his question when he saw Will's innocent confusion. "I mean, did he touch you…inappropriately?" Hannibal almost choked around the words and waited for Will's reply with what felt like a fist squeezing his heart.

"What, uh, no. No, I mean, oh god. No, he kissed me a lot but he didn't touch me. Not like that." Will felt extremely embarrassed and hung his head to hide his flaming cheeks. He felt very vulnerable, even with Hannibal beside him.

Hannibal took a deep breath and felt all his anxiety leave. He leaned his head on Will's shoulder for a second to calm himself and was shocked to feel tears slip down his cheeks. Hannibal was crying he was so relieved.

Will almost jumped when he felt the little tears drip onto his shoulder. Will didn't know what to do, so he stroked Hannibal's hair and kissed away his tears.

Will was enveloped by strong arms as Hannibal clung to him. His precious mongoose, his Will was safe; all his wounds were things that Hannibal could easily help heal.

Hannibal sighed and ran his hand through Will's curls, placing little kisses all across his face. Finally, he pulled away and got another damp paper towel. He wiped gently at the cuts on Will's thighs and the boy gripped the counter, trying to alleviate some of the pain. Once Will was cleaned, Hannibal ran one dry paper towel over him to clean up any remaining water. All fresh and more or less presentable, Will fixed his clothing and dampened his hair to smooth it out. If it weren't for the bruises on his cheek, no one would know anything had happened to Will.

Hannibal studied his thigh while Will redressed. He was annoyed to find it had bled quite a bit, but fortunately, Tobias had missed anything important so the wound would heal without him having to go to a hospital. Hannibal grumbled at the slice in his trousers, but his blood had not stained them so the hole was relatively unnoticeable. Either way, the blood caked on his leg was uncomfortable, so Hannibal took off his pants.

Will was fixing his hair in the mirror when he heard Hannibal's pants hit the floor. He turned to look at Hannibal, but blushed and quickly looked away. Will felt bad that he wasn't helping Hannibal clean up like he had done for him, but he was also embarrassed to see his friend, always so perfectly dressed, standing in his boxers and suit top. It was a strange picture to take in. Finally, after watching Hannibal cringe as he bent his leg to wipe at the blood easier, Will walked over and took the paper towel from Hannibal.

Kneeling at Hannibal's feet, Will gently dabbed the towel around the stab wound until it was clean and stopped bleeding. Will retrieved another paper towel and wiped the trail of blood off, carefully soaking the dry blood first to be sure it wouldn't pull at Hannibal's skin when he wiped at it.

Hannibal didn't know what to do with all the affection he felt bubbling up for the boy kneeling at his feet. He was caught between slaughtering the boy and making him into the best meal ever made, and locking him in his home so that he would always be Hannibal's. Fortunately for Will, he ended up doing neither, and just stared adoringly at Will instead.

When he finished cleaning Hannibal's leg, Will glanced up in time to see the look of pure adoration on Hannibal's face. Will felt his heart skip a beat and he blushed. He rushed to throw away the dirty paper towels and pretended to be busy cleaning his hands of any blood that may have transferred to them as Hannibal pulled his trousers back up.

Will forgot that Hannibal could see his face in the mirror as he washed his hands.

Hannibal watched Will blush and bite his lip as he washed his hands. Will's eyes glittered with glee as he remembered the way Hannibal had looked at him; it made Will feel so special and happy. Will feared his heart might burst from his chest just thinking about the expression on Hannibal's face.

Before Hannibal could rethink his actions, he pulled Will around to face him. Will's eyes grew big and his whole face turned bright red. Hannibal gently held Will's bruised face in his hands and sealed Will's mouth with his. When Hannibal moved his lips against Will's, both felt as though they had been struck by lighting.

Will gasped and returned Hannibal's kiss tentatively. Hannibal kissed just a bit harder, and instinctively tightened his grip on Will's face. Will whimpered when Hannibal pressed on his bruises, but didn't dare pull away from the kiss, too afraid that when it ended he would stop breathing.

A knocking on the bathroom door followed by someone jiggling the door handle caused Hannibal and Will to jump. Hannibal pulled away from a dazed Will to limp towards the door. He checked his hair quickly in a mirror and splashed cold water on his face, before opening the door a crack and pocking his head out.

A student was on the other side of the door, hopping from foot to foot, impatient to use the restroom. Hannibal told him to use the ladies room, and that this bathroom was being inspected due to an anonymous report that a student was stashing drugs. The boy nodded and rushed to the ladies room.

Hannibal returned to stand in front of Will, and then looked at the body, now cold, lying not four feet away. He realized they had yet to discuss how to handle the issue of the crime scene. Hannibal would of course dispose of the body, but he needed to convince Will not to go to the authorities first.

Will stood, looking scared and unsure, as Hannibal began to grab paper towels, and then toilet paper when the paper towels ran out, to clean up the blood that had leaked from Tobias.

"Shouldn't we tell someone what happened? Then they can deal with cleaning up." Will frowned and avoided looking at Tobias' face.

"Will, we can tell no one what has happened. The authorities would demand to know what you did to incite Tobias to attack you as he did. And they wouldn't believe you when you say that he didn't touch you inappropriately. They would force you through tests and they'd poke and pry at your wounds. You'd never have any peace, and they'd feel obligated to tell your father. You don't want him to know what's happened to you, do you?" Will looked thoughtful and shook his head. Hannibal wrung out the paper towels in the sink and then mopped up as much blood as he could before throwing them away. "Not only that, but they would want to know why we are so close. Now that we've cleaned ourselves up they might not even believe us. They might say that I hurt you, and that Tobias tried to protect you and that is why I killed him. They would try to force you to admit to lies, Will. They would find psychiatrists who would mess with your head so much that they would make you believe I had attacked you and Tobias."

Will looked horrified and stared at the floor as he processed the information.

"They'd try to separate us, wouldn't they? What if they convicted us both of murder? They might think we planned to kill Tobias, and you made the cuts on me just to make it seem like Tobias was the attacker. I'd never be able to see you again if they put us in separate cells!" Will began to shake as his mind created possible scenarios.

Hannibal almost grinned, Will's imagination was just so powerful, and his mind so impressionable.

"Yes, they might even do that. That is why, Will, you must allow me to clean up the bathroom and dispose of Tobias's body. If you leave no prints, then, if they do find out, only I will be sent to prison. I would need you to care for Abigail in my absence, and I'd appreciate it if you watched my home for me as well. Perhaps I would be allowed visitors or phone calls for good behavior."

Will looked ill and he almost collapsed at the thought of Hannibal being incarcerated. He understood Hannibal's reasoning though, and nodded his agreement.

"Very good. Then, Will, you should go back to the dance. If I noticed you were taking a long time coming back, then I'm sure your friends have too. Ask Beverly if she has any makeup to cover your bruises. Just tell her that some guy throwing his arms around while dancing accidentally hit you, and then you fell, hitting your face again. Then I want you to enjoy the rest of your evening with your friends, and if you see me again this evening, don't acknowledge me. Can you do that for me Will?"

"Yes, yes I can." Will walked over to Hannibal and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before checking his appearance in the mirror and walking back to the table Beverly had chosen for them.

Once Will left, Hannibal cleaned the blood off the floor in earnest. It took a while, but finally he had removed all traces. He put all the bloody paper towels and toilet paper at the bottom of the trash can, and then moved the other trash, that had spilled on the floor when he broke in earlier, to the top to cover the blood. Hannibal took the knife and violin strings and wiped them clean, just in case, before placing them back in Tobias's bag. Hannibal used Tobias's jacket to wrap his head and neck, to keep any blood that was left over from dripping on to the floor. He searched Tobias's bag, and was pleased to find a tarp and saw.

Hannibal hefted Tobias's body on to the tarp and proceeded to cut him apart. He'd take care of the meat selection when he got home, for now he sawed at the softest parts to break Tobias up enough to fit in his own gym bag.

Will took some ice from a drink table and wrapped a napkin around the ice and held it to his cheek as he sat waiting for his friends to take a dance break and sit down with him. A song later, Beverly and Jimmy headed to the table and sat down. Jimmy collapsed in his seat and rested his head on the table, saying "hi" to Will without looking at him. Beverly smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder, but recoiled and gasped when she saw the bruise under the little makeshift bag of ice.

"Will Graham! Did you get in a fight?" She stared at him and pulled his hand away to get a better look at his face. Will hung his head and feigned embarrassment as he decided weather to stick with Hannibal's story or say he got in a random fight. Eventually, he realized Beverly was too clever to believe it was an accident.

"It was dark as I tried to get off the dance floor and I ran into someone, I couldn't see but they hit me a couple times. I don't know who it was but I got out of there really quick. I went to the bathroom to cry for a bit, don't tell anyone." Will drank some water and tried to avoid feeling guilty for lying to Beverly. She believed his story and patted him on the arm.

"Shit, Will! Well if you find out who it was let me know, I'll kick his ass for you." Will laughed and almost choked on his water. Will casually asked if Beverly had any concealer he could use to fix his face up a bit, not wanting to give Freddie anything to photograph. She pulled a tube out of her purse and dabbed the makeup over his bruise as gently as she could. Satisfied he'd pass for normal in the dim lighting, she put away the concealer. He smiled his appreciation and they joined Brian and Freddie on the floor. Jimmy napped for the rest of the evening until Brian made him stand for the promenade at the end.

Freddie joined Will's group in the limo on the way to after prom, being much more amiable now that she knew they were good trustworthy people. Will could tell that Beverly was happy to have another girl in their group, and she had a grudging respect for Freddie's take-no-shit-from-anyone attitude. They were similar in that respect, Will realized as he admired his friends sitting around him in the limo.

Will glanced out the window in time to see Hannibal carrying Tobias's gym bag and put it in his trunk before driving away. Will felt queasy thinking about what had to be hidden in the bag, and turned quickly to join the conversation around him. He spent the rest of the night and through the morning worrying about Hannibal and hoping he wouldn't be caught.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Once Will got home from the after prom party, his father was, of course, out of the house. Given that is was a Sunday, there was little doubt in Will's mind that his dad was out fishing or drinking with buddies. Will was exhausted and took a shower, put a bit of Neosporin on his cuts, and finally went to bed.

He expected to have nightmares and have trouble falling asleep, but Will slept like a baby for the first time in months. When Will thought about it after waking up, he assumed it was because he hadn't looked close enough at the crime scene to take in any details that could haunt his subconscious. Besides that, his torture felt like it absolved him of any guilt. In a way, Tobias knowingly sealed his own fate by hurting Will, and Hannibal's actions appeared just. To Will, everything evened out; there was no guilt to be felt.

When Will dragged himself from bed, it was about noon. He got up and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen, still only in his boxers. Will ambled back to his room, and was contemplating going to sleep again when his cellphone began to ring. Will grabbed his phone, grumbling in annoyance until he saw that it was Hannibal calling.

"Hello, Hannibal…how are you?" Will wasn't sure if he should mention Tobias on the phone.

"Quite alright Will, thank you for asking. I was calling to see if you were awake yet and if you'd like to come over for lunch. I'm making a delicious meal. I think you would like it; it's not tongue or any of the other organs I usually make. I thought you might be tired of that, so I'm making simple steaks." Hannibal chuckled to himself as he admired the Tobias steaks he had marinating throughout the morning.

"Oh, yes, I'll definitely come over for lunch. Thank you for inviting me. I need to get dressed still, but I should be there within an hour. Good bye." Will waited for Hannibal's reply and hung up.

Will dressed in his usual comfortable clothes and didn't bother brushing his hair. He might have felt inclined to dress up to have lunch with Hannibal, but, despite their kissing last night, Will didn't consider this lunch a date. It never crossed his mind that their kiss had marked a change in their relationship. Even though Will was slowly coming to realize in just how many ways he cared about Hannibal, the only word that came to mind at the thought of Hannibal was "best friend".

Hannibal was pleased to welcome the well-rested Will into his home, eager to feed him their mutual enemy. Will greeted Hannibal with a large smile, already putting thoughts of Tobias out of his mind. Hannibal was excited, Will trusted him most out of anyone and depended on him, even now. Tobias's death couldn't have been better planned; he made himself a target just as his terrorizing of Will was no longer necessary to keep Will attached to Hannibal.

Will happily followed Hannibal into the dining room and sat down to what looked like a feast. Sure there was steak, but there was also a beef stew and meat pie for desert. Not that Will was complaining, quite the opposite. The food was delicious and Will ate until he feared he would burst. Hannibal stopped eating now and again to admire Will's appetite; it made him extremely happy to watch Will devour the cuts he'd selected from Tobias.

After lunch they retired to Hannibal's library. Abigail trotted behind them eager to be near the humans. Hannibal continued reading his book from earlier in the week, and Will curled up next to Hannibal with Abigail on the arm rest, content to be near the humans. Normally Will would nap, but he felt too well rested for a nap just yet. He ended up shifting so he was on his back with his head in Hannibal's lap. Hannibal held his book in one hand and stroked Will's face absentmindedly as he read.

Will basked in the attention and studied Hannibal as he read. He started out admiring Hannibal's perfectly groomed hair, but his eyes soon traveled down Hannibal's face, as if cataloguing every detail to recreate later. Will's eyes lingered on the faint little crow's feet on either side of Hannibal's eyes. Will realized he had no idea how old Hannibal was. Will tugged lightly on Hannibal's sleeve as he stroked Will's cheek. Hannibal paused his reading to peer down at Will.

"Hannibal, how old are you?" It never occurred to Will that is might be rude to ask, and fortunately Hannibal wasn't offended.

"I am thirty-one. Why do you ask, Will?" Hannibal watched Will process the information; he was rolling the number around in his mind.

"That makes you twelve years older than me." Will smiled, pleased that Hannibal thought him worthy of his friendship despite the age difference. "I wonder what I'll be like in twelve years." Will wondered aloud as he absentmindedly reached out and stroked Hannibal's tie, tracing the paisley pattern.

"I hope you will be through with school and working on your career. I think you would be a good criminal psychology professor." Hannibal looked contemplative. "Will, you never did tell me what university you got into."

"I got into George Washington University, I'm going to study forensic science. Well, that's if we even have enough money to pay tuition." Will frowned.

"Surely you got a scholarship, with your grades." Will recognized the hidden question.

"I was offered a scholarship worth half of the tuition for four years, but I'm not sure that is going to be enough for us to be able to afford still. I've applied for other scholarships, but so far no luck." Will saw an idea forming behind Hannibal's eyes and had a feeling Hannibal was about to do something extremely generous.

"William, would you allow me to set up a savings account for you? It would be just enough to be sure you could get through your studies without any worries, nothing too extreme. You'll start working soon enough, and I'd prefer for you to be able to keep that money, rather than have to pay off loans for years to come." Hannibal could see the arguments forming in Will's mind.

"That's way too good of you, Hannibal, I can't let you pay for my schooling. It's too much! I could never pay you back, you've already been so kind to me." Will started to sit up in protest, but Hannibal pushed him back down with a gentle, but firm hand on his chest.

"Relax Will, it is a small sum for me to pay to see you happy. It would hardly put a dent in my lifestyle. My teacher's salary isn't my sole income; I have an inheritance from my family in Lithuania. Please, allow me to do this for you." Hannibal saw Will's face soften marginally as he contemplated the pros and cons of the situation. "What if I am sent to prison? I'd want you to be able to be free of any monetary worries since I wouldn't be able to help you in any way once I would be behind bars. I took the liberty of altering my will earlier. I am trusting you with my house, my cat, and all of my funds. Let me pay for your educations as a thank-you-in-advance should you have to manage my estate." Hannibal knew Will would agree now.

"Please don't talk like you are already going to prison, I'm sure no one will even notice Tobias is missing." Hannibal knew Will had agreed. He smiled and put his book down.

"Well, come on Will. Why don't we go to the bank now? I'd like to have things arranged as soon as possible. Just in case. Oh, and before we go, here, I got you some concealer. I don't want people thinking I abused you." Will hesitated, but finally sighed and followed Hannibal out to his car once he covered up his facial bruises.

Hannibal took Will to his bank, and the teller immediately led them to a separate room to handle his business. Will smiled nervously at the bank teller, a short blonde woman who looked anxious to please. She kept staring at him curiously and Will didn't know what to do. He hoped the makeup wasn't too obvious.

"Dr. Lecter, how can I help you today?" The woman took a seat at a large desk and motioned for them to sit opposite her.

"William needs to open an account, and I would like to transfer a sizeable sum to that account." Hannibal pulled out Will's chair, and only sat down once Will was comfortably seated.

The woman nodded and began to fill out an online form as she asked Will all the necessary questions. It didn't take long and then she turned to Hannibal and asked how much he was transferring to Will's account.

Hannibal wrote a number down on a notepad he passed to her. She glanced up quickly at Will, who smiled sheepishly, and then she proceeded to transfer the amount. Once it was all taken care of she gave Will a business card, in case he had any questions, and walked them out of the office.

When they returned to Hannibal's home they passed most of the rest of the day petting Abigail and enjoying one another's company. Will had a dinner of leftovers with Hannibal before he finally headed back to his house. After all, he still had school tomorrow. One more week of school and then he was graduating. Will could hardly wait.

School the following day was uneventful, except for Freddie choosing to sit near Will and Beverly and the boys in all they classes they shared. Will was surprised; he had assumed Freddie would pretend not to know them anymore after prom. They didn't talk much, but it was nice to have someone willingly sit by him. When Dr. Bloom saw Will and Freddie sitting together she almost thought she was seeing things. But once she saw that Freddie and Will were getting along, she was immensely pleased with them both for overcoming their scene from earlier in the year.

When Will got home in the evening he was surprised to find his dad was home. He greeted his dad and put his schoolbag away before coming out into the living room again. Mr. Graham was sitting on the couch looking through some papers looking very sullen. Will sat down and tried to see what the papers were.

"Will, I don't know how we can pay for university. I know you really wanted to go, but is it really necessary? I mean, I've done alright and I don't have a degree." Mr. Graham looked hopefully at Will. Will frowned, he knew his dad didn't value his education much, but it always irritated him when his dad made it so obvious.

"Don't worry about it dad, I have the money. I just accepted another scholarship today. I can go and it won't be any expense to you."

Mr. Graham was caught off guard. He looked at Will, curiously, as if he smelled a lie, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then college boy, do what you want. Oh, and I remembered to iron your gown for graduation. Don't say your dad doesn't care; I'm glad you finished high school." Will felt a little guilty and smiled at his dad. "Oh, one more thing. We had a new neighbor, but the police came by today saying he never showed up for any of the music lessons he teaches and they are keeping an eye out for him. By tomorrow morning he is a 'missing persons' or whatever. If there are people being kidnapped I want you to be on guard, ok?" Mr. Graham patted a stunned Will and then went out to drink with a friend until late.

Will sat on the couch, panicking. Finally, he was able to raise himself from the couch and get his phone from his room. He called Hannibal.

"Hannibal! Oh god, what are we going to do? Tobias was a music teacher! Hannibal, his students reported him missing and now the cops are going around asking questions!" Will took deep breaths to try to calm himself down.

Hannibal waited for Will's breathing to relax before he tried to speak.

"Don't worry, there shouldn't be any way that he can be traced back to us. Besides, you have to be strong and prove to the police, if they come to you with questions, that you are innocent. Which you are. I have to be the only person they will suspect, if they ever suspect anyone of killing him. Whatever happens, Will, you must not interfere. Understand?" Hannibal's tone remained calm until the end, and then he spoke urgently. He didn't want Will to behave rashly if he was taken in by the police for questioning.

Will nodded repeatedly as if to convince himself of the correct response before he finally said, "yes, ok. I understand. All right, well I'm going to make a grocery run. I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye." Will felt agitated, but once he got in the car he calmed himself down and went to run errands. Will briefly wondered how his dad would survive when he went off to college; the man never went to the store.

The next day, Will was in his first class when police officers came to the school and asked to speak with Dr. Lecter, and asked students over the intercom to report anything suspicious that had happened while at prom. Will broke out in a sweat, but he knew no one else knew about Tobias, so he stayed silent and tried to act like nothing was wrong. It wasn't until Will got to Hannibal's class and found Dr. Bloom was the substitute for Hannibal on her free period, that he realized Hannibal was going to be caught.

Dr. Bloom saw Will balk in the doorway, starring at her like his worst nightmare. She walked over and led Will into the room to Hannibal's couch. Alana glared at the class until they went on finishing essays on Crime and Punishment while she spoke to Will.

"William, I'm sorry to say this but Dr. Lecter is a suspect in a murder case. I know how attached you have grown to him, and I care about him too. I'm sure he is innocent and all of this will pass, but until then I will be the substitute for your English class. If you need to talk, I am here for you. Ok?" Will nodded dumbly and went to his seat. Dr. Bloom didn't bother reprimanding him when he only stared at his desk rather than work on the essay assigned.

Will passed the rest of the day wondering how they had linked Hannibal to Tobias's death. Will's only comfort was knowing that he was the only person who knew Hannibal had killed Tobias, so surely they couldn't convict him.

Hannibal was irritated to find that Tobias had left a note in his home before he left to attack Will. The note read that if he was found dead or missing, Hannibal Lecter was to blame. The police followed up on the lead of course. Hannibal knew that wasn't good enough proof to put him in jail, but he also couldn't risk them searching his house, or more specifically, his kitchen.

He admitted to killing Tobias, saying the man had been stalking him, and he lost his temper when he saw him at prom. "He was a threat to the students too", Hannibal explained. The police officers questioning him wondered how such a composed man could lose his temper, but they jotted down his confession nevertheless. Fortunately for Hannibal, Tobias had taken a few photographs of him walking around, but none showed him during any of his kills. It helped support his claim that Tobias was a stalker, even if it didn't absolve him of guilt.

The officers also found a few photographs of Will, but all they did was tell a startled William that Tobias had been stalking him, and now he didn't need to worry because the man was dead. Will feigned surprise quite well, using his shock over being told Hannibal had admitted to the crime as a cover.

Then came the tricky part. They asked Hannibal where he had hidden the body. Hannibal said he burned the body and spread the ashes in his garden. He'd had the foresight to burn the parts of Tobias that he didn't wish to consume, and the ashes were around his garden. Hannibal just hoped the ashes were enough to keep them from searching the house.

Luckily, it was enough and no one investigated the contents of Hannibal's kitchen.

Wednesday found Will crying in a heap on the floor in Hannibal's classroom as Dr. Bloom tried to explain that Hannibal had admitted to murder and was awaiting trial. The trail was to take place in three days.

On the day of graduation.

Dr. Bloom tried to soothe him, but failed, possibly because she herself was very upset.

Alana was able to offer Will a small comfort, saying she'd be going to the trial and would testify that Hannibal was a good man, and that surely the circumstances should show that he was not a threat to society. Mr. Crawford was also going, and he planned to show all the teacher award Hannibal had won and explain that he was not some coldblooded killer, but a man who cared deeply about his students. She promised to tell Will when she knew the verdict, she hoped he'd get a greatly reduced sentence. The only thing against him was that he killed a man and then tried to get away with it.

Will passed the rest of the week in a stupor. Fortunately his grades couldn't suffer, all the assignments were done for the year and seniors had a few free days at school. Beverly, Freddie, Brian, and Jimmy did what they could to console him, but honestly, they thought Hannibal was sort of creepy and didn't understand Will's attachment to him.

Will dressed in his cap and gown for graduation, not feeling at all excited for the ceremony. He got to school in time to see Dr. Bloom and Mr. Crawford leaving to attend Hannibal's trial. Will hugged Dr. Bloom and Mr. Crawford patted him on the back as they passed by.

Will followed his group of friends to their respective places and tried to focus on the ceremony. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, hoping to receive a text from Dr. Bloom saying what was happening in the trial. He had to hide his phone in his sleeve when he was called up. He accepted his diploma and shook the principal's hand. Will was touched that his dad had a camera ready to take a photo of him, and smiled, before rushing off the stage.

The ceremony felt like it took forever, but then the students tossed their hats in the air, and Will was free.

He found his dad and they stayed chatting with Beverly's family until Freddie, Brian, and Jimmy's families all joined together. Will felt his phone buzz and looked down. Dr. Bloom had sent a text. Will excused himself and went off to the side a bit to read the text with more privacy. It read, "Hannibal got a reduced sentence. We had enough mitigating factors. He might have gotten 3 years, but the aggravating factors: he didn't report Tobias stalking him, and he destroyed evidence. He has 5 years for voluntary manslaughter. "

Will felt like someone had punched him in the gut, he fell to his knees and began to cry. His dad rushed over in a panic, with no idea what was going on. Will clung to his father and sobbed. Mr. Graham didn't know what to do; he excused them and helped Will to the car. While Mr. Graham drove home, Will cried in the passenger seat.

When they got home, Mr. Graham led Will into the house and left him crying on the couch. Will's dad had no idea how to comfort his son, so he just patted his hair and sat next to him. Will appreciated his efforts, even if they didn't really help. Will's tears where finally drying by the time someone knocked on the door. Mr. Graham looked at Will confused as to who would be at their door. Will only shrugged back.

Mr. Graham opened the door and welcomed someone in. Will perked up, hoping against all odds that Hannibal was there to see him. Will was disappointed to see Dr. Bloom walk in. She smiled, despite her own puffy eyes, and sat next to him. Mr. Graham felt out of place and excused himself to go meet some fishing buddies. He missed the incredulous expression on Dr. Bloom's face when he dismissed himself to fish while his son cried on the couch. She turned back to Will.

"Will, I know you cared deeply for Hannibal, and I am sure the feeling was mutual. I don't know what all went on between you, and I suppose at this point it might be better I don't know, but he has specifically requested that you have control of everything that was his while he is in prison. He did, however, ask that I take care of his home while you are away at university, though you are to consider it your home. Hannibal told me to tell you that he wants you to take Abigail with you to Washington and that you should buy a house near campus for yourself. There was something about an inheritance that is now yours while he is not allowed access to it, do you know what he meant?" She waited for Will's nod and then continued, though she was starting to wonder just how close Hannibal and Will had become. "I was told to help you move in to his house today, and you are welcome to stay until you have to move for University. That is, assuming you want to stay, it is your house now."

Will sat for a while, processing the information. Finally, he got up and nodded. Alana patted his arm and helped him toss his belongings into a few suitcases. Will didn't bother with furniture; he just needed his clothes, books, and other items. They filled Alana's car, and Will's. Will left his dad a note on the refrigerator saying he was going to stay at a friends house all summer and that he'd stop by and say goodbye before going to Washington. He figured his dad would be just fine with the arrangement.

Will led the way to Hannibal's house, and Alana tried not to think too hard about the fact that Will had clearly been to the house before. She helped him move all his stuff into the bedroom across from the one that was obviously Hannibal's. Will refused to have the room altered; he wanted to keep it just as Hannibal left it. Alana helped Will move his books to an empty shelf in Hannibal's library and then they took a break to sit in the living room.

Suddenly, Alana turned to Will.

"Isn't there supposed to be a young woman here? Hannibal said you'd have to help look out for Abigail, I assumed she was his daughter and needed special care or something." Will tried not to laugh. He ended up smiling anyways.

"Abigail is Hannibal's cat. Though you're right, it's strange that she hasn't shown up yet. We should go look for her." Will led Alana around the house as they called for Abigail. Will finally heard a little "meow" behind the door of one of Hannibal's many rooms. Will had never been in there, and felt like he was intruding, but he couldn't leave Abigail.

Will and Alana both gasped when they entered the room. It was clearly an art studio. On a desk were many charcoal drawings of buildings, Abigail, and a number of drawings of Will. A large easel was set up, and Hannibal had been half way through painting a life-size portrait of Will sleeping on the library couch. Will was embarrassed to have Dr. Bloom see it, but dismissed the feeling when Abigail rushed over to rub his legs.

Will cradled Abigail, and almost left the room, but he heard a light whining sound. Then it stopped. Will listened again, and there it was again. That time Dr. Bloom had heard it too, and she and Will crept to the other side of the desk that was sitting in the middle of the room.

Behind the desk was a dog kennel, complete with a little gold puppy, whining louder now that it saw the humans. Will picked up the note off of the top of the kennel.

"Dearest Will, I know I will be in prison for a while, and so I cannot go with you to pick a dog. I believe you should have a dog, it will not dishonor Frank's memory, and I like to think you will have something around to protect you. Abigail surely won't. I have taken the liberty of acquiring a puppy for you. May he grow to love you and keep you safe in my absence. His name, I was told, is Winston.

Much love, Hannibal"

Will got teary eyed and passed Abigail to Alana. He opened the cage and Winston ran forward to sniff him immediately. Will picked up the puppy and cuddled him, relishing the puppy smell he carried. As Will petted the puppy, he noticed brindle patches in his golden coat.

Alana stroked the purring calico in her arms as she waited for Will to dry his eyes. She wondered if Will even noticed he was crying as he cradled the puppy.

Dr. Bloom ended up staying with Will through dinner, and they had some of the left over steak and stew Will had eaten with Hannibal. Once Dr. Bloom left, Will curled up on the living room couch and cuddled Winston to his chest. Abigail curled up on top of Will, pointedly ignoring the puppy. Will fell asleep in his new house for the first time on the couch.

* * *

This next chapter is giving me some trouble, so I probably won't be getting it to y'all as soon as I'd like. Thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews, it really helps motivate me! I've never written anything with chapters before, and certainly not published it so this has been a good experience.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Will adjusted to life in Hannibal's house surprisingly quickly. It helped that he already felt more at home there than he did at his father's house. He also learned to cook. He spent the whole summer trying out recipes he found until he got them as close as he could to how he remembered Hannibal's cooking.

Will invited Alana over often, to help him eat through his creations and for company. Her intelligence and poise reminded Will of Hannibal. She might have been a poor replacement, but her personality always comforted Will and he found himself enjoying her company simply for being herself and not as a substitute for Hannibal.

When Will went to Washington for orientation and to buy himself a small house near campus, Alana stayed in the house to care for Winston and Abigail. She stayed in the room next to Will's and found herself moving more personal items into the room than were strictly necessary for a short stay. A few days later, she caught herself putting Will's graduation photo up and hanging his salutatorian's medal on the wall next to it in the entrance hall.

When Will returned, he invited Alana to live in the house. She'd have to watch it while he was in school anyways. He promised to come back during breaks to stay with her. Alana agreed happily. She found herself growing more fond of Will, to the point that she considered going to his father and asking to adopt Will.

Then she realized Will was already an adult and there was no point. If he wanted them to become a little family, then they didn't need to make it legal. She figured Will's dad dropping out of his life and moving to New Orleans was confirmation enough that she could have Will anyway.

Alana was happy to be a mother to Will, and she was glad she never got the empty feeling she'd always get when babysitting for her many brothers. She wasn't inclined to date, she didn't care much for babies – though she liked children – and she knew she wouldn't be able to adopt as a single mother; William was the perfect son for her.

Alana ignored phone calls from her many brothers and their wives asking her to babysit for them and asking if she'd found a man yet. After a message left from her eldest brother telling her she'd never get a husband if she insisted on keeping her job as a calculus teacher, she finally snapped.

Alana sent them all letters explaining that she didn't want anymore to do with them if they weren't going to accept that she could live her life how she wanted. Then she included a photograph of Will from his high school graduation and said she had adopted him. After many more messages calling her "crazy" and telling her to "have her own kids", she changed her number.

Alana thought her heart might burst from joy when, two years into his studies, Will brought his boyfriend home to meet her and Will introduced her as his mother. The boyfriend didn't last long, Alana didn't even remember his name, but she recalled that he had cheekbones like Hannibal's.

Hannibal was a sore topic for them both. Alana knew there was some secret between him and Will, and she also suspected the attraction on both sides. Will was over his initial depression, but Alana would sometimes hear Will crying at night and she'd know Will had spent the day looking through the drawings Hannibal had made of Will.

They both counted down the days to Hannibal's freedom, but Alana worried for what they would find after the five years. They weren't allowed to visit Hannibal since they weren't family, and five years can change people a lot. She hoped for Will's sake not much had changed. If the similarities between Hannibal and Will's boyfriends weren't enough, she only had to listen to him crying to know he was irrevocably in love with Hannibal.

Four years after Hannibal's incarceration, Alana attended Will's graduation. She was so proud; he graduated with honors and was going on to graduate school. She sometimes worried about his interest in forensics, but she knew Will enjoyed his studies and did well, so she dismissed her doubts. Alana knew he was aiming for the FBI, and resolved to support him.

The next year, Will and Alana tried in vain to find out when Hannibal might be released. No one would tell them. Only family would be contacted when he was released. They guessed he would be released around May, considering that was when he was imprisoned.

They were startled when someone rang the doorbell late in the evening, two days before Christmas. Alana put down the calculus exams she had been grading and got up to grab Winston before he could rush the door and scare the person. He had grown into a good-sized dog, friendly, but sometimes a little over eager. Will got off the floor where he had been petting Winston and went to the door.

It was unusual for him to do, but Will opened the door without checking first to see who was there. He looked at the person standing on the doorstep and a strangled cry escaped his mouth. Alana jumped up and ran to see what was the matter, Winston bounded after her, barking. The sight that met her eyes caused her to cry with joy.

Hannibal stood on the doorstep, dressed in his old suit, and looking quite charming with a few grey hairs at his temple. He smiled and nodded at Alana.

"William, I have missed you. May I come in?" He waited for the nod from a dumbstruck Will before he walked into the house. He took in the decorations Alana had put up commemorating Will's achievements as Winston came over to inspect him. Abigail came running into the room, her little collar jingling. Hannibal strode forward and scooped her up. She fuzzed his cheek and purred. Finally Hannibal put her down and went to hug Alana. He thanked her for her help at his trial, and then he turned to Will, who stood in the middle of the living room looking lost.

Hannibal admired the new Will who stood awkwardly before him. Will was just an inch or so shorter than Hannibal, and incredibly handsome, just as Hannibal had expected. He was more toned, more of a man than a boy now, especially with his day-old beard. His clothes and glasses were similar in style to what he'd always worn, and Hannibal found that comforting. His awkward little mongoose hadn't changed so much after all.

Alana slipped out of the room to go clean dishes in the kitchen, even though they had a washing machine. Hannibal waited until she left, and strode over to stand in front of Will. Will's eyes met Hannibal's and Hannibal felt his heart stop. Will's icy blue eyes looked adoringly at him, before Will turned his eyes down to stare at Hannibal's tie. After what felt like an eternity, Will raised his eyes back to Hannibal's.

This time their eyes met, Hannibal put his hands on either side of Will's face, keeping his attention, and then he leaned in and kissed Will. Will kissed him back, and Hannibal felt a moments jealousy knowing Will must have kissed other people while he was locked away, but then he dismissed the feelings and focused on savoring his first kiss with New Will.

Will broke away with a sob, and clung to Hannibal as he wept. He had spent so much time missing Hannibal that he didn't know what to do now. Hannibal pulled Will's head up again and placed kisses all over his face like he used to do. He marveled at the way Will's stubble felt against his lips as he trailed kisses down Will's face and neck. Will whimpered when Hannibal pulled away to lean his forehead against Will's.

"I missed you so much Will, but I am exhausted now. Tomorrow you must tell me all about how you and Alana have passed these last five years. And then I'd like to kiss you some more." Hannibal chuckled at Will's blush. "But, for now I am going to bathe and then sleep." Will nodded and pulled away from Hannibal reluctantly.

Hannibal was pleased to find his room was just as he had left it. It was obvious Will or Alana cleaned the room regularly, but had been adamant about keeping things in their rightful place. He enjoyed a relaxing warm bath, soaking for hours, and then dressed in his silk pajamas and went to sleep.

Alana entered the living room and hugged Will. He was crying and smiling, and Alana knew how he felt. She made him a cup of hot chocolate and sat with him until he finished it. She put away the exams she'd been grading, and Will let Winston out in the yard to go to the bathroom one last time before the morning. Alana hugged Will one more time and went up to bed.

Will went and sat in the library for a while, remembering his visits with Hannibal and how they'd cuddle on the couch. Only once he felt himself nodding off, did he finally go to bed.

Hannibal woke up, startled, forgetting for a moment that he was home. It took him a second to notice the smell of breakfast. He wondered if Will was cooking or if it was Alana. Curious, he padded out to the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of a boxer clad Will making breakfast. Hannibal had to stop himself from drooling. Finally, he walked over and cleared his throat.

Will turned around with a start, but smiled shyly when he saw Hannibal.

"Hey, uh, it's nothing like you make, but I've learned to cook. Would you like breakfast? I was going to take mom breakfast in bed. She hates getting up early when she's on break." Will flipped another crepe and added it to the plate he was organizing for Alana.

"Please, I'd love to try something you have made." Hannibal took a moment to realize "mom" was Alana, but then the photos set up in the hall made more sense. He smiled, pleased that Alana had been there for Will and found a reason to stick around. He sat down at the table and waited until Will returned from taking Alana her tray.

Will brought him a generous helping of strawberry and cream filled crepes and some bacon. Hannibal was amused that the bacon was actually pork, but he hoped to remedy that some time soon. As Will went about filling his own plate, before sitting down, Hannibal admired Will from under his lashes. Not that Hannibal minded, but he had to wonder if Will's boxers were the same he wore in high school because they were so short and worn. He considered taking Will shopping at some point in the near future. He was also pleased to note that there were no visible scars left from Tobias's attack.

Will sat and waited for Hannibal to try his food. Hannibal smiled and took a bite. He was pleased to find that Will was really quite a good cook. Will was flattered by Hannibal's obvious pleasure and began to eat his own breakfast.

Alana soon hobbled out wrapped in a blanket, and put her tray and empty plate next to the sink. She came and sat down next to Will, absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder. Then she reached across the table to squeeze Hannibal's hand. She seemed to wake up some more, and went to put the kettle on. Alana stayed standing while it heated, and then brought them each a mug of chamomile tea before sitting down again.

The trio sat at the table until they had all finished eating. Hannibal took everyone's dishes and filled the washing machine. Then he followed Will and Alana out into the living room.

Alana took the armchair and curled up under her blanket. He wondered how Will could go around in just boxers in the winter, even with the heater on. He got his answer when he sat next to Will on the couch. Winston hopped up and acted as a living blanket. Hannibal couldn't hide a little frown at all the dog hair on the couch.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind Winston on the furniture. He does shed a bit more than Abigail." Will looked sheepish and scratched behind Winston's ears. Abigail trotted into the room as if she had been summoned. She headed for Will, but seeing Hannibal, she quickly changed her mind and hopped into his lap. He stroked her soft glossy coat as she purred. He had missed Abigail.

"No matter, I'm sure I can get used to it." Will grinned at Hannibal and opened a book he'd left on the coffee table. Hannibal relaxed back into the comfort of his couch and stroked Abigail. He had missed his creature comforts when he was in prison.

As Hannibal admired how cozy his large home had become with the addition of Will and Alana, he realized there were no Christmas decorations. Christmas was the next day. Hannibal hadn't ever celebrated the holiday, but he assumed they would.

"I never celebrated Christmas, but if the two of you want to, you should go ahead and do so. I don't have any decorations in the house, but feel free to buy some and decorate."

Alana shifted under her blanket and smiled sleepily at Hannibal. Will looked up from his book.

"I haven't celebrated since I moved out of my parents' home. I asked Will if he wanted to celebrate, but he didn't want to." Alana forced herself from the chair and shuffled over to them. She sat on the other side of Will. Alana freed a hand from her warm blanket cocoon so she could run her hand through Will's curls.

"I never cared for the holidays, I didn't see any reason to bother celebrating these past few years." Will leaned back against Alana as she stroked his hair.

"Not celebrating is fine with me. But would you two like to do something this evening just for us to celebrate our reunion?" Alana beamed at Hannibal and Will looked eager. "Perhaps we could all go ice-skating?"

Alana grinned and looked to Will.

"Yeah! That would be fun. I've never ice-skated before." Will smiled at Hannibal and began to read again as he leaned on Alana.

Hannibal smiled, pleased with their plans. He couldn't wait to teach Will to ice skate. He hoped it would be a good chance to show Alana that he cared about her precious boy, and show Will he accepted that Alana was now a part of their lives.

After a nice lunch, courtesy of Will, they got ready to go ice-skating. Alana came out to the living room wearing a pair of black tights and a long sleeve white blouse with a red gored skirt and a matching red pea coat and a black scarf. Will wore a pair of dark jeans and a light blue shirt. Alana helped him into his gray pea coat and wrapped the scarf Hannibal had given Will around his neck.

Both Will and Alana were startled to see Hannibal wearing a pair of jeans. It was strange for them to see him in something so casual, even paired with his usual fine clothing: a white shirt with a red V-neck sweater and a dark brown overcoat and a plaid scarf incorporating red, white, and brown. Hannibal smiled at their expressions, and chuckled good-naturedly.

"Do you mind if I drive? It's been a while." Hannibal smiled when they both gave soft smiles and nodded. He was amused to see that Will and Alana had started behaving similarly since they spent so much time together. Like a real son, Will had taken up some of Alana's mannerisms.

Hannibal drove to an ice rink in town, only a twenty-five minute drive away. They had a large sign advertising that they remained open on Christmas Eve. A few other cars could be seen parked outside, but all in all, Will estimated that there could only be a few other people skating. That was fine with him; he'd rather not have many witnesses to his poor skating.

The trio entered the building, Hannibal holding the door for both Alana and Will before following. Will blushed lightly when he felt Hannibal's hand gently guiding him at the small of his back. Alana tried to hide a smile when she saw the two, but Hannibal noticed and was glad she approved.

They walked up to the counter and asked for their skates. The boy behind the counter handed the skates to each of them and told them to have fun. They found a bench to sit at and Alana put her purse down and they left their shoes next to one another in a row.

Alana was quite adept at skating, and made her way to the rink and waited for Will and Hannibal to catch up. Hannibal helped Will lace up the skates and led him along next to him. Will balked when it came time to cross onto the ice though. Alana held her hands out encouragingly, and Hannibal still held Will's arm, but Will wouldn't budge.

Hannibal kept one arm holding Will's and he moved his other arm to support Will's back. Will still just stared wide-eyed at the ice. Alana tried to sooth him and went to support his other side. Finally, Hannibal pushed firmly with his palm on Will's lower back and forced him to step onto the ice or fall on his face.

Alana and Hannibal rushed to keep a hold of each side of Will as they eased out onto the ice. Will's legs were like jelly, and it was all Hannibal and Alana could do to keep him up. Alana was marginally shorter than Will, and began to weary of holding him up after the first loop around the rink. Will felt bad for his beautiful mama, stuck holding her scared adult son when she could be enjoying herself on the ice.

Hannibal felt his heart warm when Will shifted all his weight to cling to him. Alana looked surprised, but relieved.

"Go skate mama, I want you to have fun. Hannibal can teach me to skate." Alana felt a bit guilty, but she trusted Hannibal to take care of Will. She eased more to the center of the rink and began to practice what she could remember from skating lessons as a young woman.

Hannibal admired Alana as she skated. She was very beautiful, always had been. Now she had a few more creases on her face than he remembered, but her hair was still as dark as ever. She was only two years younger than Hannibal, but he had aged quicker while locked away. Hannibal moved his observations to Will, and noted with a smile that Will was even more beautiful than his mama, though Will was unaware of it.

Will was embarrassed to clutch Hannibal's arm so tight, but he was more afraid to fall. Some of the couples they passed as they skated looked at them strangely, but luckily no one said anything. Will knew it must have looked strange for three adults to come skating together, especially with Hannibal looking older than him and Alana. But Will tried not to worry about it; people would only think them more strange if they knew the pretty woman was mother to a man who looked nearly her age.

As Will gained more confidence, Hannibal slowly eased him off of his side. Finally, he got Will to skate beside him as they held hands. Will flushed, and could hardly take his eyes off of their hands. Hannibal was glad Will was distracted, because now they were getting dirty looks from one of the couples skating nearby. Hannibal kept an eye on the blonde woman and her bald husband as they skated. He made sure to keep Will on the far side of him so he couldn't notice the dark looks the couple sent their way.

Alana had picked up on the dirty looks as she zipped around. She slipped up next to Will and held his other hand. Sure, she would have liked to leave Will and Hannibal to have some time together, but she'd rather not have some close-minded couple angering Hannibal right out of prison. She couldn't be sure how he'd react, and she wasn't sure Will, or even she could go another few years with Hannibal locked away.

Hannibal would have liked to kill the couple, but he could tell that was exactly what Alana Bloom feared. She was right to worry, and so he didn't hold it against her. He noted that the rude couple now looked confused. They probably couldn't decide if the trio were friends or family. At least he wouldn't have to worry about a confrontation and Will being insulted by anyone.

They skated like that a little while more, until the rude couple left. Then Alana squeezed Will's hand and darted off again. Will leaned closer to Hannibal so their arms were touching all the way from their entwined fingers up to their shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long! I've been visiting family and soon I will have to start work again. Well, tomorrow soon. Anyways, I hope I can get the next chapters finished in a more timely manner, but I can't make any promises.

* * *

Ch. 12

When they finally returned home, all of them were tired and a bit sore. Will warmed the leftovers from lunch for dinner, and Alana made hot cocoa for everyone. Hannibal was tempted to turn up his nose at instant cocoa, but he appreciated the gesture and it turned out to taste satisfactory.

Without anything being said, they all came back to the living room once they'd prepared for bed. Alana brought her blanket again, and her slippers and hem of her nightgown peeked out under the edge of it. Will wore a t-shirt with his boxers this time, and Hannibal had his usual silk pajamas and a robe.

Will sat between Alana and Hannibal on the couch. Alana curled up and leaned on Will, and Hannibal held Will's hand between his. Winston was sad to see no room on the couch for him, so he lay at Will's feet looking up at him mournfully. Abigail, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by the lack of couch space; she just napped on the armrest, content to be near her humans.

After a period of silence, Alana decided to speak up.

"Hannibal…how bad was it?" She didn't want to ask, but a part of her needed to know. If she could know it wasn't as awful as she imagined, then she would feel less guilty for not being able to reduce his sentence more.

"It was dull, but tolerable. I was well behaved, so I was better off than most. You mustn't feel guilty Alana. You saved me a few more years, and that was all you could do. I am forever grateful." Hannibal felt Will's hand tighten in his. Will probably felt he was to blame as well, but it wasn't Will's fault that Hannibal met Tobias. "Would you mind leaving us Alana? Will and I have much to talk about."

Alana nodded and squeezed Will's shoulder. She went over and placed a kiss on Hannibal and Will's foreheads before going to her room. Will blushed and looked to Hannibal.

"She's a really good mama. I mean, I never got to have one, but she's what I always wished I had." Will searched Hannibal's face for some sign of understanding. Hannibal relaxed his face and nodded.

"Alana is a very intelligent woman, and I've always respected her. She was a good colleague and now I am happy to share my home with the both of you. But tell me, Will, how have you passed these five years?" Hannibal drank in Will's appearance, still trying to replace his memory of eighteen year old Will with the twenty-three year old beside him. He wondered if Will had recognized any of his manipulations from his youth, or if Will still depended in him like before.

"Um, well, where to start? I mean, I took most of that summer to adjust to not having you around, and by then I had mama staying here. My dad went to New Orleans and we don't talk anymore. I went to school for forensic science like I planned. I'm sure you've seen the graduation photo mama put up next to my high school photo. I just completed my first semester of graduate school, and my professors all say I show great promise. One of them, Dr. Chilton, treats me a bit odd, but he got me an internship in a crime lab for next summer so I'm grateful."

"That is impressive Will. I am so pleased to hear you are following through with your dream. This Dr. Chilton sounds strange; do tell me more about him." Hannibal wondered if Dr. Chilton would be a problem that needed taking care of or not. He'd have to be careful about victims now; nothing should be able to be tied to him again.

"Well, he's a younger professor but he acts like a know-it-all and he's really condescending to all his students. He dabbled in psychiatry before choosing forensic science, so he thinks he's an expert and always tries to psychoanalyze students. Sometimes when he tries to analyze me, I feel like Dr. Chilton thinks I'm a fascinating new species he's discovered. But he is nice to me, so I can hardly complain." Will fidgeted under Hannibal's maroon gaze; he'd forgotten what it was like to have those eyes fixated on him.

"Well, I'm glad he is kind to you, but you mustn't let him abuse his position as a professor. If he makes you uncomfortable you should ask him to stop, and if he bothers you more let me know. I'd like to have a talk with this Dr. Chilton." Hannibal hoped Chilton wouldn't realize Will probably needed therapy for his strange childhood and recent traumas.

"Ok Hannibal, I'll keep that in mind. But I don't want you to get into any more trouble for me. I've only just gotten you back after you protected me from Tobias." Will leaned on Hannibal and tightened his hand in Hannibal's.

"Well, it is my responsibility to protect my mongoose. And this time I can take precautions so I won't be caught." Hannibal smiled to ease Will's worry, and placed a kiss on in his forehead.

Will blushed and tilted his face to place a light kiss on Hannibal's lips.

"I can't believe you still call me that, though I'm glad you do. But what happens if you ever meet another lion?" Will fidgeted and dropped his gaze to Hannibal's chin, still not comfortable with eye contact.

"There may be other lions, but they aren't like me. At the very least, they don't have their own mongoose. You are mine, aren't you?" Hannibal kept a calm, innocent expression, but inside he waited for Will's answer with a great deal of anxiety. If Will didn't want to continue from where they left off five years ago, then he and Alana would have to go.

Will's blush hadn't dissipated at all, and he looked like he might start crying at any minute. Will tried to hold back his tears, but they began to overflow. Hannibal watched a few tears run from the corner of Will's eyes and admired how Will's long dark lashes looked as they pressed down in vain to hold back the flow. Hannibal gave in to the temptation and kissed Will's lashes, the corners of his eyes where his own little crows' feet were forming, and licked the trail of tears.

"I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing. I'm just so happy to have you back; I almost can't believe you are real." Will tentatively placed his hand on Hannibal's cheek and placed another kiss on his lips. This kiss was more tender and gentle, and Hannibal knew it was Will's way of answering his earlier question. When Hannibal kissed back, Will began to shake, and finally, he had to pull away as he broke down crying.

Although it was an annoyance to have their kisses cut short by tears, Hannibal still enjoyed knowing Will was just as emotionally tied to him as ever. He cradled Will in his arms and placed little kisses all over his face until he finally stopped crying. Suddenly, Will looked up.

"Hannibal, what will you do now? I don't think the school will take you back." Will looked distressed, but Hannibal rushed to reassure him.

"Now that I will have trouble getting a job, I have even more time for my hobbies. I think I will take up painting again, and then see about taking commissions. Not so many people mind if their artist has killed someone as they mind if their child's teacher has." Hannibal chuckled and Will began to brighten as he snuggled next to Hannibal.

They stayed together a little longer, but finally Hannibal stood up and helped Will up from the couch. Will was reluctant to leave Hannibal's side, but Hannibal firmly guided him to his own doorway.

"Good night, Will." Hannibal placed a quick kiss on Will's lips and turned to go to his room across the hall.

"Good night." Will stood in his doorway in a daze, until Hannibal turned back with a raised eyebrow as he shut his bedroom door. The sound of the door snapped Will back to life, and he went to into his own room.

Christmas morning, Will and Alana slept in until noon. Hannibal was tempted to do the same, being worn out from ice-skating, but he had to restock his freezer. He couldn't go after the rude couple yet; Alana and Will needed to forget about them first. He added them to a list in his Rolodex of business cards, but had to jot down their description on a notecard since he didn't have cards from them.

Hannibal decided to go and hunt on the streets for any possible meals. He left a note on the kitchen counter saying he was going out for a run at a park that was far enough away to excuse him taking the Bentley. Hannibal wore running clothes, layered carefully for the cold, and put an ice chest in the trunk. As he drove into town he kept an eye out for any potential meals.

For the most part, the only people out and about were people doing charity work. Hannibal gave in and decided to hunt some other day. He was passing through a more rural section on the drive home when he caught sight of a short, fat man beating an old mare tied to a tree. Hannibal parked along the road on the opposite side of the street and then crossed quietly over to the man's pasture. The fence was shoddy, and Hannibal slipped between the barbed wire easily. The man was yelling and beating the mare, so Hannibal didn't even have to try to quiet his steps as he snuck up behind the man. Hannibal grabbed the stick from the man as he swung it in the air intending to bring it down on the mare again.

The man was so startled he let go of the stick as soon as he felt Hannibal's grip holding it. He spun around, ready to yell at whoever stopped him, but was immediately struck down with the stick. The man was only knocked out, so Hannibal worked quickly to remove his tongue, liver, lungs, and heart. Of course, the man was only a corpse once Hannibal finished. Before leaving, Hannibal untied the mare and rinsed any traces of blood off at the water trough nearby. Hannibal quickly took the organs and placed them in the ice chest. He was quite pleased with his harvest and drove home smiling.

Will and Alana were still in bed when he got home, so he was able to transfer the organs to the refrigerator without any trouble. He tore up the note he left and changed into his pajamas again. While they slept, Hannibal prepared the liver with a side of eggs and some vegetables. After he made a tea to accompany the meal, he took a tray up to Alana.

When he brought the tray in, Alana was just waking up. She peered groggily at him from her nest of blankets and yawned. She seemed to wake up after that, and her eyes focused on him as she sat up.

"Hannibal, I thought you might have been Will for a second there." She smiled and thanked him as he helped settle the tray over her lap. "Is Will awake yet?"

"Last I checked he was still sleeping. I'm going to take him a tray as well, I'll let him know you are up." Hannibal returned Alana's smile and returned to the kitchen. Once he found a second tray, Hannibal arranged the food and steaming mug of tea. He took the tray to Will's room and knocked before slipping into the room.

Will was still asleep, and his blankets were tangled around him. Hannibal put the tray down on the bedside table and reached over to gently shake Will's shoulder. Will hardly acknowledged the touch, and instead, began to twitch and frown, as if his dreams had begun to sour. Hannibal calmly steadied Will's face in his hands and kissed him until Will returned the kiss, half awake. Will seemed to fully wake up when Hannibal pulled away.

Hannibal looked happy as a clam as he offered the tray to Will. Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, looking embarrassed and startled by Hannibal's presence. Hannibal placed the tray across Will's lap and sat on the edge of the bed. Will blushed and thanked him as he began to eat.

Will felt a little awkward eating in bed with Hannibal watching him. He couldn't help being hyperaware of his bed hair and morning breath, not to mention really needed to shave soon. As he ate, Will hoped he hadn't dribbled any food into his beard, just the though of it was enough to make him blush with embarrassment.

It made him uncomfortable to be watched, but Will finished his food and managed not to get anything in his beard. Hannibal had simply sat watching him, pleased, the entire time. Will had enjoyed his meal, and thanked Hannibal as he moved to get out of bed. Hannibal told him Alana was already awake, and took Will's tray and headed downstairs.

Once Hannibal was gone, Will rushed to the restroom to check his beard. He was relieved to see that he was food-free. Will splashed some water on his face and tried to tidy up his hair. He regarded his facial hair and sighed, he'd have to shave today. Will brushed his teeth and took the time to shave himself smooth before he headed down after Hannibal.

Alana and Hannibal sat at the kitchen table enjoying a warm drink. Alana got up and brought Will a mug as he sat down. Will smiled and thanked her after he had a sip of tea. Alana didn't have her blanket today, but she had a fuzzy robe on over her flannel pajamas. Hannibal also had a robe on with his pajamas, and Will had to wonder if it was really that odd for him to be comfortable in a shirt and boxers. He didn't think it was so cold; the heater was on after all.

Will was drinking his tea when Alana ran a hand along his smooth jaw and gave him a curious look.

"Will, you've shaved. I thought you liked being a little scruffy?" Alana glanced between Will and Hannibal as the latter sat finishing his tea.

"I do, but it bothered me this morning. I was just going to cut it a little, but I changed my mind." Will finished his last gulp of tea and felt nervous suddenly under the close scrutiny.

"I think you look quite charming either way Will." Hannibal smiled at Will as he went around the table picking up the empty tea mugs.

Will flushed and stared at his hands in his lap as he tried to avoid seeing the knowing look on Alana's face and the satisfied smirk on Hannibal's.

The trio spent the rest of the winter break growing accustomed to each other again and learning the subtle differences that had developed over the five years. Hannibal soon convinced Will to allow him to make breakfast each day and bring him and Alana their meals in bed. It allowed Hannibal time to cook unwatched and to spend time with Alana before he and Will became inseparable during the day.

Hannibal thoroughly enjoyed Alana's company, she was highly intelligent and Hannibal found himself thinking that, if he made friends, Alana would be his friend. Circumstances, however, made her more of a mother. Alana's nurturing personality, and her knowledge of Hannibal and Will's mutual attraction, led her to often mix motherly actions into her treatment of Hannibal.

At first, Hannibal was startled to have a slightly younger ex-colleague reprimand him for going out in the snow without sufficient coverings. She had demanded he put on a hat and extra socks, and Hannibal had a brief moments anger at being bossed around, but the little flicker of what felt like shame made Hannibal bow his head obediently and do as she said. He realized very quickly that their equal relationship was no longer valid; she was Will's mother now, and deserved his respect.

Hannibal was less surprised when Alana caught him pacing the living room one night when he had trouble sleeping. He wouldn't explain his nightmares, Mischa was no one else's business, but he was grateful for the comfort Alana offered. She led him back to bed and brought him a warm glass of milk. Hannibal almost laughed at the absurdity, but her seriousness made him finish the glass without complaint. She had patted his head, as if she was pleased with a little child, and then tucked him into bed. Hannibal _was_ shocked by that. But, when he woke up in the morning feeling well rested he couldn't find any reason to complain.

It became normal for him to wake Alana when he had trouble sleeping, and she would always smile and warm the milk and then tuck him in. Hannibal noticed Alana did the same for Will.

Will and Hannibal passed most days catching up on lost time. Will tried to remember everything significant that had happened so Hannibal could get a more clear picture of how Will's five years had passed. When they weren't talking, Hannibal would often read in the library, and like before, Will would curl on the couch with Hannibal while he read.

Occasionally, Will would interrupt Hannibal's reading to kiss him, but it never got beyond that. Will often apologized for interrupting his reading, though Hannibal clearly didn't mind. Will knew he loved Hannibal, and he wanted more than kisses, but he didn't know what he was to Hannibal, and didn't know how to ask. Will hoped that, given time, their relationship would develop on it's own.

Hannibal noticed that Will seemed stuck, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be the one to alter their relationship. Although much had changed, Will didn't seem to know how to break out of their old behavior. He wanted Will to decide what they would be to each other, and he wanted Will to choose without being pressured.

Hannibal had already laid a solid foundation; he had made Will dependent on him, and now he had to wait and see if anything would develop from it. He also hoped to draw out the decision so that Will wouldn't make any rushed decisions he might regret. Once Will was his, Hannibal wasn't going to let him leave. As much as Hannibal wanted to keep Will with him forever, he wanted to know Will chose to be with him.

Although they hadn't celebrated Christmas, the trio did have a small celebration for New Years. Hannibal prepared a feast for New Years day, and had to do quite a bit of hunting for ingredients. He made some trips for art supplies and did a little shopping to update his wardrobe, which made a nice cover for his hunting.

About fifteen minutes before midnight, the trio settled down in the living room to watch the ball drop in Time square. Will and Hannibal shared the couch while watching the TV, and Alana sat in the armchair she had pretty much claimed for herself. She enjoyed the hype New Years got and watching the ball drop, but she couldn't help watching Will and Hannibal more than the TV.

Part of her hoped they'd kiss and then realized they were wasting precious time dancing around each other when they could be in a proper relationship, and another part of her hoped they wouldn't become official until Will got out of school. She couldn't help worrying that Hannibal might unintentionally be a distraction, and Will might lose all the work he'd put into reaching his goal.

Realizing that Will might be embarrassed in front of her, she went to get herself a glass of wine as the ball dropped, so that Will and Hannibal could have a moment in private. She carefully timed her return for when the cheers on the TV were mellowing out, and walked back into the room just as Will and Hannibal pulled away from each other. She casually ignored the blush on Will's cheeks, and kissed Will and Hannibal on the forehead before wishing them a happy New Year.

Now that it was the beginning of the new year, Alana brought out the black-eyed peas she had prepared and served them each a bowl of 365 beans. Will and Hannibal looked confused at first, but she explained it was for good luck in the new year. The tradition seemed a little strange coming from someone as practical as Alana, but she had apparently picked it up from family, and Will and Hannibal agreed that it was a fun ritual.

After they'd eaten the beans, Alana retired to her bed. Will and Hannibal sat on the couch cuddling, only half paying attention to the newsperson still chatting away on the television. Hannibal shifted to lie down along the couch, and Will stretched out beside him. Hannibal's arms soon found their way around Will's body to pull him tight against his chest. Due to the limited couch space and Will's fluffy curls, Hannibal had to point his face towards the ceiling and rest his cheek against the back of Will's head just to be able to breath. Will relished the comfort and warmth Hannibal provided, and Hannibal made a point to memorize the feeling of Will's back against his chest.

Though the couch didn't provide much space, Will and Hannibal had a couple inches separating their lower halves. Hannibal had noticed the space; it was like a gaping hole he couldn't ignore. He knew it was intentional, and as much as he wished to change it, he decided it wasn't his decision. Hannibal expected that Will was still figuring things out for himself, and he was ok with that. Hannibal was a patient man; all worthwhile endeavors needed to be achieved through the proper steps and with patience.

Hannibal was startled when Will, seemingly asleep, scooted back. Hannibal couldn't help the little gasp that escaped, or the twinges of desire that tugged at him. If Will noticed that Hannibal was stiff and hardly dared to breathe, he gave no indication. Hannibal might have believed Will was really asleep, except, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a quick, irrepressible smile tug at Will's cheek.

Hannibal was afraid to move in case he broke the spell; he didn't want Will to know he knew Will wasn't asleep. Had Will wanted him to know he was awake he would have done so. Hannibal waited, tense but immensely pleased, for Will to actually fall asleep so that he could move without startling Will.

Hannibal and Will ended up falling asleep on the couch, and Alana had to come down and shut off the TV because it interrupted her sleep. When she saw the two asleep on the couch, she couldn't help but jump; she had assumed they'd gone to bed and hadn't expected anyone to be around. Alana smiled as she watched them, Hannibal was wrapped around Will like a lifeline, and Will was smiling in his Hannibal-cocoon. Realizing she'd been staring with a sappy smile on her face, she shook herself and tucked a blanket around their shoulders before she went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is a little shorter than most, but I think a lot happens emotionally. I will try to finish chapters quickly, but I can't make any promises. Please enjoy.

* * *

Ch.13

Later that morning, Hannibal woke up first, and was amused to find that Alana must have come down and seen them because no one else could have draped the blanket over him and Will. Hannibal reveled in the comfort of Will in his arms, and propped himself up a bit to watch Will while he slept. Will was smiling and his lashes made pretty shadows across his cheeks. Hannibal filed away the memory for painting inspiration later.

Will made a little humming sound in the back of his throat and wiggled back into Hannibal, seeking the warmth that had disappeared when Hannibal had propped himself up. Hannibal marveled at the man beside him, still seeking him in his sleep. Hannibal kissed each cheek where Will's lashes rested and then trailed kisses down his neck. When Hannibal reached Will's collar, he moved to trail kisses back up the very front of Will's throat. Will moaned softly when Hannibal's lips closed around his Adam's apple, and Hannibal couldn't resist biting down, just a little.

Will woke up with a gasp, and Hannibal moved partially over him and kissed up his jaw before finally kissing a still muddled Will on the lips. Will immediately recognized Hannibal and relaxed into the kiss; though he was highly conscious of his morning breathe. Hannibal didn't seem to mind; since this was the second time he had kissed Will awake. In truth, Hannibal didn't like how morning kisses tasted, but he wanted Will to be his, he wanted to know each little detail about Will that no one else could appreciate.

Hannibal pulled away reluctantly and allowed Will to sit up. Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to orient himself. He blushed when he realized he really needed to have a cold shower, and was grateful for the blanket still covering his lap. That was until he realized Alana must have put it over them when they fell asleep. He was glad Alana was so accepting, but he was still embarrassed.

As if summoned by Will's thoughts, Alana entered the living room. She was bundled up in her fluffiest robe and looking marginally annoyed, Will could see the crease in her brow. She looked around and her eyes settled on the pair on the couch. Her face relaxed and she giggled.

"Look at you too. For once I am the first person up! I have to say, it kind of sucks, I've been wondering where my breakfast is. Either of you two couch potatoes want to cook for a hungry old lady?" She chuckled when she saw Will's embarrassment and Hannibal's lethargic cat smile.

"Alana, you are hardly old. I'm the one with greying hair." Hannibal had to cover his mouth when he was interrupted by a yawn. Will interjected quickly.

"Hey, neither of you is old, ok? Mama, you look younger than me sometimes, and Hannibal…well, I like your greying hair." Will ducked his head when Hannibal caught his eye and Will saw the red sparkle in his maroon orbs. Hannibal's lips quirked in a smug little smile and he couldn't resist nuzzling Will.

"Alright you love birds, that's enough for now. Mama bird needs food or she will get cranky." Alana smiled and went to her armchair to curl up and wait for breakfast. Hannibal sighed and moved to get up.

"I will make breakfast, I have made it my duty after all. It's important to start the day with a proper meal." Hannibal climbed over Will and walked into the kitchen to begin cooking. Alana waited until he was gone and then turned to look at Will.

Will saw Alana's raised brow and expectant face and didn't know what to say. He fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Will, am I going to have a son-in-law soon and grandkids?" She smiled at Will's horrified expression. "Don't worry Will, I think Hannibal is good for you, and you for him. I know you have trouble relating to people, but Hannibal is different, I know the two of you could make it work. Just take your time, I was teasing. But let me know when you guys get serious, and if I need to plan to be elsewhere certain nights."

Will grew completely red and squeaked before he fled from the room, rushing to take the cold shower he'd thought of earlier. Alana smiled and walked into the kitchen to tease Hannibal. It was her right as Mama to tease after all, and if Will had to suffer then so did Hannibal.

Hannibal was finishing up preparing each plate when he became aware of Alana leaning against the counter watching him. He turned and gave her a questioning look. Alana smiled and came to stand near him.

"So, Hannibal, are we ever going to talk about your affection for my son? I need to be sure you won't hurt him. After all this time he's waited for you, well ok he had boyfriends, but they were all desperate attempts to find someone like you. I want to know that you won't leave Will stranded later on. You'd destroy him. He's hesitant to take things further, but knowing Will's people skills, I can tell how much you mean to him. And I cherish you too, I wouldn't like having to chose between Will and you, you know I'd choose Will." Alana had meant to tease him like she had done Will, but a serious conversation with Hannibal was long overdue.

Hannibal went and set the table before turning back to talk to Alana. He took one of her hands in his and looked into her eyes, unfazed by the unspoken threat in her blue eyes.

"Alana, you don't have to worry. If Will chooses to be mine then I will never give him up. Don't forget I have been waiting as long as he has, and I can wait as long as it takes for Will to decide what he wants." Hannibal gave Alana's hands one last squeeze and went to sit at the table. Alana followed soon after, satisfied with Hannibal's response.

Will came into the dining room just as they were sitting, and joined them wordlessly. It wasn't an awkward meal, but they ate in silence. Will took up the plates when everyone was done and went to load the dishwasher.

Alana excused herself to go finish up some grading in Hannibal's office. She hoped they'd use the time to talk things through, but she also hoped they wouldn't get too serious just yet; Will had to leave for school in a week, and they were already joined at the hip as was. She didn't want their parting to be anymore painful than it already was going to be.

Will finished with the dishes and turned to leave the kitchen. Hannibal waited for him and stopped him in the doorway.

"Will, may I speak with you in the library?" Although Will knew Hannibal wasn't angry with him, being singled out for questioning in any form made Will nervous. Will nodded and swallowed thickly. Hannibal smiled and led him gently by the arm to the library.

Hannibal sat down on the couch and pulled Will down beside him. Normally, Will would cuddle up to Hannibal or lie with his head in Hannibal's lap, but this time Hannibal kept a firm hand on his shoulder keeping Will sitting. Will's nervousness came back twofold. He began to wonder if Hannibal actually was angry, or if there was some other reason he was keeping him distant.

The worry in Will's eyes caused Hannibal to relax and wrap and arm around Will. He had meant for them to have this talk with as little contact as possible, so as not to influence Will beyond the foundation he'd laid five years ago, but it just wouldn't do.

"Will, I would have liked to let things run their course, but you leave for school soon and I'd hate for us to part unsure of where we stand. I understand you are busy with school and setting up your future, and I just want to be sure you know that I want to be a part of your future, if you will allow me. You are…the most important person in my life, Will, and I cherish you as an individual. However, I would also like to cherish you as my own. I would hate to ever have to give up my mongoose, but ultimately the decision is yours. You are welcome to stay with me as a friend until you have your life sorted out, but I hope you will stay and allow for our relationship to develop further."

Will stared at Hannibal's chin the entire time he spoke, unable to meet his eyes. Will knew his cheeks were pink and his eyes were tearing up, and he was embarrassed knowing that Hannibal was watching him, perfectly composed as usual, waiting for him to speak. He finally dared to glance up, and the affections in Hannibal's eyes and his gentle smile caused Will's heart to skip a beat.

Hannibal waited for Will's eyes to finally meet his, and was amused to hear Will suck in a breath when their eyes finally met. Will's eyes stayed on his, though their glazed appearance made Hannibal worry. His eyes lowered to Will's mouth; Will's lips were parted and his breath came in quick little pants. Hannibal realized Will was caught up in his mind and needed to be reminded that Hannibal was still waiting for him to speak.

Will jumped out of his skin when Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's. Snapped out of his thoughts, Will forgot whatever he'd been thinking, and melted into the kiss.

Feeling Will relax, Hannibal kissed Will a little more insistently, and was pleased when Will responded in kind. Will turned fully towards Hannibal, folding one leg under himself on the couch, and tentatively raised his hand to place it over Hannibal's heart. The steady little "lub dub" against his palm seemed to carry through his arm and into Will's own chest. Will's leg began to fall sleep beneath him, and the idea formed in Will's mind that somehow Will and Hannibal's blood was circulating between their hearts, using Will's arm as a connecting valve, and soon the rest of their bodies would shut down and only their hearts would keep pumping together.

"Lub dub, lub dub." Their hearts would sit on the couch next to each other, connected by a disembodied arm. Alana would have to find a way to protect their hearts so they could continue to live with her. Maybe Alana would keep them in a glass case and she could move the case around with her, so she'd never be left alone.

Will thought about it, and realized he'd be ok with that arrangement. Alana wouldn't be left on her own, and he and Hannibal could stay together.

Belatedly, Will realized he was seeing spots. Luckily, Hannibal pulled away to take a deep breath, and Will let his head fall to rest on Hannibal's chest as he tried to catch his breath. As the fuzziness left Will's mind, he slowly raised his head up again. His vision was still poor, but he could locate Hannibal's lips, and that was all he needed.

Hannibal was surprised by how quickly Will kissed him again, and by how insistent he was. Will pressed his chest to Hannibal's, and his hands gripped the back of Hannibal's head. Hannibal kept his hands pressed to Will's back, holding Will close to him.

As much as Will loved kissing Hannibal, he was more overwhelmed by the feeling of Hannibal's heart beating against his chest. The beating of their hearts felt like having two hearts on either side of his chest. Will found himself wondering if he could take Hannibal's heart into his own chest. Maybe if he cut away a bit of his lungs and widened his rib cage, he could fit Hannibal's heart inside of himself. Then he could take Hannibal with him wherever he went.

Of course, Will would preserve Hannibal's body. He could keep Hannibal in some form of storage, and when he wanted to talk to Hannibal in person he could just put the heart back. He wondered how he should approach the subject with Hannibal so that he would understand.

Hannibal noticed Will was distracted, though his grip hadn't slackened. He began to wonder about Will's sense of reality; Will seemed to have a tendency to get carried away by his thoughts. Hannibal pulled back as much as Will's hands allowed and studied Will's face.

Will was lost in his mind. His eyes remained gently closed, and his lips were parted and glossy red. Hannibal took his time admiring the sight. Will was so beautiful; Hannibal couldn't wait to paint him later. Will was so lovely that Hannibal considered attempting to carve marble, just so he could have Will's perfection recorded in as much detail as possible. Maybe someday in the future, if Will ever tried to leave, he would coat him in plaster, and make a Will statue. Then he could keep Will forever, and his beauty would never fade.

Gradually, Will's lips closed and his eyes opened. Hannibal waited expectantly as Will relinquished his hold on his hair. Relieved of Will's grasp, Hannibal put a few inches of space between them.

Hannibal hadn't meant to make Will more dependent upon him before Will had to go to school, but he couldn't deny the smile that worked it's way onto his lips at the thought of Will struggling to cope away from him. Hannibal trusted that Will would adjust eventually, and his grades wouldn't suffer. As much as Hannibal sought to be Will's everything, he also wanted Will to keep after his goal, it was one of the many things that made Will so appealing.

Will finally settled into reality, and he paused to admire the thoroughly kissed Hannibal before him. Will briefly felt bad for the obvious beard burn formed by his stubble, but he couldn't help the little happy feeling that blossomed at the thought of leaving a little mark as proof of their recent activities. Even if it would eventually fade.

Suddenly, Will's previous thoughts came back. Will was shocked, and horrified by his own mind. He couldn't understand what had prompted such strange imaginings, or how he could have thought any of that was acceptable.

Will pushed himself away from Hannibal and fidgeted, unsure if he should tell Hannibal what he had imagined, or just keep it to himself. He feared Hannibal might begin to doubt his sanity, or that he might think Will was too dangerous to be around anymore. Will worried that he might be dangerous to Hannibal, if he couldn't control the strange thoughts then he had to wonder if he would be able to control his actions.

Will was grateful then that he was going to leave in a few days to settle into his little house and prepare for school. Maybe if he had some time away he could figure out if there was something wrong with him and not put Hannibal in danger.

Hannibal watched Will closely. Will had gone from relaxed and happy to distant and nervous in the span of a few seconds. Will still hadn't said anything to him, but he had assumed that Will was agreeing to allow their relationship to go further. He worried that perhaps Will was having second thoughts.

"William, is something wrong?" Hannibal watched panic flicker in Will's eyes. His curiosity was peaked. He watched Will fidget a little more, and then placed his hand on Will's shoulder to try to calm him.

"No, everything is fine. I just don't want us to grow too close before I have to leave. I think we should take things slowly, though I don't have any doubts about my affection for you. Hannibal, you should know I care very much for you." The last part came out more of a whisper as Will became a little choked up with all the emotions that arose thinking of all that Hannibal was to him. Will glanced at him, afraid to make eye contact too long lest Hannibal see that he was keeping a secret.

Hannibal was pleased enough with Will's confession that he decided not to press for details. He knew Will was keeping something from him, but surely he would find out eventually.

Hannibal nodded at Will and pulled him into a gentle hug. Will clutched at him and pressed into the comfort Hannibal offered as he tried to forget the strange things he'd imagined earlier. Eventually Will relaxed his grip and snuggled more comfortably against Hannibal.

They ended up dozing off leaning on one another, having a brief nap. Abigail and Winston snuck into the library and joined them. Abigail curled up on the armrest and Winston laid down at their feet.

Finally, Alana came looking for them since it was a little past their usual lunchtime. She paused in the doorway when she spotted them, allowing herself to smile and admire how at peace Will and Hannibal looked together before she woke them. Their annoyed expressions at being woken were mirrored on Abigail and Winston's faces, and Alana had to laugh.

The next few days flew by, and soon Will was panicking to be sure he packed all the clothes he'd need and had gotten all his textbooks. All too soon it was Will's last morning before he headed off to his little house. Hannibal prepared an extra delicious breakfast of people sausage and other assorted people-goodies.

Will was touched by the elaborate breakfast Hannibal had prepared, and made sure to eat as much as he could. After all, it would be the last time for a while that he would have Hannibal's cooking.

After breakfast, Will packed the car and did a last check for anything he might have forgotten. Seeing nothing more, he patted Winston and stroked Abigail.

He wasn't good with goodbyes, they made him uncomfortable, and Alana always wept, so they'd made a habit of their own. Alana would retire to her room when Will was leaving and wouldn't come out until he was gone, and Will would only say goodbye to the pets since they didn't cry.

This time, Hannibal was around, and things were different. Will was startled to see Hannibal waiting by his car as he left the house. It caused Will to pause for a second before he continued the car.

Hannibal stepped out of the way as Will opened the door and tossed his cellphone and wallet onto the passenger seat. He waited expectantly for Will to turn back and say a proper farewell, Hannibal had been a little surprised by how Will and Alana conducted their goodbyes. He expected something quite different from his and Will's goodbye.

Will turned to face Hannibal and absentmindedly adjusted his glasses. Hannibal smiled and stepped forward, enfolding Will in his arms, and pressing a soft kiss to Will's lips. Will smiled into the kiss; he was ok saying these kinds of farewells. Finally Will had to pull away and Hannibal stepped back as Will got into the car.

Hannibal waited until Will had left the driveway, and then returned to the house. He would need to start painting in earnest soon, and keep himself from missing Will too much. He also hoped he could help Alana be less upset by Will's absence. Perhaps with Will gone, Alana would be less motherly and they could continue their friendship from when they were colleagues.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

When Will finally pulled up to his little house, he was exhausted and didn't even bother unpacking his bags yet. He dragged them into the house and left them lined up along the wall in his room to deal with later. First, he needed to call Alana and let her now he had arrived safely, then he needed to drive out again and pick up groceries. No matter how tired Will was, he wanted to have his shopping taken care of before anything else. He hated to have to run out for food or waste money on cheap delivery food.

Alana was bundled up on the armchair trying to adjust again to Will's absence. Hannibal sat reading in the living room with her, unsure of how to approach her to help. Alana was in a mood; she would be over it soon enough, but for now she sulked and cried and even snapped at Hannibal when he offered to make her tea. Hannibal understood she wasn't in a proper frame of mind, but was still startled by her rudeness. When Will called, Alana's face lit up and and she composed herself before answering the phone.

"Hello Will. Is everything ok there?" Alana twiddled with the ends of her robe as she spoke.

"Yeah it's fine, I just got here. Listen, I have to get groceries so I should go soon, but I knew you'd want to know I got here alright. I'll talk later, ok mama? Take care while I'm gone, and say hi to Hannibal for me please." Will was embarrassed to find that he was blushing, and was glad Alana couldn't see.

"Yes, ok. I will tell him, don't worry. Ok, be safe, study hard. Bye Will."

"Bye mama." Will hung up and grabbed his keys as he headed out to his car again.

Alana relaxed back into the armchair and smiled. Hannibal watched her become herself again. She turned to him and grinned.

"Will says, 'hi'. I think he'd appreciate it if you called him later, but a while later, he's getting groceries and knowing Will he's avoiding unpacking." Hannibal smiled, nodded his acquiescence. "Hey, Hannibal, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I just worry something will happen to Will on the drive and I'll never hear from him again."

"No worries Alana, I understand. I'll make you that tea now too." Hannibal got up and prepared the tea. Alana was sufficiently grateful upon receiving the tea and Hannibal completely excused her earlier behavior.

Will returned home later with plenty of supplies to last him through at least the first week of school. He made himself a quick dinner and began to unpack his bags. Most of what he brought was clothing and books, but it still took a good hour and a half for Will to get everything put away how he wanted it. He'd just sat down on the edge of his bed to rest when his phone started ringing.

The sudden burst of noise made Will jump, and helped to wake him up a little as he scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket and answer it. After a couple rings, Will finally got his phone out and answered quickly, not even bothering to check the caller ID, for fear the person would hang up. He was startled when Hannibal's voice greeted him.

"Hannibal! I…sorry I was just surprised; I didn't expect you to call. Did Alana not say 'hi' for me?"

"Oh no, she did. I just thought it would be nice to hear from you myself, and wanted to know if you would allow me to call you every afternoon, say about this time?" Hannibal was starting to grow accustomed to Will eliciting strange feelings in him, and was unsurprised to find that a fluttery feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Will's response. If he didn't know himself better he might have thought it was butterflies.

"You don't have to do that, Hannibal…though I would like that very much." Will glared at the space in front of him as if it was mocking him for the blush that graced his cheeks. "Uh, I, I should be able to answer my phone about this time. I should just be studying around this time during the semester."

"Very good then my dearest Will. Now, is there anything in particular you'd like to talk about?" Something in Hannibal's tone told Will that there was something specific he expected Will to tell him. The gruesome and unrealistic things Will had imagined when they'd been kissing in the library so many days ago came to mind.

Will cringed as the images flashed in his mind. He felt sick and his voice came out a squeak when he finally spoke.

"No. No, there's nothing I need to talk about. Uh, was, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Will felt icy hands claw at his insides as he waited, hoping Hannibal wouldn't comment on the obvious lie.

"William, dearest. Don't become accustomed to lying to me so soon in our relationship. You have been keeping something from me, and I have been most lenient in allowing you days to decide to bring it up on your own. Now I am done waiting since it is clear you have no intention of telling me on your own." Hannibal didn't raise his voice or even sound hurt. He was just monotone and Will suddenly felt terrified.

"No, no it's not like that. Oh Hannibal I don't want to lie to you. I just…god I'm so embarrassed and I'm afraid you won't want anything to do with me anymore. I feel like a crazy person, normal people don't think like that!" Will clutched his phone tightly and curled up in the fetal position on his bed as he prepared to admit his creepiness to Hannibal.

"Go on Will, I truly doubt whatever you could tell me is so bad that I wouldn't want anything to do with you."

"Ok…ok. Well, uh, when we kissed in the library I, uh, I kind of had these strange thoughts. Ugh, Hannibal I can't possibly say, they're too strange!" Will clenched his eyes shut in frustration.

"William…were these strange thoughts…sexual in nature?" Hannibal had a moment of fear that Will might not understand his own body's urges. That was not a conversation he wanted to have over the phone.

"What?" Will squeaked. "Oh god! No! No, Hannibal, oh my god I can't believe you just asked that! I know there are people who would think our relationship is abnormal and bad, but I know better. One of the few things I'm completely sure of is….well, it's that you are the best thing in my life and our relationship is _good_. I'm not ashamed by it." Will was so flushed at his admission that he had to stretch out over his bed so the air could help him cool down.

"I'm sorry Will, I had to ask to be sure. Then, Will, what did you think about? You did seem a little distracted at times, but you weren't completely unfocused. I worry, my mongoose, last time whatever it was caused you to pull away from me. I refuse to have you estrange yourself for a thought. I am too selfish to allow you to pull away from me now."

"Selfish? I think the word you're looking for would be possessive." Will felt a little fluttering in his belly at the thought of Hannibal being possessive. For a boy who never really had anyone care for him, Will was extremely flattered to think that a man like Hannibal would want to keep him around. Will smiled at the little indignant huff from Hannibal, and then sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you. Um…well when we were kissing, I had my hand over your heart…and well, I started having these strange ideas about our hearts. Um, first I thought that my arm was connecting our hearts and it acted like a large vein between our them and then the rest of our bodies died but our hearts stayed and Alana kept them in a glass box. Then I...I thought about pulling your heart out and rearranging my own organs so I could fit it in my chest next to my heart. I preserved your body though! That way, I could move your heart back and you could be yourself every once in a while. And yeah…I'm so sorry Hannibal. It's inexcusable and bizarre. The worst part is that I thought it was very reasonable when I was imagining it."

Hannibal listened, rapt as Will explained his thoughts. Hannibal could have wept; Will had such a beautiful mind and it created such pure beauty. Hannibal was tempted to paint Will's imaginings and hang them around the house for Will to see when he returned. Will's creativity was admirable, if only he would let go of his inhibitions. Not that Hannibal wanted Will trying to pull his heart from his chest, but it was nice to know Will, at least mentally, wasn't so different from him. Hannibal had known Will was special, this just helped prove it.

"Oh Will, dearest darling mongoose. That is not bad at all. They were creative and artistic visions. You shouldn't let it upset you." Hannibal was almost purring he was so pleased with this new development.

Will was shocked. This was not the reaction he had expected.

"But…but what if I acted on these thoughts? What if I hurt you? Hannibal it isn't ok! I could be dangerous!" Will pulled into the fetal position again and waited anxiously for Hannibal's reply.

"William. You are youthful, but I still have faith in my own ability to defend myself. You mustn't worry. You are a gentle person at heart Will; I believe that you could never truly cause harm. Besides, your need to defend and care for others is too strong." Hannibal wished Will held more potential for hunting, but he adored Will despite his lack of potential for killing. These violent visions would be enough to satisfy, Hannibal hadn't even counted on anything like this happening, and so it was a real bonus. Will was so full of surprises.

The memory of Hannibal killing Tobias flashed in Will's mind, and he had no doubt Hannibal was still as strong as back then.

"Ok then. Does that mean you aren't worried I will randomly become violent? I'm still scared. I'm so afraid I will harm you. Hannibal I couldn't stand it if that happened!" Will was so afraid that he trembled at the thought of himself hurting Hannibal.

"Will. Have you been listening? No, I am not afraid. Why would a lion fear a mongoose? Remember, I am the more dangerous of the two of us, and I will do all I can to be sure than neither of us is hurt. Ok Will? And you are not allowed to estrange yourself from me over this. Understood?" Hannibal wished Will would relax; his mind was a gift, not something to fear.

"Ok Hannibal. I understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid to lose you…" Will felt like he'd been very silly.

"It's ok William, it is in the past. Now, I must get ready for bed, and it would be good for you to do the same. Sleep well my mongoose, I will call you again tomorrow." Hannibal waited for Will's reply and hung up.

Later, he slept with a smile on his lips, unable to mask his joy in his sleep. Hannibal had sweet dreams of Will's visions.

Will laid on his bed and went over their conversation in his head a few times. Finally he raised himself from the bed and prepared to sleep before returning to collapse into his bed. His earlier exhaustion caught up to him and he was out like a light. Fortunately, his sleep was undisturbed by violent visions, and, instead, he dreamed of walking in a field of flowers with Hannibal and Alana.

There were two days until Will had to go to classes, and he needed to talk to Dr. Chilton about his summer internship. When Will got up the next morning, after having slept in until 9 o'clock, he checked his email immediately to see of Dr. Chilton had agreed to meet with him. It was good that Will checked so soon because Dr. Chilton had suggested they have lunch at a fancier restaurant in town. Will sighed; Dr. Chilton always tried too hard to appear wealthy and intelligent. The man was smart, but his personality and character made it almost unnoticeable.

Will was grateful he had Hannibal to fund everything, if he was a normal poor college student he'd have had to suffer the embarrassment of either asking to eat elsewhere or having Dr. Chilton be a smug self-satisfied snob and offer to pay for his meal. Though he was grateful for Dr. Chilton seeing him as a protégé, he didn't think he could stand to be in Dr. Chilton's debt financially.

Will showered and made a half-hearted attempt to groom himself to appear presentable. He did shave his cheeks smooth, and on further consideration, shaved his mustache as well. Will didn't mean to be manipulative, but he had a feeling that Dr. Chilton was more willing to help him when he appeared younger and made Chilton feel older and wiser. Will let his hair do it's own thing, and dressed in his most casual dress shirt, a dark blue shirt, and wore grey slacks. He wore his gray pea coat and Hannibal's scarf, and hoped he'd look presentable enough. Giving himself enough time to drive to the restaurant, Will grabbed his keys and wallet and left.

Will pulled in to the restaurant and sighed. It was the kind of establishment Hannibal would be at home in, not Will. He handed the valet a twenty-dollar bill on his way out of the car, and grimaced back at the guy when he smiled and thanked Will. It made Will feel awkward to have people treat him with so much respect without knowing anything about him; It seemed so underserving. Right as Will was walking through the entrance, Dr. Chilton called his name and trotted up behind him. Will greeted him and shook his hand. He had to try not to cringe away when Dr. Chilton put his arm around him and walked him up to the hostess.

"Hello miss, I have a reservation under Frederick Chilton for lunch." Will couldn't see Dr. Chilton's face, but he knew he was leering at the poor hostess.

Will was relieved when they were seated for the girl's sake. Being leered at by Chilton was an unsettling experience. He sat and smiled and nodded through the pleasantries as Chilton talked at him. Will made a point to ignore how Dr. Chilton gripped his hand over the table, and squeezed harder each time he said something he thought was particularly clever. The waiter came and took their drink orders, eyeing their joined hands over the table.

Will was hit by the realization that this could be misconstrued as a date. He must have visibly grimaced because Dr. Chilton stopped in the middle of whatever he'd been blabbering on about and looked at him curiously.

"William, are you quite alright?" Will nodded and tried to smile while he tentatively tried to pull his hand away. Will became frustrated when he couldn't get Chilton to let go.

"Dr. Chilton, may I have my hand back please?" Will tried to sound respectful when he said it. The last thing he wanted to do was offend the guy and lose his internship.

"Oh William, I'm sorry. I hadn't even realized. Of course you may, but first, you must call me Frederick. I'm not your professor this semester, remember."

"Ok, I'll do that." Will stared at Dr. Chilton, confused as to why he hadn't let go yet. He realized he actually was expected to say his name. "Uh…Frederick." Will couldn't help stumbling over the name it felt so awkward.

"Good, good!" Chilton grinned and let Will's hand go. Will immediately crossed his arms low over his stomach and leaned a little further back in his seat.

The waiter returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Chilton ordered a pheasant dish, and Will ordered salmon.

Frederick suddenly turned back to Will. Will had the feeling he wasn't going to like whatever he said next.

"So, Will. You've never said what your parents do. I'm curious to know how you manage to afford all the things you do." Frederick smiled at him over his lemon water and waited.

"Um…My mom is a calculus teacher. My dad works in shipyards, I haven't really kept in touch with him." Will hoped this wasn't another attempt for Frederick to try to analyze Will. _Family questions, really_. _So unoriginal!_ Will tried not to let his anger show.

"Will, you haven't really answered the question, have you? You can't possibly afford to eat at the places I have asked you to, pay for school, and own that Bentley on your mother's teacher salary and whatever you get from your father. So do you work?" Will hated that Frederick was prying; he didn't know how to explain Hannibal.

"No. I, uh, I inherited a lot of money after I graduated high school." Will was glad the food had arrived. He moved the food around with his fork to distract himself from Frederick's searching eyes.

"Oh, not to be indelicate, but did someone die?" Will glanced up and shook his head. "What? Then how can you have inherited so much?"

"Well, um, my uh, my…my partner actually is the heir…but he uh…he lets me spend it." Will's voice was embarrassingly high and he flushed bright red. He was glad he hadn't said anything about Hannibal's prison time though, that would have been too much to admit.

Frederick stared at Will in shock for a moment and then tried, but failed, to act natural.

"So you have been with…you partner since high school? That's quite a while…congratulations. Do you have a photograph of him or something? I'd like to meet him sometime, he must be very special." Will could practically feel the waves of curiosity rolling off of Dr. Chilton. Everything needed to be inspected and exposed; the guy couldn't stand not knowing something. It was one of the few things that made him a good forensic scientist though. The guy loved details.

"Uh yeah, thanks. Um…I have one photo." Will relented, if only to get the guy to stop asking. He pulled his wallet out and showed a small photo he kept. Will had a photo of Alana in one pocket and one of Hannibal in another. Will had taken the photo of Alana on her birthday the year before, and the photo of Hannibal had mysteriously wound up in his wallet a few days ago. It looked quite recent too, so Will assumed Hannibal had it taken for the sole purpose of giving it to him. It made Will smile.

"Oh, is that a photo of your mother. She looks beautiful. That must be an old photo though." Will looked confused.

"No…I took that photo just last year. Anyways, this is Hannibal." Will held out the photograph of Hannibal. Hannibal looked like a model, he was leaning against a bookshelf in the library and smiling in the Zen way he always did. Sometimes Will imagined bombs could drop around Hannibal, and he'd just stand there and smile.

Now Dr. Chilton looked truly confused. He didn't understand how the young woman in the photograph could be William's mother, and the older man could be Will's partner since high school.

"Oh! Uh…right. How much older is Hannibal than you? If you don't mind me asking." Will was getting frustrated. He knew his life wasn't normal, but it was good. He wasn't going to let Frederick Chilton make him feel ashamed.

"Hannibal is twelve years my senior. Well thirteen really, but that's only for a small portion of the year. My mother is only ten years my senior; she adopted me. We all live together back home at Hannibal's when I'm not at school, and we are very happy. Now can we talk about the summer? I need to make sure I have all the basic knowledge and experience required before hand. I have brought a list of my classes for this semester. Please look it over and tell me if it is good enough." Will put away his photographs and his wallet before handing the list of classes to Frederick.

Dr. Chilton has been startled by the subtle vehemence from shy little Will, but took it all in stride. Will's strangeness made some sense now at least. Frederick decided that the boy suffered from daddy issues and his adoptive mother had clearly been too young to raise him to function properly in social settings. This…Hannibal was probably some creepy rich old guy who liked young innocent men. Poor Will was just too trusting. Chilton took it upon himself to help Will; he'd make sure Will was busy with internships each break so he wouldn't have to go back to his partner. Maybe Will would forget the guy and be able to move on with his life. William had so much potential; if he was successful, Will would owe so much to him. Frederick could almost taste his success and fame in the forensic world.

"These classes are just fine William. Also, I have considered it, and I want to find you internships for each break. You can build up your experience best that way, and be sure to come out ahead of your other classmates. They're an unpromising lot." Frederick smiled, smug, and looking like he thought Will should be kissing his feet.

Will was grateful though, and paid for their meal. Frederick was amused, and happily accepted. He thought himself mighty clever allowing Will's partner to pay for his food while he plotted ways to help Will escape the man.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

That afternoon, Will eagerly awaited Hannibal's call. He couldn't wait to tell him that he was going to have more internship opportunities, but he also wanted to vent a bit about Frederick's behavior. Just after Will had finished his dinner, his phone began to ring. Will scrambled to answer it.

"Hey, Hannibal." Will panted a little; he had to lunge for his phone because, in his rush to answer it, he dropped it.

"Hello Will. Are you alright? You sound a little out of breath."

"Yeah I'm fine, I just scared myself when I dropped my phone. So um, I had a meeting with Dr. Chilton today." Will put his dishes away and walked into the living room to sit and talk.

"Oh, and how did that go?"

"Uh, well, I was promised internships for every winter break and summer vacation. It means I can't come home, but maybe you and Mama could come visit? Well, I guess I'd be out of the house a lot, but I might have a few days before the internships actually begin and after they end, and there's always weekends." Will rubbed at the armrest of the couch he sat on as he waited for Hannibal's reply.

"Hmm…I would love to visit you. Maybe during the spring break? I believe that is the next break you will have that wasn't in the internship offers. I don't know if Alana's breaks will match with yours, but even if she can't visit I would be happy to. Just let me know later and I will plan for it. Ok?" Hannibal was pleased by the invitation, he very much wanted to see where Will was living most of the year and possibly meet the Dr. Chilton who was doing so much for his dear Will.

"Alright then. Uh, there's one more thing I wanted to talk about. Today, Dr. Chilton had us meet for lunch and he kept asking personal questions and well…I told him you were my partner. I hope you don't mind. I didn't know what else to say; I know we haven't really talked about it, but calling you my boyfriend just…seemed wrong." Will was relieved to hear Hannibal laughing softly.

"Oh Will, if you ever refer to me as your boyfriend, I just might have to kill you. Now, I think I should admit that I am glad you told this Dr. Chilton about us. I am happy to be your partner, as you put it, and I am rather…possessive, as you said the other night. It pleases me to know that others know we are together, I wouldn't want anyone to mistakenly make advances towards you."

"Really, so, you're ok with me telling people about us. I mean, it's not like I have a lot of friends or anything, but I occasionally email Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy. They're at another school, but also want to get into the FBI. I won't tell Freddie though, she's a tabloid journalist…she might make some kind of scandal out of it."

"Yes Will, it is ok. I'm glad you want your friends to know about us." Hannibal shut his eyes and savored the feelings rushing through him. It was touching really, the way Will behaved.

"I hope this isn't funny to say, but I'm kind of proud of you. I mean, I'm not anything special, and you're so smart and sophisticated. I'm just…I'm flattered constantly by the thought that you care about me." Will stared at his socks, willing the heat in his face to leave.

"My dearest mongoose. Don't every say that. You are everything special, and you are precious to me. You are feeding my vanity Will, but you should know that I am equally proud of you. That's why I'm glad you are willing to tell people that you are mine." Hannibal felt like there was a very happy large cat purring away in his heart. He didn't realize he was mimicking it.

"Hannibal…are you purring?" Will chuckled when he heard Hannibal stop his happy purring hum. "Oh my god! Hannibal! Haha, you were, you were purring! Well, I'm glad I already know you're a lion or I might be worried." Will grinned and laughed.

"Well…I suppose it is possible that I purred. Or at least as much as a human is capable of doing. What can I say? You are my…pride."

"…Hannibal…did you just make a lion pun?" Will felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Possibly. Did you think it was funny?" Will's chocking laughter was Hannibal's reply.

"Oh my god, Hannibal! I can't believe you make puns." Will chuckled a little more, but then remembered how annoyed he was with Frederick. "Oh, and I meant to say, Dr. Chilton makes me call him Frederick now, and he was very judgmental about Alana being my mother and you being older than me. He mentioned wanting to meet you, so I think I will introduce you if you come visit. I want him to see how wrong he was to judge you before he's met you. He manages to be a sycophant and a snob at the same time, once he's met you he'll be drooling for your approval I'm sure."

"I don't like this Frederick Chilton, but he has been generous to you. I will meet him if I can. But remember, if he upsets you I want you to tell him so. He can't think that he can walk all over you. The man is a worm compared to you." Hannibal had to take a moment to relax his face; it wasn't good to snarl over the phone.

"Ok, I will try to. I did sort of stand up for myself today. I'm making progress. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say, so now it's your turn to share."

"Is it? Well then, today I began a painting inspired by that first vision you had of the joined hearts. I hope you will like it, I think it has beautiful symbolism. Alana already had to go to school to set up her classroom. I think she's eager to get back to work. She doesn't like being home alone, she misses you a lot. I'm only a suitable replacement for a few hours at a time."

"Really? You are painting that? Somehow it makes it a little less creepy. I'm glad your painting it. I'll start calling Mama before dinner I think, that way she doesn't feel like I have forgotten her. Oh, and would you pet Abigail and Winston for me, let them know I miss them?" Will yawned and got up to go to his room to change into pajamas.

"I think Alana would really appreciate that Will. Of course, I will say hello to the animals for you. As if they could really understand." Hannibal kept an even tone, but Will knew he was teasing.

"Ok, thanks Hannibal." Will struggled into his clothing, only pulling the phone away for a second to switch his shirt for his pajama shirt.

"Of course Dearest." Hannibal was already in his pajamas and went to get in bed.

"Um, Hannibal…you call me Dearest and Mongoose a lot, but I have nothing to call you. Would you be ok with a nickname or some attached term of endearment?" Will crawled under his covers and waited anxiously. He really wanted to call Hannibal something a little more intimate.

"Dearest," Hannibal purred, "You may call me by a pet name so long as I approve of it."

"Oh! Uh…would you be ok with Darling?" Hannibal was amused by the way Will's voice reached a higher pitch by the end of his question. He was also pleasantly surprised.

"I am ok with that, Dearest. Now go to bed, good night." Hannibal's sleepy voice was a little lower, and his usually light accent became heavier.

Will tried not to focus on the tingly feeling it produced in him.

"Good night Darling." Will replied.

Hannibal was pleased by how the name rolled off Will's tongue so smooth and natural. He wished Will was with him; he'd have liked to kiss him, and try to release some of the warmth that filled his heart and made it difficult to breath. For the first time ever, Hannibal felt alone in his large satin and goose down covered bed.

It became a habit for Will, no matter how much he had to study, to call Alana before dinner, and then wait for Hannibal's call after dinner. Once Will was busy with classes, Hannibal's calls were shorter, and Will often had to study afterwards. On weekends, if Will had most of his work and studying finished, he and Hannibal would talk until either they ran out of things to say, or one of them fell asleep.

Because Will had no school friends, and he was motivated, he studied very hard, and his classes progressed with ease. Occasionally, Frederick would have them meet for lunch somewhere, and he'd have Will update him on how his classes were going. Will avoided answering more personal questions from Frederick, but he would tell him that Hannibal was looking forward to visiting during the spring and meeting with him.

Soon, the cold dreary days turned warmer and Will began to find himself growing impatient for Spring break. He could tell Fredrick doubted Hannibal would actually come visit, and gave Will pitying glances whenever he mentioned it. Will knew Hannibal would come, and he couldn't wait to see him again.

While Will was busy with classes, Alana was busy teaching classes, and Hannibal painted. On weekends, Hannibal did his best to entertain Alana. He knew she didn't like to be in the large house without Will around, and his presence almost seemed to make matters worse, as if he were a constant reminder of Will. He began with taking her to museums and the theater, but once it warmed enough, they would go for walks in the park – taking Winton of course – and occasionally went to farmers markets, as Hannibal liked to pick up his non-people ingredients.

Not that Hannibal needed the money, but he liked to keep busy, so he sold some of the paintings he finished. Most of his art involved angels and fauns, that looked suspiciously like Will, and he occasionally depicted particularly violent scenes from Greek mythology. His clients tended to be the people that he and Alana would meet at museums and at the theater, and eventually, other people of their acquaintance. Hannibal enjoyed the work, and even made a portrait of Alana to put over the mantel.

Alana had hugged him and cried a little when she returned from school one day and saw it hanging over the fireplace. Hannibal was glad he had made it, though he disliked having to make it in secret because he would have liked to work from more than memory. Fortunately, Hannibal's memory was always very clear, and it turned out to be a very accurate portrait.

A couple days before Spring break, Hannibal called to confirm with Will that he would be coming. Alana couldn't come, her Spring break wasn't until the next week, and someone needed to stay and care for the pets anyways.

Will would have liked to see his Mama, but he was also eager to have time to spend with Hannibal. He realized that he hadn't really been alone with Hannibal since before Hannibal was imprisoned.

Will was nervous and excited the next few days, and was glad when classes finally let out on Friday. He rushed back to his house and did his best to tidy up before Hannibal arrived that afternoon. They hadn't planned much for the week they would have together, other than lunch with Frederick on Sunday. Will worried that Hannibal might be bored without his art supplies or books to read, and hoped he could think of things for them to go see so they wouldn't be stuck in the house all week.

Will had just tossed the last of his dirty clothes in a hamper and put new towels in the bathroom when he heard the doorbell ring. Will had a brief moment of panic where he rushed through the rooms, checking for anything that needed to be tidied, and then ran to the door. He paused a moment to brush his hair back and straighten his shirt before he opened the door.

Hannibal stood on the doorstep, looking too fancy for his surroundings. Will grinned and beckoned him in, taking Hannibal's suitcase to the guest room he had prepared.

"I hope you don't mind the room, but this is the nicest place I could find close to the university." Will put down the suitcase and rubbed the back of his neck as Hannibal surveyed the room.

"It's just fine, Will, thank you." Hannibal peeled off his suit coat and folded it on the bed. Will laughed and thought that Hannibal must be the only man to willingly wear a full suit in the spring. At least it wasn't summer yet, but the temperature was still quite high. Certainly too high for long sleeves and a coat. If Will weren't in his own home on break, Hannibal might have made him feel underdressed in his t-shirt and jeans.

Will's laughter quickly died and became a struggle for air when Hannibal began unbuttoning his shirt. Will didn't know if he should look away, or leave the room, or remind Hannibal that he was still standing there. Relief and annoyance filled Will when Hannibal smirked at him over his shoulder as he removed the shirt to reveal a white t-shirt beneath. Will's cheeks heated and he mock-glared at Hannibal as the older man grinned and strolled over to stand in front of him.

Will wanted to be angry with Hannibal for purposely making him feel uncomfortable, but he was a little distracted by the sight of Hannibal in a casual shirt. He couldn't help admiring Hannibal's arms, Will wasn't sure he'd ever seen them uncovered, and each vein and swell of muscle seemed to be specifically placed to draw his attention. Will found himself wondering if it was possible for Hannibal to have carved himself from marble; it seemed like something Hannibal would do, if it were feasible.

A light chuckle, and Hannibal's cologne invading hiss senses brought Will's attention up from Hannibal's arms. Will's eyes met Hannibal's, and then he quickly looked down again. Unfortunately for Will, he dropped his gaze to the top of Hannibal's shirt; Will would have been better off trying to maintain eye contact.

Hannibal's shirt was light, and Will could see the pattern of chest hair pressing against the material. A few stray hairs curling over the top of the collar attracted Will's attention. Will might have been proud of himself at the discovery of something Hannibal couldn't make fit his usual perfectly arranged persona, but he was a little preoccupied trying to keep himself from reaching out to see what the hairs would feel like. Hannibal was tolerant, but there was only so much strangeness that anyone could put up with; Will didn't want to creep Hannibal out.

Hannibal noticed Will's eyes were glued to his chest, and almost laughed. Poor Will, too shy to act on any of his desires. Hannibal smiled; his sweet William would have time to explore all he wanted later. First, Hannibal wanted a kiss.

Will's eyes didn't budge, and his face remained tilted down. Due to their close heights, Hannibal either needed to pull Will's face up, or angle himself better to reach Will's lips. Hannibal didn't like the thought of shifting Will to suit him; it was too much like arranging a body for display. He opted to arrange himself instead. Unfortunately for him, that meant a slightly uncomfortable bend in his neck and having to bend his knees a painfully minute amount. Hannibal hoped Will appreciated all he did for him, he wasn't getting any younger and contorting himself just for a kiss wasn't very practical.

Will was startled out of his thoughts when Hannibal kissed him. He kissed back, eagerly, but thought the kiss felt a little different. Will realized he was pressing Hannibal steadily downwards, and had moved to support him at some point. Will's strength was not enough to hold him up, and Hannibal was starting to shake in his arms as his knees protested the pressure. Will pulled away quickly; worried somehow he had hurt Hannibal. He was even more surprised to see Hannibal straighten and rub his neck. Hannibal had made a little disgruntled noise as one of his knees creaked.

Will burst out laughing, and rushed to apologize as Hannibal scowled at him.

"I'm so sorry Hannibal. God, why didn't you just say something or move me a bit? Kissing isn't supposed to be so uncomfortable, I don't want you to hurt."

"Well, I'll certainly remember that next time you refuse to remove your eyes from my chest. Ungrateful boy." Hannibal glared, but a tiny smile softened his words. He had been surprised when Will took control of the kiss, and had decided, out of curiosity, to allow him to. Now he wished he hadn't, for his knees sake.

Will gasped and blushed, embarrassed to be called out like that. He sputtered a bit before he was able to compose himself. He glared back at Hannibal and then suddenly smiled overly bright and cheery. Hannibal's confusion showed on his face for a split second before he controlled it into his usual neutral expression.

Will smiled and slid closer to Hannibal. He trailed one hand through Hannibal's hair to settle at the back of his head, and, with only a flicker of hesitation, trailed his other hand down Hannibal's chest to rest for a moment on Hannibal's hip. He removed his hand just as quickly as he had placed it on Hannibal's hip, and, slipping his hand carefully under the white shirt, trailed his fingertips low across Hannibal's stomach.

Hannibal froze, Will's hand felt like it was searing right through his skin and for a moment he thought his innards might spill out in the wake of Will's fingers. As Will trailed his fingertips back across the path they had made to rest on his hip once more, Hannibal sighed and relaxed into the attention. Hannibal was glad that at least Will had been considerate enough to sew him back up before his guts bubbled out. Or, at least that's how it felt, despite Hannibal knowing it was impossible for Will to cut and sew his skin with just a touch.

Will pressed his body up against Hannibal, his breath ghosting across Hannibal's lips. Just as Hannibal moved to kiss him, Will shifted to whisper in in his ear.

"I'm not a boy anymore, don't forget." Will pulled away from Hannibal so quickly that Hannibal thought he felt a breeze as Will spun away. He was shocked, and had to take a moment to adjust to the lack of contact, as well as Will's words.

Will stood in the doorway grinning back at him. Obviously pleased by his own cleverness, and Hannibal had to admit, it was a good response. Especially since he hadn't expected one.

_No, _thought Hannibal as he smiled to himself, _you're a man now, as you've made very clear. _

Hannibal ignored his body as it begged him to grab Will and hold him close again. He put back his calm mask and strolled past Will into the kitchen. He heard Will trailing behind him and was glad he had been able to recover quickly; not that he minded if Will wasn't always a pliable little lambkin, actually, he preferred that he wasn't, but he didn't want Will to have such quick and easy victories. Will needed to learn to extend his cleverness beyond just brief moments; Hannibal also knew there was wry humor hidden in Will, and he hoped he could draw it out eventually.

Will followed behind Hannibal as he strode purposefully into the kitchen. If Will didn't know Hannibal better, he might have been insulted by how unaffected Hannibal appeared. Instead, Will admired his view of Hannibal, unsure of when he'd have an opportunity to see him in a t-shirt again.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter contains smut, so be warned. This is my first time writing smut so if it's awkward I apologize. Please enjoy the chapter. BTW: Tommy is the only character that is mine.

* * *

Ch.16

"I didn't prepare dinner ahead of time, I hope you don't mind. I was a little selfish; I've missed your cooking." Will smiled sheepishly at Hannibal as he relaxed into a chair at the table.

Hannibal paused, and titled his head to the side to consider Will. He seemed to come to a conclusion because he started to walk back out of the kitchen.

"I don't mind, in fact, I'm flattered you like my cooking so much. However, tonight I'd rather take you to dinner. Is that ok with you?" Hannibal smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Will's cheek as he passed him at the table.

"I'm fine with going out to eat. Where did you have in mind? Should I put something nicer on?" Will got up to follow Hannibal down the hall.

"Hmm…no I think more casual is fine. I was thinking a simple Italian restaurant would be nice. Do you know of one nearby?" Hannibal paused inside the doorway of the guest room and turned back to Will.

"Yeah I know of one, I've heard it's pretty good. I'll just grab my wallet and keys and we can go. If you want to drive the Bentley I'll give you the keys, I'm sure you miss your car. I noticed you drove Alana's Prius here instead of my old car."

"I would like to drive the Bentley, however, it belongs to you as much as it belongs to me. I want you to have it. In fact, I am looking to buy myself a new car, and borrowing Alana's until I do. She doesn't seem to mind the dog smell permanently emanating from every inch of yours." Hannibal grinned at Will and stepped into the room to grab his wallet from his coat and slipped it into his slacks pocket. Will grabbed the keys and his wallet from his nightstand. "Alright then, shall we?" Hannibal ushered Will out of the house alongside him.

Will tried not to wiggle in his seat too much, but he was excited to have dinner with Hannibal. They'd never gone out to eat together before, and certainly not with Hannibal dressed casually.

Hannibal admired how eager Will was to spend time with him. He didn't show it the way Will did, but he was glad to have some time with Will; they spent far too much time apart. Hannibal caught Will gazing at him and smiled.

"Will, please remember to give me directions or we will never get to eat. You can admire me later when we are seated with food in front of us." It was fortunate Hannibal said that, because they almost passed the turn in to the restaurant parking lot. Will flushed and tried to be casual. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so distracted.

Hannibal parked them as far from other cars as he could, hoping that he could avoid any idiots damaging his car. Will climbed out and walked to the restaurant next to Hannibal. Just before they entered, Hannibal twined his fingers in Will's and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Will turned to him and smiled, a light chuckle escaped him. They passed other people entering the restaurant and made their way to the hostess.

Will was a little embarrassed when the hostess gave them a knowing smile and they were led to a table far from loud rambunctious groups. Hannibal sat across from him at their table and grinned at him. Will smiled back readily, but wondered what made Hannibal grin quite so much. He was surprised when their waiter plopped a little vase with a white rose with pink edges in the center of their table. Will stared at it, shocked. Hannibal chuckled and thanked the waiter. Will knew Hannibal must have requested the rose, but he couldn't understand when he had done so. Will hadn't seen or heard him request anything.

Their waiter, a younger man named Tommy, smiled at them and asked if they were ready to order their drinks. Will asked for a glass of water, and Hannibal asked for the same but with lemon. Once the waiter left, Hannibal reached across the table and took Will's hands in his.

"So, Dearest, have you missed me much?" Hannibal's eyes were a deep maroon, almost black, and when he smiled, Will thought he looked like a demon. A very handsome demon, who Will couldn't help but adore.

Will sighed as he thought about his semester thus far. He kept busy, and Hannibal's calls were the highlight of his day, but Will hadn't been very happy. He was accustomed to studying hard and missing Hannibal though; he'd passed five whole years that way already. It had been different this time, that was a given, but Will still managed.

Hannibal noted the sighed that escape Will, and the way his whole body slumped as he thought about their time apart. He felt an invisible hand clutch his heart and squeeze it. Hannibal needed to release the tension in his chest, and the ensuing warmth that was becoming familiar. He pulled Will's hand forward and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles. Hannibal looked up when he heard a relaxed sigh, and caught Will's glance. Will's eyes glittered with unshed tears, and a soft smile peaked out of the corners of his mouth. Hannibal wanted so badly to kiss him and hold him close, but their waiter arriving with their drinks startled them both.

Hannibal contemplated eating the waiter, but Tommy had the decency to apologize as he set their drinks down so Hannibal forgave him. Will flushed and couldn't meet the waiter's eyes, but Hannibal smiled at the poor boy to get the panicked look off of his face. Tommy relaxed, relieved he hadn't interrupted anything too important between the two men, and took their orders.

Since neither Will nor Hannibal had even looked at the menu, they asked what Tommy recommended. He suggested a pasta dish with seafood, that was also a conveniently large meal for two to share, and Will readily agreed with Hannibal that they would have that meal. Tommy grinned at them and promised to get their food out soon.

Once Tommy was gone, Will reached across the table and cradled Hannibal's hands in his. Hannibal waited for Will to speak; he could see words being put together behind Will's eyes.

"Hannibal, I've gotten so used to missing you. It's wonderful and strange to have you here with me now. I don't want to think about missing you; I want to enjoy our time together. Can we…spend our time together as if you won't leave next Saturday? I don't mean for us to waste our time, I just mean, well, I don't want our happiness to be saturated with sad thoughts of our time running out. Do you understand?" Will dared to look up and search Hannibal's face for signs of comprehension and acceptance.

Hannibal hadn't known what to expect, so Will's words took him by surprise. He considered what Will asked; he didn't think it would be difficult, he just didn't think Will could really switch off his old habits just like that. He was willing to go along with it though; there was a possibility that it would help teach Will to stop missing him as a default mood. Hannibal wanted Will's focus on him, in the present; it didn't do either of them any good if Will was missing him before he even left.

"Yes, Will, I understand. I agree, we should enjoy our time together and live in the present. Now, may I please have a kiss before our food arrives?" Hannibal smiled at Will's blush, and leaned across the table.

Will glanced around, glad to notice no one was watching them in their little corner, and leaned across the table to meet Hannibal. Will was glad he was already seated, or his knees would surely have given out below him. Hannibal kissed Will softly and tenderly, so focused on savoring each taste and sensation that Will felt like he was being slowly consumed. Will's mind was filled with thoughts of only Hannibal, and the powerful emotions he roused in Will. Will finally had to draw back and took in deep calming breaths.

It was fortunate timing because Tommy arrived with their food. He put down the huge platter of pasta and seafood, giving Will and Hannibal plates to fill from the platter. The platter took up most of the space on the table, and Hannibal had to move the vase to the edge of the table. Tommy offered to take it away, so Hannibal took the rose and sliced off the thorns with his knife before reaching cross the table and tucking it behind Will's ear. Tommy grinned at Will as he sat stunned, and took away the empty vase as he left.

Will recovered from his shock, and flushed. He raised a hand self-consciously to check the flower, but Hannibal gave him a pointed look. Will let his hand fall to rest on the table again and worried that while eating he might shift the flower and upset Hannibal's design.

Hannibal almost hadn't dared decorate Will with the rose, but he decided there was a difference between adorning and arranging corpses to shame them, and embellishing a beautiful thing to add to its beauty. Hannibal hoped anyone who saw Will would see how perfectly the pink along the edges of the rose matched Will's lips and the blush on his cheeks and tips of his ears. Will's dark curls made the rose stand out beautifully, and Hannibal tucked away the memory for painting inspiration later.

Will waited for Hannibal to start to fill his plate before he did as well. Both were satisfied with the meal; Will loved the seafood, and Hannibal thought the chef must be quite good. Will ate more quickly, and stopped eating sooner. Hannibal took his time, savoring each bite and sipping his water throughout. Will relaxed back in his seat and sighed. As he waited for Hannibal to finish eating, he gulped down his water and admired how carefully Hannibal ate.

Hannibal finished his plate and wiped his mouth clean. He sighed, content with the food, and placed his napkin on the table. He glanced up and caught Will watching him with a smile glowing in his eyes.

"What amuses you so much?" Hannibal cocked his head to the side and studied Will's face. He really did look lovely with the rose behind his ear.

"I don't know really, I guess it's just strange to see you so casually dressed and eating in a normal restaurant. And yet, you still eat as if you were dining at a palace with gold utensils. It's sort of…endearing." Will chuckled when he saw Hannibal's expression shift minutely.

Hannibal tried not to let is surprise show, but endearing wasn't a term he was accustomed to having associated with himself. He studied the happy Will in front of him and smiled.

"Well, I am glad you find me so endearing because it only endears you more to me. Now, are you full or would you like desert? I have no room for desert myself."

"I'm good to go. I don't think I have any room left either." Will chuckled and patted his stomach as if to test his level of fullness. Hannibal smiled and signaled Tommy that they were ready for the check as he passed them with drinks for another couple. Tommy brought the check soon after and Hannibal paid. Will figured there was no point arguing over the check since all his money was Hannibal's anyways.

As they left, Hannibal handed the receipt to Will. Will took it, confused, and looked at it. Tommy had written them a little note on the side.

"Congratulations on finding your soul mates! It was a pleasure serving such a happy couple." Will chuckled at the little smiley face drawn next to Tommy's signature. Will handed back the receipt as they reached the car. Will paused before getting in and looked across the top of the car at Hannibal.

"So we are soul mates now, are we?"

"Of course, we always have been. Now get it the car Will, I would like to get home soon; I don't want to make out in a car like raunchy teenagers." Will blushed and laughed a deep bellied laugh, but got in the car without another word and said nothing when Hannibal drove a little over the speed limit.

Will was eager to get home, but once they pulled into the garage, Will felt his anxiety creeping up on him. It started as a cold tightness, low in his gut, then his shoulders tensed and he had trouble regulating his breathing. Suddenly, Will was aware of Hannibal opening his door and pulling him gently out of the car.

Hannibal cradled Will against his chest and rubbed circles between his shoulder blades as Will struggled to calm his breathing. Hannibal made soothing sounds and moved to brush his hands through Will's hair, but he saw the rose was still behind Will's ear. He untangled it from Will's curls and, forcing Will back a little, held the flower out to him. Will reached out tentatively and clutched the rose to his chest. He took deep breaths, and finally he began to calm down.

Hannibal could see the embarrassment sneaking up across Will's face, and frowned. He brushed a hand across Will's cheek and smiled at Will when he dared to meet his eyes. Will gave a shaky smile in return, and Hannibal felt the familiar warmth and clenching in his heart.

He held Will's face gently in his hands and kissed him, softly, then with purpose. Will's worries slipped from his mind as he returned the kiss eagerly. Will wound his fingers in Hannibal's silky hair, all the while holding his rose, and Hannibal pulled Will close to him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. Will stepped forward just a little more as Hannibal pulled him into the kiss fully, and gasped when their bodies lines up. Hannibal licked along Will's bottom lip and slid his tongue into Will's mouth when Will welcomed the action.

As much as Hannibal enjoyed savoring his little tastes of Will, it was overly warm in the garage. He slowly unwrapped himself from Will and sighed. Will looked confused and worried that something was wrong. Hannibal kissed him quickly and pulled back before he could get tangled up in Will again.

"Come on Dearest, we should get in the house; it is too hot out here." Will looked relieved and nodded. Hannibal linked hands with Will and they walked into the house. Will dropped his wallet and the rose on the coffee table in the living room and Hannibal added his wallet and the car keys beside them.

Hannibal turned to Will, allowing him to decide what happened next. Will looked startled, but, as he gazed at Hannibal, his face relaxed and his pupils dilated. A small smile worked its way onto Wills face and he kissed Hannibal and led him a short way down the hall to his room. Hannibal allowed himself to led and then backed into the room as Will kissed him again.

Will didn't worry about how far they would go, he just wanted to be in the moment with Hannibal, and accepted that what would happen would happen. He dismissed any nervousness by focusing on kissing Hannibal and enjoying the light scent of his cologne. Will mimicked Hannibal's earlier actions and slid the tip of his tongue along Hannibal's lower lip. Hannibal parted his lips, allowing Will access, and trailed a hand from Will's shoulder down his back to fit into his back pocket and hold Will close.

Will gasped against Hannibal's mouth when he pulled Will flat against himself with a hand at the back of Will's head and the other tucked in his pocket. Will had his arms around Hannibal's neck, but now they slid down his sides to slip under Hannibal's shirt and grip at the small of his back. A soft little grunt escaped Hannibal as Will ran his hands up his back and gripped his shoulders before rolling his hips to rub their groins together.

Hannibal was trying to memorize every little taste and feel of Will, and savoring the micro-reactions he could incite, but when Will pushed, half hard against him, Hannibal saw a red. It was only a flash, but it was enough that Hannibal nipped at Will's lips and trailed his lips down Will's neck to bite and suck along the smooth skin. Somewhere through the haze, Hannibal thought Will must have shaved before he arrived. Hannibal moved to grip Will's hips when he felt more than heard a soft moan escape Will's throat. He sucked hard on a soft patch of skin and pressed his growing erection firmly against Will's.

Will almost forgot how to breathe, but he managed to back Hannibal into his bed. Hannibal allowed Will to push him down onto the mattress, relishing the flush of Will's skin and the halo of curls framing his face as he paused above him. Will had the prudence to kick off his shoes and socks, and pull off Hannibal's. Will settled himself over Hannibal, a soft smile on his face visible for a second before their lips joined again. Hannibal gripped Will's bottom and pulled him down to rub his thigh between Will's. Will bucked against him and a moan mingled with Hannibal's own gasp at the contact.

Hannibal moved his hands up Will's body, pulling up Will's shirt as he went. Will had to sit up for a second to toss away the shirt, and Hannibal used that time to roll Will underneath him. Will let out a little huff as his back hit the sheets, and smiled up at Hannibal, his pupils blown and his mouth and neck an angry red. Hannibal trailed his fingers from the corner of Will's mouth down to trace over the marks darkening on his throat and down to his torso. Hannibal had seen Will shirtless before since he usually only slept in boxers, but up close it was a very different experience.

Kissing down his chest, Hannibal found faint scars left by Tobias's torture so many years ago. Hannibal ran his tongue over the bumpy lines of flesh, kissing and nipping at the skin. Will seemed incapable of quieting his little gasps and moans as Hannibal worked his way down from the little cuts to the larger lines on his stomach. Hannibal ran his tongue over the long scars, ignoring the soft downy hair disappearing into Will's jeans as he pretended to wipe away the marks with his mouth. As Hannibal's tongue worked over his skin, Will gripped desperately at Hannibal's hips, grinding himself on Hannibal's thigh craving more contact.

Hannibal pulled back, removing his shirt as Will had done earlier, and lowered himself over Will. Will pushed up against Hannibal's chest, sparks shooting through his body when he felt first a soft layer of hair, then burning skin against his own. Will felt he would burn alive before the night was over, and found he was ok with that, so long as Hannibal was the flame.

Hannibal trailed his lips more gently over the marks on Will's neck and rolled his hips against Will. Will explored Hannibal's back and shoulders with his hands, and traced the muscles in his arms as Hannibal strained to keep his full weight off of Will's chest. Hannibal moved to lick at Will's chest again, and flicked his tongue over his nipples.

Will rubbed himself against Hannibal and struggled to keep his eyes open despite the desire to shut his eyes and give himself over completely to sensations. He admired the view he had of Hannibal, and thought again that he must be carved from marble. A broad shouldered statue of burning silken marble with maroon eyes; that was Hannibal. A jolt went through Will's whole body when his eyes met Hannibal's, and he lunged for Hannibal's pants, undoing the belt quickly and unsnapping his pants. Hannibal hissed and pulled back to help Will unzip his pants. He pushed the slacks down as far as he could and Hannibal kicked them off the rest of the way. Will reached for the top of Hannibal's boxers immediately, but Hannibal pushed his hands away and unsnapped Will's jeans instead.

Will lifted his hips to help Hannibal pull down his pants and kicked them off quickly. Will tried to reach for Hannibal's boxers again, but Hannibal grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Hannibal smiled calmly down at Will, as if he were just standing across from him in a room, though his hair was loose from its gel and his cheeks were pink from exertion. Will whined before he could stop himself, and Hannibal ground himself against Will. Will moaned and wanted to yell in frustration, the material of his boxers was uncomfortable against his skin, and he could feel the damp spot from his precum, soggy and heavy against his skin.

After what felt like an eternity to Will, Hannibal returned to kissing Will and slowly removed his boxers. Will kicked them off all the way and, with his hands free from Hannibal's, he removed Hannibal's boxers. Will felt a moment of shyness, never having been with anyone before, but he quickly dismissed his nervousness to look at Hannibal. Will flushed; it was a new feeling for him, having clear evidence of how much someone else wanted him. He was a little embarrassed that he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from Hannibal's erection, but, judging by the way Hannibal's hands were ghosting over his inner thighs and tracing up through the dark hair leading from his belly, Hannibal was having a similar problem.

Will tentatively reached a hand out to trace along the sides of Hannibal's cock, amused when it twitched at his touch. He knew it couldn't be too terribly different from his own, but he still marveled at the softness of Hannibal's skin; he wasn't surprised when he imagined Hannibal's erection being formed from an infusion of silk and marble. He might have realized how strange his thoughts were, if he weren't also considering how it would feel to have Hannibal inside of him.

Will jerked and moaned when Hannibal wrapped his warm smooth palm around his shaft. Hannibal leaned down and kissed along the scars on his thighs as he spread Will's precum along his cock. Will was twitching and half thrusting into Hannibal's hand before he even found a rhythm. Hannibal kissed along Will's thighs and suddenly his lips were on Will's erection. Will bucked, but Hannibal placed a hand on his hip to keep him down. Will gripped the sheets around him. Hannibal smiled up at Will and kissed the head of his erection, licking along the top and kissing around his hand as he worked up a pace that had Will slack jawed and gasping.

Hannibal knew Will wouldn't last much longer and sat up to watch Will's face as he moved his hand along the swollen pink flesh. Will could feel the pressure building and after a few more jerks, his body convulsed. He was vaguely aware of a hot sticky warmth splattered along his stomach, but his mind was too blank to tell him to do anything about it. He felt completely relaxed, as if he'd melted into a puddle and his nerve connections had burst, not allowing his body to move ever again.

Slowly, Will came back to reality; kisses pressed all over his body begged him to open his eyes. He looked up at Hannibal and offered a lethargic, satisfied smile. Hannibal was looking at him with a mix of wonder and adoration; he was convinced Will was an angel fallen to earth. Will's skin shimmered with sweat and his hair curled like a halo. Will was his angel now. All the little bruises and red flushed skin were his doing and he'd given Will the only glimpse of heaven he believed in or could offer.

Will reminded himself that Hannibal was still hard, and moved to touch him. Hannibal pushed his hands back against the sheets and lay beside him. Will curled to face him and they twined their hands and legs, both ignored the still warm cum dripping onto the sheets. Hannibal kissed Will and then drew back again to watch Will until the last of his divine glow had faded.


	17. Chapter 17

Ahhh! I finally got another chapter done in a timely manner. Unfortunately, it probably means the next will be slow in coming.

* * *

Ch. 17

Will almost fell asleep lying next to Hannibal, but Hannibal pulled him off the bed and helped him to the bathroom on wobbly legs. Will felt like he'd just gotten off a boat, and he wanted to curl up against Hannibal and sleep. Hannibal helped Will into the shower and stepped in with him. He tested the water, and when he got it to a temperature he liked, he turned the knob that opened the spray. Will flinched and leaned back into Hannibal when the water hit him; it was warm but he usually stepped into the spray slowly, allowing himself time to adjust to the water.

Hannibal reached around Will and retrieved the bar of soap from the side shelf. Will turned to him, still droopy eyed and somewhat confused. Hannibal massaged Will's shoulder and began to scrub Will's body as the water fell over them. Will was unaccustomed to sharing a shower, and didn't know what to do as Hannibal cleaned him. He allowed Hannibal to turn him around to clean better.

Facing Hannibal, Will couldn't help but admire how the water ran down his body. Every slope and plane of Hannibal's body glistened in the water, and Will followed a droplet as it ran down Hannibal's cheek bone to his neck and eventually became lost in the hair clinging to his chest. Will watched, fascinated, as regrouped drops ran from Hannibal's chest, down his stomach, and either dripped down his legs or became lost in the trail of hair leading down between his legs. Will felt upset when he noticed Hannibal was only half hard; he felt guilty for leaving Hannibal unsatisfied.

Will felt a familiar heat pooling in his belly as he studied Hannibal. Hannibal reached gently to help Will clean his cock, but Will twitched in his hand and began to harden. Hannibal looked at Will carefully, deciding if it would be too soon or not. Will saw the conflict flicker in Hannibal's eyes, and chose to help him decide. He pulled the soap from Hannibal's hands and placed it back on the shelf. Hannibal watched Will, tense and looking ready to pounce. Will felt like he had a panther circling around him rather than his partner standing in front of him. He pressed himself flush against Hannibal, and kissed him. After the first mouthful of water Will had to spit out, he kept his kisses tighter lipped.

Hannibal felt his erection return as Will rubbed against him. He found the steady pounding of the water irritating as he tried to focus on the sensations from Will, and pushed Will against the far wall of the shower. The spray still misted Hannibal's back, but he was able to focus more on Will, who was gazing at him through heavy lidded eyes. Hannibal admired the flush in Will's cheeks as he ran his hands down his chest and grabbed his hips. Will tilted his hips up and spread his legs more, inviting Hannibal to touch him, but Hannibal turned him around quickly.

Will was startled by the Hannibal's strength and felt a small thrill rush through him in anticipation. Hannibal pulled Will's hips back towards himself and kneaded Will's skin all down his back before giving his ass an experimental squeeze. He watched Will's eyes flutter shut as he pressed back with a little gasp. Hannibal brushed his fingertips over Will's hole, and kissed Will's shoulder when he moaned.

Will could feel Hannibal's cock leaking against the back of his thigh, and was almost shocked by how badly he wanted it inside of himself. Will had never been with any one before Hannibal, and this was all new in practice to him, but not in theory. His cock twitched as he imagined how it would feel to be stretched around Hannibal's erection. Will steadied himself against the wall and peered under his arm to try to see Hannibal.

Seeing Will look for him, Hannibal leaned over and pulled Will's head up for a kiss. He trailed the kiss down the back of Will's neck as he pressed two fingers to Will's lips. He felt a jolt in his gut when Will eagerly sucked on the offered fingers. The slide of Will's tongue on the pads of his fingers, and the suction of his mouth made Hannibal buck against Will involuntarily. Will moaned around the fingers in his mouth and rubbed back into Hannibal. Hannibal extracted his soaking fingers from Will's hot, pink mouth and traced the outside of Will's hole, giving Will a chance to change his mind.

Will grew frustrated with anticipation, and wondered how Hannibal could possibly wait as long as he had. He gasped and arched his back as Hannibal pressed once finger only up to the first knuckle inside him. He panted heavily as Hannibal pressed his finger in the rest of the way and gave Will more time to adjust to the intrusion. Finally, Will grew impatient with how still Hannibal was.

"It's fine. Please, Hannibal, I want more." Will was glad Hannibal couldn't see his face, he was so embarrassed, but he wanted Hannibal to move inside him more than he cared for any dignity.

Honoring Will's request, Hannibal moved his finger carefully in Will until he relaxed around him completely. He added the second finger and allowed Will to adjust to the new width. Will was trying to ignore the little sparks of pain and slight burning sensation, and was grateful when Hannibal began to kiss along his spine and shoulders because it helped distract him from the pain as it faded. Hannibal scissored his fingers, stretching Will wider, as he began to nip at the top of Will's trapezius muscle. He savored the taste of Will's fresh skin just beginning to perspire.

Hannibal added a third finger, just in case, not wanting to harm Will, and grinned against Will's skin when he heard a startled "Oh!". He rubbed on Will's prostate and moved to bite Will's neck as Will moaned and begged for more.

As much as Will was enjoying Hannibal's ministrations, he wanted Hannibal's cock inside him, not his fingers. Will hoped Hannibal would stop finger fucking him soon, it was becoming frustrating for Will despite the pleasure. He struggled to hold back a moan and speak between gasps.

"Hannibal, please, I'm ready. Please, I need you." Will tried to shift and find Hannibal's erection behind him, but Hannibal half him steady.

Hannibal pressed on Will's prostate and leaned to whisper in in Will's ear.

"What do you need, William? Tell me what you want." Will couldn't believe Hannibal was drawing this out so much, and had to grip the base of his cock to make sure he wouldn't cum too soon. Hannibal kept fucking him with his fingers, waiting for Will to speak.

"Hannibal please," Will cried, "please, I need you inside of me!"

"But Dearest, I am. What more do you want?" Hannibal watched, fascinated by all the emotions flickering across Will's face uncontrollably.

"Hannibal, god dammit! I need your cock inside of me!" Will flushed at the confession, but almost laughed when he realized how silly it would be to get embarrassed now.

Will's whole body twitched when he felt the tip of Hannibal's cock brush his hole. Hannibal ran his fingers over Will's cock as he slid inside of Will slowly. Will felt like his mind went blank from any thought other than the feeling of Hannibal pushing inside of him. The pain was minimal, and the wonderful fullness mixed with Hannibal stroking his cock convinced Will he wouldn't last very long. Suddenly, Hannibal gripped the base of Will's cock, and drew out half way before thrusting into him.

Will would have screamed, but all he could manage was to gasp and brace himself against the wall better. Hannibal worked up a steady rhythm and aimed for Will's prostate with each thrust. Will's legs were trembling and he thought he might collapse if it weren't for Hannibal's hand on his hip and the other on his cock. Will tried to focus on each little sensation, storing it in his memory, but was unable to focus on anything else when he noticed the soft moans escaping Hannibal. It was like they escaped Hannibal unbidden, and it was all he could do to keep quiet. Will listened, rapt, to each little pant and groan, reveling in the realization that Hannibal was actually losing some of his self-control.

Soon, Hannibal's trusts became more erratic and he jerked Will off almost painfully, no longer trying to make Will last longer. Will felt the familiar tightening and his world went blank as he came in Hannibal's hand. He was limp and pliant as Hannibal held him up, still thrusting inside of him.

Hannibal almost came when he heard the broken cry escape Will, but he continued to fuck him, pulling Will's head up to kiss him and then trailing kisses down his neck as Will allowed his head to sag. Hannibal was no longer startled, but still equally awed by Will's release and the way his entire face relaxed and looked so happy and peaceful. He brushed his lips across Will's shoulder blades, half expecting to find wings sprouting from the burning hot skin. _His angel, who didn't even know he'd fallen_. Hannibal smiled at the thought_. _He felt his release building and kissed Will's neck. He thrust twice more before he came, and bit into Will's neck tasting blood as his orgasm shook through him.

Will was still coming back to reality when he felt Hannibal's release, hot and heavy inside him. He didn't even notice Hannibal had bitten him until he felt a light stinging when he lapped at the droplets of blood that rose above the skin. Will winced a little as Hannibal pulled out of him, feeling the cum drip down his thigh. Will relaxed into the embrace when Hannibal pulled him back against his chest and wrapped his arms around Will's waist. Hannibal's arms felt like hot iron bars across his stomach, restricting and hot, but Will didn't mind. He could hardly stand on his own at this point, he felt like he his bones had turned into noodles; Hannibal's body was a welcome buttress.

Hannibal pressed kisses along the side of Will's face and lapped at the bloody bite he had left on Will's neck. He held Will until the other man stood up straight, feeling less boneless than earlier. He allowed Will to push them back into the now cool shower spray. Hannibal allowed himself to relax and lean on Will now, and smiled lazily at Will as he cleaned them both off carefully. He leaned forward and gave Will soft little kisses as he basked in the comfortable way Will scrubbed them both. Hannibal was too sated to bother reacting when Will chuckled at him for purring. He just cradled Will against him and nuzzled Will as the big cat rumbled away in his chest.

They stayed in the shower until it became cold enough that Will started shivering. Hannibal shut off the water and helped him out onto the bathroom rug. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist before taking the other towel and beginning to dry Will. He started with Will's hair and worked down, careful not to rub too hard at any sensitive skin.

Will allowed himself to be dried, and felt a little funny when Hannibal dried his feet. He felt like a god had just bowed at his feet and placed down offerings. It seemed so wrong for some reason to Will for Hannibal to clean him and treat him like he was something sacred and cherished. He grabbed Hannibal's shoulder and pulled him up before he even had time to think about his actions. He couldn't meet Hannibal's eyes, but he could feel them studying him as he untied Hannibal's towel and began to dry him.

He started with Hannibal's hair, much like he had done for him, and tried to pour the same affections and gentleness into his actions as he'd felt from Hannibal. He felt Hannibal's eyes on him the whole time he was drying him off. When Will reached Hannibal's feet, he placed a kiss on the top of each foot once he'd dried it. Will wanted to pray at Hannibal's feet, but he never learned how to pray and didn't know how to begin. He was startled when Hannibal hauled him to his feet, and Will realized he'd gotten caught up in his mind's reality again and that his actions may have been a little strange.

Hannibal was charmed by the way Will had tried to worship him, but he didn't like Will thinking he was inferior. Will was his angel, but also his partner, his equal. He could see the embarrassment creeping across Will's face and frowned; Will needed to stop being ashamed of his uniqueness, it was one of the reasons they worked together. Hannibal pressed gentle kisses all over Will's face and pulled away only when he could see the shift in mood on Will's face. He liked seeing happiness radiate from Will; it reached deep inside him and warmed his heart.

Becoming aware of how late it must be, Hannibal ushered Will out of the bathroom. He steered Will away from the bed and out of the room. Will started to feel self conscious about his nakedness, even though he was safe from view in his own home. Hannibal pushed him into the room Will had set up for him and disappeared into Will's room again. Will peered out of the guest room, confused, but relaxed when he saw Hannibal come out of his room with the bed sheets bundled up and dump them in the hamper. Hannibal strolled back over to Will and kissed him.

"Come then Dearest, we should get some sleep. Laundry can wait until tomorrow so long as we don't dirty this bed too." Will blushed and allowed Hannibal to lead him to bed.

The guest bed was only a full, but snuggled up together, Will and Hannibal had more than enough room to be comfortable. Will was glad now that he hadn't bought a twin bed for the guest room or one of them might fall off the bed in their sleep.

Will jumped awake when the landline started ringing at eight in the morning. He flushed when he saw Hannibal next to him, and noticed how he kept a solid arm around his waist. Will hated to wake him, but he needed to answer his phone. He tried slipping out from under Hannibal's arm first, but he only tightened his grip and rolled over, half covering Will with his body. Pressure on his bladder made Will realize he really needed to pee, and the phone kept screeching in the other room. Will kissed Hannibal lightly on the lips and shook him firmly by the shoulders.

Hannibal woke reluctantly, but, once he saw Will beside him looking anxious, he raised himself. The light blanket that had covered them pooled low around Hannibal's waist as he sat up and was dragged off to only cover Will's calves. Hannibal smiled at Will's flustered expression, but he heard the phone ringing and gave Will a gentle shove out of bed so he'd know he didn't mind if Will rushed from the bed.

Will sprinted across the hall to his room and picked up the phone. He hoped he hadn't looked as silly as he felt running naked.

"Hello?" Will tried not to pant to heavy into the phone as he caught his breath.

"Hello. Will, this is Frederick. I tried reaching your cell but no luck. I have to go visit my sister on Sunday now and I was wondering if you and your partner would join me from lunch today instead."

"Oh, yeah I'm sure that's fine. We hadn't made any plans for today so it should work. Where should we meet?" Will started to shift from foot to foot as gravity made the pressure in his bladder worse.

"How about the restaurant we ate at when you got back from winter break? I think it's very nice." Chilton hoped to have Will's partner pay for the meal, but if he didn't then he would have an opportunity to show his own generosity.

"That's fine, we'll see you around noon then. Bye Frederick." Will hung up, not waiting for a reply, and ran to the bathroom.

When Will returned to the guest bedroom, Hannibal was lounging on top of the sheets stretched out like a giant cat. Will crept as quietly as he could into the room, noticing Hannibal's eyes were shut, and stood next to the bed to admire him looking so relaxed.

Hannibal felt Will's eyes on him, but pretended not to notice. He peeked at Will from beneath his lashes when he felt Will's hand ghost across his chest. Will hadn't noticed Hannibal watching him yet, and let his hands trail over Hannibal's chest again and stroked his stomach.

"Who called so early in the morning?" Hannibal chuckled when Will jumped and let out a yelp. Will blushed and rubbed his neck before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Frederick Chilton called. He has a family thing tomorrow and asked if we could lunch with him today. I told him we could, is that alright, Darling?" Will reached a hand out and stroked Hannibal's cheek before letting his hand fall to rest over Hannibal's heart.

Hannibal looked pensive and nodded his agreement. He smiled softly up at Will and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a sleepy morning kiss, and Will was a little bit glad it didn't become heated because he was feeling some soreness. Will lay down next to Hannibal and relaxed with his arms behind his head. Hannibal kept a warm hand on his chest, and only moved it to trace over the marks he'd left on Will the night before. Any little bruises below Will's neck were not going to be a problem, but he realized the angry red hickies on Will's neck, and especially the bite he'd left, would probably need to be hidden if they were going out for lunch.

Will looked so peaceful and relaxed beside him that Hannibal hated to change that, but they needed to have at least a light breakfast, and Will needed to decide what he would do about the love bites adorning his throat. Hannibal stroked a hand through Will's curls and waited for Will to open his eyes of his own accord.

"Will, have you looked in a mirror today?" Hannibal smiled at Will's confused look.

"Um…I guess I haven't. I didn't really pay attention to my reflection when I washed my hands earlier…why?"

"Well, if we are having lunch with Dr. Chilton, we might want to find a way to hide the marks I left you. They are quite prominent…I'm not sure you will feel comfortable in public looking like you do." Will blushed and raised a hand to touch the tender skin on his throat.

"And how exactly do I look, Darling?" Hannibal marveled at how Will's eyes sparkled as he smirked at him.

"Well, Dearest, you look like you've been ravished." Hannibal rolled half on top of Will and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, determined to keep things calm this morning. Hannibal nuzzled Will's hair and Will hugged him tight to his chest. When Hannibal's purring rumbled from his chest, Will only hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek.

They stayed like that a little longer, then Hannibal finally forced himself to get out of bed. He didn't bother putting on any clothes yet, and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Will sighed, and followed after Hannibal, he considered grabbing some clothes from his room, but he'd have to choose what to wear for lunch later and didn't feel like having to change again. Will settled in a chair at the table and waited as Hannibal worked his way around the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't very large, but Will had done his best to make it a miniature version of Hannibal's kitchen. It helped him feel more at home, and also helped inspire him to continue cooking nice meals even on day's when all he wanted to do was order an extra large pizza. Hannibal must have noticed the similarities because he was able to find everything he needed without asking Will.

They had a light breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage that Will was pretty sure he hadn't bought. He didn't know when Hannibal could have stocked his refrigerator, but he didn't bother asking. They are in silence and finished together. Will took and dishes up and put them in the washing machine along with the pans and spatulas Hannibal had used for cooking. Once he'd finished, Will followed Hannibal into the hall. He kissed Hannibal on the cheek before he went into his own room to choose clothes for the day.

Will settled on a pair of gray slacks and a wine colored shirt. He wished Frederick had chosen a less fancy restaurant so he could wear shorts or at least a t shirt, but Will knew Hannibal would also be in his element at the restaurant and that was how he hoped for Frederick to meet him. Will was startled by how angry the marks on his neck looked when he dared to face his reflection in the bathroom. He'd expected light bruising and some red, but it looked like he'd been mauled. Will poked carefully at the tooth marks from Hannibal's bite, and cringed when it stung.

He contemplated putting some concealer on the marks; he'd taken to keeping some handy since he borrowed Beverley's at prom. Ultimately, Will decided it might look worse if he covered it. The bite would always show through, and Frederick might think he was hiding Hannibal's abuse rather than his affection. Will knew he'd be embarrassed, and people would surely stare at his neck, but he decided he'd just have to deal with it. He would also be more comfortable for both not putting the makeup on his sensitive skin, and also not having to worry about it rubbing off on his shirt collar.

As he took in his appearance, Will rubbed a hand along his jaw. His stubble was definitely back, but he decided to leave it. He usually wanted Chilton to think of him as a young man to help and guide, but for this meal he wanted Frederick to understand he was an adult and to respect him and his partner. He also hoped to make his and Hannibal's difference in age less prominent. Will brushed his teeth and finally settled for just running some gel through his hair and called it enough.

When he walked back into his room Hannibal was arranging his bed with fresh sheets. Will realized he must have found the spare sheets he kept in a closet down the hall. He had forgotten about the sheets. Will smiled back as Hannibal looked up at him, having finished with the bed.

"You look beautiful Will. Are you not going to cover your neck?" Hannibal strolled over, perfectly dressed in a brown suit and light blue shirt. Will stepped forward and kissed him softly.

"Thank you, you look beautiful yourself. And no, I don't think I will. If anyone is offended then they can just look elsewhere." They kissed again, and then Will led Hannibal to the living room to retrieve their things before they left. Will glanced at the time on his phone before he stuffed it into his pocket. "Yikes, we should hurry or we might be late. Come on." They got in the car and Hannibal drove to the restaurant per Will's directions.

When they arrived, Hannibal tipped the valet generously to ensure his car would be cared for, and kept a hand on the small of Will's back as he led them up the steps to the restaurant. Will spoke to the hostess and told her they were meeting with Frederick Chilton. She tried to hide her grimace at the name, and Will remembered she was the same woman Frederick has leered at last time they were here. Will felt bad for her and followed behind Hannibal when they were led to the table near a window where Frederick sat looking over the menu.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Frederick sat at the table browsing the menu to pass the time; he already knew what he was going to order, but he arrived ten minutes early and didn't want to look idle. He heard footsteps approaching his table, but stayed looking at the menu a second longer, not wanting to appear over eager. He waited until he smelled a light cologne, which he assumed belonged to Hannibal. He knew Will rarely wore cologne, and when he did it didn't smell this fine. Frederick looked up and stood when he saw Will.

Will had walked ahead of Hannibal once they got within sight of Dr. Chilton; he wanted to introduce them to each other and didn't want Chilton to think that Hannibal was domineering and Will just hid behind him. For some reason it meant a lot to Will to show that Hannibal treated him as an equal and sometimes followed him.

"Frederick, I would like you to meet Dr. Hannibal Lecter, my partner." Will stepped aside to present Hannibal. "Hannibal, meet Dr. Frederick Chilton." Will gestured vaguely at Frederick and took the seat opposite the seat he'd seen Frederick occupy.

"Hello, Will has told me of your generosity in supporting his education. I'd like to thank you for giving him so many opportunities." Hannibal stepped forward and shook Dr. Chilton's hand firmly.

"Oh of course, the pleasure is all mine!" Chilton smiled as he shook hands with Hannibal and took in the other's appearance. "Will speaks of you fondly, when I can get him to share that is, but I must admit you aren't what I expected." Chilton was thrown, his assumptions about Hannibal seemed to leap out of the window; Hannibal did have graying hair and looked as he had in his photo, but he had so much poise and hidden energy that only showed in person, he seemed younger and Frederick couldn't help admiring his fashion taste. The man was very impressive, his presence seemed to take over the whole room, and Frederick had to wonder how a man like Hannibal wound up with a shy, awkward young man like Will Graham. "Oh, please sit."

Frederick took his seat and smiled across at Will and Hannibal. He looked between the two men and wondered how compatible they really could be. Belatedly, he noticed the marks all across Will's neck. He let out a gasp, and couldn't help staring.

Will wondered how long it would take for Frederick to notice his neck, and when he finally did, Will sighed and relaxed into his seat. The worst part was over, now he could joke about it and they could move on. He wanted to squirm under the expression of utter shock on Chilton's face, but Will had made his decision this morning and now he'd have to deal with it. Will was actually surprised no one had noticed it when they entered the restaurant, but he was also glad.

"Oh, yeah," Will chuckled a bit and touched his throat feeling a little self conscious, "Hannibal just arrived last night and uh, what can I say? We missed each other." Will blushed and glanced at Hannibal, pleased to notice a light pink tingeing Hannibal's cheeks as well. At least he wasn't alone in his embarrassment.

Chilton just stared, wide eyed, and then something seemed to click in his mind. Will didn't think it was possible for Frederick's eyes to get even wider, but they did.

"Oh! Oh my god, well…uh…I'm glad it was a happy reunion." Frederick was a little unsettled by the proof of Will and Hannibal's happy relationship, and smiled nervously at the pair.

He could tell now that Hannibal was no doubt a good partner, he was wealthy, educated, and apparently affectionate, but now Chilton had to wonder why he chose Will. Though he had assumed Hannibal was a creepy old man, he now knew he was wrong. What he couldn't understand was why he still felt there was something wrong with their relationship. Could it be possible, Chilton wondered, that Will was the problem? Maybe Will was using Hannibal, but Will didn't really strike him as a gold-digger. Could it be that Will's young mother set them up, realizing that the wealthy Hannibal was gay and would be interested in her adopted son? Chilton decided that must be the case. Will and Hannibal were too happy together to be what caused Chilton to sense something sinister at hand.

"So, William, you're mother isn't able to visit you?"

"No, she has to teach classes this week still. She might have come for the weekend only, but I think she wanted to give us some privacy." Will tried not to blush more; he really hoped Alana wouldn't ask about him and Hannibal next time he called her.

"Oh…so, did she introduce you two?" Chilton was sure Will's mother had ulterior motifs.

"Alana? No, We used to teach together, but that was before she adopted William. She was a good colleague though, so I'm happy to share my home with her now." Hannibal interjected, and sensed that Chilton was fishing for information, though he didn't know what exactly he sought.

"Oh, that's right. She does live with you. How convenient." Chilton sipped his water he'd ordered earlier feeling proud of himself, certain Alana was using her son and Hannibal.

"Yes, it is quite convenient. Alana is the only family William has, and I have none of my own left. I admit, I enjoy her company, and I know it helps keep William happy too. It is nice to surround oneself with family, no matter how small." Hannibal didn't like how Chilton kept asking about Alana, though he couldn't understand why.

"Right, of course." Frederick wondered how such a man as Hannibal could be so blind as to fall into such an obvious trap. He was sure than if he were in Hannibal's place he would have caught onto the scheme. "So, Dr. Lecter, what is it that you do?"

"Ah, well, I was a surgeon, then an English teacher, and now I am an artist. I paint portraits and scenes from Greek mythology and the Bible mostly. If you come across any paintings were an angel shares Will's face then I am entirely to blame." Hannibal made a point to smile larger than he normally would. Frederick Chilton had a good brain, though he clearly didn't know how to use it. Hannibal was glad though; he didn't need some professor going to snooping into his life. No one needed to know he had been Will's teacher, or that he'd been to prison.

"Fascinating! A bit of a renaissance man then? I pride myself on having studied a variety of things before dedicating myself to forensic science, but you are truly impressive."

Fortunately, the waiter, a man named Anthony, arrived to take their drink orders now that the entire party had arrived. Will and Hannibal ordered water and Chilton suggested they were ready to order their meals as well. Hannibal hadn't even seen the menu yet, but he allowed Will to order for them both. Will ordered the same meal from the last time he'd eaten here with Chilton, and ordered a lamb dish he thought Hannibal would like. Anthony nodded and went off to take care of their orders.

"So, Hannibal, Will mentioned you had an inheritance. May I ask about that, and possibly where you are from? I notice you have a slight accent." Chilton leaned forward, clearly eager to learn more about the wealthy man across from him.

"Ah, yes, well, I am Lithuanian. My family in Lithuania has all passed and they used to be quite an illustrious family so when they died, I inherited all of their wealth. I've not had much use for all the money, so I'm glad to invest in Will's education and happiness. It's rather selfish of me since Will's happiness is such a large part of my own." Hannibal held Will's hand under the table and ran his thumb soothingly across Will's knuckles.

"Ah, interesting. Very interesting. So what made you want to come to America? Do you think you'd ever want to go back to Lithuania?" Chilton was eager to learn all he could about Hannibal Lecter. He wanted to get Hannibal to feel at ease with general questions, and then he would ask about him and Will again.

"That's very simple; America offered the most opportunities. I don't think I could ever return to Lithuania, it is too full of old memories and ghosts for me. Besides that, I can't drag Will out of America; he want's to work for the FBI, and I wouldn't leave without him." Hannibal turned to smile at Will who was looking at him with such loving blue eyes. He wished Chilton weren't there; he'd have very much liked to kiss Will in that moment.

Will squeezed Hannibal's hand under the table and tried to hide his blush when Hannibal pulled Will's hand over to rest on his thigh. He brushed his hand lightly over the material of Hannibal's slacks and let his hand grip just a inch above Hannibal's knee. Will tried not to smile too much when Hannibal placed his hand over his and drew his hand higher up to the middle of his thigh.

Chilton tried to think of something to say or ask while he watched smiles flicker across Will and Hannibal's faces. He was sure they were sharing a sort of inside joke or something, but felt uncomfortable in the face of their obvious easy intimacy. Frederick felt a bit of relief when their food was brought out and he could take a moment to formulate his thoughts while he studied their interactions. He was struck by the marks on Will's neck, and had assumed also due to age that Hannibal was the 'man' in their relationship. But, as he watched them interact, he noticed how Will had ordered for Hannibal and had been the one to step forward and introduce him, rather than letting Hannibal introduce himself. Frederick was also certain Will had his hand on Hannibal's leg, judging by the strange angle of his arm, being just a little farther from his body, and hardly moving it unless he needed to hold a knife to cut his food.

Frederick allowed them all to eat in relative silence as he studied them carefully, glancing up between bites of food. He saw the way Hannibal slightly leaned towards Will, but Will stayed facing straight at his food. Frederick also noticed when Will would look at Hannibal from time to time, Hannibal's entire face seemed to light up and he would lean just a little closer. It got to the point that Hannibal was brushing his shoulder against Will's and Will had finally begun to turn slightly towards Hannibal. Frederick was certain that by this point Hannibal must be only half in his seat since he'd never moved the chair, only his body.

He was finally starting to feel like he was piecing together Will and Hannibal's relationship, but then Hannibal turned to whisper something in Will's ear, and Will blushed and lowered his gaze, looking up at Hannibal rather submissively before smiling more and nodding. Only then did Frederick realize they'd worked through their meals and there was a live band playing what he considered cheesy romantic songs. Suddenly Hannibal turned to him. Frederick sat up straighter, feeling like he'd been caught looking at something he shouldn't.

"Dr. Chilton, please excuse us for a moment, I'd like to dance with William. We will return shortly." Frederick could only nod back at the charming smile Hannibal shone his way as he led Will to the small group of dancers that had formed where the waiters had cleared a few tables from.

Frederick watched as Hannibal led Will in a slow dance, Will clearly depending on Hannibal's guidance. He was so confused, he didn't know much about gay relationships, but he had always assumed someone was the 'man' and someone else was the 'woman'. It finally clicked in his mind that, like his few good relationships, just because his girlfriend was a woman, didn't mean she didn't have some control over him. Frederick watched closer as Will and Hannibal danced, he was struck by the thought that maybe the reason women tended to break up with him was because he didn't share power in the relationship like Will and Hannibal so clearly did. Frederick stopped watching Will and Hannibal to ponder on his revelation. He forgot to care about the strangeness of Will and Hannibal's relationship and even offered to pay the bill when the waiter passed by.

Will stood cheek to cheek with Hannibal as the danced, comforted by his closeness, and tried not to worry what people would think of them or the marks on his neck. Hannibal purposely steered Will away from other couples who looked at them more shocked than curious, and made sure to keep Will facing people who smiled back at them or were too involved in each other to care who was around them.

Hannibal and Will were only aware of themselves and the few people near by, but many people dining in the restaurant turned to watch them dancing. Some watched just because they'd never seen two men dance together, and others admired how well they danced. Will's dancing had improved since his awkward shuffling about at prom, and Hannibal led him around expertly. In their nice clothing and careful dancing they made an elegant couple. They enjoyed the dance, swaying together, but all too soon the song was over, and Hannibal didn't want to be rude to Chilton, so he led Will back to the table before the next song could begin.

"I hope you didn't mind us leaving you at the table, but Will and I haven't danced for a long time." Hannibal smiled and held Will's chair out for him. Will sat and drank some of the water he had left over.

"Oh that's fine, I understand. Listen, I took care of the bill, consider this my treat to you both on your reunion after months apart." Frederick was feeling a little distracted, and wanted to return to his home to think over his revelation further. He was really surprised by how a powerfully charming man like Hannibal could seem to steal the attention of a room and still treated his awkward partner as an equal; not that Frederick didn't respect Will's potential, but that could only be of so much interest to Hannibal. Will was the sort of man who could pass invisibly through a crowd, while anyone who saw Hannibal had to stop and admire his elegance and the way he exuded power.

"Oh, thank you Frederick." Will was genuinely surprised and picked up on Frederick's preoccupation. He wondered what had Chilton so distracted, but didn't ask.

"Yes, thank you. That's very kind. If we all go out to eat again some time, please let me cover the bill then." Hannibal didn't particularly want to dine with the nosey man again, but he knew it would be polite.

"Of course, of course, and you're welcome. Well, I'd best be off, lots of things to take care of at home. Enjoy your visit together." Frederick felt he'd said all the right things and now he could rush off home, and he did.

Will and Hannibal watched him leave at a quick walk, only stalling to thank the hostess very nicely. She looked startled by his attention minus the leering, but clearly didn't dwell on it. They wondered at Chilton's sudden shift, but chose not to dwell on it as they headed home. Both were thinking about the dance they shared and smiled all the way home.

While Frederick sat at home trying to understand how to emulate Hannibal's character, Will and Hannibal kicked off their shoes and settled on the couch to relax together.

Will curled up against Hannibal's side while Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and rested his chin on the top of Will's head. It wasn't as easy to cuddle with grown up Will as it was when Will was shorter, but Hannibal didn't mind the extra adjusting required. It was warm outside, but thanks to the air conditioning they were able to cuddle without having to worry about getting uncomfortably hot. Will still wiggled his socks off after a few minutes, but that was because he didn't care for the way socks felt. He really preferred to go barefoot whenever possible.

Hannibal sighed and tugged off his own socks, following Will's example, and found he quite enjoyed the way his feet felt with air flowing over them. He smiled contentedly and sighed into Will's curls. Will just grinned and tucked himself closer against Hannibal. Frederick Chilton was completely forgotten as they basked in each other's company.

Eventually Will flipped on his TV to Animal Planet and they watched a show about dogs. Hannibal was bored to tears, but he could tell Will was very interested in the show and was missing Winston by the time it ended. Will was going to let the TV stay on and watch whatever came on next, and Hannibal allowed it, content to hold his Will. But Hannibal, despite wanting Will to be happy, had other things he'd rather do. After the third show about cute, fluffy animals, he leaned over Will to grab the remote and shut off the TV, tossing the remote where he'd been sitting second before, never moving back off of Will.

Hannibal almost laughed at Will's startled expression, but it soon settled into a bashful one, and Hannibal began to kiss Will. He settled himself comfortably on Will's lap and ran his hands through Will's hair and across his shoulders to his chest. Hannibal smiled into the kiss as he felt Will press back more insistently. He began unbuttoning Will's shirt and slowly peeled it off. It usually bothered Hannibal to leave nice clothing rumpled on the floor, but sometimes it could be excused.

Will slowly raised his hands to roam through Hannibal's hair, but they quickly settled on Hannibal's hips as Hannibal kissed down his neck, careful with his sensitive skin. Hannibal licked at the dip between Will's collarbones and began to methodically kiss and lick every expanse of available skin on Will's torso. Will's breath hitched and he struggled to focus as he pushed of Hannibal's suit coat and began to unbutton his shirt. When he finally had Hannibal free of his shirt, Will pushed Hannibal down into the couch and began kissing down his throat, determined to leave his own marks.

Hannibal was vaguely aware of something pressing into his back, but ignored it as Will nipped and licked gently at his throat. Despite being the one bitten, it made Hannibal want to sink his teeth into Will and not let go. Before he even knew what he was doing, he pulled Will down into a painful kiss and began sucking on the bite he'd left the other night. Will winced, but his whimper of pain was mixed in with a moan when he felt Hannibal hard against his hip. Hannibal sank his teeth carefully into the wound he'd left and imagined how nice it would be to clamp his jaw shut around Will's beautiful throat.

Then, a lot of things happened at once. Hannibal bucked against Will when he heard a pained cry when he sucked too hard on Will's tender flesh, and suddenly the TV was back on, a show about lions blasting into the room.

"Lionesses do the hunting for the prides, but when a lion is a loner he will have to hunt for himself. This lion is stalking an antelope." And a pained cry from the antelope resonated around Will's living room, mixing with his own cry.

Hannibal and Will jumped apart, both looking around for the remote. Hannibal pulled it out from under his back and shut off the TV just as the lion was shown gnawing on the antelope. Hannibal grumbled and turned to look at Will.

Will sat an inch away from him, eyes wide, cheeks flushed and mouth red enough to match his throat and the bit of smeared blood from the bite. He looked shocked, and afraid. Hannibal almost felt angry with himself for not realizing how much he'd hurt Will, but he noticed how Will's pupils were blown and his gaze hadn't moved from his mouth. Hannibal licked his lips, and sure enough he tasted Will's blood. Hannibal practically growled when Will mirrored him, licking his lips as if he was curious to taste his own blood.

He pushed Will back into the couch and kissed him, marveling at the way Will's tongue darted out to lap up the blood staining his lips. He worked on unbuckling Will's belt and removing his pants as Will returned to kissing his throat. Will kicked off his pants the rest of the way and began to suck and bite at Hannibal's shoulder as he undid Hannibal's slacks. Hannibal gasped and squirmed as Will's teeth grazed his skin and he simultaneously brushed his hand over Hannibal's erection before pushing his pants down. Hannibal had to block out the feeling of Will's mouth just so he could remember how to kick off his pants the rest of the way.

Will let his hands roam across Hannibal's chest, tugging lightly at the hair there and sucked on Hannibal's throat. He kissed and sucked until a found a spot that made Hannibal's hips buck again, and sunk his teeth into Hannibal's sin. He licked around the inside of his teeth where the skin bulged, waiting desperately for the blood to flow as he bit harder. He was only vaguely aware of Hannibal removing their boxers as he tasted the first drops of blood and heard Hannibal's ragged breath above him. He felt each gasp and groan in his mouth as Hannibal ground their cocks together, and each jolt of electricity through his body made him suck harder on Hannibal's skin.

Hannibal had a fleeting worry that he might slowly suffocate if Will continued to bite down on his throat, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew Will had to be caught up in a vision, and was desperate to know what it was later and enjoy the moment. He wrapped his hand around their joined cocks and jerked them off as he felt like Will was sucking out his life. Will's hands had gone to his back, and he was sure he'd have angry scratches marring his skin. The pleasure mixed with the pain and he shut his eyes, savoring the emotions and sensations circulating inside him.

Perhaps he momentarily channeled Will, because he saw, painted behind his eyelids, Will as an angel of death, sucking out his life and just when his vision self died, he felt a rush of air to his lungs and then Will's lips pressing softly against his own. The light tingling in his lips at the gentle contact went straight to his groin, and he came, a second before Will. He wasn't even sure if the growl or the cry was him, and didn't care. He felt empty and tired, but happy. If Will had held a knife to his throat and ended his life, he would have just smiled contentedly down at him and accepted it.

He collapsed on top of Will, ignoring their cum cooling between them, and nuzzled at the space behind Will's ear. Will's hands came up to rest softly over the scrapes he'd left on Hannibal's back, careful not to hurt him. Hannibal sighed against Will's skin and began to purr softly; as if anything louder took too much energy he didn't have at the moment.

Will could feel Hannibal's satisfaction reverberating though him, and he felt their joined pleasure cooling between them, but he worried that Hannibal might be upset to know his mind was lost in another vision through most of the last few minutes. He couldn't see the bite he'd left, but once they had enough energy to move, he wanted to get a proper look at it and make sure he hadn't caused Hannibal too much pain. He'd also have to tell Hannibal his vision; he didn't want to, but Will couldn't bring himself to keep it a secret, even if it might actually push Hannibal away. There were limits to the strangeness people tolerated, and Will was certain that most people drew the line at cannibalism.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with work and school is starting soon. I really want to finish before then, but I don't think I will. I hope to finish the story at some point, but school may make it take a while. I have an ending in mind, but it's a way in the future. Thank you all who have been following and commenting, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Ch.19

They lay together on the couch until Hannibal finally managed to haul himself upright. Will was too busy thinking how to explain to Hannibal what he'd envisioned to mind that he was being crushed under Hannibal's weight. Will was startled from his thoughts as he felt a warm wet cloth wipe at his skin. He started to sit up, but relaxed when Hannibal smiled down at him as he cleaned him. Will noticed Hannibal had already cleaned his stomach and neck, and felt a little guilty for not having helped him. At the very least he'd have liked to help clean the bite he'd made. He pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal's lips when he finished wiping down his skin. Will sat up and pulled on his boxers, digging them out of the pile of clothes scattered around the couch while Hannibal left with the dirty towel.

Hannibal noticed Will's mind was elsewhere and wasn't offended, he knew Will had little control over his mind so it wasn't personal when he slipped off into his head. And really, he was curious to know what Will had been thinking about earlier. He hoped Will would offer the information though, and he wouldn't have to ask about it like he had last time. Hannibal returned from disposing of the towel, and put his boxers on when he noticed Will had taken the time to put his on. He sat next to Will and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his cheek on Will's shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Will was almost afraid to ask, though he could see Hannibal wasn't acting like he was in pain.

"You mean the bite you left me? No, Will, I'm not in any real pain, and clearly I didn't mind it either. Besides, now we match." Hannibal grinned against Will's skin and kissed the shoulder he rested on.

"Hannibal, I really don't know how to say this…it's more difficult to admit than last time. I had another vision, while we were…together…and it was really bad! Hannibal! I can't believe I thought what I did!" Hannibal had to tuck Will under his chin and wrap his arms around him as Will trembled.

"Will, Dearest, tell me what you saw. We can work through it together, but you have to tell me what it was first. Trust me, I won't be upset by it." Hannibal stroked Will's curls and made soothing sounds as he cradled him.

"Ok…ok, I'll tell you. Uh, well…I don't know how to explain it. It wasn't a clear vision like the last time, it was more like overwhelming desires, and those feelings took over my mind like the images had before. I wanted to…consume you. It was like I couldn't stop biting you, the more pleasure I felt the more I_ had _to taste your blood and skin. I wanted to carry you around inside of me…your eyes, your skin, your muscles, everything. I wanted to devour all of you, and by feeding me you would stay a part of my life forever. I could look down at my body and know that you were inside of me, keeping me alive; you'd be the reason I was moving and breathing and it was a beautiful thought; a beautiful feeling. At the time anyways." Will hid his face against Hannibal's chest. "I'm sorry Hannibal, I wish I didn't think the things I did. I was so focused and lost in my mind that I thought only of my own pleasure; I could so easily have hurt you. Maybe even to other people around me!"

"William, I need you to pay close attention to what I say." Hannibal cradled Will's face so he had to look him in the eye. "There is nothing wrong with you, you are not dangerous. You have an active imagination that allows itself to create most freely when you are with me, and I am flattered by this because you trust me so much you allow yourself to lose control that completely. Nothing you could imagine could frighten me away, and I adore you all the more for involving me in your visions because you are at your most free and you choose me as inspiration. I am in no way offended, I am honored." Hannibal kissed Will softly, and allowed Will to burry his face against his chest.

"Thank you for always understanding. I don't know how or why you do, I don't think anyone else could. Thank you." Will pressed a kiss to Hannibal's chest, right above his heart. Hannibal stroked Will's back soothingly before he spoke again.

"I think it might help you to accept your visions if you see them for the art that they are. They aren't literal, but representative, metaphorical pieces. It is a beautiful thing for one you love to be such a large part of your life that you feel them inside your very structure, keeping you alive. Your continued existence would honor their love for you. To want to consume them just shows you don't want to be without them so badly that you would carry them within you were it possible. Will, if anything, I am pleased you feel this way about me. I feel similarly; I won't ever give you up, and if I could, I would keep you tucked inside right next to my heart. I could walk around and feel you with me, and when I spoke to anyone I would know that you were within me, and no one else could no how strong our love was, but I could feel it. That would be a pleasure to me. And to be able to know that I had given something of myself to you that could aid in your continued existence would be the ultimate expression of my regard for you." Hannibal smiled down at Will and ran a hand through Will's curls.

Will smiled up at Hannibal and kissed him again. He sat up and leaned back against the couch, entwining his fingers with Hannibal's and letting their hands drop to rest between them.

"I have trouble thinking of it that way since I experience the visions and their feelings first hand, but you're right, of course. You make it sound so logical and artistic. I'm glad you understand, and I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of it. I will try to remember to see my visions as artistic metaphors from now on. And…um…we have exchanged bites…and tasted each other's blood. So, does that mean we…are carrying a bit of each other inside us?" Will blushed and glanced quickly at Hannibal's eyes, anxious to see his reaction.

Hannibal smiled, he felt a little flame come to life, warming his heart, and the fluttery feeling he occasionally felt appeared in his stomach. When he looked at Will and saw his flustered expression, he rushed to reassure him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Will kissed back, and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, keeping him close. Hannibal had to pull away eventually to speak.

"Yes, Dearest, we now carry a little of the other inside of us now. Though it is only a little, we have quite literally fed on each other's life. No matter how small the amount, we have contributed to each other's iron and protein levels. That means we have altered our makeup, if only temporarily; but combine that with the way our bodies carry each other's scent after our unions and how memories have been created together, we are joining our lives. I hope that…some day in the future, we will be so tied together that, should something happen to one of us, we would continue to live so long as the other remained alive. I find that to be a comforting thought, I hope you agree."

"Yes, I agree." Will ducked his head to hide his blush and gave Hannibal's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I'm glad you told me Will, and that we had this talk. Would you like to have dinner now? I'm thinking pork chops would be nice." Hannibal waited for Will's eager nod and stood up. "I'd like to prepare this meal. Would you mind me taking over your kitchen while you wait?"

"Of course not, my kitchen is your kitchen. I'm happy to wait for great food." Will grinned and stretched out on the couch to wait.

Hannibal chuckled and slipped into the kitchen. He found the 'pork chops' he's brought and snuck into the refrigerator earlier. As he prepared them, he let his mind wander over his conversation with Will. He was exceedingly pleased with Will and his mental creations. Hannibal would never reveal his ingredients, but he was glad that on a subconscious level Will was on board with him, even if only on a small scale and for different reasons. Hannibal was amused, his sweet Will was pulled towards cannibalism out of love and he had been influenced by hatred and disgust. No reason he couldn't enjoy shaming the rude and honoring his love, after all, Hannibal had no trouble seeing different points of view. He'd just never had any reason to see things differently before.

Once Hannibal finished preparing the meal he called out to Will. When he got no reply, he looked in the living room. Will had fallen sleep on the couch while he waited. Hannibal shook him awake gently.

"Will, don't sleep now or you won't be able to sleep later. Come, food is ready." He led Will to the table, careful to make sure Will didn't lose his balance as he adjusted to being awake again.

Will sagged in his chair, but offered Hannibal a smile as he tried to focus on the food in front of him. Will could tell the food was well prepared and would taste delicious, but his body was still trying to sleep and his mouth didn't want to deal with food just yet. He began to feel a bit guilty as Hannibal started to eat.

"It looks great, thank you." Will caught Hannibal's eye and ducked his head. The rush of guilt hit him again. He picked up his fork and knife, starting to cut the meat to at least begin the eating process. He didn't want to insult Hannibal by not eating. Will hoped that he'd feel his hunger return the longer he tried to appear to be hungry.

Unfortunately, Will's appetite didn't improve, and he had only nibbled at a fifth of his meal by the time Hannibal was finished. Hannibal had noticed Will pushing the food around on the plate and knew it wasn't the food itself that was the problem. He admired the fact that Will tried to eat, if only to please him, and chose not to comment on Will's lack of appetite. Hannibal put away his dirty dishes and walked back over to Will.

Will put his utensils down and looked up at Hannibal apologetically. Hannibal's gentle smile assured Will that he hadn't offended him, but he still wanted to finish the food. It looked good, but it just wasn't appealing at the moment. Hannibal took up Will's plate, and Will almost protested, thinking Hannibal was going to put it away, but instead, Hannibal led Will back into the living room. Will followed along, confused but curious.

Hannibal sat down on the couch and pulled Will down next to him. He kept the plate of food on his lap and picked up the remote from the coffee table. Will sat watching him, waiting for a sign from Hannibal that he should do something. Hannibal ignored Will for the time being; he turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he found a movie playing that suited his needs. The Lord of the Flies was about half way through, and Hannibal almost smiled, the hunting was exactly what he needed. Hannibal waited until he was sure Will's attention was on the screen, and then he picked up Will's pork chop between his thumb and forefinger. He slowly and deliberately took a large bite and made a show of tearing off the piece with his teeth and savoring the bite.

Will became engrossed in the movie, despite disliking it and the book very much. He couldn't help feeling the excitement and terror the boys went through. He was surprised when he saw Hannibal lifting up his pork chop in his peripheral vision. For a moment, Will struggled to stay focused on the screen, but he was struck by the hunger that was so absent before. He felt his mouth water and turned to watch Hannibal eat. A few drops of juice ran from the corner of Hannibal's mouth down his neck. Will's eyes flickered from the juice to his pork chop; he couldn't decide if he wanted to lick the juice from Hannibal's skin or take back his pork chop more.

Hannibal let out a satisfied moan as he avoided looking at Will and bit into the 'pork' chop again. He didn't have to see to know that Will's attention was on him. He finished chewing the second bite and moved to lick some juice from his hand.

Will's stomach growled and he had to swallow down his saliva as he watched Hannibal finish the second bite. When Hannibal went to lick the juice from his hand he shut his eyes. Will was moving before he had a chance to rethink his actions. He leaned into Hannibal's space, one hand on either side of Hannibal's lap, and tilted his head to grab the pork chop between his teeth. Will couldn't avoid moaning as he tasted the meat and felt the juice flow over his tongue. He completely forgot about Hannibal and anything else but the food he wanted. He felt like he might never get to eat again, and braced himself, tearing his bite free.

Only when Will finished chewing did he open his eyes again. He hadn't even realized he'd shut them, and quickly noticed that he was staring at a curious and amused Hannibal holding a pork chop in one hand. Will flushed, frozen in place. He allowed himself to relax a little when Hannibal chuckled. Will's stomach growled again and Hannibal wordlessly offered the pork chop. Will started to lean in to take another bite, but he quickly changed direction and licked the juice that was drying on Hannibal's neck and chin. He avoided Hannibal's eyes and quickly began to eat, tearing bites off and savoring the flavor.

Once he got to the last bite, Will's appetite was finally sated. He gingerly took the last chunk of meat from between Hannibal's fingers, careful not to bite the hand that fed him. After he finished chewing he licked his lips for any remaining flavor and looked at Hannibal's hand as if expecting more food to magically appear. It didn't, but Will settled for licking the juice from Hannibal's hand. He was so focused on the flavor he almost didn't register that Hannibal was calling his name.

"Will, William, focus." Hannibal's steady voice broke through Will's food clogged mind. He released the fingers from his mouth and looked to Hannibal. "William, you have eaten now. Are you done?"

"Yes." Will replied automatically and watched as Hannibal took the plate to the kitchen. He sat on the couch as he settled back into himself; he felt like he was coming out of a strange dream, perhaps a trance, and water was running down him wiping off the lingering feeling. He watched the end credits as Hannibal strode back into the room and sat beside him. "Hannibal, will you watch a movie with me?"

"Of course Will." Hannibal expected Will's previous tiredness to return after his hunger passed, but he didn't mind humoring him until then. He just hoped the movie was something good.

Will went to the drawer under the TV and flipped through his DVDs. He wanted to choose something that Hannibal would enjoy, but he wasn't sure what Hannibal's film taste was like. Will dismissed any movie with a sequel and anything about dogs. He looked over his remaining movies and sighed, he hoped Hannibal would like Pan's Labyrinth. He slipped the disk into the player and relaxed next to Hannibal as the film began.

Hannibal only seemed mildly curious about the movie, and Will worried he hadn't selected well enough, but by the time Ofelia retrieved the key from the giant toad, Hannibal was focused on the screen. Will was relieved when he saw how intensely Hannibal was watching the movie, and was glad he chose it. Hannibal gasped and clutched Will's hand whenever Ofelia was in danger, and Will realized Hannibal was very drawn into the storyline and seemed most attached to the little girl out of all the characters. Will assumed that was normal since she was really the main character, but he admired Mercedes for her courage and big heart. He realized that she reminded him a bit of Alana.

Will hadn't meant to, but his sleepiness caught up to him, and he ended up falling asleep before Ofelia's brother was born. Hannibal noted Will's droopy posture and paused the movie. He wanted to know what would happen, but he wanted to let Will at least recline fully or he'd be very sore in the morning. Hannibal contemplated carrying Will to his room, but Will was heavier than he looked and it was all Hannibal could do to carry him to the reclining chair next to the couch. He pulled the lever and adjusted Will a bit more comfortably before returning to the movie.

Hannibal didn't want to think about it, but the ending really struck something inside him. He couldn't help associating Ofelia with his little sister Mischa. A tiny flicker of desperate hope sparked inside him, and he dreamed, for a moment, that maybe Mischa had a fairytale land to be reborn to when she was murdered. He refused to think about her more though; he didn't like to remember all the parts of himself that he hid from Will. Will was the most precious person to him, but there were just some things he could never share. He made himself a tea to relax, and then stretched out on the couch to sleep so he could be near Will.

When Will woke up, his arms felt fuzzy and he started to move.

"Wait! Don't move yet." Hannibal didn't raise his voice often, so Will worried a giant spider or something was on him. He froze and looked to Hannibal in a panic.

He was even more startled when he saw Hannibal sitting on a kitchen chair he'd brought into the room scratching furiously on a notebook with a charcoal pencil.

"Uh…Darling, what are you doing?" Will fought off a yawn as he avoided stretching his aching muscles. One arm was raised and the hand tucked under his head was currently asleep judging by the lack of feeling besides tingly pain a little above his elbow. The other hand hung off the armrest and his fingers were feeling tingly too. Will was grateful he was at least reclining and his legs got to be stretched out, but he felt a little uncomfortable with how open his legs were. Will was glad he at least he had his boxers on.

"Don't move Will, I am sketching you. You are a marvelous subject when you are a sleep, awake not so much…" Hannibal offered a light smirk in reply to Will's frown. "I meant no offense Dearest, but please refrain from moving for at least another few minutes. I'm almost done."

Will thought about replying, but decided to try to relax and help Hannibal finish by doing as he asked. He listened to the scratch of the pencil on the notebook and tried to imagine what Hannibal was drawing. He hoped it wasn't a full body portrait, he felt a little silly with how he was positioned and had to wonder if Hannibal had posed him or if he had moved himself sometime during the night. Despite the discomfort, Will was flattered Hannibal was drawing him.

He started to doze off again, and when Hannibal finished the sketch and put away the kitchen chair he had to go and shake Will awake again. Will sat up, putting down the footrest, and rubbed his eyes. Once he felt awake enough, he looked up at Hannibal.

"So, do I get to see it?" Will's eyes flickered to the notebook Hannibal clutched.

"Yes, of course. I should warn you, I drew some of it from memory." Hannibal offered the notebook to Will who took it carefully.

Will almost dropped the notebook when he saw what Hannibal had drawn.

A detailed sketch of himself reclining met his eyes, but what shocked him so much was that his drawing self was naked and had little furry ears and a tail that looked suspiciously similar to a mongoose's tail wrapped up and over a thigh. Each muscle and vein was carefully depicted and Will flushed, avoiding looking at a sketch of his own genitals. He appreciated how beautiful Hannibal made the rest of his body look and he admired the hasty background of a rock he reclined on and surrounding vegetation. He was flattered that Hannibal saw him as this beautiful, but he was equally embarrassed. He knew art made nudity acceptable, but it was a strange experience to see oneself as the model.

"Uh…Hannibal, why do I have furry ears and a tail?"

"Ah, that is because you reminded me of a statue, the Barberini Faun. You aren't a faun though, so I made you part mongoose. I hope you aren't offended." Hannibal took back his notebook and looked over the sketch. He was quite pleased with it; he hoped Will didn't dislike it.

"No, no, not offended, it's just…unexpected. It's very good though, I can't believe how well you draw. Uh, just please don't show it to anyone else, ok? I would feel very uncomfortable if other people to see me…"

"Oh, but Will, I was going to frame it and put it in the living room." Hannibal's calm expression worried Will.

"Hannibal! Please tell me you're joking, I really can't tell." Will searched Hannibal's face and finally relaxed when he chuckled.

"Of course I'm joking Will. Only you and I will see this drawing; no one else will know it even exists. Fear not my Mongoose." Hannibal smiled at Will's red cheeks and went to put away the notebook in his room.

When Hannibal returned, Will was trying to fold their clothing left on the floor from the previous evening. Hannibal gently moved him aside and picked up the pile of clothing. He appreciated Will trying to keep his clothes from wrinkling, but they needed to be washed anyways, so there was little point. Hannibal added Will's clothes to the hamper and tucked his own away in his bag to clean when he got back home. Hannibal turned back and saw Will fidgeting in the doorway.

"What is it Will?" Hannibal went and pulled out a pair of clothes for the day, intending to shower soon.  
"Uh, well, I was wondering if…you'd join me in the shower." Will blushed and stared resolutely at the wall behind Hannibal.

"Of course I will. I'm glad you asked." Hannibal smiled and pulled Will into his arms. He pressed kisses over his face before kissing his lips. He pulled away soon and guided Will with him to the bathroom.

Will worried he'd feel awkward, but he didn't. He grabbed his fresh clothes and left them on the counter next to Hannibal's. He dropped his boxers and started the water, waiting for it to reach a good temperature before he opened the spray and stepped in. Hannibal stepped in after him and smiled at him as they shared the water, brushing against each other occasionally, completely comfortable in each other's company.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Feeling refreshed and decently dressed, Will and Hannibal made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Will offered to cook, and made scrambled eggs and bacon. He added some steamed vegetables for some extra color and served himself and Hannibal. They ate in relative silence, their eating only being broken by the occasional smile and fond look across the table. Once they finished breakfast, Will cleared the table and sat down again to relax a bit. As they allowed their stomachs to settle, Will tried to think of something to do for the day.

There were some nice museums around, but he realized that many places wouldn't be open on a Sunday. He tried to think what other places he could take Hannibal to so they wouldn't be cooped inside the house all day. The only places open would be stores, and Will didn't want to take Hannibal shopping. He frowned as he mentally picked through his options.

Hannibal watched Will, he could tell Will was feeling upset, and he hazarded a guess that he was trying to offer a plan for the day. Hannibal was thinking along the same lines, and couldn't think of anywhere he'd want Will to take him. He thought about what he and Alana would do on boring days that they really needed to get out of the house. Hannibal got an idea, it wasn't exactly site seeing, but it was something to get them some fresh air.

"Will, could we go to a park today? I'd like to go for a walk I think, would you mind walking?"

"That's a great idea. I've been struggling to think of something for us to do today, I'm glad you thought of something. I know a nice park I sometimes go to, I think you'll like it. It's pretty peaceful too, not a lot of loud people or anything."

"That does sound appealing." Hannibal found himself looking forward to his walk with Will, he was accustomed to walking with Alana and they always had Winston with them. It would be nice to walk with Will and not have to worry about cleaning up behind Winston or deal with people who wanted to pet the dog.

"I'm ready to go. Are you ok wearing slacks and that shirt? It's a little dressy for a walk, but I guess it's not too hot out. Will you be ok in your shoes?" Will chewed his lip; worried that Hannibal might get blisters even though they were just going for a walk.

"I'm perfectly comfortable, my shoes aren't made for running but for a stroll I will be just fine. As long as you won't be embarrassed by my overdressing then I see no need to change." Hannibal smiled at Will and stood to gather his wallet, phone, and keys, making sure he didn't forget anything.

"Embarrassed, I'll only be embarrassed at how slobby I look it comparison! But it's no problem. Shall we go?" Will gathered his own things, double-checking that he didn't forget anything either, and led the way to the car.

As usual, Will gave directions to Hannibal as he drove, and within twenty minutes they arrived at the park. It was a nice little park with lots of trails looping through a well-forested area. There were patches of well-manicured lawn mixed in, allowing one to feel that they weren't lost in the woods, but the trees added much to the atmosphere.

Hannibal exited the car and linked arms with Will as they headed into the park. The trail was a nice wide paved path and a couple exiting the same path smiled at them from the opposite side of the trail. Hannibal nodded at them and Will offered a flustered smile before he turned to stare purposefully at the landscape around them. Hannibal smiled when he felt Will link their hands and lower their arms so that their hands could swing comfortably between them as they walked. He allowed himself to admire Will from the corner of his eye as the walked.

Will tried not to be overly conscious of Hannibal's gaze as they strolled through the park, but he was having trouble appreciating the surrounding vegetation that usually calmed him when he came to the park. He had been pleased originally when the other couple acknowledged them, but then he felt very self-conscious. Hannibal looked so distinguished, even without a vest and coat, and Will felt like everyone who looked at them was asking themselves why a man like Hannibal would choose a guy like Will. Will began to wish he'd at least put some gel in his hair or worn pants instead of shorts.

They passed three other couples and a lady with a stroller by the time they were half way through the path Will liked to walk. Each person they passed, despite their polite greetings and smiles, added to Will's anxiety. He only dared to look at the people's lips as they greeted them, for fear he'd see the disapproval in their eyes. He was feeling completely inadequate and considered faking a migraine or purposely spraining his ankle so they could go home.

Originally, Hannibal excused Will's obvious distraction, but as he felt the tension in Will's body just from holding his hand and caught the little frowns that flickered across Will's face, he decided to inquire as to their cause. Seeing a bench ahead, Hannibal led Will to it and sat himself down, pulling Will close to his side.

"William, you are upset, please tell me why? Do you not like the walk? Do you…feel uncomfortable being seen with me in public?" Hannibal worried that Will was unhappy with their relationship being noticed by strangers; they had gone out to eat earlier, but a restaurant is a slightly more controlled environment. Anyone who might have troubled them would have been removed from the establishment. Could Will be ashamed of being with an older man? Was Will embarrassed by their matching love bites? Hannibal felt something cold coiling around inside him.

"No! Hannibal…I feel ashamed…of me. I'm so…unsuitable for you. No one who sees us can possibly think I deserve you." Will felt a little silly admitting his fears on a park bench, but he couldn't keep the shame inside anymore, it was hurting too much. He could feel his chest constricting as he worried that Hannibal might realize just how little Will was in comparison to him.

"William, Dearest, never worry about what other people think of you. If you must listen to someone's opinion of you, let it be Alana's or mine. We know you best and love you most. I can safely say that in my eyes you are exactly who I deserve. Will, remember what that waiter said? We are soul mates; you are made for me. Anyone who doesn't think as highly of you as I do doesn't deserve to have any influence on you."

"Hannibal…you love me?" Will knew it was silly to be so affected when Hannibal had implied it so many times before, but he couldn't help how it made his heart swell.

"Yes William, I do love you. I'm sorry I haven't come out and said it before now; I felt it was understood. You are mine Will, just as I am yours. Nothing can ever separate us." Hannibal had a strong desire to carve his name across Will's forehead, that way no one could doubt that Will was his. He managed to quell the desire by remembering the bites they'd left each other. For now they were a good enough claim. Maybe someday they would have something more permanent.

"No, it's fine. It's just nice to hear it like that." Will blushed and leaned over to kiss Hannibal softly. "I love you too." He kissed Hannibal again and buried his face in Hannibal's neck. "I don't ever want to leave you."

"You don't have to, and honestly, I'm not sure I'd let you even if you wanted to." Hannibal was glad that he could say things like that without any red flags rising in Will's mind. His Will had so much faith in him; Hannibal was so proud and felt deeply honored. Will really was so perfect for him.

"Come on, let's finish our walk then. It'll only get hotter out here the later it gets." Will pulled Hannibal along with him and they leaned close to each other as the strolled through the park. Will managed to smile back at the next few couples they passed, and he could feel Hannibal's approving gaze.

As they approached the car, Hannibal pressed feather-light kisses on Will's wrist, neck and cheek. He only drew away to open the door for Will and get into the driver's seat. He pressed a firmer kiss to Will's lips once he was settled in the car, but he reluctantly pulled away from Will so he could drive with a relatively unclouded mind. Will fidgeted in his seat, eager to get home, and Hannibal did his best to ignore Will's burning gaze.

When they got home it was past lunchtime already, and Hannibal hated to skip a meal as much as he loved to love Will. Hannibal emptied his pockets on the coffee table as had become habit, and made his way into the kitchen. He was aware of Will following him, unquestioningly the entire time. Will had emptied his pockets as well, and shed his shoes and socks at some point on the way to the kitchen. He watched Hannibal look through the pantry and refrigerator, and eventually bring out a bag of figs. He washed five figs in the sink and placed them in a wooden bowl. It wasn't the best lunch, but it was enough food to count.

Hannibal only smiled calmly at Will as he passed him on the way to Will's bedroom. Will followed behind him, tossing his shirt and pants on the floor as he entered the room behind Hannibal.

Hannibal was removing his shoes and socks when Will walked into the room. Will slipped out of his boxers and laid on the bed, admiring Hannibal as he casually removed his clothes layer by layer. When he was completely free of fabric, Hannibal sat on the bed near Will's head and placed the bowl of figs next to him. Curious, Will sat up next to Hannibal and peered down at the bowl between them.

Will leaned into Hannibal's palm as he stroked his face and he accepted the fig offered near his lips. Will took a large bite, leaving half of the fig balanced between Hannibal's fingers. As Will chewed, he watched Hannibal pop the remaining half of the fig in his own mouth. They worked through the remaining four figs in a similar fashion, and Will found he had never enjoyed a fig as much as he did then. He was also pleased to note that the blossoming hunger he felt after their walk had receded for the time being, and turned his mind to focus on Hannibal.

Hannibal placed the bowl on Will's nightstand, and turned to look at Will. He could see Will's contentment, and felt a similar feeling reflected in himself. He leaned over and kissed Will, interested by the flavor of fig mixed into their kiss. He enjoyed the new flavor, but preferred to taste Will and only Will as much as he could. He licked and sucked at Will's mouth until he could hardly detect a trace of fig left, and Will was pulling Hannibal firmly into his lap. Hannibal cherished the moan that escaped Will as he settled over him and felt Will harden fully beneath him.

He shifted, allowing Will's erection to press up next to his own and kissed Will hungrily. Will trailed his hands over Hannibal's chest and shoulders, allowing himself to explore the exposed skin as if he hadn't tried to memorize it already. Hannibal dragged his hands through Will's curls, gently tugging at the strands to pull soft little gasps from Will. Hannibal pulled Will's head back, exposing his mottled throat, and kissed over his old marks. He licked at the torn flesh from his old bite, and prodded at the little punctures with the tip of his tongue. A light trickle of blood flowed over his tongue, and Hannibal quickly sucked it up.

Will and gasped loudly beneath him, and gripped his hip with bruising force. Hannibal moaned against Will's flesh as Will ground their erections together. Will kept one hand on Hannibal's hip and allowed the other to ghost along Hannibal's shaft. Will was startled when Hannibal gripped his hand to stop him and suddenly was off of the bed. He was only registering the lack of warmth when Hannibal crawled back onto his lap and pushed a bottle of lube into his hand.

A jolt of electricity went straight to his cock, though Will was feeling unsure of himself. He'd been comfortable with their lovemaking so far because Hannibal guided him and hadn't pushed him out of his comfort zone. Will wasn't sure he could top for Hannibal despite his body's clear interest. He began to protest or apologize, but Hannibal cut him off with a firm kiss.

"Take your time, we don't have to if you aren't ready." Hannibal kissed Will more and carded his fingers through Will's curls soothingly.

Will relaxed beneath him and slowly moved his hands back to Hannibal's hips, leaving the lube beside them on the bed. He hesitantly ran his hands up and down Hannibal's thighs, marveling at the muscles he could feel under the smooth skin and dusting of hair. Will was suddenly highly conscious of the fact that the man he loved was a skeleton wrapped in muscles, tendons, and veins that protected his internal organs. He was stunned; the man he loved would grow old and die. Hannibal's body would be lost forever, and Will couldn't imagine what would happen to his soul once he died. Will glanced up and saw Hannibal's warm maroon eyes watching him curiously. Will could imagine the skull hidden under the beautiful face he so admired, and felt a rush of adoration for Hannibal. If Hannibal wanted Will to top, then Will could do that for him. He wanted to make the most of the time they would have together.

Will picked up the bottle of lube and uncapped it. He warmed the lube between his fingers before carefully pulling Hannibal higher over his lap and sliding his fingers over puckered flesh, watching for Hannibal's reaction. He couldn't help smiling when he saw Hannibal's eyelids flutter shut and felt the heat radiating from his body. Steeling his resolve, Will pressed at Hannibal's entrance. He remembered how Hannibal had given him time to adjust to the intrusion, and did the same for him now. When he was sure Hannibal was more relaxed around him, he slid his first finger in the rest the way.

Hannibal gasped and his breath came in warm damp pants across Will's lips. Will worked one finger in Hannibal, careful to stretch him before adding a second finger. This time, despite Will's preparations, Hannibal hissed in pain. It took a little time for Hannibal to adjust, but once he did he kissed Will reassuringly. Will scissored his fingers, stretching Hannibal, allowing him to gently thrust his fingers. Hannibal moaned softly, and Will added a third finger, thrusting gently until Hannibal pressed back against his fingers. He worked his fingers, finding an angle that caused Hannibal to gasp and his breath to quicken.

Will noticed the tremor in Hannibal's thighs as he balanced himself above Will's lap. Making up his mind, Will pushed Hannibal gently back into the bed and settled himself between Hannibal's thighs. He worked his fingers in Hannibal a little more, and then picked up the lube again. Will sucked in a breath as he smoothed the lube over his cock, ignoring the precum that dripped down his length. He watched Hannibal's face for any signs of doubt as he lined up his cock with Hannibal's hole.

Sensing Will's hesitation, Hannibal stared up at him. He was through waiting, he wanted Will and there was no reason to delay their pleasure. Hannibal felt like he was in agony waiting for Will to finally fill him.

"Please Will, I can't wait anymore." Hannibal's voice came out hoarse and strained. He was grateful he didn't have to be ashamed of his own desperation. When Will's eyes met his, he saw only understanding and affection.

Will pushed into Hannibal slowly, not wanting to cause unnecessary pain. He was overwhelmed by the heat and pressure that was wrapped around him; Will almost forgot how to breathe. Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will's waist and pulled him closer, moaning when he felt Will's hips flush against him. Will felt like the air had been knocked out of him when he slid completely inside Hannibal. He had to catch his breath, and then began to thrust gently when Hannibal urged him to move.

It took a little while for them to find a comfortable rhythm, but Will made sure to hit his lover's prostate with each thrust. Hannibal was gripping the sheets beside him in pleasure as Will pumped inside him. Hannibal couldn't speak, he could only gasp and moan as Will filled him, again and again. He tried to meet Will's thrusts, but after a while he could only claw at the sheets around him as Will fucked him.

Will was surprised by Hannibal's reaction; of course he aimed to please him, but he hadn't expected Hannibal to writhe beneath him quite so much. Will was fascinated by the quick rise and fall of Hannibal's chest and the way he struggled to keep his eyes open and on his. Will moved one of his hands over Hannibal's chest and down to his cock. Hannibal jolted beneath him at the first brush of Will's hand, and it was like a switch and been flipped in his vocal chords. Hannibal cried out, loud and desperate as Will slicked the precum down his length and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Please, please Will!" Hannibal gasped. "I need you Will, I need. I need you. More, Will, please! Harder!" Hannibal keened, startling Will, who acquiesced and thrust even harder.

Will marveled at the man beneath him, pressing kisses to every inch of skin within reach as he jerked him off. He gave up keeping his hand in time with his thrusts as he felt himself getting close. As his thrust became irregular, he tried to focus on Hannibal's pleasure. Will brushed his thumb over the head of Hannibal's cock as he jerked him off and stretched to press a kiss to Hannibal's lips.

"Will! I'm so close. Oh god, Will!" Hannibal's voice cracked as Will felt Hannibal stiffen beneath him.

As Hannibal's pleasure washed over him, Will felt his orgasm rock through him and came with a sigh. He felt Hannibal relax underneath him, and after carefully drawing out of him, Will melted over Hannibal. Hannibal was as boneless as Will, but he kept his legs wrapped around Will and brought his hands up to cradle Will against his chest. Neither man minded the sweat or cum cooling on them; they were too satisfied to move.

Will's mind was blank, and he felt like he was basking in the sunshine. Hannibal's mind on the other hand, was buzzing with happiness. He couldn't be more pleased with his William; he was perfect. Hannibal had no doubt that Will was his equal and his true soul mate, and most importantly, Will was completely his. No matter what might happen, Will would never be able to forget him, they were tied together forever.

They ended up napping together, until Will woke up feeling sorely in need of a shower and saw the state they were both in. He kissed Hannibal until the older man woke up grudgingly. Will decided it was his turn to care for Hannibal, and led him to the shower. He made sure the temperature was nice and warm before stepping into the spray and pulling Hannibal in along with him. Will washed them both off and took extra care with washing Hannibal's hair. Will loved how silky and smooth Hannibal's hair felt in comparison to his own rough curls.

Once clean, Will stepped out of the spray, wrapping a towel around his waist. He shut off the water and led Hannibal out of the shower, bundling him up in a towel. Will dried him off and patted gently at Hannibal's face as the older man fought to stay awake. Once Hannibal was dry, Will dried himself off and hung up their towels. Realizing he hadn't brought it any clothes, he led Hannibal back to the guest room.

Will dug through Hannibal's suitcase, pulling out a pair of boxers and helped Hannibal step into them. Feeling a little more awake, Hannibal managed to put on a pair of silky pajama pants and a t-shirt by himself. Will took that time to change into his own boxers and throw on a t-shirt. Feeling sufficiently dressed, Will nudged Hannibal into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him. Hannibal sat at the table, watching Will as he made a quick dinner of rice and fish.

Will set the table and sat down to eat. Despite Hannibal's sleepiness, he finished his food quickly, as did Will. He contemplated eating more rice, but Will assumed he'd feel more full in a few minutes if he gave his stomach time to register the food. He took up the plates and put them in the washing machine. When Will turned around he expected Hannibal to still be sitting half asleep at the table, but he was heading down the hall into Will's room.

Hannibal dumped the pile of dirty bed sheets and clothes from earlier in the hamper and pulled Will into the bathroom. Will saw Hannibal had brought his toothbrush into his bathroom, and the two men brushed their teeth together, occasionally bumping shoulders and offering little smiles around their toothbrushes. Both men having prepared for bed, Hannibal pulled Will with him to the guest room. Hannibal lay down and Will settled next to him immediately.

Will didn't mind that it was only seven in the afternoon, Hannibal was tired, and Will would be lying if he said he didn't want to sleep too. He tucked himself against Hannibal's side and listened to Hannibal's breathing as it deepened. Not long after Hannibal fell asleep, Will succumbed to his droopy eyelids and was asleep as well.

Will was woken up around five in the morning by the phone ringing. He had a feeling of déjà vu and frowned. Hannibal was awake as well, and he turned to look at Will. Will contemplate answering the phone, but he wanted so badly to stay in bed. Sensing Will's reluctance to leave, Hannibal crawled over Will and out of bed. He padded across to Will's room and picked up the phone.

"Hello." Hannibal tried not to growl at the phone, but it was rude to call so early in the morning.

"Hannibal? Already answering the phone for Will now are you?" Alana chuckled but it sounded very tense.

"Alana? Are you alright?" Hannibal quickly picked up on the difference in her voice.

"Uh, well, actually…I'm sort of afraid. I was calling Will to ask if he would send you back to me a little earlier than planned…There's a serial killer in town. The police say he's killed four women already and they put out a warning for women who fit the killers targets." Hannibal felt rage bubbling up in his chest as he heard Alana's forced laugh.

"And you fit the target profiles, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. And…I didn't want to tell Will, I don't want him to worry more than he already will, but I noticed strange boot prints around the house yesterday when I took Winston out for a walk." Hannibal could hear Alana fidgeting and pacing on the other side of the line. "Sorry, it's just I mean, really? It's like I won the death lottery!"

"Don't worry Alana, I will leave today after breakfast. I'll spare Will the details, but I believe he's more equipped to handle the stress than you think."

"I'm sorry to cut your visit short Hannibal, take your time with breakfast. I have to teach today anyways, and I'm pretty sure I'm safe at school. But I'd like you to be here before it gets dark, I don't want a serial killer surprising you when you get home." Hannibal was amused by Alana's worries, but also irritated. He was going to find the killer and take care of things.

"Don't worry about me Alana, I can take care of myself. Don't let your guard down during the day though, if I'm driving all the way back I want to find you safe and sound when I arrive. I'm going to let Will know what's going on now, he's staring at me from the doorway. Goodbye Alana." Hannibal waited for her farewell and put down the phone.

"I'm sorry Will, someone might be targeting Alana. I'm going to leave after breakfast so I can watch out for her. Don't worry Will, she'll be just fine. I wouldn't let anyone harm her anymore than I would let anyone harm you. Ok?"

Will frowned but nodded as he pulled Hannibal into a hug. Hannibal rubbed his back as Will struggled to remain calm.

"You'll get rid of the killer, right?" Hannibal didn't miss the cryptic tone or the way Will avoided his eyes. "And…don't…don't get caught." Will pressed a kiss to Hannibal's lips and looked at him nervously.

Hannibal was fully aware Will was asking him to kill, and he felt his heart warm. "Yes, Will, I'll get rid of him for you. Don't worry, I have time to be sure I won't be caught this time." Will nodded his understanding and led him to the kitchen. They prepared a large breakfast together, and sat down to enjoy their last breakfast together until the next time Hannibal could visit.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this is taking so long but I really can't get done sooner or I would. I hope y'all are looking forward to the next chapter!

* * *

Ch.21

Once Hannibal left, Will spent his Monday looking up news reports on the serial killer Alana had been talking about. His worry only increased when he saw just how much Alana looked like the other women who had been killed, or were assumed to be killed. So far it seemed that the police had no leads, and Will was growing frustrated with the sensationalized reports that hardly showed any respect for the deceased. Will was only more disappointed to see Freddie Lounds was responsible for one of the repulsive articles. Will wanted to be happy for his old friend for finding a job she was suited for, but Will disliked tabloid journalism and its manner of treating particularly gruesome crimes.

Will was grateful that there had been no mutilated bodies found, or he'd have had to deal with the photos being posted all over tasteless articles. All the women had been missing, and were now assumed dead because a woman matching the description of the others was found murdered in her home. Will could tell from the manner in which the woman's body was posed that the killer was feeling guilty. The other women must not have had that effect, Will decided, since they had yet to turn up. Will would have liked to find out what made the woman special enough for the killer to feel guilty, but he had no access to the crime scene or any police reports or autopsies. Will could feel his dread building up as he realized that the killer was probably in even more of a rush to pick his next victim since this assumed last one hadn't panned out as the killer must have wanted.

Hannibal was relieved when he finally arrived home and hadn't gotten any panicked calls from Alana while she was at school. He unpacked quickly and called Will to let him know he had arrived. He could hear Will's frustration as he explained that the police had no leads. Will had clearly been hoping to find suspects for Hannibal to further investigate. Now, Hannibal would have to find his own suspects.

Admittedly, Hannibal wasn't sure where to start. If he met the killer he would know, but at the moment he didn't have anyone to investigate. Suddenly, Hannibal remembered that Alana had mentioned boot prints. Since Alana wouldn't have messed with the prints, he would be able to study them almost as if they were fresh. Hannibal petted Winston and Abigail on his way outside, pleased that both creatures had been sufficient company for Alana thus far. Hannibal made sure to lock the door behind himself, not wanting to take any chances that the killer might enter his home; Hannibal didn't want his home to be tarnished by the slaughtering of the pig that fancied itself a serial killer. His sanctuary, where he housed his family, could not be compromised by the actual murder, though Alana would certainly get to partake of the remains, as was only fitting.

Hannibal walked the perimeter of his home, circling out farther and farther each time so he could cover every inch of ground methodically. Not even two feet out from Alana's bedroom window, Hannibal found a light indentation in the ground. There hadn't been much rain and the soil was dry, whoever left the print had to have worn boots and stood there a while to leave such a mark. Hannibal quickly followed the prints, but lost the trail once they reached the line of trees out past the garden. He frowned and considered going into the surrounding woods, but he heard a car pull into the driveway. Alana waved to him as she got out of the car and he cast one last glance at the trees before heading back into the house.

He locked the door behind him once he got in the house and went about turning all the blinds to slant upwards and better block anyone's view inside. With the few windows that had them, he shut the curtains. Alana helped once she realized what he was doing. She had taken similar precautions whenever the sun began to set to be sure no one outside could see inside.

Once those things were taken care of, Alana gave Hannibal a hug and settled down in her armchair. Hannibal followed her cue and settled on the couch, allowing Winston to curl up on the cushion beside him and Abigail to settle in his lap. He stroked both cat and dog as he studied Alana. She looked exhausted and was clearly worried, but he was pleased that she looked more angry than hunted. Not that Alana wasn't afraid, but she was handling the situation well so far.

"Alana, may I ask why you haven't involved the police? Or have you decide to?" Hannibal plucked a bur from Winston's fur with a scowl.

"I don't know…I thought about it. I know that not involving the police when you had a stalker was what got you in trouble…but I feel like this is something we can handle. It's just a suspicion anyways, I don't want to focus the police resources on some boot prints and have some other woman go missing. It just doesn't seem right to have the cops snooping around the house either; I know they are supposed to protect citizens, but I find it hard to trust armed men in uniforms who are in positions of power. I also didn't want anyone to question our living arrangements; I mean legally I have no reason to be here, and what if they wanted to see inside the house and started asking questions about you and Will?" Alana frowned and shook her head. "It just didn't seem right to involve anyone else."

"I have to admit I am glad you didn't. I don't like the idea of cops around my home either, or around my family. If the boot prints are indeed from the killer, I will take care of it. Don't worry Alana, I won't jeopardize my freedom. It might upset you, but Will has asked me to protect you no matter the cost, and I intend to hold to that. Will and I are both prepared for whatever consequences might arise from keeping you safe. Do you understand what I am saying?" Hannibal watched the emotions flicker across Alana's face, and saw the moment understanding dawned on her.

"Oh!" She stared at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Hannibal felt disappointment weigh on his chest.

"This…you…I mean, back then…you killed Tobias for Will didn't you? You didn't involve the police then either…because they'd question your relationship with your student…am I right?" Alana's face turned calm, and the sudden switch startled Hannibal. Her face was carefully neutral, and Hannibal realized that he would have to be careful or risk having to get rid of Alana. He felt a little stab in his chest at the thought, but dismissed the emotion to focus on his words.

"I loved Will back then, yes, though our relationship was different. Tobias was Will's neighbor and harassed Will, he even killed Will's dog. At prom, Tobias showed up and tortured Will in the bathroom. I found them and stepped in, I had no choice but to kill Tobias or risk losing Will. You've seen the thin scars on his torso haven't you? Will could have died; I wasn't going to allow that. There would have been no way to connect us to the murder, but Tobias had seen me visit Will and knew I would protect him. That is why he left the note." Hannibal could see the gears turning in Alana's mind as she soaked up the information.

"And now…Will is asking you to kill again…and you willingly accept?"

"I accept that, should anyone threaten my family, I will do whatever it take to keep them safe. With any luck the boot prints will be from a rebellious teen trespassing to prove something to himself. If not, then the threat must be removed. Will and I are in agreement, and since we have all just agreed that we won't involve the police, it is up to us to handle it."

"I had hoped to remain safe and simply keep from being in a position where the killer would be able to attack me. At the most I had hoped your presence would frighten him off. I hadn't thought of hunting down my own possible killer…"

Alana's face became tense and pensive. Hannibal watched her closely.

"Alana, this is very important. Do I have your support in this?"

Alana looked up, studying Hannibal's face. She noticed how cold and yet serene his face appeared and how he he'd stopped petting the animals but kept an open hand on each of their heads. She could almost feel the wall he'd put up between them, blocking any emotions from reaching her. She considered their conversations again and made a decision.

"Will trusts you, he loves you. He asked you to protect me, and you agreed. But I don't agree with murder. I don't know how it was back then, but you and Will seem to have…adjusted to cope with the trauma. I'll accept that you will kill this serial killer, if I am indeed the next target, because I know you'll do as Will asks you no matter what I say…but by god Hannibal, if you are caught! It'll kill Will. I hope you realize that Hannibal." Alana's voice cracked and suddenly her whole body shook.

She began to cry and cradled her head in her hands. Alana had felt the tension building since Friday when the news began reporting on the missing women, and was actually proud she'd held off crying this long. She couldn't believe what her life was becoming. Hannibal and Will, they had a whole other side to them that she never knew, but they were hers. She'd never had a proper family that made her feel welcome and loved like they did. They were her boys, and she didn't want to lose them.

Hannibal took a second to realize that Alana was accepting that he would hunt down the killer, but once he processed her decision, he rose to comfort her.

He quickly strode over to her armchair and kneeled at her feet. Hannibal gently pried her hands from her face and tried to make soothing sounds. Slowly Alana let him guide her hands into her lap and she blinked through her tears to look at him. Hannibal made an effort to look sympathetic and brushed stray hairs from her face as Alana sniffled and tried to quiet her hiccups and sobbing.

"Alana, I won't be caught. I won't allow anything to take me from Will again. Do you understand? There is nothing to worry about. Just let me take care of everything."

Alana wanted to yell at him and tell him that he couldn't make promises like that, not after he had been caught before. But she saw the calm determination under his gentle smiles that weren't reaching his eyes and she felt certain he'd keep his word. Alana almost pitied the killer because she had no doubts that Hannibal would find him, but she dismissed the feeling. She steadied her breathing and wiped her eyes, offering a small smile when Hannibal patted her knee and stood up. He led her to the kitchen and puller her chair out for her. Alana watched Hannibal work his way around the kitchen, preparing dinner, and took the time to more fully process all the information she had been given.

When Hannibal set the table and filled their plates Alana allowed herself to push the situation from her mind and enjoy her meal with Hannibal. She complimented the food and offered a light smile when Hannibal thanked her. She only then noticed the obvious hickies along his throat. She paused, food halfway to her mouth, and stared. She struggled to decide how to proceed; on one hand she wanted to laugh and tease Hannibal, on the other hand she wanted to completely forget she'd seen the marks. Alana was happy Hannibal and Will were together, she knew it was right for them and she loved them both, but that didn't mean she had to see the proof of their mutual adoration. Will was her son after all; she didn't want to need mind bleach to get rid of unbidden mental images. It was as awkward as walking in on her parents when she was a child.

Hannibal caught on to her train of thought when he noticed her staring was directed at his throat. He'd forgotten about the marks, but even if he had remembered he wouldn't have hidden them from Alana. He wanted her to know he and Will were seriously involved and had taken their relationship to the next level without actually having to tell her he'd had sex with her son. Hannibal was glad for once that he didn't have parents to introduce Will to.

"So…uh, those are from Will then?" Alana coughed around the words and tried to keep her mind clean.

"Yes, they are." Hannibal and Alana sat staring at their food in silence. "You…don't think we are rushing things do you?"

"What?" Alana laughed and relaxed. "Hardly. I'm surprised it's taken so long…uh, no offense."

"None taken." Hannibal felt the need to shuffle in his seat but pushed it aside and slowly began to eat again, trying not to look at Alana in case she was giving him a motherly look, which he wouldn't know how to respond to.

Hannibal wasn't offended, but he did wonder if he and Will would have taken things more quickly in their relationship had Alana not been in the house with them. He almost thought it wouldn't have made a difference since they still would have had to adjust to each other after such a long time apart. Either way, he was kind of glad that Alana was there because her opinions reassured him that Will was in love with him, and not just manipulated into thinking he loved him.

Alana and Hannibal finished eating in time for Will to call again. This time, Will spoke to Alana and Hannibal. He worried over the phone so much that Alana didn't want to broach the subject of Tobias with him yet; she'd leave those questions for another time. Hannibal eventually took the phone from Alana and calmed Will down assuring him that he had everything under control and not to worry. Eventually Will settled down and bade them both goodnight.

Alana smiled at Hannibal when he hung up the phone.

"He worries so much I actually feel more relaxed knowing he's doing all the fretting for me."

"You should relax Alana, you have nothing to worry about. Now, let's read in the living room a little before bed and then call it a night, ok? You still have to teach the rest of this week so I won't keep you up late."

"Alright, I'll go change into pajamas then and be back." Alana went off to change and get her papers to grade. Hannibal could read, but she had work to do. She'd been so worried the past couple nights she couldn't get any grading done and it was beginning to pile up. If Alana were like other teachers she'd let the papers pile up, but she knew her students benefited more the sooner their grades were returned.

Hannibal and Alana passed the rest of their time, before going to bed, reading and grading papers. Hannibal actually finished his book early, and Alana gave him half her stack of papers to help grade. She'd smiled cheekily at him when she placed the stack in front of him. He'd been about to grab another book to read, but he smiled and accepted the papers. He hadn't missed the work of lazy students, but he did miss teaching somewhat every now and again.

The next morning, Alana went to school and Hannibal stayed home. He had intended to start some of his paintings that Will had inspired, but he wanted to go investigate the foot prints again and try to find where they led. He took Winston with him so the dog could have a walk, and also in hopes that he would be able to follow a scent.

When he went out, he saw no new prints, and the trail seemed to end even sooner before the woods than it had the day before. Winston was of no assistance, not being trained to follow scents, and he was too eager to stick to Hannibal's side. Hannibal frowned, he could try to find the killer unaided by clear prints and risk being seen before he wanted to be, or possible heard if Winston barked, or he could give the killer another day to contemplate murder and perhaps leave a more clear trail that Hannibal could follow before the killer had a chance to either erase his tracks or for nature to destroy them. Finally, Hannibal decided to wait another day, and take the time to sketch out some of his Will inspired art. He did, however, water the ground lightly near Alana's window so any new prints might be better seen.

He'd gotten the pencil outline for an angelic Will finished when Will called around two. Hannibal told Will there was no news on Alana's possible stalker and that he was keeping an eye out. Will confessed he'd found no new information or insights online or with research about why the woman who was found was special. She had dyed her hair from blonde to brunette, but Will couldn't believe that the woman not naturally fitting the profile could be enough reason for a killer to change his mind about a victim. Hannibal knew it was clearly the case, since the man only killed those who suited the profile, but allowed Will his own opinions.

Alana returned from work around four and they played dominos after supper, which of course Hannibal prepared. Alana didn't ask about what Hannibal had been up to all day and she didn't talk about the killer at all. Hannibal wasn't sure if he should bring up the topic or allow her more time to process that he'd told her he'd kill a man. He chose to remain silent and allow her to pretend everything was normal, even when he saw how reluctant she was to go to sleep. He understood her discomfort and shut all the blinds and drew all the curtains again before it got too dark. He walked her to her room and bid her good night, silently pushing Winston into her room behind her for extra comfort and security, making sure she felt less afraid before he went to bed.

The next morning, when Alana when off to work, Hannibal donned a pair of dark jeans, boots, and a grey t-shirt. This time, he didn't bring Winston, and petted the dog before he went out so that he wouldn't feel like he was in trouble for something. He could always walk Winston later in the afternoon if he had time. Abigail simply fuzzed his jean-clad leg before he slipped out the front door, careful to lock it behind himself.

He was glad to note that there were fresh prints by Alana's window, and hurried to follow them into the tree line as before. He slipped through the trees carefully and silently, keeping an eye on his surroundings as well as the prints. Hannibal was keen to find where the killer was hiding before the tracks could be destroyed or fade, but he wasn't about to let a greenhorn catch him unaware. This killer was sloppy and mediocre; he didn't treat his victims properly, they just disappeared until the last woman. He might make use of their bodies, but if he felt the need to kill women like Alana the least he could do is elevate them to art, to honor them in front of an audience.

Hannibal frowned in disapproval as he went through the forest, this serial killer was giving a bad name to men like him, and Hannibal didn't want his expert work to be associated with the simple disappearance-killings of this amateur. He was clearly not on Hannibal's level; he had a trauma or something that caused him to pick a certain traceable victim, unlike a true killer, like Hannibal, who killed when and who he chose at random. No real reason is needed, though the rude are the best targets thought Hannibal calmly.

Suddenly, Hannibal caught sight of a cabin ahead in the trees. He noticed it was small and shabby, not large enough to catch the eye of most passing through the forest. He followed the prints up to the front door and did what any civilized person would likely do when in front of a door. He knocked.

An eerie quiet settled over the area, even nearby birds seemed to hush. Hannibal noticed the lull in forest sounds and decided to make his own voice heard while there was relative silence.

"Hello? Are you the man who stands outside a woman's window at a home near here?" Hannibal listened to the silence more closely, noticing that now and again he heard a slight intake of breath, as if someone was trying to hold their breath but now and again had to take in air quickly to last them more moments of attempted silence. He tested the door handle and found that the door was unlocked and swing open easily. He stood in the doorway allowing himself time to adjust to the poor lighting in the cabin and to give the man inside time to decide what to think of him.

Once his eyes adjusted, Hannibal saw that there were many antlers stuck to the walls of the cabin and that there were also tanned hides and braided scalps hanging along with the antlers. Hannibal was certain those belonged to the missing women, and that this man was indeed the serial killer. He felt angry for Alana's sake, that such a man thought he had a right to target her. Hannibal stared across the cabin and caught sight of a willowy balding blond man standing frozen in place, clearly in the process of trying to decide what to do about the man at his cabin door.

Hannibal smiled, and asked to come inside. The man nodded automatically, and then looked confused, as if he hadn't meant to invite Hannibal into his home. Hannibal shut the door behind himself and eased into the middle of the cabin. The blonde man frowned more and stood up straighter, sizing up Hannibal and glancing back at his rifle in a corner of the room and the skinning knife he had on a table nearby. Hannibal decided he should show the man how to behave properly when meeting a stranger.

"Hello, my name is Hannibal. Who are you?" The man shifted from one foot to the other before deciding to answer.

"Garret Jacob Hobbs. Why are you in my cabin." Hobbs glanced again at his skinning knife.

"Garret Jacob Hobbs, I know. I know about the women. You are currently hunting my old friend and possible future mother-in-law. What is to be done about that?" Hannibal strode forward confidently, his face calm and his shoulders straight.

Garret Jacob Hobbs seemed to come out of the trance he was in, and went into a flurry of movement. His eyes were wide with panic and he lunged for the knife. Once he had it firmly in his grasp he ran. Hannibal thought he was going to charge him, but Hobbs rushed around him at the last second, throwing open the door and dashing outside. Hannibal spun around and followed, curious where the man thought he had to go in such a hurry given the situation.

Hobbs leapt through the underbrush and between the trees, Hannibal close behind him. He could smell the fear and urgency in Hobbs's sweat, but Hannibal didn't understand what was so urgent. Hobbs didn't seem to understand that Hannibal intended to kill him, so where and why was he running? Not to long into their mad dash, Hannibal realized Hobbs was headed straight back to his house. Once he knew the destination it was a lot easier for Hannibal to anticipate where Hobbs would go, and he was able to catch up, to the point that he was only two feet behind Hobbs, treading in the same footprints.

They broke through the trees and Hobbs ran straight to Alana's bedroom window. Hannibal growled when he saw that Hobbs had apparently cut the window screen last night and was able to completely tear it off before he could reach him. Before Hobbs could break the window, Hannibal grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him backwards onto the ground. Hobbs looked irritated and tried to stand up again quickly, all his focus on entering the room. Only once Hannibal kicked him back down with a boot in the chest did Hobbs seem to realize that Hannibal was a possible threat.

Hannibal stepped on Hobbs's wrist before the man could move. Hobbs cried out and slackened his grip on his knife. Hannibal plucked it from his grasp and stepped harder on Hobbs's wrist, smiling as he felt the bones give beneath his boot. Hobbs was screaming now and pushing and clawing at Hannibal's leg with his good hand. The jeans Hannibal wore were pleasantly protective, and Hannibal only kicked the man's hand away before sitting over him and settling his hands around Hobbs's neck.

Hobbs was clearly afraid now, and didn't know what to make of Hannibal. He stopped screaming and cried, thrashing under Hannibal as he tried to get up again. Hannibal was curious why Hobbs so badly want to get up that he wasn't even trying to remove his hands from his throat. Hannibal released his grip somewhat on Hobbs and asked him why he had run.

"I have to finish! I have to finish before I am caught! I must kill her, I must kill her! I have to kill her, Daddy said I had to kill her and use every bit or it would be murder!"

Hannibal clenched his hands around Hobbs's throat once more when that was all he said, repeating it over and over like a chant. Clearly Hobbs was trying to recreate his first murder, or a murder he may have seen as a child. Hannibal realized Hobbs's mother must have been similar looking to Alana and perhaps was killed by his father if not him. The using every bit caught Hannibal's attention since there are only so many uses for an animal's body, and it would be interesting if Hobbs were a cannibal. Hannibal didn't care much either way though and picked up Hobbs's knife.

As he carved away at Hobbs, the man screamed about needing to finish until he passed out from the pain. Once Hannibal had set aside his kidney and liver, he took out his heart. Hobbs was dead immediately after and Hannibal carried the organs quickly into the house. He prepared them for storage and tucked them into the freezer before cleaning his hands and going back out to Hobbs's body.

Hannibal made a few other meat selections, which he tucked away in the freezer before he settled Hobbs into the middle of a brush pile he'd been meaning to burn. He smiled as he watched the flames rise.

It was nearly lunchtime by the time Hannibal was able to tuck Hobbs's burned body into a bag and haul him back to the cabin. Hannibal left the charred Hobbs in the cabin on the floor; no one usually went that far into the woods, and fewer still would think to enter the cabin. No one would find Hobbs or miss him. Of that Hannibal was certain.

Hannibal didn't like to have to hide his bodies; Hobbs was a disgrace, but for Will and Alana's sake, he would keep things hidden. He didn't want to ruin their hesitant acceptance of murder. For now, Alana and Will would only be able to know about Hobbs's death, but not see anything of it that could shock them into changing their minds.

When he got back to the house, to ensure Alana wasn't frightened, Hannibal shoveled the blood stained soil and grass into the embers of the bonfire, letting the evidence burn away. He went and removed the damaged window screen, dumping it in the trash before he found a spare screen to replace it. Kicking around soil to even out what he'd removed to burn, Hannibal thought he'd made it less offensive to Alana. Lastly, Hannibal tossed Hobbs's knife into the pond in the back of the garden, the water was rather clear, but the sediment at the bottom quickly swallowed most of it up and since he'd never put fish in the water, it was very unlikely anyone would look into the water before the knife had a chance to be buried.

With that taken care of, he showered and changed into his usual style of clothing to wait for Alana to return home. He decided to prepare Hobbs steaks for dinner, and set the meat to marinate. While he waited, Hannibal decided to call Will and let him know the threat to Alana was removed.


	22. Chapter 22

Hehe, today is my 20th birthday! (oops, yesterday, it's not 1 AM) And I decided to ignore all my classwork and studying to finish another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! I'm already working on the next one. Well, it'll be an epilogue really.

* * *

Ch. 22

Will had jumped to answer the phone, eager to see if Hannibal had any news on the serial killer. The second he heard Hannibal's calm greeting he knew the killer had been taken care of and Alana was safe. He sighed in relief and took a moment to wrap his mind around the news.

"Will, are you alright? You're rather silent…I just wanted to let you know that Alana is safe and I have disposed of the killer. There's nothing to fear anymore."

"Right, sorry, hi Hannibal. God, I am so glad to hear that. I wish I were there with you. I'd like to kiss you right about now, and I feel like I should be there for mama. I hope she'll remember that she doesn't have to feel guilty about the killer's death. There was no other option."

"Don't worry Will, I am here for Alana, and I will make sure she doesn't struggle with this development. She's a sensible woman, she will understand. Humans are marvelous creatures anyways, and we adapt relatively easy to new situations, it's one of the reasons we survive. I'm also making a special celebratory dinner for her, so hopefully that will be a positive reinforcement that will keep her from looking back on these past few days as particularly dark or traumatic."

"Thank you so much darling." Will felt a little funny being so glad that someone had been killed, but he reassured himself that it was hardly different from Tobias.

"As always dearest, it was my pleasure, I'd do anything for you." Hannibal hoped his purring mixed with his not-very-carefully-phrased-statements wouldn't trigger any doubts in Will.

"It's strange, but I'm glad you are good at getting rid of evil men. It makes the world safer for a lot of people, even if it does mean you act outside of the law. Which makes it kind of funny that I aim to work with the law in solving crimes." Will chuckled. "Oh, and speaking of work, Frederick is back from visiting his sister and has a small job that I can help out with before classes start. Apparently a man was found after cutting his own skin off to look like wings and suspending himself in the air. He is the killer of a couple of people who he treated in a similar manner. The cops just want another opinion on the scene to try to get an idea of what the man was thinking and how he did it. They have a small forensic unit and could use a couple extra hands, Frederick was contacted but he recommended me. I'm glad, but it amuses me that he really turned down the offer because he has been completely redoing his wardrobe to try to dress more like you. He thinks I haven't noticed, but it's pretty obvious even though I've only seen him once with a ton of shopping bags. He will have to shop more quickly if he is trying to replace a lifetime's accumulation of clothing with completely new stuff. You made quite an influence apparently."

Hannibal allowed a laugh to escape as he imagined the pompous man trying to imitate him. He had wanted to make a positive impression though, so it was good to know he'd succeeded.

"Well, I am sad to know I can't see you again this break, but I'm glad you are being recognized for your abilities. I'm very proud of you Will, and I'd very much like to spend more time with you soon. I miss you a great deal."

"I miss you too Hannibal. It's not the same here without you now…" Will cleared his throat and continued. "I am going to work really hard and finish school, we won't have much time together, but when I am done I…I don't want to let anything keep us apart."

Hannibal felt the familiar clench in his heart, and the butterflies in his stomach. His Will would be his without a doubt.

"William, dearest William…I will never be separated from you. I am happy visiting when you have the time, I am incredibly proud of you." Hannibal heard Alana pull into the driveway and realized he needed to get cooking. "Will, Alana is home, I must break the news to her and finish preparing her celebratory dinner. We will speak tomorrow my love." Hannibal smiled when he heard the soft gasp on the other end of the line.

"Good night Hannibal. I love you." Will felt like he might swoon and hung up as soon as Hannibal said his farewell. Will curled up on his couch and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, he felt like shouting for joy. Will couldn't understand how he'd lived so much of his life without knowing Hannibal or knowing what it was like to love someone and be loved in return.

Hannibal hung up with a gentle smile that seemed to coat his entire body, filling him with a soothing contentment like he'd never experienced before. As Alana entered the living room, Hannibal felt suddenly compelled to share his happiness with her. She looked a little worn down, but expectant, clearly hoping for news about the killer.

Hannibal rushed towards Alana and twirled her around. She was startled but amused by his antics and clearly awaited an explanation. He put her back on solid ground and cradled her in a gentle hug, more guarded with his affection; more like himself.

"William loves me." Hannibal sighed, marveling at the bit of information as if he hadn't always known it somewhere deep in his heart. "Alana, how did I enjoy living before I met him?"

Alana felt her chest swell with happiness and she felt like a cup bubbling over with gratitude for everything that had led to her new life with her son and his partner.

"I am very glad you two have found each other Hannibal." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and went to put her purse away. The further she got from Hannibal's infectious serenity, the more her tension returned form earlier in the day.

Hannibal picked up on her anxiety as soon as she plunked herself down at the kitchen table to watch him cook dinner. He prepared the meal in relative silence, humming a little now and again. He knew he should tell her he'd gotten rid of Hobbs, but he felt he should finish cooking first. They'd no doubt have a long discussion and it wouldn't do to be distracted while cooking. The meat might end up poorly cooked, and that would be such a waste.

Alana offered a pinched smile as he served them both. She admired the steak set in front of her but felt too upset over not knowing if the killer was gone or not to really appreciate the meal. She felt uncomfortable wishing for someone's death, especially at the hands of a man she trusted with her son, but then Alana was learning that life wasn't so black and white as she used to believe. Sometimes she allowed the thought to pass over her mind that she had entered an alternate universe where she could have and be whatever she wanted, and norms and rules no longer applied to her or her family. She quickly dismissed the ideas, being a sensible woman, but she couldn't deny that she felt a certain freedom from society since she began living at Hannibal's and made the decision to make a new family for herself.

Hannibal watched Alana hesitate to eat, and chose to share the news about Hobbs so that she might lose her anxiety.

"Alana, please relax and enjoy your meal. You are safe, as I promised."

Alana let the words wash over her and it took a moment for the full meaning to sink in. She froze, her hands hovering over the silverware she was fiddling with earlier. She felt a sort of disorientation and wondered if the way she felt could be categorized as an out of body experience. It was as though she was watching herself sit across from Hannibal and nod her head. She watched the tension slip from her shoulders and out the nearest window. She thought the tension looked similar to an opaque cloud, and wondered if it represented the ghost of the man Hannibal had killed.

Hannibal spoke again, and Alana felt like she'd been jarred back into reality. She looked up at Hannibal across the table and focused on his words.

"The man who stood outside your window was the killer you feared, but he is gone. You need not worry any more. I have informed Will already and he is very glad that you are safe now."

Alana felt like she should be angry and argue the wrongness of murder no matter who the victim, or demand to know how Hannibal could be so calm about it all, but suddenly she felt all those thoughts shrivel up and die. She felt calm, at peace, and honored by how much her son and his partner cared for her. Not many mothers in America lived with their grown son or were welcome in the home of their partner. She didn't think any mother was so protected or respected like she was.

"Thank you Hannibal. You and Will are so good to me, thank you." Her heart swelled with pride for the family she'd found for herself.

"I am glad to do what I can for you and for Will. I hope you are not feeling uncomfortable with the situation." Hannibal gauged her reaction, worried he'd have to convince her again of the desperate nature of he situation.

"No, I think I'm fine now." She smiled, as if startled by her own tranquility, but it morphed quickly into a genuine smile that glittered like precious gems, lighting up her face and the room around her. The past few days' stress that had snuck into the house and coated everything in shadows dispersed, as if afraid of her radiance and serenity.

Hannibal was reminded of why he had always respected Alana Bloom as she dispelled the darkness that had been haunting her as if the threat of a murdered was nothing to her.

"I understand you did what was necessary for us all." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then gave a teasing smile. "You are very dear to me Hannibal. I do hope you will be my son-in-law some day."

Hannibal was startled, and stared at Alana in shock as she calmly began to tuck into the meal he had prepared. She made an approving sound as she chewed away at Hobbs, and Hannibal felt happiness settle in his heart. He gave himself a moment to compose himself before replying, also giving himself time to admire the picture of Alana eating, like a goddess accepting a long-deserved sacrifice.

"I hope so too Alana. But Will must finish his schooling first." Hannibal relaxed more as she nodded and they finished their dinner in comfortable silence.

Hannibal, Will, and Alana soon settled into their old routines, forgetting about the terror Hobbs had caused, and each keeping busy with their own work. When it was mentioned on the news that the serial killer hadn't struck in a long time, Alana brought Hannibal a mug of tea while he worked on another painting. He'd met a woman named Bedelia at the opera one day, and she had begun to request specific paintings for her office. Hannibal was glad her artistic interests suited his style, and despite not needing the money, was pleased to make a nice income.

Once classes began again, Will and Hannibal continued their habit of talking over the phone right before bed, and Alana always made sure to call Will for news of how he was doing. Will was pleased to report often that he was doing very well in school and had gained the respect of most everyone he worked with during his internships. Will was extremely busy, but he kept his spring break open so that Hannibal could visit, and they made the most of each second.

As much as Will looked forward to Hannibal's visits, the rest of the year flew by surprisingly quickly, and the next few years did similarly. All of the sudden, Will found himself finishing up graduate school and being surprised by the number of people who were impressed by his talent and intelligence. Will was very pleased to finish his masters degree and positively glowed when Hannibal and Alana came up to visit him and celebrated with him.

Finished with school, Will was sad to move out of his little house and sell it to another student, but he was happy to be moving back in with Hannibal and Alana.

Before Will even finished moving back in, he received a call and was invited to teach at the FBI academy. Will had come to realize that he could make a better living as a crime scene consultant and teaching, than he could by simply joining a team of forensic scientists. It turned out that Will's skill with piecing together what happened at scenes was particularly good and people were willing to pay him for assistance. Will was thrilled by the FBI's offer and readily agreed, eager to tell his mother and Hannibal.

They were taking their time unpacking Will's things, and it was the fifth day Will was back home. They were resting in the living room when Will decided to tell them about the job offer. He'd put a lot of thought into his future, and finally felt ready to take the next step.

Alana had cried when he told her he got a job at the FBI academy, she was so proud of him, and Will couldn't help a few tears escaping. Hannibal had beamed at him and stolen his breath with kisses until Alana coughed, reminding them she was there. Will had grinned and snuck his hand into his pocket.

As soon as he got the call, Will had begun planning for the future. He knew he'd have to move near the Academy, and yet couldn't stand to be away from Hannibal and his mother. They would have to follow him or he'd have to turn down the job. Will had made an obvious decision.

Will kneeled in front of Hannibal and held up a little velvet box with a simple gold band inside.

"Hannibal, will you marry me?"

Hannibal felt like his heart would explode and he'd die with love right there in front of Will. He was still in a state of happy shock as he heard himself speak.

"Yes my mongoose, of course I'll marry you." Hannibal settled back into himself and quickly hauled Will up for a passionate kiss, trying to press all his love for Will into him with each brush of their lips.

When they drew apart, Will slipped the ring onto Hannibal's finger and they kissed again, more slowly this time, and savored their happiness. The second time they drew apart they remembered Alana and turned to her. Alana wept freely and clutched them both close to her; so happy and proud of them she feared she might burst.

When they were released from Alana's bone-crushing hug, Will tentatively spoke.

"So, I hope this means you will both follow me to Virginia. I know most couples move out of their parent's homes, but we're different. I was looking into places and there's a lovely home I think we should look at." Will saw the joy glistening in their eyes and continued. "It's a good sized house, and there's an attached guest house that I think would work perfectly for mama. That way, she is with us, but we have alone time…"Will flushed and glanced at Hannibal and Alana.

"Oh Will!" Alana crushed him in a hug again. "I'm sure it's perfect! I'm so glad you want me to stay with you. I was worried I'd lose you both and be alone."

Hannibal took the opportunity to speak.

"Alana, we are all family. We stick together. Will, I will happily follow my mongoose wherever he goes. Just lead the way." Hannibal was rewarded with another kiss from a very happy Will.

They ended up loving the house Will found, and agreed to buy it as soon as Will and Hannibal were married.

Neither one being a religious man, they decided to marry in a courthouse. Will and Hannibal agreed that Will should change his last name to Lecter, though Will had been the one to propose. Since they needed a second witness besides Alana, they asked Frederick, who had really done quite a bit to help Will's career. Frederick Chilton was, of course, honored, and looked like a puffed up rooster strutting about when he arrived.

Alana arranged for Freddie Lounds to be their photographer, and made sure to tuck flowers into Winston and Abigail's collars to take photos of them with their owners at the tiny reception they held in Hannibal's garden. Fortunately no guests noticed a knife hidden away in the pond.

Most of the people invited were Will's old professors and advisors, but Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy came as well. Alana also invited the Crawfords, who had been very supportive of Hannibal back when he was on trial. Once the guests were over the initial shock of meeting the couple, they all agreed they were quite a handsome match and wished them luck on their new life together.

Will and Hannibal smiled and accepted the well wishes, knowing they didn't need luck since they'd been living their "new life together" since the moment Hannibal was out of prison.

They moved into their new home a couple weeks after they were married. Will and Hannibal decided to postpone their honeymoon until the following summer, since they needed to get settled in Virginia before Will had to begin teaching.

Alana had to give notice she was moving, and then was fortunate enough to get a job at a high school near the new house. Alana knew she didn't have to earn her keep, but she enjoyed her work, and didn't like to be idle all day.

Hannibal was quick to find new hunting grounds, and was glad there was no end of free-range rude to pick from. He was, of course, very careful about his victims. It wouldn't do to have Will working on or giving lectures over crime scenes he was responsible for, though the thought of Will appreciating his crime scenes and trying to get into his mind was very appealing.

Will settled quite well into his new job and home. He loved living with Hannibal and having Alana nearby. Life felt perfect, and the first year at Quantico zoomed by. It was good to see that all his hard work paid off.

Hannibal and Will were planning their honeymoon, trying to decide between Italy and Lithuania, when Alana rushed into their room. They jumped up, startled by her appearance. Alana looked shocked, panicked, and excited at the same time. She had to sit down and take deep breaths before she was able to explain why she had come running into their room.

"My brother had a daughter!" Alana was looking at them as if this should have some great meaning to them.

Will and Hannibal just stared at her confused, last time they checked she wasn't speaking to her old family.

"He had a child with a woman other than his wife! She doesn't want to keep the baby, but she didn't want an abortion. He of course thought she should keep it too, though he doesn't want to pay child support. He thought, since I'm such a black sheep and behave so different from how he thinks a respectable woman should, that I might take in another child." She was glancing between them, wondering why they weren't reacting like she expected. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "You guys, there is a little baby girl who needs a family, and you two can't have a baby together! I could have a grandbaby!"

Hannibal felt something jump inside his chest. He remembered how he used to think of Abigail and how she'd have looked as a human. He hadn't given any serious thought to children since. He didn't particularly care for them, but he didn't hate them so long as they were well behaved. He wouldn't have taught high school if he'd hated them after all.

Hannibal watched Will out of the corner of his eye.

Will looked shocked. He just stared at Alana, openmouthed and silent. Something finally flickered in his eyes and then he turned to Hannibal.

"Hannibal…do you want a baby girl?" Will felt fear crush the air from his lungs when he realized how badly he wanted to have a daughter with Hannibal, and that Hannibal might not feel the same.

"…Alana is correct, neither of us can give birth, and this is a golden opportunity. I fear it will put a dent in our honeymoon plans, but we couldn't decide on a place anyways." Hannibal turned to Alana who was looked just as eager as Will. "What is my daughter's name?"

Will sobbed, clutching a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by his own happiness and overwhelmed by the importance of the moment.

Alana crushed Hannibal in a hug and then hugged Will just as hard.

"My granddaughter's name is Georgia. Georgia Madchen. Though if we can manage to do a proper adoption with the help of her mother, then she will soon be a Lecter."


	23. Chapter 23

OHMYGOD! I can't believe I finished! This is the first piece with chapters that I have ever finished! I can't believe it, I am in shock. I hope you all enjoyed the story! I really appreciate all the people who commented/liked/followed the story, it was helpful having that motivation to keep me typing. Goodbye, until I type again.

* * *

Epilogue

Hannibal reluctantly allowed the ginger boy through the front door to wait in the living room on the couch across from him. William was upstairs with Alana helping Georgia get ready for her senior prom. Hannibal studied the boy in front of him and found him completely unsuitable for his daughter; if he hurt Georgia, Hannibal would be waiting to make him into stew. But Georgia liked the boy, so Hannibal made an effort.

"You may call me Mr. Lecter, as I'm sure Will allows you to call him by his first name. You and I haven't met before, but I am Georgia's other father." Hannibal's cool maroon gaze sized up the awkward youth before him.

The boy shook under Hannibal's gaze and stuttered when he made to reply. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I am Nicholas Boyle, it's very good to finally meet you Mr. Lecter." Nicholas jumped up as soon as Alana came down the stairs, eager to get away from Hannibal.

"Hello Nicholas, are you looking forward to your senior prom." Alana gave Hannibal a hard stare, knowing he was terrifying Georgia's date.

Hannibal had the decency to look somewhat ashamed and relax the glare he had trained on the boy.

Alana smiled and patted Nicholas on the shoulder when he nodded, clearly afraid to say much more than his name in front of Hannibal.

Georgia ran a comb through her straight blonde hair one more time. Will sat on her bed behind her as she finished getting ready at her vanity table. He had a soft little smile on his face and unshed tears were shimmering in his eyes. Georgia pretended not to notice. Finally she stood up and twirled around in her shimmery purple gown.

"I feel so pretty." Georgia whispered excitedly.

Will blinked away his tears and swooped her up in a hug.

"You look pretty." He put her down and tried to smooth any wrinkles he may have caused in her dress.

Georgia grinned and blushed.

"So…should I go downstairs now? You don't think Papa is threatening Nick do you?" She chewed her lip nervously, knowing how intimidating her other dad could be.

"I think we should go down soon, for Nick's sake. I'll go down first and then you come down a little after, ok? You need to make a grand entrance." Georgia laughed and nodded.

Will headed down the stairs and went to stand between Nicholas and Hannibal as they waited for her to come down the stairs.

Georgia felt nervous as she started down the stairs, suddenly worrying that her dress was not a good color for her or that she had smudged some of her makeup. Then, she realized Papa might scare off her date if she didn't get downstairs soon. After all, there was only so much Daddy could do to keep Papa from striking fear in the heart of any one of her dates.

So far, Nicholas was her boyfriend who'd lasted the longest. She'd been careful to keep him from meeting Papa until now, and she'd given him plenty of warnings so he would be more prepared than her more unfortunate dates.

Hannibal chuckled when the poor little Boyle boy chocked on air as Georgia appeared. She was his perfect little princess, and he knew she'd look the part since he was the one who took her dress shopping.

Georgia came to stand in front of Nick and smiled shyly at him. She glanced warningly at her Papa before quickly kissing Nick on the cheek.

Hannibal thought he surely burst a vein, but Will was beside him and rubbed his back, soothing the anger from him.

Alana smiled at the young couple and ushered them towards the door, wishing them a safe journey and an enjoyable evening. Hannibal and Will followed behind, arm in arm, and waved the couple goodbye as they climbed into Nick's car. Hannibal managed to push aside his dislike for the boy long enough to second Will's wish that they have fun and be safe. Will continued stroking Hannibal's arm soothingly as they watched the car drive away.

When they settled on the couch again, Alana gave them a knowing look and patted them both on the shoulder.

"You'll have to get used to it. She won't stay your little baby forever you know." Alana gave them a little hug and then headed off to her guesthouse, not wanting to get in the way of the first substantial amount of alone time Will and Hannibal had had since they adopted Georgia Lecter.

Alana also let Winston and Abigail out of the sunroom they'd been tucked away in to keep them from getting hair all over Georgia's dress. They were eager to follow her to her room, knowing she always had treats for them, but their old age made them slower than they used to be. Alana waited patiently for Winston to follow, and carried Abigail in her arms.

Will sighed and leaned against his husband, saddened by the thought of their baby girl growing up and not staying with them anymore. Hannibal felt more anger towards the Boyle boy, wanting to blame him for the fact that his daughter was growing up. Finally they admitted they could do nothing to stop the flow of time and settled in to anxiously awaiting her return from prom. After a few minutes of silence, Will spoke up.

"Hey Hannibal, we never did go on a honeymoon." Will grinned at his husband who was scowling at the grandfather clock as though its face was there just to spite him.

"You're right." Hannibal turned to him somewhat startled by the revelation.

"Why don't we make the most of our child-free time then." Will pushed Hannibal down into the couch and climbed on top of him. Pressing kisses to his lips and down his throat.

Hannibal meant to reply, but somewhere along the way his words got lost in a startled groan as Will nipped at his neck. Will was getting some gray hairs Hannibal noticed as he admired his husband so comfortable above him. Hannibal had no doubt that his own hair was more silver than blonde now, but he was glad to note that he wasn't too old yet to make up for lost time with his darling mongoose.


End file.
